


You'll Be My Path

by Hiyochi



Series: You're My Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Birthday, Bottom!Cas, Bullying, Fluff, Graduation, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Angst, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Social Anxiety, Spring Break, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, highschool!au, lots of kinks, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 177,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are starting the new semester for the school year and soon they'll graduate, but they have a long way to go before that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Semester

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Previous Series, [Come Guide Me Home. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391956/chapters/2916232) It's a long series and it's in three parts.

The first day of school, Castiel stirred in Dean's arms, looking up at his sleeping boyfriend before leaning up and kissing him softly. "Dean." He said quietly. "We have school today. Get up." He nudged him gently.

Dean stirred slightly, groaning at how early it was. "Five more minutes." He mumbled, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to sleep for a few more minutes before he sighed. He reluctantly opened on eye and looked over at Cas with a sigh. "I don't wanna." He complained drowsily.

"I don't want to either..." Castiel agreed. "We get new classes today..." He said sadly. "I don't think you're in my classes." He told him. "I don't want to have class alone." He looked at Dean, seeing his bed ridden hair and he gently reached up to brush it back. "I will be lonely."

Dean frowned, propping himself up on an elbow and leaning slightly against the touch. "Well, we'll have lunch together no matter what. And maybe we'll still have some classes together, if we get lucky." He suggested, though he knew there wasn't much of a chance of that. "It'll be okay. We still come home together everyday." He said, wondering how he was going to manage school without Cas.

Castiel nodded slightly, "Yes we will have lunch together and of course go home together but that's many hours apart." He said sadly. "I won't have my safety net or someone to keep me company..." He sighed. "I know it's just for a few hours, but I feel like being apart is very hard, mostly since we've spent everyday together. I'll miss not having you so close, being able to reach over and just touching you." He continued to brush Dean's hair.

"Well, hopefully you won't need a safety net." Dean replied, watching Cas. "It's going to suck though." He sighed, wishing they didn't have to. "We'll be alright, we'll figure it out." He said, though they hadn't been outside of arms reach since Thanksgiving break, basically.

Castiel sighed sadly, leaning over and kissing Dean. "We should go get ready. I made lunch yesterday night and we haven't made breakfast so maybe we can just eat some cereal before we leave." He said. He didn't move from the bed yet, not wanting to go to school.

Dean nodded slowly in resignation, leaning over to kiss Cas softly before he sat up. "Alright, let's get this over with as quickly as possible." He said, stretching out his arms as he stood up and yawned again. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, returning after a moment changed and refreshed.

Castiel got dressed while Dean was out before taking the bathroom after him. After they got dressed they went downstairs and ate cereal together. Castiel had put their lunches in their bags before he pulled Dean in and kissed him deeply. He pulled Dean in again and again like he did for the one day that Dean went to school alone. He was panting but he kept kissing Dean for whatever minutes they had left before they spent the day without each other. He felt like he was clingy but he felt like there was something missing when they weren't together.

Dean was a little caught off guard by the sudden intense kiss, but he was eager to return it. He had no idea how they were going to make it the whole day, but he wanted to kiss as much as possible to tide him over. He clung to Cas, kissing him deeply as he held his arm tightly across his middle. "It's gonna be a long day." He murmured when they broke off, breathing slightly heavily.

"It's going to be a long semester." Castiel panted. He pulled Dean in again and kissed him passionately before resting his forehead against Dean's after. "We have to go to school soon." He breathed out. "I don't want to go..." He murmured.

"Let's just skip." Dean replied with a hint of a smile. "For the rest of the year." He added, grinning slightly before becoming more serious again. "We can make it." He said softly, kissing him again briefly before pulling away and standing upright.

"I know we can." Castiel replied before shouldering his bag and following Dean to the impala and they got in. Castiel held his hand while they drove there before sitting in the car with Dean. "I have history first. What do you have? Is it close?" He asked.

Dean sighed. "I have math. That's not too far away, we can at least walk together. Then I've got English- what about you?" He asked, glancing at Cas as he got out of the car and waited to walk with him inside.

"I have science." Castiel told him. He walked with Dean inside the school.

He always felt really anxious when he walked inside the school, everyday even when he was with Dean. It was just always worse when he would come back from break. He was really sad that Dean didn't have class with him, there was a lot of chattering in the hallways but their attention was not on Dean and Castiel for once, which was a relief. They were talking about a new student.

Castiel peered around, catching some words said but he didn't really listen. He glanced at Dean, "I'll be sure to text you, but I hope I don't distract you." He said. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Dean rolled his eyes, stopping with Cas outside of Cas's class. "Don't worry about getting me in trouble. Or distracting me." He replied, waving it off. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a little while. Good luck." He added with a smile, giving him a half wave before stepping back and turning to walk to his first class. His smile fell as soon as he turned around, already dreading the day. At least everyone else seemed to be caught up on someone new, so maybe they'd leave Cas and him alone.

Castiel waved to Dean a bit before sighing and walking into his class and taking "Dean's" seat. He rest his head on his elbow and stared out the window and soon the class started to fill. There was a lot of chattering but Castiel didn't really pay attention. He reached for his phone and started texting Dean.

**Cas:** _I already miss you...does that make clingy?_

The teacher started talking and said they had a new student but Cas wasn't paying attention since he was texting to Dean. His attention shifted when a voice rang out. He looked up, freezing after. Balthazar was standing in front of the class with his hands in his pockets and the girls were all giggling. Balthazar glanced over the class before locking eyes with Castiel. He smiled and Castiel immediately looked away.

Balthazar sauntered over to the seat next to him and sat down and turned to look at Cas. "Hello Castiel." he smiled.

Castiel turned toward the window, avoiding Balthazar. Mostly after what happened at the party, he was being much more guarded around him.

**Cas:**   _I know who the new student is._

Dean sat down in his usual seat, pulling out his phone and feeling glad to already see a message from Cas. He was starting to type a reply when he got the second message and perked in curiosity.

**Dean:**   _You're not clingy, I was thinking the same thing. Oh yeah? Who is it?_

Balthazar scooted his desk closer to Castiel and Castiel flinched, looking over at him. "The teacher said to open our books and I don't have them yet." Balthazar told him. "Not listening are you Castiel? Tsk tsk tsk. Such a bad student." He teased. Castiel took out him book and opened it, not have a chance to reply to Dean yet.

Balthazar looked at him, "Texting Dean are you?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern." Castiel said curtly.

"Aww, are you still mad for the kiss? It was an accident. Plus it didn't mean anything." Balthazar explained.

"Even so. I would appreciate it if you didn't kiss me, at all." Castiel told him.

"Possessive one is he?" Balthazar commented. "I'm sorry. I'll be sure to keep that noted. Truce?" He smiled.

Castiel looked at him skeptically, "I suppose I forgive you but please know your boundaries." He eyed him.

"Yes of course." Balthazar nodded. Castiel looked back at his phone before Balthazar nudged him insistently.

Castiel huffed, "What is it Balthazar?" He said before looking up at the teacher and she had her hand out. He sighed before handing her his phone and she said to get it back after class.

Balthazar looked at him, "Tried to tell you." He said.

"Why didn't you try verbally?" Castiel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because you were busy and I didn't want you to accidentally text my words to Dean." Balthazar replied. "So you're going to be leading me around right? Sad that Dean isn't in this class." He commented.

Castiel and him spent the period bickering in the back and then class was over. Castiel already gathered his stuff to go see Dean. Balthazar followed in toll and Castiel rolled his eyes and kept walking. Some girls tried talking to Balthazar but he just chatted them up slightly before jogging back up to Castiel.

"Why didn't you let them lead you around?" Castiel asked.

"Because I want you to lead me." Balthazar winked at some other girls.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Just because. Besides, we're friends." Balthazar smiled.

Dean sat and fiddled the rest of class, waiting for a response from Cas that never came. He started getting antsy, when the bell rang he grabbed his bag and started heading over to meet him. He caught a glance of Cas and felt relieved that he didn't seem to be in any sort of trouble, though he didn't look happy. He quickened his pace to meet him before noticing the figure walking close on his heels. "Balthazar." He muttered, stopping.

Castiel would have normally relaxed slightly when seeing Dean but he tensed up a bit, having Balthazar by his side. Balthazar smiled at Dean, "Dean." he replied. "Sad you aren't in classes with us. I have to have Castiel here, lead me around. Hope you don't mind." he said. "I'm sorry for the incident before, but I already told you that." he shrugged slightly.

Castiel glanced at Dean, "Balthazar is the new student...And I got my phone taken away in class but I have it back now." he said. "But I have to lead him around." he sighed a bit.

"Aw, come now. Don't be so glum. I won't do anything, promise. I already told you, truce." Balthazar told him.

Castiel glanced him up and down, "...I still don't believe that." he said.

Dean's eyes narrowed, not trusting Balthazar in the least. All of the feelings of mistrust and jealousy were starting to come back again, the only consolation was how much Cas seemed to hate it too. "Looks like we don't have much of a choice." He commented flatly before letting out a breath. "Whatever, let's just go to class."

Castiel jogged a bit to catch up to Dean and walk next to him. Balthazar followed on the outside of Castiel and looked over Castiel's head at Dean, "So I guess we're really going to get to know each other won't we?" he asked. "I did say I'm sorry. Did we get off on the wrong foot?" he said. "C'mon Dean, don't hate me just for a greeting. It didn't mean anything." he told him.

Dean glanced at Balthazar from the corner of his eye, suppressing a groan at the idea of spending so much time with him. "I don't hate you, I'm sure it was an accident." He replied, though he didn't actually believe that.

"I can assure you it was." Balthazar told him. Castiel just stayed close to Dean and kept quiet as they talked. From the outside perspective it looked like both of them were protecting Castiel, boxing him in between them both and that spread a bunch of new rumors right from the start. Things weren't quieting down for them. It was just about to get louder.

"You don't think I'm after Castiel do you? We're just friends." he said. "I already know you're dating him. Why would I want to take a coupled mate?" Balthazar arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I at least know I still don't trust you." Dean replied bluntly, keeping his eyes forward and staying near Cas. He could hear the other people murmuring familiarly around them- apparently their reprieve of not being the center of attention was over once again.

"Oh that hurts." Balthazar placed a hand over his heart. Castiel glanced up at Dean, brushing his arm by his every few steps and their hands. Balthazar sighed, "Fine, fine. I understand." he said. He waved at a group of girls that were gossiping and they giggled.

They eventually got to Castiel's class before Dean's, he looked up at Dean. "You'll make it to your next class in time won't you?" Castiel asked. "I don't want you to be late." he said.

Balthazar nodded, "Can't be a bad student. Not like Castiel here, texting in the middle of the lesson." he said.

Dean rolled his eyes as Balthazar waved at the girls, doing his best to just ignore him. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He said to Cas, not looking in Balthazar's direction. "I'll see you after." He added, trying to sound less unhappy than he actually was. He gave Cas a half hearted wave before turning and walking to his own class, his jaw clenched.

Castiel watched Dean go, waving a little when he went. He sighed a bit before walking into class with Balthazar in toll. He sat next to him again when he sat in the usual spot. Balthazar glanced at him, "Dean really doesn't like me does he?" he asked.

"No. He doesn't." Castiel replied shortly.

"Why?" Balthazar asked him.

"Ask him yourself." Castiel told him.

"Aw c'mon Castiel, you can't be mad at me. We're going to have to get along, we have class every day together. You can't just ignore me everyday." Balthazar complained.

"Can't I?" Castiel glanced at him.

"Okay you can, but don't. I mean, I want to be friends with you again." Balthazar told him.

"Why did you start school so late Balthazar?" Castiel asked.

"I needed something to kill time and I figured this would be a good idea." Balthazar responded.

Castiel nodded slightly, doubting that answer. "Right." he said.

A girl in front of them turned around and looked at Balthazar with a flirty smile, "Hi, what's your name?" she asked.

"Balthazar." He replied.

"Oh, that's a mysterious name for someone like yourself." She giggled.

"A mystery waiting for /someone/ to solve." Balthazar smiled.

The girl blushed lightly, "Do you need someone to lead you around?" she asked.

"No I don't. I have my good friend Castiel to lead me, isn't that right?" Balthazar turned to look at him and Castiel was texting to Dean, he glanced up from Balthazar to the girl. "You're welcome to lead him. I do not mind." he told her.

The girl smiled brightly, "So can I walk with you to your next class?" she asked.

Balthazar looked at Castiel still, "Aw don't be so mean, leaving me all alone when you said you would lead me around." he said.

Castiel glanced at him, "I said no such thing. Do not put your own words in my mouth." he said.

The girl looked at Castiel in a bit of disgust, "He's just trying to be funny, so much for a best friend you are. How can you treat him so poorly?" she snipped at him.

"Dear don't be mad at him, that's how he is." Balthazar smiled.

The girl twirled her hair. "Oh, but he's still rude. I mean, he should treat someone like you, who's so nice, so much better." she said.

"Oh thank you." Balthazar gently caught her hand and kissed it. The girl giggled again before turning forward.

Castiel ignored Balthazar's interaction with her, not caring in the least of what she said. He text Dean as the two talked.

**Cas:**   _What class do you have next? Maybe we can walk with each other to the next class._

Dean couldn't focus in class- despite his best efforts, his thoughts kept going back to Balthazar and Cas. He tried to convince himself that he was overreacting, but he couldn't shake a bad feeling about the guy. He felt a slight relief when he felt his phone buzz with Cas's text, reading over it, wondering if Balthazar would walk with them as well, but he didn't want to know.

**Dean:**   _Woodshop, what about you?_

**Cas:**   _Math then art. At least after we have lunch._

Balthazar glanced at Castiel a few times while he was texting when he wasn't chatting up other people. "Must you really be connected to the hip with him?" he asked. "You were /just/ with him, now you're texting him and then you go home together. You guys will get sick of each other." Balthazar told him.

"But we haven't so I don't imagine us being sick of each other." Castiel responded.

"Yes, because you guys are still fresh in the relationship, a few months right? I mean soon he'll probably get bored of seeing you so much, you got to have some space." Balthazar leaned on his hand and looked at him.

"How would you know? Dean won't get sick of me." Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly.

"C'mon Cassie, I've dated many people. You don't think I wouldn't know that people won't get sick of each other if they saw each other 24 hours a day 7 days a week?" Balthazar arched an eyebrow. "He is probably just still in the beginning stages but after a while he's going to get sick of you always being on him." he said.

"Are you sure?" Castiel looked at him doubtfully.

"Yes I'm sure. Give him a little room to breathe. He can't have you hanging over him all the time, it's overbearing." Balthazar told him. Castiel glanced at his phone, now feeling doubtful. Would Dean get sick of him always being together with him? Always wanting his attention? Balthazar sighed, "Don't be clingy Castiel. That's what drives them away, always wanting to have their attention or always touching them, it gets annoying." he waved dismissively.

Castiel frowned a bit, was it annoying? Did Dean think it was annoying? He laid his head down on the table, What if he was pushing Dean away? What if Dean gets annoyed with him and gets mad? He didn't want that. He looked over at Balthazar, "So what should I do?" he asked.

"Give him space, find other friends to hang around every now and again. You know give him free will to go out and talk to other people." Balthazar explained.

"But we have the same friends." Castiel replied.

"How would you know he couldn't make more friends if you're always over him?" Balthazar asked.

Castiel swallowed, "So...should I not text him back?" he asked.

"I mean that's up to you, but maybe give him more time for himself or less touching. I mean you guys are going to be with each other the whole day, try to give him some personal space." Balthazar told him.

Castiel looked a bit sad, he didn't want to put space between him and Dean or not talk to him, being apart already was saddening but if what they've been doing made Dean mad if he was always with him than he could do it.

Dean sighed internally, all hopes of having any classes with Cas going out the window.

**Dean:**   _Alright, we can make it two more periods._

Dean kept his phone close. Hopefully Balthazar wouldn't have many more classes with Cas- although he would probably have lunch with them too, which Dean wasn't looking forward to. It was ridiculously unfair that Balthazar could just waltz in and take his place in their classes.

Castiel tapped his fingers on his desk and he saw his phone go off. He bit his lip before replying to Dean. He wondered briefly to ask Dean if he was being annoying. He normally asked Dean whatever he thought.

**Cas:**   _Just two periods. You don't have to walk me to my next class if it's far away. I can get there. I don't want you to be late._

The class was soon coming to an end before Balthazar looked at him. "Is Dean joining us or are we just going to our class?" He asked.

Dean frowned slightly at Cas's reply, knowing it was silly to care so much about only a few extra minutes with Cas, but still wanting to. He grabbed his bag as the bell rang, walking quickly in the direction where Cas and Balthazar would be after texting him back.

**Dean:** _It's fine, I'll have plenty of time._

Castiel smiled a little before pocketing his phone. He had a few minutes with Dean before his next class. He packed up his things and headed out first, "We're going to go see him." He said. Castiel wondered briefly if he should ask Dean if he was being annoying but for some reason he felt nervous for the answer. What if he did? What would he do?

Balthazar followed him, glancing around. "Don't be so clingy. I'm just trying to save your relationship." He said before pulling Castiel closer to him a little for the other people walking.

Castiel immediately pulled away before seeing why, "Oh. Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome." Balthazar smiled.

Dean saw Balthazar pulling Cas closer and clenched his jaw slightly, seeing the other people walking past but still not liking it. The annoyance of having to deal with Balthazar put him in a foul mood, especially since he hadn't actually done anything wrong- yet. "Hey." He greeted, trying to keep his voice a monotone to prevent his irritation from being obvious.

Castiel heard Dean's voice and he knew he was irritated. He stepped away from Balthazar and looked up at Dean. "Hello Dean..." He replied. He stepped closer to Dean before hesitating slightly.

Balthazar smiled, "Dean." He greeted. "Nice of you to walk Castiel to class when I could have. You guys are like joined at the hip, do you ever breathe? Take a breather?" He asked.

"Cas doesn't need anyone to walk him to class, but if he likes me coming then I will." Dean replied, though admittedly Balthazar walking with them was more frustrating than enjoyable for Dean now that /he/ was around. He started walking in the direction of their next classes, keeping Cas between them.

Castiel twisted his fingers, feeling the tension between them. He wanted to ask Dean his questions but he was nervous. He felt like he would get mocked or Dean really will tell him that he was annoying. He wanted to talk to Dean in private but he didn't want to text Dean those things. He didn't get to see Dean's expressions and he'd have to wait for his reply.

Balthazar hummed, "You really hate me don't you? Is it because you're jealous?" He asked. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I just don't trust you. And I need to trust people to like them." Dean replied, knowing he was going to have to get used to this. "But you're a friend of Cas's-or something- so I guess you can't be that bad." He added begrudgingly. He didn't completely believe that yet, but he figured he might as well try.

"I'm not that bad. We just happened to get off on the wrong foot." Balthazar told him. "You're very easy to express your emotions. Sorry to say but it was a bit entertaining to see you all wound up." he said. "Jealousy and possessiveness is what you have and it can be bad if you keep such a tight hold on someone." he glanced at Dean. "I mean. You can't keep someone completely to yourself can you? They need to have friends and talk to other people." he added.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, before continuing to walk. He would ask him later about what he's worrying about.

"Cas can have all the friends he wants and talk to whoever he wants, as long as they're not kissing him all the time or using a dance as an excuse to grope him." Dean retorted, glancing over at Balthazar. "And yeah, looks like we did get off on the wrong foot since you spent the first night I met you trying to wind me up." He added, actually glad that they were nearing the class. He and Cas hardly got to say two words to each other now, and Balthazar was just making him frustrated.

"Oh, so hostile. You don't actually know dancing do you?" Balthazar hummed. "Strange as to why you two are so different yet you two are conjoined at the hip." He commented.

Castiel watched Dean's hand as they walked, gently reaching out so their hands would brush by each other. "Yes we are different from one another but that's what makes us so inseparable. If you /think/ you know who I am, assume that Dean makes up for whatever I lack." He told Balthazar.

"Really?" Balthazar arched a brow, putting his hands into his pockets. "You two are quite the odd pair. How can you be so dependent and so sure that your relationship will stay? I mean, a few months so far for you two. A few months more and you'll graduate, then what?" He asked.

"That's for us to know and you to keep your nose out of our business." Castiel snipped.

"My my. You two are really the defensive type to questions. I'm just getting to know what's happening." Balthazar replied.

Dean smirked slightly at Cas's replies, glad he seemed to be getting somewhat irked by Balthazar as well. "Well, you don't need to know what's happening. We can figure it out, but thanks for your concern." He replied sarcastically as they came nearer to the classroom.

Balthazar sighed, "You guys are so mean. I just trying to make amends. I mean Castiel and I are going to have class together until graduation, so I might as well try to get along with him and his mate." he said.

Castiel didn't say anything, but he knew that was true. They were going to be stuck having class together. He stifled a sigh before stopping in front of his class. He glanced up at Dean, "Have fun in woodshop." he told him.

Dean ignored Balthazar, deciding that he would start playing nice once Cas did- or maybe a little after. "Yeah, you too. See you in a little while." He replied to Cas, glancing over at Balthazar one more time before turning to walk in the direction of his classroom.

Castiel glanced up at Balthazar before walking into his class, "I'll be much kinder to you once you stop treating Dean like you are." he told him.

"Like how?" Balthazar asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Stop it." Castiel told him as he took his seat.

Balthazar sighed, "Okay. So will you be nicer to me now?" he asked.

"We'll see on how you act and if you can hold up your end on what you say." Castiel replied.

"You're so snappy now, where's that cute little kid from when we were younger?" Balthazar looked at him. Castiel didn't answer that.

In Dean's wood shop class, Kevin was already there like always and he was talking to some other student . Kevin glanced around before he saw Dean come in and he saw how irritated he looked. "What's got you in a bad mood?" he asked.

Dean saw Kevin and walked over, glad he had someone he could rant to a little. "There's this new kid that Cas knows, so he has to take him around to all his classes and stuff. I don't like the guy, I don't trust him, but he has just about every class with Cas. Meanwhile, I don't have any." Dean replied, letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's frustrating."

"Cas knows the new kid? Shouldn't you be happy that he is making a new friend? I mean, why don't you like him? Is it because you don't have any classes with him while this new stranger that Cas knows does?" Kevin asked, looking at Dean. "I mean, I'm sorry you don't have classes with Cas, but you'll still see him at least right?" he added for comfort.

"I would be happy about Cas making friends, just not with this guy. I met him at a party thing for Cas's family and he spent the whole time trying to find an excuse to feel Cas up. He even kissed him. He says it was an accident, but I don't trust him." Dean explained. "And every time I see Cas, Balthazar is there." He added, feeling disheartened about the entire thing.

"Oh his name is Balthazar. Weird name." Kevin commented. "So this guy kissed Cas, how do you know it wasn't an accident? I guess the feeling up thing probably wasn't an accident because you don't accidentally grope someone. So..I see why you're so mad. Normally you and Cas are just one thing. Like you're not really a pair, you guys just come together as one whole." he said. "I'm sorry for you problem buddy. I wish I could help you but I can't."

The kid that Kevin was talking to, spoke up after a bit, "Didn' mean to overhear your conversation, but you're talkin' bout the rumor kids right? I have classes with them. Did you might want me to befriend your friend?" he asked, he had an accent and a low tone.

Dean turned to the other kid, just now noticing him though he realized he'd been there the whole time. "Befriend my friend? That's an idea. I don't think I know you, by the way. I'm Dean." He greeted, figuring he could trust any friend of Kevin's anyway.

"Benny." Benny greeted. "Pleasure to meetcha." he smiled warmly. "I've heard some news about you fellas, not to say I'm one to spread lies but can't stop your ears from listenin'." he explained. "I see you're in a predicament, i'd be happy to help out for a brother in need." he said. "Only if you want help of course. I won't step in unless you want me to." he said.

Dean smiled in response. "Nah, I think that'd be great, thanks. So you've heard about us, huh? That's not surprising. It doesn't seem to matter what we do, we've got plenty of rumors." He said, looking at Benny. "So you'd still want to help me, even with all the things people say about us?" He asked.

"What they say? That you have someone you'd like to come home to at night?" Benny arched a brow. "That's no skin off my back, if you want to be with him, why would that matter?" he asked. "I'd always be happy to lend a helpin' hand to those in need." he said.

Kevin nodded, "He's a really nice guy, despite looking big and scary." he laughed a little.

"I take that as a compliment, thank you." Benny laughed. "Anythin' in particular you needed help with, not really sure about this feel for this Cas you spoke of." he commented.

"Well you seem like a nice guy, and if you have Kevin's approval then you have mine too." Dean replied with a chuckle. "You're can come eat lunch with us if you want to meet them, or if you just want to hang out." He added with a shrug.

"That's mighty kind of you Dean." Benny smiled. "Hope you don't mind a little extra company. I'll try not to barge in your little space so often, but that's nice of you to let me come." he said.

Kevin glanced at Dean, "So are you going to go walk Cas to his next class after this or no? Do you plan to walk him to every one of his classes?" he asked.

"That's kind of you to want to do that." Benny commented.

"I'll probably walk him to most of his classes, though we don't get much chance to talk." Dean replied. "But if Cas wants me to walk with him, I will anyway." He explained, not thinking much of it. It was a given to him that he would walk with Cas, even if it was frustrating with Balthazar.

Kevin nodded slightly, "I'm sure he'd probably want to walk to every class with you, he probably feels the same way you do. I mean seeing as I've known you guys since the beginning. I can definitely say you guys probably feel the same thing." he laughed a bit.

"He's the heels over head love ain't he?" Benny asked.

"Oh yeah." Kevin nodded. "Totally." he added.

"He definitely sounded like the type, nothin' wrong with that." Benny smiled. "But if you'd like, I'd really help ya out Dean. I'd talk to Cas so this Balthazar won't do anything to far." he said.

Dean smiled, feeling better now that he had Kevin and Benny on his side. "That would be awesome, thanks." He replied, relieved now that he had some sort of plan to not have to worry about Balthazar as much.

The class soon came to an end and Benny and Kevin gathered their things, "How did you want me to find the group of yours?" Benny asked.

"You're coming from history right? I'll come swing by to come get you." Kevin told him.

"That'd be great. See you guys." Benny waved as he left the class.

Kevin waved a bit before looking back at Dean, "Bye Dean. See you at lunch." he said before shouldering his bag and walking to his next class.

Castiel shrugged on his bag and Balthazar did the same thing, "We don't have the same class next period, do you think you can get to your class?" Castiel asked.

"What no offer to take me there?" Balthazar asked.

"No. I believe you can find it on your own, you can easily ask someone." Castiel replied.

"I'm hurt." Balthazar put a hand over his heart. "Yes I can find my class. So I guess I better get out of your hair so you can go see Dean." he said. Castiel nodded a bit before walking out of the class alone.

Dean smiled as they left, feeling much better now. He grabbed his bag and started heading over to Cas's class, grinning when he saw him walking alone this time. "Hey, your shadow not with you anymore?" He asked jokingly.

Castiel brightened visibly when he saw Dean smiling at him. He smiled back, "No he isn't. I don't have class with him as well as after lunch since I don't have gym." he explained. "How was woodshop?" he asked.

"It was pretty good." Dean replied, feeling happier than he had all day knowing that Cas wouldn't have Balthazar in every single class. "I met this one guy, Benny. He seems pretty cool, I bet you'd like him. So he's going to eat lunch with us today." He said, figuring to give Cas a heads up.

"Oh...you made a friend." Castiel repeated. He thought back of what Balthazar told him earlier on how Dean didn't make friends because he was overbearing, now seeing him make friends already made him think that maybe he was right about him being overbearing and being clingy. Maybe Dean /would/ get sick of him if he was always like that. "I'm sure I will." he smiled a little. "It'll be nice for you to have friends to eat with us. The more the merrier right..?" he said.

"He's really great, I'm sure you'll get along." Dean said, noticing Cas didn't seem completely enthused. He didn't blame him for seeming a little nervous at the prospect of someone new joining in the group, so he wanted to help comfort him. He wanted to open the way for Benny to befriend Cas.

"Yes I'm sure he is. If you like him, I'm sure I will too." Castiel responded, he twisted his fingers a little but stopped after a few moments so Dean wouldn't notice. He was nervous now to ask Dean if he thought he was clingy, that he always needed Dean's attention or something. He didn't want Dean to get sick of him, he was scared of that. He looked up at Dean, "What class are you going to now?" he asked. He tried to get onto the next conversation. "I think I told you already that I had art, what do you have?"

Dean noticed Cas twisting his fingers, but thought he must be okay since he didn't say anything about it. "I've got science, so I can walk you over. We can actually talk to each other only for the first time today." He added with a chuckle.

"We talked this morning Dean." Castiel laughed a little. "We texted too. Plus you walk me to class." he added. "I'm glad you made a friend. I'll be happy to meet him." he told him. They started walking in the direction of Castiel's art class. "How come I don't ever walk you to your classes?" he asked.

Dean thought for a moment and shrugged. "I dunno, I guess because in the beginning I was showing you where everything was and so we just got into a pattern. Plus I don't mind being late sometimes." He added.

"Well I don't always want you to be late for me. If it's farther away, you don't have to walk me to class. I can manage now on my own." Castiel told him. "Plus you said you'd do better in school, which you have but this needs to continue." he added quickly. "I appreciate you walking me to class and spending time with you but I don't want you to get in trouble." he said.

Dean shrugged. "I don't really mind. I'm usually not late, and it's better than how often I was late before I started walking you to class." He replied. "If you like me walking you to class then I still will. I like having a couple minutes with you, since we don't have any classes together. It's up to you though." He added, just wanting to do whatever would make Cas happiest.

"I...ah...I'd want you to walk me to class." Castiel hesitated for a moment. He couldn't make up his mind, he didn't want Dean to get sick of him but he wanted every moment with Dean, he'd probably have to stop touching Dean as much when they were together. They could spend time but he would have to be more aware of himself. "I'm glad you aren't as late anymore. I've had a good effect on you in school." he commented.

Dean frowned slightly at Cas's hesitation, wondering what was up with him. Did he not want Dean to walk him, but also didn't want to hurt his feelings or something? He didn't comment though, figuring he'd wait to see how he was the next time they walked together. "Of course you have a good effect on me at school. I actually do homework and stuff with you now." He replied with a slight smile.

"That's something I offered you from the start, tutoring. Of course I'd help you." Castiel smiled a bit. There was a slightly bigger gap between them when they walked, they didn't brush arms with every few steps if not all. It wasn't noticeable to other people but it was very much so to Castiel. They were nearing his class and he stole glances at Dean, "So next period we have lunch, I'll meet you at the classroom? Or will you come get me?" he asked.

Dean hesitated slightly, trying to figure out what Cas actually wanted. He was acting strangely today, and Dean was confused on how to interpret it. "Uh, I guess I'll just meet you at the classroom. We can hang out all through lunch." He said, trying to gauge Cas's reaction to see if he'd chosen the right thing.

Castiel paused a bit, not liking the idea of them not walking together but he nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at the classroom then." He replied softly. "See you at lunch Dean." he glanced up at Dean and waved a little before walking into his class. His heart felt heavy not doing what he actually really wanted but if he could keep Dean from being sick of him or bored, he'd do it.

Dean returned the wave before turning and walking towards his class, still having no idea what Cas had wanted. He ran a hand through his hair, not understanding why Cas was acting so strangely. He tried not to think too much of it as he walked into his next class, hoping things would be back to normal at lunch.

Castiel sighed, sitting down at his normal spot. He glanced out the window, wondering how he was going to be able to do this. He felt like he was missing things already from not touching Dean whenever he could and the gap between them made him feel sad, but what could he do? Maybe he should talk to Dean about it, but what if he really would be annoyed with him? Dean didn't comment about their space, maybe he didn't notice. Castiel frowned sadly in his seat before putting his head down. He didn't want Dean to get sick of him.

Dean sat in his usual seat, drumming his fingers against his phone absently. Part of him wanted to text Cas, but he wasn't sure what he would say. Cas hadn't done anything really strange, other than looking a little worried and not staying as close to him, but both of those could have been him imagining things. He sighed, trying to figure out if there was actually something he needed to worry about or if it was some leftover feeling from Balthazar.

Castiel kept his phone by him, seeing if Dean would text him. He didn't so he tried concentrating on the art project he had to do but his mind drifted a bit and he just spent most of the period trying to figure out what to do. He sighed, maybe Dean would tell him that he was wrong to worry about such things and that he would want to spend time with him just as much as he wanted with Dean but then again he was worried that he might say something else and that stopped him from asking Dean his question. Class was going to be over soon and he felt sad that he wouldn't have Dean walking with him.

The bell rang and Dean was immediately out of the classroom, walking in the direction of Cas's classroom before he even realize where he was going. He stopped, hesitating, before he turned and walked towards the class where they were going to eat. He felt completely empty without Cas by his side, and he immediately regretted not going to walk with him. He was completely confused on what was going on, but he hoped having other people around at lunch would somehow help.

Castiel gathered his things before heading off to the classroom that they frequently ate lunch in. He was walking there before passing by a classroom and Balthazar came out as he talked to some girls. He tried to walk by but Balthazar caught him and said bye to the other girls before smiling at Castiel. "I see that you decided to listen to me." he commented.

"How are you so sure that I did?" Castiel stepped away from him before starting to walk to the classroom they ate at.

Balthazar followed on his heels, "I'm sure that if I didn't say something, you would be right at his side at this point. You don't seem like the type to just not be there with someone." he said.

"I am who I am. Do not try to categorize me." Castiel snipped.

"Right, I won't. No need to get mad." Balthazar replied before following Castiel to the classroom where Dean was already waiting with everyone else. They were chatting a bit.

Dean glanced over and smiled as Cas came in before it faltered as he saw Balthazar. He wished Balthazar would eat somewhere else, but at the same time it seemed like a good chance to see if anyone else got the bad feelings about him that he did, or if it was all in his head. "Hey Cas. Balthazar." He added, less enthused.

"We're having a lot of different people today aren't we? It's like show and tell, bring a friend day. Dean brought someone, well more like Kevin and Cas brought someone, which is surprising." Charlie commented. "Balthazar right? You're the new gossip around here, name's Charlie." she said as she looked him over.

Balthazar took her hand and kissed her knuckle, bowing just slightly. "Pleasure to meet you, flattered that such a lady knows my name." he said.

Charlie laughed a bit, "So you're /that/ kind of type. Yes, I know a lot of things." she said as she took back her hand. Dean stifled the urge to roll his eyes as Balthazar kissed Charlie's knuckle.

Kevin arched a brow when he kissed Charlie's hand, "Kevin." he said plainly.

Benny walked over to Castiel when Balthazar was being introduced. "You must be Cas. Dean here speaks of you fondly." he said.

Castiel smiled, "And you must be Benny. Dean told me you were going to be here, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." he replied.

"Pleasure. I'm sure we'd get along nicely, doncha think?" he asked.

"Dean had said you are a nice person so i'll trust his judgement and believe so." Castiel told him.

Benny glanced over at Dean, "M' flattered, one period of talkin' with me and you're already saying nice things." he chuckled. He turned back to Castiel. "I have some classes, I think one or two, with you and that fella over there, I'm sure we'll have time to get to know each other better." he said before sticking a hand out to shake.

Castiel glanced at the hand before gently reaching out and taking it. Benny laughed a bit before shaking it. Castiel smiled as he shook his hand and let go. Dean watched the exchange between Benny and Cas, glad they seemed to already be getting along fairly well.

Charlie watched Balthazar for a few moments, surveying him as they talked. She wasn't sure what her take on him was yet, but she'll need more data. Castiel hummed softly, liking Benny. He seemed like a nice person like Dean said. He wandered to the table before pulling out some lunches from his bag.

"I'm sorry I don't have enough for all of us, I'm willing to share if you would like." Castiel offered.

Benny shook his head, "That's kind, but I normally make my own lunches. Thank you for the offer. It's much appreciated." he said.

Castiel nodded a bit, "Maybe we can exchange recipes." he laughed a little.

"That sounds like a good idea, I know some recipes that you'd kill to get yer hands on." Benny told him.

Castiel made pasta with little seafood bites and bread on the side. He also made little cups of fruit and vegetables. There was enough for the 4 of them but not for Balthazar, Castiel sighed softly before offering him some. "You're welcome to take half of my food, I can eat later." he said.

"Oh that's kind of you. Thank you." Balthazar told him before taking some of Castiel's pasta.

Dean frowned slightly as Balthazar took some of Cas's lunch, not liking how comfortable he seemed with it, but didn't make any comment. "This is really good, Cas." He complimented instead, taking another bite of the pasta. "As usual." He added with a smile.

Castiel smiled, "Thank you Dean." He said. He hadn't taken a seat yet and he glanced at the spot next to Dean and wondered if he should sit there.

Balthazar glanced up before reaching over and pulling Castiel to sit down. He slid the lunch back to him and smiled, "Thank you. Never knew you knew how to cook." He commented.

Castiel was sitting a lot farther away from Dean than he would like but he was already sitting down so he just scooted slightly away from Balthazar. "I learned how when I got older." Castiel replied.

There was tension in the room, Charlie arched a brow at the thought that someone would be so comfortable with Castiel, mostly in front of Dean or that Castiel didn't sit next to him. Kevin sighed, he knew Dean was probably going to be even more upset. Benny kept his mouth shut, watching Balthazar and Castiel bicker.

Dean frowned as Cas sat next to Balthazar, not commenting and glancing down at his food. He looked up at the others while Cas and Balthazar talked, trying to see how they felt about it. He was sure now that something was up with Cas since he didn't immediately take the seat next to him, but he didn't know what- he had a feeling it involved Balthazar somehow though.

Castiel didn't eat after Balthazar used his fork, he just kind of moved things around. Balthazar sighed, "You can't waste food Castiel. Did you want me to feed you or something?" He teased.

Castiel blushed lightly, "No. I am perfectly capable of feeding myself." He stated.

Charlie looked at Balthazar, deciding to step in to not make this worse between all of them. "Did you plan on eating lunch with us all the time?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't exactly know what tomorrow will be like." Balthazar replied. "I may or may not. Depends." He said.

"Right okay. You seem like the guy who flirts with everyone so I don't see how you wouldn't fit right in the normal cafeteria with a bunch of friends." Charlie told him.

"Who says I'd like that? I do flirt, yes, but being with so many people seems tiring." Balthazar responded. Castiel continued to play with the food, not eating any. Kevin just opened a book and started reading, he was listening but he wanted something to do.

Benny took a seat next to Dean, "I see why you'd have a problem with this guy." He commented quietly.

Charlie was asking Balthazar questions after questions. "How'd you meet Castiel?" She asked.

"Childhood playmates. We used to be tutored together." Balthazar replied.

"Do you like Castiel?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I do. We're friends." Balthazar smiled.

"More than that?" Charlie looked at him.

"That's personal." Balthazar told her.

Dean's eyes narrowed at Balthazar's comment before looked up at Benny, glad he understood and that Charlie seemed suspicious. "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it, but I was kinda hoping I was just making it up." He replied under his breath to Benny. He looked over at Charlie when she asked if Balthazar liked Cas and stifled the urge to roll his eyes at Balthazar's response. As far as he was concerned, no answer was the same as a yes.

Benny looked at Balthazar and Charlie, "I don't think you can make somethin' up like that chief." he replied. "How he acts is plain as day, but what he means is a bit more cryptic." he said.

Castiel glanced over at Dean and seeing him talk to Benny. He wanted to move back over to Dean but he was talking to his new friend and he didn't want to be overbearing to him. He just continued to play with the food that was in front of him. Kevin glanced at Castiel before closing his book and walking over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him and opened his book again. Castiel looked a bit surprised as he glanced over at Kevin who just continued to read. Castiel relaxed a bit before leaning over to Kevin and reading what he was. Kevin scooted the book between them so they could read.

Charlie was interrogating Balthazar, not sure what to think of him. "I don't know. You don't really seem like the type to fit in with us. You're too...whatever you are." she said. "You're easier to get along with people than we are. I guess. I mean all of us here were more of loners and you come along and you're like the person that seems like they would pity us." she said.

"I do not pity you guys, I like you guys to some extent, but I feel hostility from a few of you." Balthazar replied.

"Well because we don't really know who you are or what you're like, you can't just expect people to open arms to you just because you have a pretty face." Charlie told him.

"Oh thank you for saying that. A pretty face is a conversation starter, what I say comes after." Balthazar responded.

"Right...well...I'm not sure if I like you yet. You kind of throw me off." Charlie told him.

"I assure you I am just normal." Balthazar smiled.

"That's why it throws me off." Charlie pressed her lips together.

"You're a bit different from the girls I met so far, I kind of like it." Balthazar told her.

"Whoa, there buddy. Don't try to make the moves on me." Charlie looked at him.

"I'm not saying I'm making the moves on you, I am merely stating what I'm thinking. I think you're very bright and independent. It's a nice change from the girls I normally see, also you're very pretty. I like the color of your eyes, it brings out your freckles." Balthazar smiled at her.

Charlie felt awkward, she didn't want to say she was a lesbian to such a new kid she didn't trust. Kevin stopped flipping the pages in his book, "Stop flirting with my girlfriend." he told Balthazar.

"Your girlfriend?" Balthazar arched a brow, looking over at Kevin.

Kevin looked up with a blank look, "Yes, my girlfriend. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to talk to her like that." he said.

"For a boyfriend you don't seem like the loving type, you don't even seem to treat her how a lady should be." Balthazar commented.

"Not everyone likes to be treated a certain way, I know how she likes to be treated and I know what she doesn't like so I'm doing what makes her comfortable. So do not tell me how I am treating her. Now if you'd stop being a fucking creep, leave my girlfriend alone." Kevin told him.

Balthazar put his hands up, "Yes, sorry. Didn't know. Won't happen again." he said.

Dean fought back a smug smirk, enjoying how the others people finally stopped putting up with Balthazar. "Funny, you know Cas and I are together but that doesn't stop you from acting like that with him." He commented, keeping his tone nonchalant.

Their classroom was much more tense than normal, and Dean missed their relaxed talking and sitting near Cas. This was the only time he and Cas had a chance to actually act coupley at school, yet they weren't even sitting together.

"Acting like what?" Balthazar asked, glancing up at Dean.

"Well normally Cas sits next to Dean." Charlie told him.

"He didn't sit down so I merely guided him to a seat, I didn't know he was always sitting next to Dean." Balthazar responded.

"But you know they're dating, that's contradicting." Kevin spoke up as he flipped to the next page.

"Must couples always be connected at the hip? Maybe they wanted some space between them, they don't always have to be close to each other." Balthazar sighed.

Charlie looked at him, "You really have a bad way of seeing couples huh? I mean didn't you hear how Kevin described it? It's how they are comfortable, if me and him sit apart then it's fine, but we know and if Cas and Dean want to be conjoined at the hip, more power to them, let them be." Charlie huffed.

"My, my. You guys are quick to defend each other. Seems like I'm the outsider." Balthazar commented. "

Cause you are." Charlie looked at him.

Balthazar laughed, "Well I can see that." he said as he slowly got up, he sauntered over to the door. "See you in english Castiel." he said before he left.

Charlie made a face after he left, before turning to Castiel, "Why are you friends with him?" she asked.

"I'm not...I'm not exactly friends with him but I do try to get along with him as seeing he's in all my normal classes." Castiel replied.

"Well that sucks." Charlie sighed.

Castiel nodded slightly before Benny spoke up, "It's okay, I'd be happy to keep that guy at arms length for you. You seem like a nice person, we can get along. Plus it'll ease Dean's mind if he knows no one is gonna snatch you up." he laughed lightly.

Castiel smiled a little, "No one will snatch me up." he said.

Dean smiled at Cas's reply, feeling much better now that Balthazar had left. "That's good to know, and thanks Benny." He chimed in, standing and going to take Balthazar's seat beside Cas. He still felt that something was a little bit off, but he wasn't going to waste the only real time he had with Cas sitting apart from him.

"See now the world is back in order." Charlie laughed. "Well with one new exception. Now I get to question you." she said as she looked over at Benny.

"I'm an open book, feel free to ask any questions." Benny smiled.

"Great because I'm going to ask them anyways." Charlie grinned.

Benny laughed, "I'll answer any I can." Benny told her.

Castiel glanced over at Dean when he sat down and he unconsciously started to lean more to him but then he remembered that he told himself that he'd keep a touching to a minimum. He kept a small gap between him and Dean. Charlie was grinned at Benny and spitfired questions and Benny easily replying to her and laughing a few times. Kevin was just reading his book, leaving Dean and Castiel just sitting quietly and awkwardly.

Dean watched Charlie and Benny go back and forth with a smile- he was definitely doing better than Balthazar. He glanced over at Cas, who looked like he was thinking, but he didn't want to ask until they were alone. "Hey." He said to him, leaning over and bumping their shoulders together since Cas was sitting too far to just lean against.

Castiel snapped out of the thoughts he was in and glanced up at Dean, "Hello." he replied softly. He noticed them touching shoulders a bit and was leaning more to the touch before he stopped himself. He had his hands in his lap, no longer playing with the half eaten food.

"You okay? You seem kinda... Quiet." Dean asked, unsure of what else to call it that made sense. He was starting to wonder if it was something he had done, since Cas still wasn't back to his usual self even with Balthazar gone.

"Do I?" Castiel asked, playing with his fingers a little before looking up at Dean. "I think you're just imagining thing..." he told him. "I can walk you to your next class after this if you would like, I have a free period." he told him. "Where are you going to?" he asked.

Dean frowned slightly at Cas's answer, knowing him well enough that he couldn't believe it was just in his head- so why did Cas say that? "Yeah, okay. I have gym next, then health." He replied, trying to sound like normal. "And then we'll have survived our first day back." He added, with a slightly forced chuckle.

Castiel caught onto the tension into Dean's voice and the slightly strained laugh. He internally chide himself for being so obvious on how he acts and letting how he felt and worries come through. He smiled a bit, "It was a long day. I hope tomorrow is better. I think we'll make it through." he said hopefully. "You have gym next? I would of had gym if I didn't switch it out for gymnastics." he told him.

"I bet tomorrow will be. Mondays always suck." Dean replied. "Hmm, I almost wish you had gym so we'd have a class together, but I'm definitely gladder you don't have to go to gym." He said, knowing it was definitely better for Cas to not have to deal with it.

Castiel nodded slightly, he stayed quiet for a few moment, unsure on what to say before he opened his mouth. "You don't think-" he got cut off when he heard the bell ring to say lunch was over. He closed his mouth after and started gathering the lunch containers and closed the unfinished one.

Charlie look at the clock, "Oh wow, we talked all period. Well after that weird kid left. It was nice talking to you Benny." she said before gathering her bag. Kevin slid his things back in his bag before walking over to Charlie.

"It was a entertainin'." Benny replied with a smile. He glanced at Kevin and Charlie, "You two an item?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm a lesbian." Charlie told him. Kevin shrugged.

Benny laughed lightly, "Be happy gettin' to know each of you." he said.

Charlie grinned, "Come by and join us any time Benny. You're always welcomed." she said before leaving with Kevin.

Benny looked at Castiel, "I'll be in your care for the rest of the year, see you in english then." he said before leaving.

Castiel shouldered his bag before looking at Dean. "Should we go?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay." Dean replied, shrugging on his bag. "So how do you like Benny? Oh, wait, were you about to say something when the bell rang?" He asked, knowing Cas had started to speak but not knowing what he'd been saying.

"Benny is nice. I'm glad you are friends with him." Castiel replied. He didn't really answer the other thing, "It was nothing important. So gym right?" he asked before walking out of the class with Dean. "How'd you meet him?" he asked.

"Yeah, gym." Dean responded, not commenting on Cas's noncommittal answer but noticing it. "He's in wood shop with Kevin and me. Kevin already knew him, and so we got to talking." He said.

"Oh, I didn't expect Kevin to know him." Castiel commented. "You two seem to get along pretty well, I haven't made a friend yet...I've been with Balthazar all day." he said. "I'm happy you made a friend. You can have someone to talk to every so often." he told him.

"Well, you have Charlie and Kevin, plus Benny now. And I know we're a lot more than friends, but I'm your friend too." Dean replied with a shrug. "It'll be good though, one more person in our group now. Well, maybe. I haven't known him that long, but he seems pretty cool." He continued, wanting to keep talking just to fill the empty space between them.

"It'll be nice for you to have someone to talk to, then you can have something to do every now and again...Maybe not always having to be with me." Castiel told him, he glanced down and started playing with his fingers a little before he just put them in his pockets. "One more to expand in our group. At least I don't have to cook for so many, I think we'd run to the store every day." he said.

"Yeah, it's good that he brings his own lunch." Dean replied, though he was frowning at the first part of what Cas had said. He'd noticed Cas twisting his fingers, but what worried him more was that Cas seemed to be trying to hide whatever was worrying him, that made Dean nervous. "Yeah, I guess I can talk to him in wood shop and stuff." He said, trying to figure out what Cas meant by 'having to be' with him. "I'd still trade him for you if I could have you in class, even though he's pretty nice and all."

Castiel relaxed slightly, looking up at Dean. "Really?" He asked. "I mean we do have lunch together and walk to class so I guess that counts." He said. "But it's fine. I'm okay with you making friends. We can't always be glued to the hip I guess." He glanced away.

"Yeah, I guess we can't, not with school getting in the way." Dean replied, thinking of how they had no classes together before looking over at Cas. "Cas, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He asked, still not understanding why Cas seemed sad about something.

Castiel tensed up again, "No, nothing's bothering me." He replied quickly. "I'm okay." He said. They were making the gym and Castiel was relieved but also not. He wanted to spend time with Dean but he had to be aware of everything he did subconsciously. "I'm okay. Don't worry." He repeated.

"...yeah, okay." Dean said, though he was still definitely worried. Something was obviously bothering Cas, and that alone worried him, but the fact that he was trying to hide it made him even more concerned. "Well, I guess I'll see you after gym." He said, turning to walk into the gym slowly.

Castiel watched Dean as he went, pausing slightly and debated on whether to tell Dean or not. He opened his mouth and started to call out for Dean, "De-" but he cut it short and closed his mouth. He sighed sadly before slumping his shoulders and walking to his study hall.

Dean was determined to figure out what was wrong, though he wasn't entirely sure how. He couldn't text Cas while he was in gym, but if worse came to worst he could just wait until they were home and alone again. He wasn't sure what else to do other than try to talk to him again.

Castiel walked to his study hall and just did what he could before he became distracted by his thoughts. Dean had health next while he had English. Then he had cooking as Dean had history. He sighed softly as he put his head down, he was too much of an open book to Dean. He shouldn't make him worry but he couldn't help but be nervous by his own fears. He wanted to tell Dean to make himself feel better but also couldn't because he was scared. Maybe if he told what Dean thought of them maybe he'd start thinking of it more and will get sick of him, or maybe pity him. It could go better where Dean would tell him he shouldn't worry about that but his mind kept telling him that Dean would reject him and he felt sad. Class slowly came to an end and he gathered his things before walking to gym to see Dean.

Dean was already waiting when he saw Cas coming, and he still had no semblance of a plan, other than just trying to ask him again. "Hey, how was study hall?" He asked, trying to start a more upbeat conversation and hopeful distract Cas from whatever was troubling him.

"It was quiet. I did some homework so I wouldn't have any later." Castiel replied. He tried to keep his worries out of his tone. He smiled a little at Dean, "How was gym?" He asked. He started walking with Dean to their next classes.

"Fine, same as always. Not as fun without you, but I bet you like doing gymnastics more." Dean replied, walking beside Cas. He seemed a little less upset now, which was a relief, but Dean knew there still had to be something. "Less stressful, and we don't have to deal with any idiots."

"Yes. That's true, but we could have had one class together at least." Castiel responded. He didn't know what else to say to Dean. He had the gap between them again and he kept his face calm.

"Yeah, that's true." Dean replied before falling silent. Their usual easy conversation wasn't working, and he suddenly noticed the space between them. He desperately wanted to brush his arm against Cas's or have some sort of contact, but now he felt doubtful. He put his hands in his pockets instead, walking quietly.

Castiel glanced at Dean and he wanted to say something, they didn't always talk but they had a comfortable atmosphere. This was tense and awkward. He glanced down, maybe he was being stupid. He was making Dean suffer for his stupid thoughts. He took a deep breath before stopping and turning to Dean. "Dean..." He started before Balthazar came up behind Castiel and rested on top of his head "Hello." He smiled.

Castiel closed his mouth, stopping what he was going to say. "Please get off of me Balthazar." He said.

Balthazar slowly slid off of Castiel and hummed. "Okay."

Dean looked over at Cas when he spoke, but his eyes immediately narrowed when he saw Balthazar and his mind refocused on him. "Do you have another class with Cas?" Dean asked glumly, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have those classes with Cas while he didn't have any.

"Yeah. All our classes are the same except the electives and gym." Balthazar replied. Castiel glanced up at Dean. They made it to Dean's health class. "I guess I'll see you after class Dean." Castiel told him. Balthazar waved to Dean before walking with Castiel to their class. Balthazar was teasing Castiel and Castiel huffed at him as they walked, bantering and Balthazar laughing.

Dean clenched his jaw and huffed a he walked into health. He still had no idea what was going on with Cas, but he was getting more certain that it had something to do with Balthazar. He hated how normal they were acting, when moments before they didn't have anything to say to each other. He sighed, just wanting to go home so he could ask him properly.

Balthazar glanced at Castiel, "So I saw the tension between you two, having problems?" he asked.

Castiel shot a look at him, "That's none of your concern if I have a problem with him or not. Do not meddle in my relationship." he snapped.

"I mean I could help you prolong it, so you won't be the one with the broken heart in the end because Dean will leave you or worse, cheat on you." Balthazar replied.

Castiel was taken aback, "Dean wouldn't do such a thing!" he responded firmly.

"Are you sure? I mean, wasn't he just the physical type before you and dated only girls?" Balthazar glanced at him, "I mean I'm not saying he will but I'm just stating what I know." he shrugged.

Castiel deflated a bit, "Dean wouldn't do such a thing, I trust him. He wouldn't. I know he wouldn't. He's a good person." he replied.

"Right I'm sure he is, but you never know when someone new catches your eye." Balthazar told him as they went to class.

Castiel frowned, biting his lower lip. "W-Why would Dean cheat at all if he did?" he asked.

"Well maybe because he didn't like you anymore but didn't break up with you because he didn't want to hurt your feelings or because he just wanted to do something new, or the worst, where he just wanted to go back to girls again, I don't know. People cheat for different reasons." Balthazar answered.

Castiel was feeling even worse now, now that he didn't have class with Dean, a lot of girls would probably flirt with him and maybe he'll like someone new and he'll leave him. He just put his head down on the desk. He felt his heart twisting painfully in his chest. Benny finally came into class and took a seat next to him but Castiel was too upset to talk.

Dean sat in class, completely preoccupied with thoughts of Cas and not paying the slightest attention. He desperately wanted to believe that Balthazar was causing the problem, but his issue was that he still had no idea what the problem was. Now they'd gone the entire day hardly speaking, even when they had the opportunity, and he just wanted things to go back to normal.

The class pass by slowly and soon it was time for Castiel to go to cooking class. He didn't want to see Dean now, he felt hurt and sad. He kept making up these possible scenarios that could happen and he was sadder each time he'd imagine something. He gathered his things and put on his bag and Balthazar looked at him, "Are you going to go see Dean then?" he asked.

Castiel bit his lip before nodding slightly. Balthazar patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck." he said before leaving for his class.

Castiel slowly walked out of his class and started his way to Dean's class. He tried to push those thoughts away, Dean wouldn't do such things. That wouldn't be like him, he wouldn't hurt him.

"Hey Cas-" Dean smiled when he met Cas in the hall but it faltered when he saw how unhappy Cas looked. "Are you okay? It looks like you're getting more miserable." He said, genuinely concerned at how Cas seemed to be getting worse.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, he bit the inside of his lip. "It's nothing. I was just thinking..." He told him. "How was heath?" He asked. "I didn't actually pay attention in English so I can't tell you what happened in it if you ask." He smiled a little. "You have history last right? I have cooking." He told him.

"Yeah, history is next for me." Dean replied as they started walking. "I didn't pay much attention in health either. What were you thinking about that distracted you so much?" He asked, trying to sound casual, but every time Cas waved off his questions it made him more nervous.

"Well what do you think normally distracts me?" Castiel replied. "Did you not pay attention in health because you don't like it or because of something else?" he asked. He seriously hoped that Dean wasn't distracted by some girl who decided to come chat him up and flirt with him. He would have no way of knowing or if Dean was covering for her, but he trusted Dean. Dean wouldn't cheat on him.

Dean frowned slightly, trying to decide if he should tell Cas he spent the entire period worrying about him even though he said he was fine several times. "I just didn't pay attention. You know how health is, it's completely boring and I pretty much never pay any attention." He said with a shrug, not wanting to admit that he didn't believe Cas wasn't upset because he feared it might make it worse.

"Well if you need help with understanding the class or anything, I can help you with it. I know if the teacher is boring and you can't pay attention, I'll be happy to help you." Castiel told him. "You shouldn't fail your classes because they are boring. I'll try to make it a bit more enjoyable for you if you do want me to teach you." he said.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. We both used to be pretty distracted when we had classes, but now I might not have a choice but to pay more attention. Otherwise I'll die of boredom. Actually, I still might, even if I'm listening." Dean joke with a smile, glad they were having a normal conversation again.

"We were both distracted but I helped you with your work, so it evens out well." Castiel replied. "Stop being such a drama queen Dean, you won't die merely from the fact that you are bored." he rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Maybe you might learn a thing or two from listening, but you won't know til you try it won't you?" he said.

"Learn a thing or two? I don't know, I don't want to risk learning something if I listen." Dean replied with a grin, enjoying how much more lighthearted it was. "I'll stay on the safe side and sleep during class or something." He joked.

"What risk will it have if you listened?" Castiel asked, laughing a bit. The gap that was between them minimized as they walked. "Someone might sneak pictures of you while you are sleeping." he teased. "You would never know." he hummed.

"Sneak a picture while I'm sleeping and what, post this beautiful mug on the internet?" Dean asked, gesturing to his face with a grin. "Although, I'd want my Blue Steel on the internet over me sleeping." He continued, looking at Cas and demonstrating the face while he tried not to crack a smile.

Castiel bursted out laughing, trying to cover his mouth from being too loud. His cheeks were red from laughing, he started making silent gestures at Dean before he accidentally snorted from laughing and he looked shocked and covered his mouth.

Dean broke into a grin as Cas started laughing, and his eyes widened when Cas snorted before busting out laughing. He stopped walking and doubled over slightly at the look of surprise on Cas's face, and the sudden relief of tension between them only made it funnier.

Castiel blushed, before lightly pushing Dean. "Stop laughing, it's not funny." He laughed. "I didn't mean to." He pouted. The other people around them that was left in the hallways looked at them weirdly as they laughed. They didn't say anything though, they just kept walking to class.

Dean grinned, still laughing but not as much now as he straightened and stood beside Cas. "Yeah, yeah it was." He informed Cas, looking up and seeing his blush. "Aw, don't worry, I think it's cute." He said, bumping his shoulder with his own.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "You always think those reactions from me are cute." He said. "You're going to be late if you spend the passing period laughing at me." He told him.

"That's because you are cute." Dean replied with an unapologetic shrug. "But fine, fine, I guess you don't want to be late." He resigned, starting to walk again beside Cas. At least the tension seemed to be gone.

"Yes, I'm leading you to the class you'll fall asleep in." Castiel smiled. "I'm supposed to be getting ready to bake but I'm being delayed from a certain someone teasing me. I should not give this "said person" sweets." He turned his nose up and walked, opening his eyes a little to glance over at Dean before turning forward again.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, we won't be late." Dean replied, feigning severity and walking quickly past Cas, grabbing his elbow and pulling him hurriedly along. "I want those sweets." He said, looking back at Cas intensely before breaking a smile again.

Castiel laughed, letting Dean pull him along. "You're going to get fat." He teased. "Maybe I should cut back on your sweets. I don't want you to blame me after." He smiled.

"You mean thank you. I would definitely thank you if the reason I got fat was all your sweets." Dean responded with a laugh, slowing down so they were walking normally again.

"I'm sure you will and I don't think I'd want to stop making you sweets because I enjoy seeing you happy from eating them." Castiel told him. They slowly made it to his class and he smiled at Dean, they were a little late but it was okay. "Better get to class Dean. You're going to be marked tardy." He said.

"It's worth it to hear I still get what you make me." Dean replied with a smile and quick wave before he walked quickly in the direction of his class. He felt extremely relieved and not nearly as tense since whatever was bugging Cas didn't seem to be troubling him anyway more.

Castiel watched Dean go before going into his class. He felt so much better, no longer thinking of what he was earlier. He felt good now so he just hummed as he walked into class and made some type of sweet. The class was quick to be over and Castiel quickly gathered his things before going to find Dean.

Dean felt more relaxed now, and he left class feeling more confident that Cas was okay. They were finally going to be home soon, and maybe there wouldn't be anything for them to discuss anyway. He scanned the hall for Cas, walking in the direction he knew he'd be in.

Balthazar happened to see Castiel before he found Dean, "You seem happier, did you feel better now not to have class with Dean? Now you know it's okay to have breathing space." He says.

Castiel's smile drop a bit, "Ah. Yeah... we fixed it." He said. "I trust him." He told him.

Balthazar nodded, "Alright well, see you tomorrow then." He said.

Castiel nodded slightly before walking toward Dean's class. Dean was walking to Cas's class when a girl accidentally bumped into him and dropped her papers and her glasses slipped. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She said as she stooped to get her things.

"Oh, it's fine, sorry about that." Dean replied, crouching down to help her collect her papers. "Here, I think you dropped these too." He added, holding out her glasses for her after they'd stood up.

"Oh yes, thank you. It was my fault I'm sorry." She said as she slid on her glasses and she saw Dean and she blushed profusely. "Oh, I'm so sorry I bumped into you. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking." She said flusteredly.

Castiel saw Dean down the hall before seeing him talk to a girl and seeing her blush. He felt that crushing feeling again. It was wrong to think that but he couldn't help but feel jealous and nervous that someone might have caught his eye.

Dean smiled easily, somewhat used to girls getting flustered around him and wanting to ease her nerves. "Don't worry about it, it was just as much my fault. I wasn't paying any attention, as I'm used to people just moving out of my way." He replied with a chuckle.

"Oh I know the feeling. Most people tend to move out of the nerdy girl's way. She might rub the geek on you." She replied. She adjusted her glasses and pushed it higher on her nose. "I'm sorry for not moving out your way. I wasn't paying attention. Thank you for helping me pick up my things. That was nice of you." She smiled shyly.

"Nah, I'm the one that knocked your papers down and stuff. And sorry about your glasses, I'm glad they didn't break." Dean replied, waving off her apology. "And people avoid pretty girls too, y'know." He added with a smile before he realized that he was starting to cross the line between just being friendly and was bordering flirting without even realizing it.

The girl blushed deeply, hiding her face a little in her books. "I...I think you might need glasses...I'm not pretty...but thank you. That..that was very sweet of you." She told him.

Castiel watched their exchange, seeing Dean laugh with the girl and smile normally but also...his playful and flirty smile. He swallowed painfully, why was Dean looking at her like that? Why was she blushing? Why? He felt like he was going to cry, which was the worst. He turned away before bumping into someone.

"Where's the hurry brother?" Benny asked, catching his shoulders. Castiel was just looking down. He didn't say anything. "Where's Dean?" He asked, before glancing up to see Dean taking to a girl and then doing their exchange. Castiel yanked away before walking away quickly in the flood of people. Benny looked back at his retreating figure before walking up to Dean and touching his shoulder. "Dean. I think you might've caused a problem." He said.

Dean looked over at Benny in surprise. "A problem? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion, trying to figure out what he could have done. "Wait, where's Cas?" He asked suddenly, realizing that he should have shown up by now.

The girl looked up and the two before doing thank you again and saying a quick bye before leaving. Benny nodded at her before looking back at Dean. "That's the problem. I think he might've read this conversation you had with that gal from before wrong and he high tailed out down the other way." He said.

Dean glanced at the girl's retreating figure and back at Benny before he realized exactly how Cas must have seen it. "Shit. He went back that way?" He confirmed, already starting to walk quickly in the direction Cas should have come from.

Benny nodded, "Yeah, better go quick before he gets too far." He told him before watching Dean quickly go after him. Castiel quickly weaved through the students before going outside before he had no idea what he was going to do now. Where would he go to calm down? Not back with Dean. Not at their house. He bit his lip, feeling hurt. He started walking back to his own house and wanting to go hide.

Dean rushed through the crowd of people, pushing out of the doors and glanced quickly around. He saw Cas's figure hurriedly retreating and started jogging after him. "Cas! Cas, wait up." He called, picking up his pace to try and catch up to him more quickly.

Castiel heard Dean call his name and he felt his heart clench up, thinking back of the girl he was talking to. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know why but he started to run away from Dean. He didn't want to face him, he felt stupid and hurt. He just ran, not really sure where but running.

Dean slowed slightly when he saw Cas start to run away from him, his heart dropping like a rock. He got over his initial shock and started running after him, hoping he could catch up quickly. "Cas, just talk to me! Please!"

Castiel didn't say anything back to him, he just kept running. He was scared of what Dean was going to say, he didn't want to hear what Dean might say to him. Maybe he was just being so stupid but he felt hurt. He wanted to cry at seeing Dean being so friendly with someone that wasn't him, making her laugh, smile, and blush. Him smiling and laughing and being playful with her. His eyes glanced around before taking sharp turns down the roads and running.

Dean followed Cas as quickly as he could, nearly losing him a few times because of the turns he made, but always able to figure out which way to go after a few moments. His breathing was becoming labored, but he knew he had to get to Cas, figure out what exactly he was thinking and reassure him of whatever he was afraid of. Dean was falling slightly behind from trying to find his way after Cas, but he kept going regardless and hoped Cas was heading to his house like it seemed.

Castiel didn't know where he was going but apparently his feet took him where he always went when he was sad. He dodged all the things and cut around shortcuts before running into the forest of his house and coming to the dock. He didn't know where else to go. He didn't go down the dock because there was only one way on and he didn't want to be trapped by Dean if he did find him. He was breathing slightly quicker but he was always good at running.

Dean eventually lost sight of Cas, but there was only one place he could think to look anyway. He had to make his way painfully slowly to make his way through the forest and to the dock, and the entire time he wished he could get to Cas more quickly. He saw him standing near the dock, and quietly stepped out of the trees. "Cas. Please. Please talk to me." He said, voice just loud enough for Cas to hear and quavering slightly with a deep concern. He wasn't entirely sure why talking to the girl had caused such a reaction from Cas, even though Dean knew he had been a little more friendly than he needed to be. Still, he was terrified that it had been a final straw, one last mistake that drove Cas away like he had always feared. Dean had known the entire day that something was bothering Cas, and instead of finding out what it was he had started flirting with some random girl. The guilt settling in his stomach was matched by the sharp fear that Cas might simply refuse to talk to him, or disappear again.

Castiel bit on the inside of his lip. He wanted to run again, but where would he go? He didn't turn to look at Dean, he was scared of what was going to happen now. Dean wants him to talk to him but what is he going to say? He felt his heart twisting painfully. There was so many what ifs.

Dean felt slightly relieved when Cas stayed where he was, and he slowly walked over to stand beside him. He knew this had to be about more than just him talking to the girl, but for now it was the only thing he knew for certain he'd done wrong. Castiel turned, ready to run again but Dean caught his arm quickly.

"I'm sorry about how I was talking to that girl. I bumped into her and made her drop all her papers and stuff, so I was trying to help her. I know I was probably a little too friendly, but honestly I didn't mean to. I swear, it was just like a reflex or something. I know that doesn't make it any better, but... I'm sorry." He explained quietly and quickly, watching Cas the entire time though he hadn't looked at Dean yet.

Castiel shook his head, "No it's okay. I understand..." His voice cracked a bit.

He didn't want to look at Dean, he felt like he was being stupid. He slowly just stood still, not pulling away to run. Obviously Dean didn't mean to but he still felt hurt that someone looked so friendly with Dean and it was so casual, how Dean can just make any girl flustered as that other girl was. That it would be easy for Dean to get swayed by a girl while he was just as he was. He was clingy and a burden. He chewed on his lip, feeling his eyes stinging from the tears. He didn't look at Dean but he felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. He didn't want Dean to leave him or hate him.

Dean's brow furrowed with worry as he saw the tears spill from Cas's eyes. He stepped forward, gently laying a hand on Cas's cheek and wiping away the streak of tears with his thumb. "Cas, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to upset you, and I didn't want to hurt you. Talk to me, please." He added pleadingly, hating that Cas couldn't even meet his eyes.

Castiel wanted to lean into the touch and just tell Dean his worries, but he didn't want Dean to think he was clingy because he was so upset that he was just talking to another girl, that he was making such a big problem. He shook his head, wiping his tears away with the back of his hands. He shook his head again, not even sure on what to say.

Cas's silence sent a fear through Dean's veins. "Cas, please, please don't be mad at me. I won't do it again, and if you tell me whatever you were upset about before I won't do that either, okay? I'm sorry, really." He pleaded, wishing he knew what he had done wrong so that he could try to fix it. He didn't want Cas to be upset, and he just wanted to make him feel better about whatever Dean had done.

Castiel shook his head again, "I'm not mad...not mad." He told him. He didn't want to explain what he was feeling, he felt so stupid for feeling the way he did. He felt scared too.

Dean shook his head slightly, completely confused now. "Then what's wrong? Come on, please tell me. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." He said, stroking his thumb across Cas's cheek again. "Whatever you're afraid of, don't be. You can tell me, I promise." He continued softly.

Castiel sniffled, biting his lip. "Don't want to tell you...I don't want to be clingy..." He wiped his face again. He didn't meet Dean's eyes, just looked down.

"Clingy? What?" Dean repeated. "You're not clingy, Cas, and telling me what's bothering you doesn't make you clingy. You love me and I love you, so I wouldn't even care if you were clingy sometimes- even though you're not." He replied, trying to meet Cas's eyes. "I want to help you."

Castiel started babbling, "Cause were always together, you're going to be bored..gonna get sick of me. We don't have classes together, girls would try to talk to you. Then you won't want me anymore...you used to date girls...someone will be more interesting than me. Can't tell you...because I'm clingy and overbearing so you'll leave me..." he was talking really fast and some words caught onto others so it was kind of hard to understand him. "Don't hate me Deeeean." he started crying, rubbing his face with his hands.

Dean frowned, trying to keep up with Cas's words. "What are you talking about? Hate you?" He asked, grabbing Cas's hands gently. "I would never, could never, hate you. I'm never going to get bored or tired of you." He said, starting out speaking quickly but starting to slow down and become softer. "I'm never going to find anyone else. I love you, Cas." He said quietly, holding Cas's hands in his own. "I love you, and nothing's going to change that."

Castiel hiccuped, looking up at Dean as he held his hands. "You won't?" He asked. He wanted to wipe his face more but Dean was holding his hands. "B-but Balthazar said that...people who are always together...they'd get sick of each other faster...they'd break up or get b-bored. He...he said you...you might cheat on me...and...and I denied that...because I trust you...but seeing you in the hall with that g-girl and laughing, blushing, and smiling...I thought you'd like a girl over me." He tried evening his voice but it hitched every now and again and he hiccuped every once in a while. He was still slightly crying from how upset he was.

"Balthazar, of course." Dean muttered before releasing Cas's hands. "I'm not going to get tired of you. Ever. And I would /never/ cheat on you." He continued, cradling Cas's head with his hands and wiping away his tears. "You're right, it's easy for me to get girls to laugh or blush or whatever, but I don't care about them or anyone else." Dean assured him, glad Cas was meeting his gaze again.

Castiel sniffled, leaning into Dean's hands before crying again. "I was so hurt...I thought you were going to leave me. I thought that you'd find another girl and tell her all the things you tell me and kiss her and...and everything. I didn't want that...not at all."

"I don't want that either. I want you, and no other girl- or guy for that matter. You're the only one for me." Dean replied softly, kissing Cas's cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted that." He apologized again, rushing away his tears as they fell.

Castiel made a soft sound before wrapping his arms around Dean and burying his head into his neck and shoulder. He hugged Dean tightly, feeling relieved now but still feeling stupid for worrying about such small things. He should of trusted Dean more, of course he wasn't going to cheat on him but he couldn't help that little seed of doubt grow because of all the good things he had lost in the past. He didn't say anything, just buried his face completely into Dean's neck and stayed there.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, holding him closely. "If something like that ever scares you again, you just have to tell me and I'll hunt down all your inner demons to comfort you." He murmured, closing his eyes as he gently stroked Cas's back.

Castiel shook a little as Dean's shirt became slightly damp. He sniffled a bit as he held onto Dean. He spent the day trying to avoid Dean, now he could hold him. He held onto him tightly, taking in his smell and warmth. "Thank you..." He mumbled quietly.

"You don't have to thank me. I should figured out what was wrong when I first noticed it." Dean replied, pulling back slightly but keeping his arms around Cas. He kissed him softly, wanting to erase any and all doubts that might still be lurking in Cas.

Castiel relaxed into Dean before gently making him sit down with him and he held onto him. "S'okay, I was acting weird today...I miss not having you in class, touching." He told him.

Dean kept his arms around Cas, still holding him tightly but still being gentle. "I miss it too. The day feels like it drags on and on without you around." He replied with a sigh, continuing to stroke along Cas's back slowly.

Castiel knew what Dean meant by that, he felt the same way. he slowly calmed down and the tears had stopped. He just rested in Dean's shoulder before slowly pulling away. "Let's head back..." he said. "Before it gets late." he added.

Dean nodded, releasing his hold on Cas but threading his fingers through Cas's. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He replied as he helped Cas up. "I know you've known Balthazar for a while, but you can't let him get in your head. There's nothing that would pull me away from you." He assured.

"I'm sorry...I should have had more trust in you. I knew you wouldn't...but the nagging in the back of my mind told me that you could, would. I just...when you smiled at her like you smile for me...I just thought of too many things." Castiel told him, his eyes were a little red around the edges from crying and he sounded a little nasally. He gently squeezed Dean's hand. "I'm sorry I ran..." he added.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten flirty, it's just a reflex. It was stupid though, I shouldn't have let it happen." Dean replied, returning the squeeze. "So how about from now on we just agree to talk to each other, no matter how tough it is." He said, glancing over at him.

Castiel nodded, rubbing his eyes from whatever was left. He looked up at Dean, "I cry a lot huh?" he commented. "I'll be sure to talk to you whenever I get nervous or scared..." he told him. "I don't want to go through that again..." he said.

"No, I dont want you to go through that again." Dean replied as they walked. "I don't want you to cry from being upset, but there's nothing wrong with crying." He added, thinking of when Cas had cried on Christmas Eve- although that had been fueled by a very different kind of emotion.

Castiel let Dean lead him, holding on his hand tightly. "I don't see many people cry, I feel wrong for crying. People say it shows weakness. That I am a girl if I cry...I don't say that males do not cry, because that would contradict what I just did but males tend to hold themselves better but...but every time it's with you...I can't control them. I just feel such strong emotions than I do from other people and I don't know what to do." he said.

"Crying doesn't show weakness, it just means you have emotions. I mean, crying is better than what I used to do- suppress things until I forget about them or something. But I know what you mean. All the things I feel about you are too strong to even try to bury, not that I would even want to try." Dean replied. "So you don't need to be ashamed or anything."

Castiel watched the back of Dean's figure. He felt like if it was true, Dean would have a pair of wings on his back. He was always saving him and telling him it was going to be okay. He appreciated it all of it so gratefully. They walked back to the school and went to the parking lot so they can get the impala. Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean's hand and got into the car. "Home?" He asked.

"Home." Dean responded with a smile, eager to get back to where they could touch and talk all they wanted, where Balthazar wouldn't be a problem and everything would be okay again, at least for a few hours. Once he put the car in gear and started driving, he offered his hand to Cas again, just wanting some form of contact.

Castiel happily took Dean's hand, lacing his fingers through his and squeezing it gently. He glanced out the window and let out a soft breath, feeling better now than he did earlier. The drive wasn't that long before they arrived home and they had to get out. Castiel took Dean's hand after they got out and walked in. He needed to go wash his face so he led Dean upstairs before going to the bathroom and washing his face. His eyes were a little red still but it was better after he washed his face. He walked back into the room with Dean before hugging him and putting all his weight into him so they plopped back onto the bed.

Dean laughed lightly as he fell back in the bed with Cas on top of him. He kept his arm around Cas's middle, and stroked through Cas's hair with the other. He was relieved that Cas seemed to be feeling better now, and he wanted to do everything he could to keep him happy, especially for tonight. "So, is there anything you want to do today, other than lay on me?" He asked with a smile.

Castiel shook his head, enjoying Dean touching his hair. He scooted up a bit to put his head onto his shoulder and lying there. He turned his head slightly and placed a soft kiss to Dean's neck and laid there. "I just want to touch." He told him.

"Mm, I can do that." Dean replied with a smile, lightly tracing his fingers across Cas's back. He kept his other hand in Cas's hair, holding him gently across himself.

Castiel was breathing softly on Dean's neck. He didn't want to do anything. He felt bad for avoiding Dean a lot today, not touching him, not talking, the rollercoaster emotions. He felt tired. He felt better, being able to feel Dean breathing and his warmth.

Dean continued his slow strokes against Cas's back, thinking about today. It had been almost painful to go so long without any contact, but even if they hadn't been having issues there wasn't much else they could have done. It was frustrating that they couldn't even hold hands in the hallways. "I wish we could just stay like this." He said with a soft sigh.

"I wish we could too...it's only a few months. We'll make it." Castiel murmured. He placed soft kisses on Dean's neck, "Mmm, sorry for today...I still feel bad that I didn't trust you enough." He said quietly.

Dean closed his eyes, enjoying Cas's kisses, before opening them again to look down at Cas. "It's alright. I know how hard it can be- like at that party. I knew you didn't want any of those people to be doing all that, but it still made me jealous. I probably would've gone insane if you acted with them the way I did with that girl. So I'm sorry too."

Castiel looked up at Dean before leaning up and kissing him. He looked at Dean quietly after, "Mine..." He said softly. He kissed Dean's cheek and settled back down. "Jealousy...such a strong emotion. I didn't know what it felt like but...that was not something I wanted to feel." He said.

"I don't want you to feel it again either. I know it's not a fun thing to go through." He replied apologetically. "But I'm all yours, no matter what." Dean added, leaning down to kiss Cas's head. "I'm yours and you're mine, and no one could get between that."

Castiel smiled, before squeezing Dean and snuggling him. "Should we do our homework? I know that we should have some." He told him. "I can only help you at home now and not in class, so this is the time to ask me questions if you don't understand." He said.

"I don't want to, but I guess that would be the 'responsible' thing to do." Dean said with a smile. "Alright, we can do that." He added, waiting for Cas to move off of him but not in any sort of hurry.

Castiel sat up a bit, hovering over Dean with a soft smile. "It is the responsible thing to do, but if you would like for every question you get right I'll give you a reward." he offered him. "Would that make you more willing to do homework?" he asked.

Dean perked, propping himself up on his elbows. "Hmm, what kind of reward?" He asked with a grin, definitely thinking that any reward from Cas would make homework more interesting.

"Maybe a kiss, maybe something else. That's a surprise, but if you would like something, you may ask if you get questions right." Castiel told him. "Maybe if you get something wrong, I'll take something away. So do you want to do homework?" he asked.

Dean grinned and nodded. "That sounds like a good kind of game. Let's go do some homework then." He replied, for once actually excited to do work. He sat up fully, keeping his arm around Cas before shifting him so that he could stand and offer his hand to help Cas up.

Castiel took his hand and stood up with him. He smiled a little, seeing Dean excited to do their homework. He hummed softly, trying to think of what kind of things would be good for a reward. He looked up at Dean, "Would it be okay to make this slightly sexual or would that only distract you? I want you to work but I don't want you to be distracted." he said.

"No, I won't get distracted." Dean replied immediately with a smile. "Well, I won't get /too/ distracted that I can't work." He amended with a chuckle. "I'll still do the work, I promise." He added.

"Promise?" Castiel repeated. "This is meant for you to finish your homework and make it more interesting for you to you finish it, not for just games." He said.

"Scouts honor." Dean replied solemnly, holding up two fingers. "Now let's go get started so I can see just how interesting you're going to make it." He added with a grin.

"Why do I not believe that you were a boy scout?" Castiel laughed lightly before going to their bags and grabbing history first. They just had a simple worksheet they had to fill out with the notes they should have taken. Then science sheets that were a bit more difficult. Math homework and a simple reading assignment from a book they were supposed to read. He looked at Dean, "So do you think you're going to get a lot of these right?" He asked. "You can ask questions if you don't understand something but I can't give you answers." He said.

Dean laughed as he watched Cas get their work. "Yeah, I wasn't technically a boy scout, but whatever." He said. "I think I can get a lot of these right. Especially now that I have some motivation." He continued, feeling pretty confident.

"Mmm? A lot you say? Maybe I should throw in my own questions so you won't have an easy win, what fun is it if you can just win?" Castiel asked. "That's like stealing the prize." He said before settling on the empty area on the floor, "Now which subject would you like to do first?" He asked.

"Hey, adding your own sounds like cheating." Dean smiled and sat down beside him, glancing across the work that they needed to do. "Hmm, how about history?" He asked, figuring it would be one of the easier things to do and wanting to start off getting things right.

"How about if I add my own questions and you get them right, you get a bigger reward and it's your choice between options and if you get them wrong, the same applies for penalties." Castiel offered. He grabbed their history things and handed Dean his worksheet and book. "I can't really ask you questions. So you try to do this worksheet and I'll ask you questions and if you get them right, I'll do something for you. Okay?" He said.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Dean replied in response to Cas's suggestion of rules. He looked down at the history worksheet and book that Cas offered him, determined to do this well. "Okay, that works." He answered, looking back up at Cas.

Castiel hummed softly, watching Dean get started with his worksheet before thinking of a question. "Let's start easy then. What's my favorite color?" He asked. "If you get it right you may have a kiss or ask me to remove one article of clothing." He said.

Dean glanced up from the worksheet with a grin. "So like strip poker, huh? Okay, green. Candy apple green." He clarified, debating for a moment on whether he wanted a kiss or a piece of clothes off. "Let's have you take off your shirt first." He decided with a smile.

Castiel licked the side of his lip before hooking his fingers on the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. He shivered lightly at the cooler air but he was okay. He looked at Dean as he sat crossed legs on the floor, "What's my first class?" He asked.

Dean smiled as he watched Cas pull of his shirt before frowning slightly at his next question. "Uhh..." He remembered Cas telling him the car, but he couldn't remember what exactly it had been. "Maaath?" He asked slowly, drawing it out as it felt wrong as he said it.

Castiel grinned, "Bzzt, wrong." He laughed before putting on his shirt and grabbing the blankets and draping it over himself. "Which siblings care for me?" He asked.

Dean practically pouted as Cas pulled the blankets over himself. "Oh come on, I barely remember what /I/ have first period." He protested. "Fine, okay. Anna helps you out the most followed by Gabriel." He answered.

Castiel laughed, "Yes that's right." He said. He slowly pulled off the blanket before he pushed it aside, and sat with his legs spread out. He smiled before asking his question. "who do I love?" He laughed.

Dean grinned before humming, pretending to think. "Hm, well, I assume at least some of your siblings. Kevin, Charlie, and Sam as friends. And those stuffed cats, you definitely love them." He listed before looking at Cas with a smile. "Oh, and I guess I'm included in that list too." He added with a laugh.

Castiel laughed lightly, "That's very true. I do love those cats." He teased. He pulled off his shirt before leaning forward and resting on his elbows between his legs. He smiled a bit, "When's my birthday?" He asked. "If you get this right, you can ask me to do something or remove another piece of clothing." He said. "If you remove all my clothes from being right then you can ask me for more sexual things, but each time you get closer to me becoming naked the harder the questions will be." He told him.

Dean ginned and nodded in understanding. "Okay, I can play by those rules. Your birthday is in August, the 20th." He answered smugly, glad to have gotten two right in a row. "Pants next." He said, though he was starting to want a kiss as well.

Castiel slowly stood up before unbuttoning his pants and hooked his fingers in the sides before slowly peeling them off. He put them aside before sitting back down with his legs closer to his chest. "What's the book that I read that stuck with me through the years?" He asked. He was wondering how good Dean's memory was but he was also excited to see what Dean would ask him to do more sexual things.

Dean smiled as Cas undressed further, liking the game until Cas asked the next one. He winced slightly, knowing he should remember something that meant a lot to Cas, but unable to recall the name. "Uhhm... I don't know." He admitted after hesitating.

"That means you're wrong." Castiel replied before sliding on his shirt and blanket. He didn't feel like putting pants on. He smiled, "Not easy to get me naked is it?" He laughed. "Who's the oldest in my family?" He asked.

Dean sighed as Cas pulled on the blanket. "Well normally it's a lot easier to get you naked." He replied with a smirk. "Michael's the oldest, right? You have like a million siblings, I don't even know how you keep track of them."

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean's comment with a smile before pulling off the blanket. "Would you like for me to make it more difficult then?" He arched a brow before looking over at Dean and sitting closer, "What's my mother's name?" He asked.

"Aw, that's not fair. Have you even told me your mom's name before?" Dean protested, wanting another question he could get right so they could start having some real fun.

Castiel giggled, "Did you want me naked?" He asked. "Finish that sheet and get the next question right, I will." He smiled. "What's my favorite pet?" He asked.

Dean perked at Cas's offer. "A cat. Or me." He answered with a grin. He glanced down at the worksheet, glad he only had a few more questions.

Castiel tilted his head to the side a little, "I didn't know you thought yourself as my pet." He commented. He slowly stripped off his shirt and underwear, folding his legs together as he sat on the blanket. "When you're done with the worksheet, hand it to me so I can check the answers." He told him.

Dean glanced over Cas and licked his lips, forgetting about the worksheet until Cas mentioned it. He glanced down at the page, which was much harder to focus on. He made himself fill in the last few answers. He handed the page to Cas eagerly, hoping he'd gotten them all right.

Castiel didn't notice Dean licking his lip before being handed a sheet. He hummed quietly as he checked over the answers. He turned the page over before glancing up at Dean, "I'm very proud, you got them all correct." he said. "You can request one thing before we move onto the next assignment, what would you like?" he asked.

Dean grinned. "Anything?" He asked to make certain. "How about just a kiss for now?" He decided, all thoughts of homework disappearing at least for a few moments.

"One kiss." Castiel repeated before crawling over to Dean and gently sliding his hands into Dean's hair and pulled him forward for a kiss. He gently opened Dean's mouth before deepening the kiss and rubbing his tongue against Dean's before slowly pulling away. "Next worksheet." he said before going back to sit on the blankets and put his hands between his legs so he wasn't obviously naked.

Dean followed after Cas's lips slightly before letting him pull away. He sighed and leaned back to sitting normally, not entirely sure how he was going to be able to do all the homework without being completely distracted by Cas. He glanced through what he had left to do and chose another paper at random.

"Math, I can help you with that if you need help." Castiel offered him before taking away the history book and work sheet and giving Dean a calculator. He drummed his fingers a little, thinking of questions to ask Dean. "What kind of writer do I want to be?" he asked. He felt happy Dean was getting his work done, he felt a little embarrassed for doing something so bold but it was helping Dean in some way but it was also distracting.

Dean took the calculator, knowing he'd probably need some more help on this. He glanced up at Cas and smiled. "Supernatural stuff, fiction." He replied. Even if he wasn't too sure on all of the math, at least he knew that.

Castiel smiled, happy that he remembered. "Yes. That's correct. What would you like for a reward?" he asked. He watched Dean trying to figure out his math work, waiting for him to ask him a question if he needed help, but for now he'd wait quietly for him as he tried to keep Dean motivated to keep working.

Dean grinned, thinking for a moment. "Another kiss. And then you can help me with this problem, but first the reward." He replied, leaning and crawling forward so that he could initiate it this time. His fingers skirted up over Cas's chest as he moved to kiss him slowly.

Castiel lightly gasped, kissing Dean back. He tangled his fingers a little in Dean's hair as he arched his chest a little. He kept kissing Dean until he wanted to stop, but it was only one kiss. He moved his tongue over Dean's and tasted everything, enjoying the kiss.

Dean moaned softly, resting one hand on Cas's bare hip and the other on his shoulder. He moved his tongue against Cas's, nipping at his lip and continuing the kiss until he had to pull away to catch his breath. "I wish I could hold my breath longer." He said with a chuckle, stroking his thumb against Cas's cheek before leaning back with a sigh. "Alright, can you help me with this one?" He asked, becoming more determined to finish so that he could kiss Cas uninterrupted.

Castiel panted lightly before crawling closer to Dean and looking over at which one he was stuck on. He looked at the question before knowing what he was working on. He started breaking it down for Dean, explaining each of the things and giving more details for whatever he didn't understand. He took out a sheet of paper before writing down examples and helping Dean solve them before looking at him, "Do you understand them better now?" he asked.

Dean watched Cas explain and nodded, understanding it much better now. "Yeah, thanks, that makes sense." He replied, now able to work through the next few problems before glancing up at Cas and waiting for his next question so that he could get a reward.

Castiel settled back into the blankets making a little nest so his legs wouldn't get cold but he was still visible. He put his hands back in between his legs, "What's my favorite season and why?" he smiled.

Dean glanced up from his paper and smiled. "Fall, 'cause the leaves change and it's all pretty and stuff." He answered, already thinking about what sort of reward he wanted if he was right.

Castiel pulled the blankets over himself, "Nope. It's spring because nature is in full bloom and life starts again." He told him. He started rubbing his legs together sighing a little at the feel. He was feeling the excitement from the thrill of Dean getting close and it was a chase of who would win. He licked the side of his lip, "What's my favorite hobby to do?" He asked.

Dean sighed as Cas pulled up the blankets again. "Spring, fall, they're like the same thing." He said with a chuckle. "Cooking. I don't consider writing a hobby since that's what you want to do when you're older." He answered.

Castiel giggled before pulling off the blankets again and pulling his legs close to his chest and closing his legs so he was mostly covered. "I can see why you would get the two mixed. I'll give that to you. What would you like?" He asked.

Dean grinned, glad Cas was giving it to him. "Hmm... I want to touch you." He decided, eyes glancing across Cas's mostly-covered form and wanting to change that.

Castiel arched a brow, "Touching? Well, that's vague and possibly more than one reward." He crawled over to Dean, "What would you like to touch? Be specific." He told him.

"You." Dean replied teasingly. "Okay, how about chest? Is that specific enough?" He asked, sitting forward as Cas crawled over to him.

Castiel say down right next to Dean and nodded, "Okay, you can touch my chest, but remember you still have work to do and once you stop you'll have to wait again." He explained before sitting up a bit and arching his back slightly as he licked his lip. He felt more aroused now, waiting for Dean.

Dean grinned and leaned forward like he was going to kiss Cas but stopped just short so that his lips ghosted across Cas's. He moved his hands to lightly rest against Cas's chest before he began skimming his fingers across the lines and curves all across his torso.

Castiel watched Dean lean in and he felt his breath on his, he had closed his eyes on instinct but opened them again once he felt his touch his chest. He watched Dean's facial features, shivering lightly at the soft touches of his fingers. He let out a soft breath, sitting still for Dean.

Dean smiled slightly, bending down a little to skim his lips lightly across the skin beneath Cas's collarbone. He wanted to do more- a lot more- but he knew Cas wouldn't go for it until he finished the rest of his homework. He settled for running his hands one more time across Cas's chest with a little more pressure and stealing a quick kiss against his skin before leaning back again.

Castiel rubbed his legs together a bit, wanting to make rougher touches but he kept his distance. He let out a soft break before crawling back to his little area and settling back down. He licked his lip again, "What was the first promise i told you?" he asked. He wanted to give easy questions so he could build on the excitement he was feeling but he didn't want Dean to just win, he wanted a little difficulty.

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled. "That you'd be the hands that caught me when I doubted. I don't think I could ever forget that." He replied, tapping his pencil against the paper as he thought of what he would want this time.

Castiel smiled softly at him, "And it's true. You're correct, so what would you like. I can give you options if you would like, would your prefer something more sexual or something simple?" he asked.

Dean smiled, still loving that promise. He grinned as he thought about it, trying to think which he would prefer. "I don't know, what are my options for both?" He asked.

"Ah... I could make you another pie or would you...hmm... Like me to..." Castiel hummed in thought. "I could touch myself for you. You can choose between the two." He said.

Dean arched his brows slightly. "Mm, that's not an easy choice." He replied, thinking for a moment and grinning at his options. "Well, making a pie would take a while and you're already undressed... So let's go with the second option." He replied, glad he'd gotten the question right.

Castiel swallowed a bit before opening his legs in front of Dean slightly and bent his knees a little. He timidly reached in between his legs and lightly rubbed his index finger over the head. He hadn't ever touched himself before and it was different. He looked at Dean to see if he was doing okay before lightly stroking himself and sighing a little at the feeling. He felt more aroused now and he continued to keep a soft stroke as he became slightly harder. "Ah...what do I keep in my pockets for Gabriel?" He asked.

Dean watched Cas and felt a shot of arousal go through him as Cas started. "Lollipops and candy." He replied, shifting forward slightly. "Keep going." He instructed softly, becoming more aroused.

Castiel did what Dean told him, stroking himself with more confidence as his fingers lightly trailed up to his nipples before touching them softly, rolling them under his fingers. He panted, somehow feeling more aroused than normal because Dean was watching him. "Hah...what...why did you come to my house the first time we met?" He asked, keeping it steady.

Dean's eyes darkened as he watched Cas, feeling the stir of desire. He'd never done anything like this before, but watching Cas made him want to touch him as well as keep watching. "Fix your car." He replied, completely entranced by Cas's actions and moving closer as he gave the answer.

"Where do I...ah...go when I'm sad?" Castiel breathed out. He pinched his nipple lightly, tugging at it. He moaned quietly as he continued to stroke himself. He was hard now, starting to leak a little. He watched Dean look him over, feeling embarrassed but also confident.

"The dock behind your house." Dean breathed in response, voice barely above a whisper. He shifted slightly, not taking his eyes off of Cas, to relieve the ache he was starting to feel as his erection pressed against his jeans and licked his lower lip again.

Castiel gasped lightly, nodding at the answer. He licked his lips before looking up at Dean to meet his eyes, "What would you like as a reward? Me to continue this...or would you...would you like me to use my fingers?" he asked. He swallowed a bit, "Ah...you have to keep working though...you said you would." he panted.

Dean glanced over quickly and grabbed his work, pulling it over and holding it as he looked back up at Cas. "Fingers." He replied, tearing his eyes away from Cas to finish the problem he had been working on quickly. It was insanely difficult to even look away, let alone focus on something as dull as math, but he manage to do it for a few moments before looking back up at Cas.

Castiel used the moments Dean looked away to get up and grab quite a few things. He grabbed lube, a pillow, a gag, and some toys just in case. He set them aside before settling back in front of Dean with a pillow behind him to rest on so it'd be easier on him. He popped open the little bottle before rubbing some on his fingers. He sat back and spread his legs a bit again for Dean before he circled his entrance and lightly prodded before sliding a finger in. He gasped softly as his other hand continued to play with his nipples so it'd be easier for him to relax.

"W-What language do I...ngh...tend to speak to you in...?" he asked.

Dean watched, transfixed and excited by Cas getting the toys, before glancing up when he realized Cas had asked him another question. "Uh, enochian." He answered, looking down at the paper to force himself to get some more done before watching Cas again.

Castiel nodded, moving his legs more apart a bit. He gently moved the finger around in himself, stretching it a bit before rubbing his finger alongside it before pushing it into himself. He tipped his head back and bit his lip from moaning. He gently thrusted the fingers into himself at a steady pace and scissored them. "Would you like me...to use a toy?" he asked.

Dean swallowed at the question, biting his lip and forcing himself to look down to write the answer to the problem before immediately looking back at Cas and nodding. "Yes." He managed, shifting again where he was sitting.

Castiel glanced at the toys to figure out which one he should use, he grabbed the little red ring, figuring this is going to be a while so he's going to stick it out with Dean if he's going to do his homework. He slowly slipped his fingers out and rolled the excess lube onto it before sliding it into place and groaning a bit at the feeling. He poured a bit more onto his fingers and slipped them back inside before pressing a third. He laid back more and bent his legs to lift up his hips a bit as he tucked the blankets underneath to keep the level. "What k-kind of car do I drive?" he asked.

"I..." Dean attempted before stopping, watching Cas and completely forgetting what he was saying. "Uh, I don't know the model. It was black and clean- a sedan." He replied, knowing he would have been able to remember if he hadn't been completely distracted as well as aroused.

Castiel groaned before using his free hand and pulling the blanket over him but he kept fingering himself. His breathing got a bit rougher, before he curled his fingers and he arched up and bit his lip. "W-What...Ah...was I for Halloween?" he panted.

Dean made a noise of disapproval of Cas covering himself but didn't protest. "An angel." He answered immediately, wanting Cas to move the blanket again. "And it was a lot hotter than I thought it would be." He added with a grin, remembering it.

Castiel smiled a little as he pulled off the blanket a bit, he heard the wet sound of his fingers and they were making it a bit harder to think of questions when he was so aroused. "What company does my parents own?" he asked, trying to keep things steady and slow so he could keep going.

"Uh..." Dean winced internally, completely distracted and unable to think as clearly as normal. "Angel... Angel corporation. Something like that." He answered, glad he was able to pull the name off.

Castiel swallowed, nodding at the right answer. He figured Dean wanted him to keep touching himself so he just moved on. He slipped his fingers out of himself before picking up the pink little egg and sliding it into himself. He set it on the lowest setting, rolling his hips a bit as he moved his lubed fingers onto his flushed erection and lightly stroked it. "Ah...w-what was your first nickname for me?" he asked.

Dean watched Cas, finding it harder and harder to focus at all on the work in front of him. "Blue Eyes." He answered, knowing the name immediately. Watching Cas was just making him more aroused, and he desperately wanted to be done with the homework so that he wouldn't have to worry about it any more.

Castiel pushed the remote to Dean so he could set the speed before reaching up and playing with his nipples. He could feel the warm feeling building but he couldn't ever tip it over. He just continued to play with himself before finally thinking of another question, "How...how long have we've been dating?" he breathed out.

Dean just watched Cas as he was thinking of another question, and for a moment after he asked he blanked on what month it even was. "Uh, we started back in September, so..." It took him just a little longer than normal to add up the months, forcing himself to look away from Cas so that he could actually think. "About five months."

"Mmm...set the speed...p-please...low, medium, or high." Castiel told him as he gently ran a hand up himself to soothe it a bit. He moaned lightly, keeping quiet for the most part. He swallowed, "Are you almost done?" he asked. "What my favorite way...to ah...say your name?" he asked.

Dean took the remote, moving it up to it's medium setting. He shifted his legs slightly for a little bit of relief before glacning down at the neglected worksheet. "Almost." He replied, making himself work for a few moments and finish the last problem before looking up at Cas again. "During sex?" He asked, not completely certain this time and that seemed to be all his mind could focus on

Castiel jerked, arching up at the faster vibration. He bit his knuckle as he moaned before panting a bit. He had trouble to concentrate to touch himself as well as make questions so he just let the toy sit as he held himself up with his elbows to look at Dean. He panted, "A-as a moan...I'll g-give that one to you." he said. "A-are you done now?" he breathed out, tipping his head back.

"Yeah, I'm done." Dean replied thickly, finally pushing his work out of the way and crawling over to Cas eagerly. "Want some help?" He murmured, looking down at Cas and the toy vibrating between his legs lustfully.

"Y-Yes..." Castiel panted, feeling painfully aroused now. He laid back more onto the pillow since Dean was closer now and he didn't need to sit up to see him. He swallowed, "W-What would you like to...ah...do?" he asked.

"Kiss you." Dean replied breathily, moving forward between Cas's legs. He leaned on top of him and threaded a hand through Cas's hair, kissing him greedily. The tempting and waiting felt like it was driving him insane and he clung to every touch he was allowed.

Castiel immediately met the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing him deeply. He felt like he was on the brink for a while and he has just been there. He moaned in Dean's mouth, moving a bit when he felt the egg press by his prostate.

Dean broke off quickly to pull off his shirt, immediately leaning back to kiss him. He fumbled for the remote with one hand, turning it up to it's highest setting as he teased at Cas's nipple. He rocked slightly against him, moaning into Cas's mouth at the slight relief.

Castiel moaned loudly in Dean's mouth, whimpering after. He completely bowed his back, feeling an intense wave of pleasure. He curled his toes as he gripped Dean tightly. He felt that orgasm teeter, just right over the brink but waited. He just let himself be overwhelmed with pleasure, whining in Dean's mouth. He twitched as he moved a little and was sobbing in Dean's mouth once the egg found a snug place directly on his prostate.

Dean pressed against Cas, running his hand across his chest and tangling his other hand in Cas's hair. He kept kissing Cas, knowing he'd have to grab the gag if he moved. He started to gently stroke Cas, knowing that he had to already be close from going so long but wanting to go as long as Cas could. He pulled at the hem of his pants as he continued, keeping the rhythm even.

Castiel mewled, digging in his nails slightly into Dean's shoulders. He was moaning a lot into Dean's mouth, not even able to concentrate to kiss Dean properly. He was lost on pleasure, not thinking of anything. He started to tear up a bit from the pure pleasure of everything, it felt like it was coming from everywhere. He curled his toes, tangling his fingers into Dean's hair and just tried to hold on.

Dean kept his mouth pressed against Cas to muffle the sound before he reached over and grabbed the gag Cas had brought over. He broke their kiss and quickly replaced his lips with the gag and secured it, immediately moving to kiss along his collarbone. He stroked himself a few times before he took the egg between his fingers and moved it slightly inside of Cas before pulling it out and pressing himself inside of Cas's entrance slowly. Dean but his lip, stifling a moan at the feeling of Cas around him.

Castiel moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back slightly at the hot feeling. He whimpered, impatiently. He moved his hips of Dean, he felt sharp spikes of pleasure with every move, needing a release.

Dean felt Cas's movement and started moving more quickly, matching his stroking with his thrusts as he began to speed up. He bent further down to take Cas's nipple in his mouth and play with it between his teeth as he smoothly pulled the red ring up with a few strokes.

Castiel came hard and fast as the ring pulled off. He screamed this time, sobbing a bit of Dean's name. He arched completely off the pillow he was resting on as his eyes rolled back and his toes curled. He gripped onto Dean tightly, his vision going out around the edges before he collapsed back, twitching a bit in the aftershocks.

Dean gasped against his chest at the muffled scream, knowing that he was what caused that reaction in Cas. He felt Cas tighten as he orgasmed, and with a few more thrusts he came as well. He panted against Cas's skin, kissing it softly as he laid still.

Castiel lied bonelessly, underneath Dean. He was breathing roughly as he tried to get his vision to focus before he gave up and just let everything wash over him. He made soft sounds after Dean came, feeling it pool inside him. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had and he was having trouble keeping awake.

Dean stayed over him, gently trailing soft kisses across his skin as he reached up to remove the gag and set it aside. He kissed the corners of Cas's mouth, which were slightly reddened, and kissed his drooping eyelids. Dean could see how completely drained Cas was, which made sense since they had taken so long with all of it.

Castiel made more soft sounds at the gentle kisses. He was falling asleep, he tried to stay up but he was so exhausted. He fell asleep not long after, breathing quietly.

Dean slowly eased himself out of Cas with a soft sigh when he saw that Cas was out. He moved from on top of him and carefully picked him up in his arms, debating on just going to sleep as well before deciding that he would at least rinse Cas some and then go to bed. He walked over to the bathroom, keeping his movements quiet, and turned on hot water in the tub as he stepped inside with Cas. He took a washrag and wet it, lightly massaging the warm rag across Cas's chest and back, then gently cleaning between his legs and inside of him. He occasionally kissed Cas's cheek and head, wanting to express the intense affection he had been feeling.

In his sleep, he could feel slight movements and hear some things as he drifted in and out. He felt gentle touches and kisses on his skin, he felt like he was having such a happy and loving dream. He smiled a little as he laid against Dean, he finally fell into a deep sleep before Dean could towel him off and carry him back to bed so they could sleep. They probably would have to make dinner later but they had time.

Dean tucked Cas and himself in, not nearly as drained as Cas but figuring a nap would be nice regardless. He slept for a while, curled with Cas in his arms, before he woke up again.

Castiel was still sleeping when Dean woke up. He was curled up against Dean, taking in his warmth like always.

Dean sat up slightly so that he could check the time before returning to his place against Cas. They had time to lay in bed for a while longer, but he was thinking that Cas probably wouldn't be up to make dinner. He smiled slightly, thinking that this was starting to become a trend, deciding to just lay against Cas for a little while longer and enjoy the feel of him. After a few moments he started slowly shifting away from Cas, replacing himself with more blanket and a pillow so Cas wouldn't get cold.

Castiel made a sad sound when he felt his warmth pull away from him before he felt something plush was replaced in his arms and he snuggled into it and fell back asleep. They were slightly warm from Dean using them so he was able to fall asleep again.

Dean smiled as Cas snuggled into his pillow and went to pull on some clothes. He rolled his shoulders and let out a quiet breath before walking out and closing the door softly behind him. He was glad Cas was sleeping so well- he hadn't had any nightmares for a while. He decided to make mac n cheese, since that would be hard to mess up, walking back up to his room with two fresh bowls a few minutes later.

Castiel was still sleeping peacefully in bed, snuggled up with Dean's pillow and blanket. He was obviously tired, Dean always tired him out. He lightly stirred in his sleep when he smelled a bit of cheese. He was slightly confused. He blinked awake and glanced a bit around, panicking for just a few moments when he didn't see Dean but then he heard someone behind him then he turned around and relaxed. "I'm sorry I haven't cooked lately..." He said.

Dean smiled as he sat down beside him on the bed. "It's okay. If I really wanted you to cook, I wouldn't tire you out so much." Dean replied with a chuckle. "I just hope you don't mind food from a box. Although I do make a mean bowl of mac n cheese." He added with a grin.

Castiel smiled at him. "Well I loved your bowl of cereal so I'll be sure to love your Mac n cheese." He said. He sat up a bit and leaned against the headboard. "I'm sure I had a good plan at first to help you do your homework but...I think I distracted you much more than help." He laughed lightly. "You still have two assignments to do." He told him.

"Well, I got more done than I would have without that method. I probably would've just sat and complained." Dean said with a laugh. "At least I definitely enjoyed it more." He added with a grin, handing Cas a bowl and a fork.

"I remember the first time we tried to do homework, we ended up climbing a tree." Castiel laughed a bit as he took the bowl and fork. He took a little on his fork before taking a bite. He hummed softly, "Yummy." He smiled. "Well we can't always do this method, we still have school to attend to." He said. "And I think I would like to walk."

"Well, doing things with you is a lot more fun than homework anyway." Dean grinned as he took a bite of his dinner. "Okay, we can walk around all you want." He replied, half wanting to do whatever Cas wanted and half not wanting to do more homework yet.

"I meant that I would enjoy the ability to walk tomorrow." Castiel laughed. "We still have to finish homework before we do anything else. We've had enough distractions today." He said as he ate a bit more food.

"Yeah, I guess it would be kind I suspicious if I had to carry you around all day tomorrow." Dean joked. "Although maybe Balthazar would back off if I did." He added as he ate, only half joking. He did need to figure out what the plan was for Balthazar- he couldn't keep manipulating Cas's mind like that. "Okay, so after dinner, no more distractions." He said reluctantly, though he knew Cas was right.

"I'll be sure to help you." Castiel told him. He leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder as he continued to eat. "School is going to be really different huh?" He commented softly. He glanced at Dean, "How did you know to look for me?" He asked. "I didn't think you noticed me from earlier." He said.

"Benny told me." Dean answered. "I realized it was taking you longer than it should to show up and he said you'd gone running in the opposite direction, obviously upset." He replied quietly, remembering the sinking feeling in his chest when he realized what he had done.

"Oh he told you, I bumped into him before that.." Castiel replied. "I'm glad he did tell you, now. Before I...I didn't really want to see you...I was scared of what you could or would say to me." He said. "I'm happy you made a friend."

"I'm glad too, he's already helped me out." Dean replied before glancing over at Cas. "What were you afraid I'd say?" He asked. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch up to you, that I wouldn't get to explain myself or apologize."

"Anything, everything. That I'm overreacting that I'm clingy. That you don't want to deal with me anymore. I just came up with too many scenarios. I was scared." Castiel said quietly, looking away. "I didn't know where to go, but I guess you'll know where I'll be if I was ever sad. I just ran there unconsciously." He told him.

"I'm glad I do. I'd be worried sick, and I'd hate for you to have to deal with those doubts any longer than you did. I'm sorry you were scared, I really am." Dean apologized, still feeling guilty for having flirted with someone else, though he knew it was Balthazar who really made things bad.

Castiel looked back at Dean before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I forgive you, but please keep your flirting to a minimum. I don't want girls trying to take you away from me. Plus you being in different classes, I won't know so I'll trust you. I just don't want you to treat girls or guys like you do with me. I know that's selfish, but I can't help it...I won't restrict you completely but please don't go overboard." He said.

"It's not selfish. I shouldn't have done it- it was just sort of a reflex, I guess. It's like an automatic response sometimes, especially if I want something from someone. Which I didn't. But I never treat anyone the way I treat you." Dean added. "Still, I'll work on it. I'll try not to anymore. I'm not looking for anyone else and there's no one that could steal me away, so I shouldn't be flirting in the first place."

Castiel set his bowl aside before hugging Dean around the waist and leaning his head onto him. "Thank you. That means a lot. I feel much better that you said that. I know I said put a minimum but I really didn't want you to do any but I didn't want to hold you down or demand something from you. I want to give you freedom as well." He told him.

"It's okay, you're not demanding anything from me. If I ever do anything that makes you feel that bad, you just have to tell me and I won't want to do it anymore." Dean replied, wrapping his arms around Cas and leaning his head onto his. "I love you, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Castiel's face softened, squeezing Dean gently. "I love you too." He replied. "We'll make it. I know we will. It's only a few months. Then we also have spring break. We'll make plans to go somewhere with everyone. Do something memorable. Last year of high school and the year I met you." He smiled. "We'll make a lot of memories."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas's forehead. "Oh yeah. This year is going to be awesome, and then we'll have summer and college. And then who knows what." He said with a chuckle. "It doesn't matter because you're right. We'll make it, and we'll be together." He continued.

Castiel laced their fingers together, "Yeah. That sounds amazing." He said. He looked at the homework on the ground, "Maybe a few more minutes then we do the rest of the homework." He told him.

Dean followed Cas's gaze down to their homework and sighed dramatically. "Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good idea." He replied, knowing Cas was right and not actually minding it as much as he had earlier.

Castiel cupped the side of Dean's face before leaning up and kissing his cheek again. "It'll be fast. You'll be done before you know it. I'm here to help you too." He said. "Then we can cuddle before going to sleep, sound like a plan?" He asked.

Dean smiled and returned a soft kiss to Cas's lips. "That sounds like a good plan to me." He replied, knowing that nothing was as bad when Cas was around to help him out. "Alright, then let's get them over with." He said, deciding that the sooner he started the sooner he would be finished and not have to worry about it any longer.

Castiel nodded, before reaching over in one of Dean's drawers and pulling out a shirt. He slid it on then slid out of bed. He helped Dean with his homework and rewarded him with kisses every now and again. They finished not long after and they could go back to cuddling. "See? It's not that bad." He said.

"True, now that we're done it's not that bad. And you definitely did make it better." Dean replied with a smile, pulling Cas with him onto the bed with a grin. "And now we're free again- at least for a little while."

Castiel smiled, lying on top of Dean. "Yes we are free for the time being." He said. He leaned down and gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. "I'm proud of you finishing your homework." He told him. "Without complaining." He added. "Now we can just cuddle." He laughed lightly.

Dean smiled and laid his hands around Cas's waist. "Cuddling sounds good after the workout we got earlier." He replied with a grin, skimming his fingers lightly across Cas's back.

Castiel shivered lightly at Dean's fingers on his back. He smiled a bit, "I feel like I had a lot more of a workout than you do. I think you can tell that when you woke up before me." He said. "Maybe I should tire you out one of these days, I'm not sure how but...some way. I'll think of it." He told him. "That was a very bold method I did earlier...very. I wasn't sure how'd you take it but I think it turned out pretty good, don't you?" He asked.

"It was, but I definitely liked it." Dean replied with a grin. "And I can't wait for you to tire me out, that definitely sounds like it would be fun." He added, not sure how Cas would do it either but looking forward to him giving it a try. "I'm sure you could think of something. What you did earlier was different, but good."

Castiel snuggled his face into Dean's neck. He smiled, "I'm glad you liked it. It was...ah...different...for you to watch me. I don't exactly know how you're supposed to feel about it, but it wasn't bad." He said. He reached aimlessly for the blankets before draping it over them both and adjusting himself a bit.

"It was definitely unexpected from you, but it was good. I've never done anything like that either, but it was really... Well, I liked it." Dean replied with a chuckle, helping Cas adjust the blanket around them. "It's funny how one minute you can be blushing into the blankets and the next you're doing... That." He grinned.

Castiel put his head down, "Is that bad?" he asked. "I don't...I don't know why I'm like that..." he said quietly. "Is it weird? For me to have such a drastic change?" he asked.

"No, no, it's not bad." Dean replied, hooking his finger under Cas's chin to raise his head and meet his eyes. "I like it. I don't know if I could handle you if you were always like that, but it wouldn't be fun if you were shy all the time either. So no, it's not weird."

Castiel tilt his head to the side, "Wouldn't be able to handle me? What do you mean? Always so bold?" he asked. "I don't think I'm all that shy...I mean...I talk to you and everything." he said. "By shy do you mean about the topic of intercourse? I mean... I could see why I should have been more shy on the idea seeing as I had no experience with it but it was such an interesting topic of intimacy and hearing people talk about it so often, I was curious." he told him. "Now I see why people enjoy it so much. It's...addicting in a way..." he said softly.

"It's definitely addicting, and I'm glad you feel the same." Dean replied with a grin. "And no, you're not usually shy. Sometimes with sex you can be, or when you're blushing." He said, stroking Cas's cheek with his thumb. "But I like you however you are- bold or shy, and everything in between."

Castiel leaned into the touch, slightly. He smiled a bit, "That's so sweet of you to say..." he told him. "I love everything about you." he said. He leaned down and gave Dean a quick peck on the nose. "Touching you is very addicting actually, not just intercourse. I come to love cuddling and snuggling with you. Just being able to touch is something I do unconsciously but I love it."

Dean smiled, squeezing Cas gently. "I know what you mean. I used to not go for this but now... I just like being able to touch you at all- which is why school is such a pain. But as long as I can come home to you, I guess I can manage." He replied, tracing his finger across Cas's jaw.

"We sound like lovesick fools. Complaining after merely a day without touching when we go home and sleep together every night." Castiel laughed lightly. "If being in love makes you feel like this, then I'll choose to be a fool any day." he smiled. "I enjoy touching as well, even just for the slightest amount, just knowing you're there. Being able to reach out and touch is reassuring." he told him. "If I know that you'll come home and love me just the same as yesterday then I'll be happy."

"Then I guess you'll be happy, because I'll be here every day to be your pillow and to love you just like every day before." Dean replied with a soft smile before grinning. "Yeah, love turns us into sappy, cheesy fools, but I don't mind." He added, chuckling.

"Only with me can you be this adorable." Castiel laughed lightly. "I love you being my pillow, you're so very warm and comfy." he said. He enjoyed laying on top of Dean, being able to feel his heart beat and when he was breathing in and out. It was really nice. "We should probably go to bed soon so we won't sleep in class...not that it would stop you but maybe it can." he teased.

"Alright, I'll save the corny-ness for you." Dean replied, smiling before he yawned. "I think you're right though. Some sleep might be good. You make me so comfortable and drowsy." He murmured, laughing lightly and moving his hand along Cas's back slowly again.

Castiel made a soft content sound, settling in against Dean again and tucking his head underneath his. He placed a hand over Dean's heart and let out a slow breath. "Goodnight Dean." he said quietly as he closed his eyes. He was just listening to Dean's breathing, being soothed by the sounds and the feeling of Dean's hand on his back.

"Night Cas." Dean murmured in response, his hand starting to slow across Cas's back as he drifted off to sleep. He was completely warm and comfortable, and he slept contentedly until morning.


	2. It's Going to be a Long Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this semester will be better for the two, maybe not. Who knows what's in store, but Castiel and Dean will have to rough it out until graduation.

Castiel lightly stirred the next morning, still in his comfortable sleeping posture. He slowly blinked awake and remembered he was still lying on Dean. Dean had his arm draped over him and his head was resting on his. He felt warm and protected, he didn't feel like even moving. He definitely did not want to go to school today, mostly waking up like this made him want to lay in bed with Dean all day. He let out a soft breath and just enjoyed the morning in Dean's arms before they had to get up.

Dean stirred slightly as he started to wake up. He was extremely comfortable as recognized the weight of Cas on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Cas with a smile, always enjoying waking up like they were.

Castiel felt Dean move a bit and he glanced up to see him already smiling in the morning, he smiled too. "Good morning Dean." he greeted. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Of course. I always do with you, especially when you're on top of me." Dean replied with a grin. He yawned, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "So do we have a minute before we need to get up?" He asked hopefully, not used to waking up before he had to get ready.

"Yes we do. We're up a bit earlier than usual." Castiel told him. "One of these days I'll be too big to lie on top of you, then maybe we can reverse roles." he smiled. "I'll carry you for a change and you can lay on top of me." he said.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to you carrying me around and using you as a pillow." Dean grinned. "I might miss carrying you around and stuff though, but as long as one of us is carrying the other then I guess it's alright." He said with a chuckle.

Castiel laughed lightly before giving Dean a the cheek. "We should get up now, we can go make breakfast and then go to school." He said. "Also, I made sweets yesterday that we didn't get to eat so, I think we should give one to Benny as a thank you." He smiled. He sighed a bit before slowly moving off of Dean and heading toward the closet to go get dressed. He pulled off Dean's shirt and put it aside before pulling on underwear, jeans, and a different shirt.

"That'd be nice, I bet Benny would appreciate it." Dean replied, staying in bed as Cas stood and got ready.

Castiel went into the bathroom first and used it before coming back out, refreshed and ready to go. "Your turn." He smiled.

Dean glanced up and rolled out of bed as Cas came out of the bathroom, walking in and returning a few moments later, changed and ready. "Alright, breakfast now?" He asked.

"Yes, breakfast." Castiel smiled. He laced his fingers into Dean's before leading him downstairs. "What would you like for breakfast Dean?" he asked as he led him into the kitchen and went to the fridge to see what they could make. "I can make us some over easy eggs with some ham and sausage pieces." he said. "Or would you like something else?" he asked.

"No, that sounds perfect!" Dean replied. "Man, I've missed having your food." He added with a chuckle, already greatly looking forward to having something that sounded so good.

Castiel laughed a bit as he got the supplies to eat. He smiled as he started to make some eggs first. He hummed softly as he started to cook. "I made lunch yesterday night, so we don't need to rush." he glanced at Dean before going to cook eggs, he cooked the ham and sausages next. It was a simple breakfast so it wasn't that long to make so he was done fairly quick. He slid a plate in front of Dean with a fork and sat down in front of him. "Here you go." he smiled.

Dean watched Cas move around the kitchen and make breakfast, starving by the time he was finished because of how tantalizing it smelled. "Mmm, this tastes amazing." He complimented after he'd eaten a bite. He continued to eat eagerly, loving the vast improvement over his slightly burned toast. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." Castiel smiled. "I haven't cooked for you in a while." He said. "I kind of missed it." he laughed lightly as he ate some eggs. He hummed lightly, as he slowly ate. They slowly ate through their food and soon they were done and had to be heading to school soon. Castiel put away their plates and looked over at Dean. He gently wrapped his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him and lightly swayed as he rested his forehead against his.

"So I'll see you every passing period right?" he laughed lightly. "We sound like we can't even be apart for just a few minutes." he told him.

"Well, we /can/ be apart. I just don't want to be." Dean replied with a chuckle, lacing his fingers at the small of Cas's back to hold him as well. "But I'll see you every passing period and at lunch. And this time you can sit by me." He added, not wanting Balthazar to get between them like he had yesterday.

"Yes, I'll sit next to you at lunch this time." Castiel smiled. "One of these days I'm going to hold a bet against you. Going one week without having intercourse and touching as freely. We may hold hands and cuddle but only one kiss a day. I want to see if were are able to do it, it sounds easy but I know well enough that it would be difficult." he said. "Then maybe after that bet, we can have all the intercourse we've missed." he laughed. "Like on Christmas, for all the time that we missed seemed to be condensed into one day." he commented.

Dean arched a brow, not liking the idea of not touching for so long at first. "Hmm, actually, you kind of have a good point. Christmas was pretty fun." He grinned, thinking it over. "I bet we could do it. The week would be hell, but once it's over we would definitely tire each other out." He added, nodding as he contemplated it. "Yeah, I think that would be an interesting thing to try out sometime." He decided. "I'm up for the challenge."

"How about next month? When things have calmed down with school starting again, there's going to be valentine's day...and I think that'd be a good time for showing our love, yes? Letting it build and letting it overflow on a day?" he offered. "Yes? Does that seem like a good idea?" he asked. "I think we can do it." he smiled. He gently kissed Dean, "We'll talk about it some more on the way to school, we don't want to be late."

"That sound like a good idea to me." Dean replied, grabbing his keys and then Cas's hand. He walked over to the impala and slid in, starting it up and offering his hand again as he started to drive. "So a week of limited touching and then letting it all out on valentines day? Well, we won't with able to keep our hands off of each other once we stop limit in ourselves."

Castiel laced his fingers through Deans after putting on his seat belt. He laughed lightly, "Yes, that's the idea but I know what you mean by not being able to keep our hands off each other after. We barely do now." he commented. "But it'll be a different change of pace for us, not being able to touch as freely, but this time we both know what we are doing and not having some problem." he said.

"Yeah, it'll be our own choice. So if this is a bet, is there some kind of punishment or something if one of us breaks it before we're supposed to?" Dean asked, glancing over at Cas curiously.

"Hmm, I haven't thought of that. Well if I break it then I don't get to boss you around." Castiel laughed lightly. "I'm not so sure about my own punishment, you can think of that but if you break it then...I guess I won't make you sweets for a week." he said. "Seem fair?" he asked. "Well, after you think of some type of punishment for me if I break the bet." he said.

"No sweets for a week? Jeez. I don't know if I can handle that." Dean teased. "But okay, that sounds like a good punishment. And if you break the bet, then..." He hummed in thought, trying to think of a punishment that wouldn't be one for Dean as well. "Then I guess I won't carry you at all for a week." He decided, figuring Cas wouldn't be the one to break it anyway.

Castiel made a sad sound, "Aww...I enjoy you carrying me." he said. "Then that's how we'll settle it then. You won't carry me or I won't make you sweets if we break the bet." he said. "That seems like a good idea, if we need to change anything else than we'll talk of it then." he told him. "So on the 7th of February we'll start this, then on valentine's day will be the last day."

"Okay, then it's a deal. We can shake on it later or something." He said with a chuckle. "Hopefully we can make it, and we'll have a blast on valentines. But for now I'll just enjoy not being limited." He said, stroking his thumb across Cas's knuckles as they pulled up to the school. "Well, not by ourselves. School gets in the way, but we can manage that."

"I'll plan something out for us so we can have a nice valentine's day." Castiel smiled as he squeezed Dean's hand. He sighed softly as they pulled up at the school, "Yes we can. We'll be fine." he said. "Now time to get the month over." he glanced over at Dean. "We can do it, I know we can. We'll still see each other just not as much as we did last year." he laughed lightly. He slowly slipped his hand away from Dean's before putting on his bag and stepping out of the car. "I'll remember to not let people get to me, I'll tell you if I doubt something." he added.

"And I won't flirt with anyone." Dean replied as he got out as well, pulling his bag over one shoulder. He still didn't want to go in, but now he was more confident that he and Cas would be fine. "We can make it to next month," he added, looking over at Cas with a slight smile as they made their way inside.

There was loud murmuring about when they walked in and people pointed to them this time, "They're definitely for sure dating. I saw it." they mumbled. "He ran after him and he ran away. Lover's quarrel." they commented. "Bet you that Winchester is two timing that Milton kid." there was a lot of rumors going around, with a definite confirmation that the two of them were dating.

A random group of guys called out, "Fags!" "No one likes gays!" "You should drop out of school." they snapped at them.

"Let them do what they want! So what if they're gay?" A group of girls snapped at them. "If they want to date, let them! They don't need stupid jerks like you telling them how to live their lives." they told them. They were the group of girls Castiel talked to way at the beginning of the year on his first day. There was a lot of commotion about them and it was both better and worse than it has ever been.

Dean's jaw clenched at the onslaught of murmurs when they entered the building. He tightened his hand around the strap of his bag, trying to keep his eyes off of the people talking around him. He glanced over at Cas, wondering how he was taking it. It was nice having people defend them, but the insults had gotten worse too.

Castiel was looking down, holding onto his bag tightly. He felt that anxious feeling crawling up his spine and an attack just waiting to happen. feel safe and make himself smaller, avoiding to bump into people. He hadn't had to deal with such name calling in a while or the stares or the pointing. His breathing started to pick back up and his skin paled out and he could feel his breath shortening a little.

"Cas, it's okay, just ignore them." Dean said under his breath to him.

"Why don't you guys just kill yourselves? The world would be a much better place without gays!"

"You guys are fucking sickos."

"Gross, they are probably spreading their gay germs everywhere."

The insults and comments kept coming and the rumors were so loud. Castiel felt like he could hear everything and he made himself really small, feeling his throat and mouth drying up as he swallowed thickly. He gripped his bag so tight his knuckles turned white, he was right on the brink of having an attack right in front of everyone.

Ignoring was easier said than done, however, and Dean felt his temper rise at how idiotic and threatening everyone suddenly was. "Are you okay?" He asked Cas, shooting a glare around at those insulting them. His hand clenched into a fist, and he stuck close to Cas's side.

Castiel shook his head, trying to keep calm but he felt like the insults kept coming and he was starting to panic. He needed to get somewhere before he had an attack. He tried to weave through people but some of them wouldn't let them, starting to push and shove him. Castiel wanted to hole up somewhere and calm down because he was starting to break into cold sweat. "D-Dean...I need to get out.." he tried saying but he wasn't sure if he heard him over the loudness of everyone else.

"Where are you going fag? You don't belong here. You should just go home to your parents. Oh right, they probably kicked you out because you're fucking gross." they mocked.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder, deciding he couldn't make the rumors much worse, and pulled Cas along behind him. He shouldered his way roughly through the crowd of people, pushing past them and keeping Cas close as he ducked into the bathroom.

Castiel was breathing roughly, feeling like he was going to pass out. His breaths were short and fast as he tried to calm down, he was sweating a little, still feeling like he could hear their insults and their laughing. Dean pulled him into the bathroom and it was a bit quieter but he could still hear their words in his mind. He tried swallowing but his mouth felt dry.

"I think they went into the bathroom, we should go show them that they don't belong here."

"They're probably crying and holding each other." There was laughing outside the door before a voice snapped at them.

"Scram." Benny told them.

"Or what?" one of the guys said.

"Did I not make myself clear? I said, scram before I give you a reason to." he threatened.

The other guys tsked before walking off. Benny just leaned against the bathroom door, standing guard around it to make sure no one bugged them. "It's okay, you two take the time you need. I already told the teacher where you two will be, you two are covered." he told them.

"Thanks Benny." Dean called gratefully, glad they could have a moment of peace. He grabbed a paper towel and dampened it, wrapping his arm around Cas again and dabbing it across his forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked again, knowing that he wasn't but trying to sound comforting to soothe Cas. "It's going to be okay, I won't let anyone near you."

Castiel was trying to calm his breathing as Dean put his arm around him. His eyes were out of focus and he felt light headed. He really didn't believe what Dean just said to him, his mind told him that Dean couldn't. Dean didn't have class with him, he'll be all alone like how he used to be. All the bullying will be on him again, no one will come save him. His breathing picked back up again and he was scared. He was going to be alone. Alone. No one will save him from those people. It'll be like how he was when he was young. He clutched his head, getting a headache and felt like he was going to throw up.

Dean crouched in front of Cas, holding his head with both of his hands on Cas's cheeks. "Cas, I need you to focus on me. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. Benny has some classes with you and he'll help you, and even Balthazar can't want anyone to hurt you." He said, hating to rely on Balthazar but desperately searching for some sort of comfort. "I'll be with you between every class too." He added.

Castiel let out short breath, trying to focus on Dean. He tried to calm himself but he was still in the midst of his panic, he was scared and he felt those memories trying to submerge again in his mind. He felt so sick, he felt that cold feeling again, being alone. He clutched his head tighter, feeling really light headed and the cold sweat and he was shaking. He couldn't focus too hard.

Dean held onto Cas tightly, feeling him shaking but not knowing what more to do. He knew he needed to give Cas time, but it had been so long since he had an attack and Dean hated that he had to go through it now. He rubbed his hand up and down Cas's back slowly, trying to ground him. "It's going to be okay, you can take all the time you need." He murmured, just wanting to keep talking and try to keep Cas on reality instead of his own fears.

Castiel shuddered, putting his head onto Dean's shoulder as he clutched his head tightly. He was still wrapped up in his mind and his fears. His skin was still paled out and he felt cold. He wanted to calm down, but the fears and anxiety in him kept his mind racing and racing about everything, things that could happen, memories, their mocking, what people would say. His head hurt and he felt a sickening twist in his stomach. He didn't know how to calm down so his panic was rising.

Dean continued to hold Cas and stroke his back. He knew he should get some water, but there was nowhere for him to get any while they were stuck in the bathroom. He just kept his arms around him and talk soothingly, wondering if Cas was going to be able to make it through the day or if he should take him home.

"Dean, class is startin' there's no one out here if you just wanna take him home." Benny told him. "It'll calm down after a while so maybe missin' school won't be such a bad thing if he's like this when things are in an uproar." he said. "If you want me to walk out with you I can do that and explain what happened, but that's not my choice to make on what you guys choose to do." he added.

Castiel didn't calm down, he kept shaking and it was still hard to breathe. His attacks weren't ever bad when he was younger since they happened a lot more often so it was always manageable but now he rarely got them and when he did, they were the worst.

Dean thought for a brief moment before he picked Cas up and kept his arms around him. "Thanks Benny, I really appreciate it." He replied as he walked out of the bathroom. The halls were completely empty, and he felt relieved. "I think we'll be okay for now, but you're right- I'm going to take him home." He explained as he started walking back out the way they had come.

"You're welcome. People can be vicious. Sometimes you need others to lend a helpin' hand." Benny told him as he walked next to Dean. He glanced at Cas before looking forward, "Does this happen a lot?" he asked. "Seems like he saw a ghost." he commented. Castiel kept his hands over his ears, clutching his head with his eyes shut. He felt Dean pick him up but he was still too engrossed his mind to think clearly.

Dean sighed, glancing at Cas's still clearly distraught expression. "Sometimes. He hadn't had one in a while, but you're right. They were being vicious." He replied grimly, walking resolutely towards the doors. "He'll be okay in a little while, once I get him home, but I wish everyone would just lay off him. He doesn't deserve the shit people put him through."

"No one does. I'll be sure to cover for you there chief, just worry about him." Benny told him. "Things'll calm down afta a few days. Just gotta tough them out." He gave a two finger salute to Dean when they made it to the door. "Adios brother." He said.

"Thanks, Benny." Dean repeated, grateful to have someone else on their side. He carried Cas quickly to the car, gently lowered him into the passenger seat, and buckled him in before moving to the other side and getting in. He drove quickly towards home, glancing over at Cas occasionally in concern.

Castiel balled himself up in the seat, putting his head between his knees as he clutched his head. He was still shaking slightly and hearing those cold insults in his mind. He wanted to shut them all out, pretend they didn't happen or he didn't hear them but those words seemed to scream louder the more he tried to push them out. His head was hurting still and he just wanted it quiet again. He still felt that sick feeling settle in his stomach, he tried to keep his memories separated. That being in the impala again didn't mean he was back in that alley way or that he was in a car with Ellen and Jo after getting kicked around. He just wanted it all to be silenced.

Dean parked and went over to get Cas as soon as they got home, scooping him out of the car and holding him close as he walked up to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed, the safest and most comfortable place he could think of, and draped a blanket across him. He quickly went to grab some water for whenever Cas started to calm down, making sure he was gone for as little as possible, and sat down with Cas again.

Castiel was doing slightly better, being somewhere familiar. His breathing calmed down slightly but he was still in the midst of his panic and thoughts. He kept himself curled up, letting go of his head and stop trying to push his thoughts away because they were always worse when he tried so he just let them run. He just stared blankly down at the blankets, barely moving.

"It's okay, you're home now. You're safe." Dean said soothingly, just wanting to talk to him as he resumed his slow stroking against Cas's back. He wasn't sure what he could do to help Cas at school, other than hope Benny was right and that it would blow over in a few days.

Castiel didn't respond to what Dean said, just staring blankly. He felt on edge, anxious like something was going to happen but nothing was. He glanced up after a few moments and looked at where he put his two cats and just stared at them. They were so far and he didn't want to move, he felt tired and light headed from all the thoughts.

Dean followed Cas's gaze to the cats and immediately got up to get them and offered them to Cas, sitting beside him once again. They always seemed to help him before, so Dean hoped they would this time as well.

Castiel took them into his arms and hugged them close. He buried his face into them and let out a deep breath. He curled himself up before leaning his weight over and onto Dean. He still felt restless and anxious but it was better than when he was at school. He would just need time to fully calm down. He didn't say anything for a while, just stayed quiet as he stayed curled up. "Tea..." he said softly. "Please..." he added after.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right back." Dean replied immediately, kissing Cas's forehead quickly and giving him a slight squeeze before he stood up. He left for a few minutes, anxious for the brief time he left Cas alone, and returned as soon as he could with a slightly steaming mug of fresh tea. "Here you go. Careful, it's hot." He warned as he handed it to Cas.

Castiel wrapped himself in the blankets while Dean was away and kept his cats close. He took the mug gratefully when Dean came back and held it in his hands and looked at the steam as it rose. He blew away the steam before gingerly sipping on it. He didn't relax much, he was still kind of tense. He just sipped on the tea slowly, "Thank you..." he said quietly.

"You're welcome." Dean replied simply, sitting down beside Cas again. "Are you feeling a little better?" He asked, knowing that it was a good sign that he was talking again. He hoped the tea would help as well, and the cats always seemed to.

Castiel nodded slightly, "Just a little..." he said. He leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder and stayed there as he held the mug and kept quiet. He didn't want to say anything, he still felt like his mind was in a turmoil as well as his emotions so he just kept quiet.

"That's good." Dean replied, moving his arm around Cas's shoulders and squeezing his arm slightly. "I'm sorry about all of that, Cas." He said quietly after a pause. "Those people are dicks, but I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

Castiel nodded again as he gently sipped on the tea and stayed close to Dean. He was calming down more and the tension was slowly easing out of his shoulders. He squeezed the cats close and sighed a little. "I don't understand why they are so cruel..." he said softly. "I haven't done anything wrong have I?" he asked.

"No, no, of course not. This isn't your fault at all." Dean reassured him immediately. "I don't understand why they're like that either, I really don't. But you don't deserve any of what they said or did." He said, rubbing his hand on Cas's shoulder. "This'll all blow over though, and they'll leave you alone. Both of us."

Castiel scooted closer and tucked his head under Dean's head. He stopped shaking already so all was left was that feeling that felt like things won't get better, stayed. He always felt horrible after something like this, exhausted, sluggish, and tired. He just didn't want to do anything. He just curled up close to Dean, "I hope so..." he said softly as he drank more of the tea.

Dean continued to stroke Cas's arm, holding him close. "They have short attention spans. Something new will happen and they'll forget all about us. Until then, we just have to rough it out. You can stay home as long as you need to though." He added, although he wasn't sure if Cas would take him up on the offer.

"I don't know Dean...I shouldn't stay home all the time...it's a new school year and maybe I'll miss something." Castiel told him. "I don't want to go back to school but...I can't just hide whenever things become like this...I can't hide all the time." he said softly. "And we won't see each other as often if I stay home, who will make lunch for you?" he added.

Dean echoed his sigh. "I know you can't hide forever. I just wish I could protect you." He replied, frustrated and feeling helpless. "But I'll do my best, and everyone else will too." He added, knowing their friends would do what they could as well, but not sure how much it would help. "No matter what, we won't let it get as bad as it has been for you in the past."

"Okay..." Castiel replied. "I...I think I would like to stay home for a day or two while it calms down...I don't want to go back and face it all again tomorrow." he told him. "I'm scared...It's scary Dean...hearing them say such cruel words. I...At least you're there to ease up the bullying but...if you weren't." He trailed off and pulled himself closer, shuddering a little. "I don't want to know..." he said.

Dean squeezed Cas's shoulders, holding him close. "It's okay, you don't have to ever find that out. I'm here now, and I always will be. I'll go to school and see how everything plays out, and I'll let you know." He offered, thinking that if he went to school without Cas then he might be able to take the worst of the bullying before Cas came back. If they both were gone, everyone might use that against them as well when they went back.

"But...what about you? If you go alone everyone will focus on you. I can't let you face it alone...you said I didn't have to so why should you?" Castiel looked up at him. "I don't want you to get hurt Dean...bullying is...bullying is not something I want you to go through. It's scarring and cruel. It doesn't leave your mind no matter how many years have passed, it may be temporarily forgotten but it's always there, sitting in the back of your mind..." he explained.

"Which is exactly why I don't want you to go through it any more. You've had your share of bullying and hatred, and I don't want you to ever have to go through that again. If I go without you, maybe they'll get it all out of their system before you come back." Dean replied, sticking by his decision. "Besides, I'll be fine. I can handle myself." He added reassuringly.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly, "...It's only you alone...it's never easy doing it alone Dean. There's just so many of those people bombarding you with their insults and their laughing." he said quietly. "I don't want you to face that Dean...I would take it any day over you having to suffer anything I went through in a heartbeat." he told him. "I know I get these attacks but...I would still take that pain before you would."

"I know you would, Cas, but I wouldn't want you too." Dean replied quietly. "I don't want you to have to go through this. Besides, less people will try to bully me than they would to you. And if I wait to go back with you and they do what they did today, you might have an attack before we can get away. That would only make it worse for you." He said. He knew Cas wanted to save him from what he had been through, but Dean was determined to protect him from this.

Castiel glanced up at him and set aside his empty mug before nudging Dean's legs apart a little so he can settle in between them. He laid on Dean sideways, draping his legs over Dean's thigh and over the bed slightly and let out a soft breath. "I love you." he said softly. "I love you so much." he added, still having the blankets curled around him with his two cats in his lap.

"I love you too. So, so much." Dean replied softly, leaning over to kiss Cas's head as he laid his arms around him. He knew it wouldn't be easy without Cas, but it would all be worth it if he saved Cas from even a little suffering.

Castiel smiled just a little before leaning his head under Dean's and tucking his head there and letting out a slow breath. "It's still really early..." he commented. "Should we go back to bed?" he asked. "It'll be sleeping in very late, but...I am exhausted." he said.

"What, are you kidding?" Dean asked with a grin. "I'm always game to sleep in late. Especially if you're tired." He replied. He wasn't actually tired, but he wanted Cas to get all the rest he needed. "We can sleep the day away. And the night." He joked lightly.

Castiel laughed quietly, "That's more than enough sleep Dean. We already sleep plenty. We cannot just sleep the day away, we still need to eat at some point." he said before he yawned. "We can take a nap though...I would really enjoy that." he murmured, closing his eyes as he curled up against Dean.

"Okay, that sounds good too." Dean replied with a soft smile, stroking Cas's hair gently to help him fall asleep. His other arm was still around Cas protectively. He knew he wouldn't actually be able to fall asleep with Cas's reaction to their bullying so fresh on his mind. He was determined to make up for not being able to stop the attack by going back alone, hopefully saving Cas from the worst of their taunts and insults.

Castiel slowly fell asleep with Dean soothingly running his hand through his hair. He was resting close to Dean's heart so hearing it beat softly was comforting. He was breathing evenly, staying closely curled in Dean's arms and body. He held his cats loosely as well as the blanket around him. He was just tired from the mental draining of having an attack.

Dean eventually started to nod off into a doze with Cas's warmth reassuring him that they were both safe and comfortable. His arms stayed around Cas even as he slept, trying to protect him in unconsciousness.

Castiel relaxed completely against Dean. He didn't dream of anything, no past memories, no pain or suffering. He was just warm and comfortable. They slept for a little while, Castiel didn't want to wake up. He just stayed close to Dean and kept on sleeping. He just was too comfortable to want to move.

Dean woke up after a little while and glanced down to find Cas still asleep. He didn't want to move because he was afraid he might wake Cas, so he just played with the ends of his hair lightly.

Castiel smiled softly, he was awake now but he kept his eyes closed. "That feels nice..." He commented.

"M'glad." Dean replied as he continued to play with it. "Do you feel better now?" He asked, looking down at him with a slight smile.

Castiel opened his eyes a bit and looked up at Dean, "Mhm.." he nodded a bit before he leaned up slightly and kissed the underside of Dean's jaw. He enjoyed waking up and the first thing he saw was Dean and his vibrant green eyes.

Dean smiled and tucked his chin to kiss Cas gently in turn. "Good." He replied, glad to see Cas waking up so peacefully and happily when he had been so upset earlier. "Well, now we have the rest of the day to do whatever we want."

"Let's just waste the day away in bed and not move." Castiel told him. He laughed lightly before glancing at Dean, "Let's spend the day counting your freckles." he smiled. "That'd be the whole day right there." he said.

"I dunno, it might be like counting sheep and you'll just keep falling asleep." Dean replied, laughing at the thought. "But wasting the day in bed sounds good to me." He added with a smile, brushing back Cas's bedraggled hair from his face.

Castiel leaned slightly into the touch, looking at Dean affectionately. "I wouldn't fall asleep counting your freckles. They are like little stars scattered across your cheeks. There's so many of them and I love them each." he smiled. "Would you ever let me draw you Dean?" he asked. "I'm not a great artist but I think I would enjoy drawing you." he added.

"You want to draw me like one of your French girls?" Dean asked jokingly before realizing Cas might not get the reference. "If you want to, I wouldn't mind. I'm not sure how still I can sit, but I'd give it a shot for you." He said with a shrug.

"French girls?" Castiel tilted his head to the side. "You don't necessarily have to sit still, I just have to see some of your features every now and again. Relax. Do anything you want, I can just capture the essence of you." he told him.

"Okay, I can do that. The relaxing and being myself, not actually posing like a French chick." Dean said, chuckling. "Did you mean now or just some time in the future?" He asked curiously.

"Whichever. It's up to you. If you would like for me to draw you now that's okay but if you wished for it to be another time, we can do that as well. I'm in no rush. I can always draw you some day." said Castiel.

"Well, I'm not exactly doing anything else, so if you want to we can. I'm kind of interested to see you draw." Dean admitted, curious of how it would come out. "Especially a drawing of me." He added with a grin.

"Oh..now you're making me nervous to draw. I don't want to mess up or anything or if you don't like it." Castiel replied. "I'm not a great drawer so don't expect much from me...but I can try to draw something." he said before he untangled himself from the blankets, setting the cats aside and crawled out of Dean's lap. He got his sketch book and the little table Sam gave him to place it on. He settled on the bed and looked at Dean with a small smile. "We can listen to music if you would like." he said.

"Nah, don't be nervous. You know I'll like whatever you draw anyway." Dean replied, watching Cas get his sketchbook and the table. "Okay, you ready?" He asked, moving his features into an over-exaggerated pose. "Is this good?" He asked before he cracked into a grin, unable to keep a straight face.

Castiel laughed, "Yes perfect, just keep that pose and I'll try my best to capture its beauty." he said. "Just do you anything you would like. I'll do my best to keep up with you." he told him. He started sketching out a basic sketch and glanced up at Dean occasionally then back at the paper.

Dean smiled and kept his face fairly neutral, though he couldn't stop the edges of his lips from curving upwards in amusement. He leaned forward slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of what Cas was doing so far.

Castiel glanced up at Dean when he leaned over and he laughed lightly, "No peeking." he scolded lightly. "Be a pretty model and pose." he said with a smile. He had started putting a basic outline of Dean's features, wanting to draw his smile the most and how his eyes crinkle just a little around the corners and how his eyes looked. He had an idea of Dean sitting with the cats off the side and the bed looking messy as it was and him just enjoying the morning.

Dean made a noise of disappointment at not being able to look but moved back to where he had been. "I'm always a pretty model." He informed Cas with a grin, now just watching Cas's eyes as they focused on the drawing and occasionally came up to look at him.

Castiel glanced up at him before noticing Dean staring at him. "Are you watching me watching you?" He asked looking down at his paper. "I'm not doing anything interesting you know. You can listen to music if you would like." He offered.

"You're always interesting. I like watching you." Dean replied before he leaned across the bed to reach the stereo and flip it on. He put it on a fairly low so that they could talk if they wanted, but loud enough to hear it clearly. He sat back where he had been earlier, going back to watching Cas draw and occasionally humming along to the music.

Castiel started sketching in some details and the outline of Dean's hair. He smiled as he drew in the clothes and the small cats. He glanced up at Dean and enjoyed him humming. It was such a nice atmosphere between them and really peaceful. He started putting in more final details once he got them right and erased sketch lines. He hummed softly as well, seeing it coming along. It was a pretty good drawing from him, which made him happy.

Dean watched Cas's expression, content to sit and relax while he drew. He figured it must be coming out nicely since Cas looked happy with it so far. "So can I see soon?" He asked excitedly as one song ended and another began.

"Yes, I'm almost done. I didn't color or shade much and there's not really a lot of details so I hope you don't mind." Castiel told him. He put in more details around his shading and details on Dean's freckles. He let the light cast a shadow over his figure and the cats and the blanket pooled around Dean. He drew slightly messy hair from them sleeping and disarrayed clothes and he wanted to laugh at how cute it was to him how Dean looked to him every morning and how it looks like on paper.

Dean noticed Cas's smile and tilted his head to the side, grinning despite himself. "What? Why are you looking at it like that?" He asked, crawling over to look over Cas's boulder at the drawing. "Oh, wow, Cas..." He murmured, tracing over the lines and shadows with his eyes. He could tell that it was drawn from love, and for a moment he could see himself from Cas's eyes- and he loved it.

Castiel glanced sideways at Dean, "Do you like it?" He asked softly. "I tried really hard to capture what you look like to me right now and what it is like on most mornings but it really doesn't give you justice on how you actually look." He said. He glanced back down at the paper, "I love the way your eyes crinkle just slightly around the edges. You have such a beautiful smile Dean." He told him.

"I really love it, Cas." Dean replied, leaning over Cas's shoulder to kiss his cheek. "So that's what you see when I'm fresh from bed and a mess. I wasn't expecting it to be so flattering." He said with a chuckle. "But honestly, I love being able to see myself through your eyes. You always see so many good things in me and I can tell from the drawing."

"You're very adorable in the morning. I love seeing you when I first wake up with half lidded eyes, bedraggled hair, mussed up clothes." Castiel smiled. He looked back down at the drawing, "If you see a lot of things in the drawing, then you don't even know half the things I see personally." he told him. He glanced over at Dean and gently kissed his cheek as well.

"I like the sound of that then." Dean replied with a soft smile, glancing at Cas and back at the drawing. He had always known he was attractive, but it seemed impossible that someone like Cas could see Dean so fondly. Yet looking at the picture, he was still starting to believe it must be true.

"It can use a little work but I think it turned out a lot nicer than all my previous drawings. You must be my muse. I have already told you this...so you /are/ my muse." Castiel smiled at him, looking at him fondly.

"It looks really, really good." Dean replied as he turned to meet Cas's gaze and smiled, closing the small space between them to kiss him. "I like being your muse." He added softly.

Castiel set the little desk aside and reached up and cupped the side of Dean's cheek, brushing it with his thumb as he kissed him again. "I like you being my muse too." He responded. "Thank you for letting me draw you, it was probably boring to wait around." He said.

"It wasn't boring. I like watching you draw, seeing your expression changing, and plus I was partially listening to music." Dean responded with a half shrug, leaning into the touch of Cas's hand. "You're welcome to draw me any time." He added, smiling softly at him.

Castiel rubbed his thumb on Dean's cheek, looking back at him. "Even when I'm not distracting you, I'm distracting you." He laughed lightly. he stared into Dean's eyes quietly before leaning in a kissing him again and resting his forehead on his. "Do you want to go make lunch now?" He asked.

"Mm, but I'm so comfortable here." Dean said with a smile, leaning his forehead against Cas's. "Then again, food does sound pretty good, and I guess we can always come back." He thought aloud. "Yeah, okay, let's get something to eat." He decided.

Castiel laughed, "I can always make you happy by feeding you." He said. He placed a soft kiss to Dean's nose before leaning back and lacing his fingers through Dean's and walking him off the bed and downstairs. "What should we eat for lunch? What I made everyone for lunch today? It was sandwiches and potatoes and some fruit." He said. "Should we make something else?" He asked. "I can make something else if you would like." He said as he glanced around the kitchen.

"Nah, that sounds good to me." Dean replied as he stood beside Cas in the kitchen. "Unless you want to make something else, but you don't need to." He added, knowing that cooking was a stress reliever for Cas and thinking that he still might want to clear his head from that morning.

"I mean...we don't have to...but I would like to bake something if you would like to help me." Castiel looked at him. "We can bake after we eat." He said as he went to his bag and picked out the lunches and set them on the table. He got them their forks and hummed softly, "What would you like to drink?" He asked.

"Ohh, baking sounds fun." Dean replied, perking up at the possibility of having some sweets. "I'll just have water, thanks." He answered as he went to the table to sit down, waiting for Cas to return before he started eating.

Castiel got them both water before sitting down in front of Dean and started to open the lunch boxes and started eating some. He ate only a little bit because he still felt like he could be sick if he ate too much. He drank a lot of the water though, feeling very refreshed after. "What would you like to bake Dean?" He asked. "Muffins? We haven't made those before." He said.

Dean noticed Cas eating less than normal, but didn't comment- he knew it would take a little while for Cas to fully recover. "Muffins sounds good, I've never made those before. Plus we'll have breakfast then." He replied as he ate some of the sandwich and took a drink of water.

"Oh, then maybe we should make blueberry ones. Or maybe banana nut ones. I prefer blueberries actually." Castiel told him. "But we don't have any blueberries. We can make apple cinnamon. That would be very good too." he hummed. "I think you would enjoy those a lot." he said. "Which would you like to make? We can make chocolate chip, strawberries, lemon. All sorts of different kinds." he listed a few. "I think we have the supplies to make them." he slowly got up and started glancing around the supplies, nodding. "Yes, we can make muffins. We should go grocery shopping soon." he commented.

Dean smiled as Cas started listing the different kinds, glad he seemed excited about it. "Any of those would taste good, but if you want blueberries then we could go to the store now. I'd be fine with anything." He added, finishing the last bite of his lunch and taking their plates to the sink before walking over to Cas's side.

"Uh... I'll just stick with apple cinnamon." Castiel told him. He didn't want to tell Dean it's because he didn't want to leave the house yet. He started gathering supplies to bake muffins. He set out bowls for dry and wet batter. He hummed softly, "Did you want to handle the dry substances or make the wet batter?" He asked.

"Okay, I've never had an apple cinnamon muffin, but it sounds like it would taste good. I'll handle the dry substances.'" Dean replied with a smile, not noticing Cas's hesitation at the mention of going to the store.

Castiel nodded turning on the oven before starting on the wet batter, he easily put it together and whisked it up. He glanced at Dean after he was done, "Can I add the wet batter to your bowl then?" He got out a pan for the muffins and set them out beforehand. He wondered if there was little dishes for them in the house. "Do you have cupcake cups?" He asked. "I don't know if you have any." He said.

"Yeah, here you go." Dean said as he passed his bowl to Cas to mix them together. "I think we might- I'll check." He added, going over to look around in the pantry before returning with a mismatched set of cupcake cups. "We've got some." He said as he started putting them in the pan.

"Thank you." Castiel took the bowl before stirring in the wet batter to make a smoother batter, he lightly sprinkled in a few extra things before deeming it okay. He looked back at the pan before oiling the edges so it wouldn't stick. He poured them in the little cups, more than half way. He heard the oven go off and he smiled at their timing and picked the pan up and slid it into the oven and closed it. He set a timer and looked back at Dean, "It should be ready not long from now." he told him. "Sam should be returning from school soon. We should offer him a muffin." he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll want one." Dean replied, tasting a little bit of the batter in his finger and nodding. "These are going to be great and I bet it's going to smell amazing once they start to bake." He said, looking forward to having the fresh baked cinnamon smell in the house.

Castiel smiled, looking up at Dean, "You are always eating the batter before it's cooked." he commented. "Yes, the house will smell delightful after the muffins bake. It'll be a nice aroma for a while." he said.

Sam soon opened the door and stepped in and looked at them. "You guys are here early...Any reason in particular that you guys are?" he asked.

Dean glanced at Cas, not wanting to talk about it in front of him when he was still calming down. "We left early. Cas and me are the talk of the town apparently." He said with a chuckle, trying to brush it off with humor. "I'll be back tomorrow, but Cas is gonna take a day or two." He added.

Sam nodded, taking the hint about Dean avoiding talking about it. "Alright. That's fine. What are you guys making?" He asked.

Castiel was playing with his fingers before he glanced up and answered. "Muffins..." He said softly. "Apple cinnamon..." He added. Now he was thinking of whether Sam thought any less of them that he ran away from something, he knew that there was no way that Sam didn't hear any rumors. Maybe he thought less of him, that he was bad for Dean. He swallowed a bit, before turning to look at the muffins cooking.

Dean looked at Cas, frowning slightly at the change in his demeanor. "Yeah, they're gonna be great, especially when they're warm. Want us to call you when they're done?" He offered, wanting to ask Cas if he was alright but afraid he'd make it worse by talking to him in front of Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah..that's fine. I'll be doing homework." He said before glancing at the both of them before going upstairs. Castiel just watched the little muffins cook and rise. Seeing them bubble and just staring blankly at the lit oven.

Dean waited for Sam to go upstairs before he looked over at Cas with worry. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, walking up behind him and putting a hand on Cas's shoulder. "I know you probably didn't want to think about it, but I had to tell Sam something." He added.

Castiel shook his head, "It's okay." He said. "I'm fine...it'll pass over.." He told him. "I'll calm down again in a few moments..." He added.

"Okay." Dean replied simply, squeezing Cas's shoulder reassuringly. He couldn't wait for all of this to blow over and for Cas to be able to feel safe again. "Well, the muffins look almost ready." He commented, trying to get Cas's mind off of it.

Castiel nodded, "Yes they are...they look good don't they?" He asked. "I'm sure they'll make the house smelly homey." He commented.

"Yeah, and I bet they'll taste just as good as they smell." Dean replied, watching the muffins in the oven before glancing back at Cas, trying to figure out if he was really okay or not.

Castiel glanced from the muffins down at his fingers before back up again. He was still twisting them a bit before he felt someone staring at him and he glanced sideways to see Dean watching him and he stopped twisting his fingers. He looked down instead, not wanting Dean to notice.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked quietly, recognizing Cas doing the same thing he had done yesterday. "You said you'd talk to me if something was bothering you." He reminded him gently, his hand still on Cas's shoulder.

Castiel looked up at Dean with a sad expression before leaning onto him. He looked down again, "I...I just know that Sam knows about those rumors...words spread fast and it would be unlikely that he hasn't at least heard some news about it...I don't want him to think less of me. That I am...that I am just a person who can't stand for themselves. That I am just a coward who runs away from my problems...That I am anything less than what you need in a relationship." he said softly.

"No one thinks you're a coward, Cas, especially not Sam. You're not running away from your problems, and he doesn't blame you for wanting to get away from all that. No one deserved to go through that, so you're not a coward for trying to get away." Dean replied, squeezing Cas's shoulder. "Besides, Sam knows that rumors aren't the truth- it doesn't matter what he's heard, I doubt he believes any of it. He knows you and me, and he and I both know that you're exactly what I need in a relationship." He finished.

Castiel stared at him before turning a bit and hugged Dean and put his head into his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I always think these things..." he said softly. "You're right...I don't know why my mind made up these things." he told him. "Thank you...thank you for noticing...I didn't want you to, but...I do feel better now." he murmured.

"It's okay to get worried sometimes, because I'll always be here to comfort you." Dean replied with a slight smile, relieved that he had been able to reassure Cas. "You're there to catch me when I doubt, and I'm there to catch you when you do." He added, wrapping his arms around Cas and cradling his head in his hand.

Castiel clung onto the back of Dean's shirt as he pressed his face more into his neck. He felt so much better with Dean around, if it was like how it used to be, he would be sitting in his room with his thoughts and letting it run wild. He would have just let them consume his mind and not be able to do anything about it. He would start to believe them after a while and it would just get worse every time he would sit to think about them.

Dean held on to Cas, knowing he wouldn't move until Cas did first. This reaction was exactly why he was determined to go to school without him- Cas was definitely traumatized from his past, and Dean wasn't going to let him go through that again. Tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day, but it would all be worth it once he got home again.

Castiel kept hugging Dean until he heard the timer go off. He held onto Dean just a little bit longer until he slowly moved away to turn off the timer. He let out a small breath before looking back up at Dean. He managed a small smile, before going to get oven mitts for the muffins. He gently pulled them out and the room was then filled with a cinnamon smell that had a light apple scent to it. He set them on a towel and closed the oven and set aside the mitts. "They should cool down in a little bit." He said.

Dean closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, smiling at the rich smell. "Wow, I can't wait to try those. Masterchef Cas strikes again." He grinned, looking over at him. "Sam's lucky I'm willing to share your food with him." He joked, walking over to the doorway of the kitchen and calling Sam down to try one.

Castiel laughed lightly, "You can't eat all this by yourself." He said. "You'd get sick" he added.

Sam walked down the stairs and immediately smelled the aroma. "That smells really good." He said.

Castiel looked at the muffins before lightly touching the edges. "They are still a little warm and should cool off for another moment or two, buy if you would like...you can have one. Just be careful." He warned.

Sam nodded, "I'll wait. Thank you for offering me a muffin." He said.

"But of course. I cannot keep all these to myself and certainly not all for Dean. He would get a tummy ache." He said.

"Well if they taste as good as they smell, and I bet they do, then a stomach ache might be worth it." Dean said, kidding. He waited a few moments before carefully taking a muffin, letting it cool a little longer and blowing lightly on the top before taking a bite and humming in satisfaction. "This is delicious."

Castiel smiled, watching Dean try the muffins they made together. Sam took one a few moments after Dean and slowly peeled away the cover before biting into it. He nodded, "This is really good. Tastes even better warm." he laughed lightly.

Castiel took a muffin for himself before nibbling on it. "These will be good for breakfast tomorrow, quick and easy to eat and something filling." he said in a pleased tone. He set the water that him and Dean had back in front of him before looking at Sam, "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Oh I can get it." Sam replied before getting some water himself and sipping on it.

"Yeah, these'll be perfect in the morning. Plus they're pretty heavenly while they're nice and warm." Dean replied, taking a drink of water in between eating it. "And of course you're welcome to some tomorrow, too." He added, glancing at Sam.

"Thanks. I might take one before going to school." Sam replied with a smile. Castiel continued to nibble on the little muffin, enjoying the sweet taste of it. He wasn't very hungry but this was nice. He glanced at Dean and smiled a bit to see him enjoy his muffin. He felt better than he did before Sam came home and a little calmer than earlier. He was still having some residual feelings from earlier but they weren't as intense or chaotic.

Dean finished his muffin, pinching together the last few large crumbs into one last bite before he crumpled the wrapping and threw it away. He went back to his place beside Cas, glancing over at him and hoping he was really feeling better now.

Castiel glanced up at Dean before holding the last bite of muffin he had to Dean and cradled his other hand underneath it so it would drop any crumbs. Sam glanced at the, before smiling a little. "Yeah, thanks for the muffin guys. I'm going to take it upstairs and finish my homework then." he said before walking upstairs with a small laugh.

"Alright, Sammy." Dean replied, glancing at him as he left and wondering what the laugh was for before smiling at Cas. "You're too nice to me." He commented with a grin, taking the bite Cas was offering him and popping it in his mouth happily.

Castiel smiled softly before leaning up to kiss Dean. "You are so cute when you enjoy the food I make for you, so i am tempted to feed you every now and again." he said. He gently swiped away the crumbs before kissing Dean's cheek.

"Then it's a good thing I don't mind getting your leftovers." Dean replied with a smile, tilting his head a little to return the kiss on Cas's lips. "Then again, I always like everything you give me, so I guess that's no surprise." He added, grinning.

"Do you? What could I give you that you would hate?" Castiel asked. "I hope I won't give you anything that you would hate." he said. "What do you like the best that I have given you? I hope it's not just food."

"Well, the food is definitely a plus." Dean teased lightly wrote smiling softly. "I don't know if I can pick just one thing, but your love is definitely the best thing I have. Everything that comes along with that, the confidence, food, gifts, all of those are bonuses." He answered.

Castiel was staring at Dean, not exactly sure what Dean's answer would have been but he wasn't expecting that. He felt his heart squeeze as he just stared at Dean for a long moment. Just letting it sink in that Dean loved him. He knew that Dean did but sometimes it just never hit him that someone /loved/ him. It was a rush of feelings. He just stared at Dean, seeing those light little freckles dusting his cheeks, his bright green eyes. He didn't have words at that moment he was just awed.

Dean arched his brows slightly, wondering why Cas was so silent. His expression looked loving, but his quietness still made Dean slightly nervous. "But I mean, these muffins are really good." He added with a chuckle, trying to shift back to a humorous mood that he was more comfortable dealing with.

Castiel reached up with both of his hands and cupped Dean's face and pulled him down slightly and rested his forehead against Dean's and didn't say anything for a moment or two. He was still letting it sink in, he knew but now he knows. He gently ran his thumbs across Dean's cheeks and took a breath in, letting his feelings wash over him.

"Pi valem polo jilam sazal dazi ninila pi vesinam senaz, pi valem polo jilam sazal dazi ninil dazad vamas pim vazilo, pi valem polo jilam sazal dazi nimasa dazad vomila pim vahisanolila. Pi valem polo jilam sazal dazi nanasa calo janad nosinaz pi menan vanom. Siv pi vino tal valem pil nalem da ninim, pid melono vom polos ninim." he said softly after a few more moments of silence.

Dean's breath caught at Cas's tone, so full of love and sincerity. He didn't understand the words, but he could practically feel their meaning through the intensity of Cas's blue gaze. "What does that mean?" He asked, voice barely audible and feeling almost afraid to know their meaning- afraid that he wouldn't deserve to hear those words spoken from someone so perfect and passionate, someone so in love.

"I love you more than the hands I write with..." Castiel slid one hand from Dean's face down to catch one of his hands and brought it up and slowly laced their fingers together. "I love you more than the mind that lets me think...I love you more than the heart that keeps me functioning..." He leaned his head onto Dean's again. "I love you more than the first and last breath I'll take..." He slowly opened his eyes to look at Dean. "If I had to give my love a name...it would be your name..." He said softly. His voice was wrapped in all the emotions he felt, wanting to tell Dean endlessly how much he loved him but he didn't have the right words or enough of them. He just tried his best to say it all or at least covey it.

Dean squeezed Cas's hand gently, leaning his forehead slightly against Cas's. He closed his eyes for a few moments, standing in silence, before he looked up to meet Cas's gaze with equal love and awe. "I don't know how you exist, Cas. You're too good to be true, too amazing to be mine, but damn I'm glad that you are." He replied quietly before slowly closing the gap between them, savoring every moment as he met Cas's lips in a gentle kiss. He never wanted to be any farther from Cas than he was in that moment, pouring his emotions into the kiss in the only way he could properly express them.

Castiel kept their fingers laced together, his other hand resting on Dean's cheek and brushing it with his thumb before brushing past his ear and gently settling on the side of his neck and kissing him back with just as much love as he felt Dean put into it. He didn't rush the kiss or try to deepen it, he just wanted to feel the kiss and the feelings. It was a love filled kiss that was unhurried and simple. Even a simple kiss meant a thousand words. The kiss went on for what felt an eternity, like time stood still. When their lips parted, their lips were barely ghosting over each other. Their breath come out together to flow into one breath. Castiel slowly opened his eyes and locked gazes with Dean for just a moment before he leaned back into that small sliver of space to let them kiss again.

Despite everything they had done together, the kiss between them felt even more intimate with their passionate emotions fueling it. Dean squeezed Cas's hand lightly as his other hand snaked around his waist to rest on the small of his back. He deepened the kiss slowly, still savoring every movement and contact between them.

Castiel followed the kiss, letting Dean deepen it. He didn't have a push of lust or hurried actions, it was slow, like they were trying to figure or every little thing about each other's lips. The hand that was settled by Dean's neck, gently played with the small hairs. He pressed himself completely against Dean, wanting to be close as possible.

Dean tightened his arm around Cas, helping him to be closer. For a few moments he had completely forgotten that they were in the kitchen, but suddenly it occurred to him that no one would particularly want to walk in on them in their own, love-filled world. He broke off of their kiss, keeping his face close. "Want to go upstairs?" He suggested softly, tracing his thumb across Cas's knuckles.

Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's, nodding slightly. He squeezed Dean's hand and just let out a slow breath.

Dean kissed Cas one more time to last him until they got upstairs before stepping away a little. He kept his hand around Cas's and led the way up the stairs, closing the door to his bedroom behind them before immediately returning his arm to how they had been downstairs and returning to their kiss.

Castiel followed quietly behind him before wrapping his hand back around Dean's neck. He slipped his hand from Dean's and draped his arms over his shoulders and held his hands together. He leaned into the kiss and kissed him as slow as they did downstairs. Passionate but slow. He played with the ends of Dean's hair, still enjoying the slow kiss.

Dean pressed into Cas, wrapping his free hand across his back and holding him closely. He didn't have any thoughts other than wanting to be closer and the feelings that they were both sharing through the kiss. He pulled Cas along with him, keeping the distance between them as small as possible as he made his way towards the bed, their movements synchronized as if they were dancing slowly.

Castiel followed each of Dean's movement before slowly lowering each other onto the bed as they kissed. They were just sitting on the edge. Castiel leaned closer, not wanting to break their kiss. His fingers gently trailed Dean's back, tracing the ridge of his spine.

Dean felt a shiver run along his spine, following the warmth of Cas's fingers. He ran his hands along Cas's back and rested against his hips, slipping under the hem of his shirt to stroke his skin lightly with his fingers.

Castiel let out a soft breath at Dean's warm fingers on his skin. He brushed back Dean's hair and gently kissed him, breaking for a moment to take a breath before kissing him again. They were taking things slow and it was just them knowing how the other felt under their fingertips.

Dean broke off the kiss again, his breathing slightly uneven, and moved to kiss just beneath Cas's jaw. He wanted to taste and feel every inch of Cas, their slow pace was giving him plenty of opportunity to savor every moment and commit every curve of Cas's skin to his memory. He ran his hand up along his bare spine, beneath Cas's shirt.

Castiel shivered, arching his back for Dean. He panted quietly, before tilting his head slightly and holding the side of Dean's face and kissing his temple. He just placed soft kisses along his face just enjoying their touching.

Dean skimmed his lips over Cas's neck, moving to his knees and straddling Cas's legs. He used his new leverage to kiss Cas deeply again, his hands rising to tangle gently in Cas's hair.

Castiel slid his hands up Dean's back and held on. He kissed him back deeply, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt and placing his hands flatly against his skin. He was aroused from such intimate touching but didn't rush it.

Dean paused the kiss just long enough to pull off his shirt, wanting more of the warmth that came every time Cas's skin brushed against his. He then ran his hands up along Cas's sides, hitching up his shirt and tracing his fingertips over every dip and curve of Cas's shoulders and back.

Castiel traced over Dean's collarbone before moving his hands to pull off his own shirt and putting it aside to make it easier for Dean to touch his skin. He shivered lightly at the curious hands, touching every part of his skin. He ran his hands from Dean's neck and shoulders onto his back and felt the muscles move under his fingers. He slid one hand into Dean's hair and gently stroked it.

Dean ran his hands gratefully across Cas's now exposed chest, breaking off the kiss to suck on the skin just below his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around Cas's middle and gently pressed forward, laying him down with Dean above him and continuing to leave a mark on his chest.

Castiel made a soft sound at Dean marking his skin, lying back for him as he continued to kiss his neck. He tipped his head back slightly as he dragged his nails lightly on Dean's back, he continued to stroke his hair and gently tugged on the ends.

Dean shivered at the feeling of Cas's nails against his back and he bit lightly against Cas skin, licking his tongue across the mark. He traveled farther down Cas's chest, littering him with kisses and soft bites as he moved. He kept his hands on the mattress to support himself, but made sure every inch of skin that could be in contact with Cas's was touching in some way.

Castiel panted, arching slightly at every one of Dean's kisses. He was relishing in the feelings, wanting to kiss every part or Dean's skin as well. He hugged Dean close before gently rolling them over and he was lying on top of him. He looked down at Dean before kissing his freckles and cheeks before his neck. He lightly kissed his collarbone and nibbled a little on them. He kissed his shoulders and just kissed every part.

Dean let out a breath mixed with a soft moan and tilted his chin to give Cas easier access to his neck. He rested his hands just above the hem of Cas's pants, his eyes closing as he focused on the feeling of his kisses across his skin. All of the intimacy and closeness were sending slow waves of arousal of through him.

Castiel gently lapped at Dean's skin, nibbling on his neck to leave little marks. He licked a light stripe under Dean's chin and placed a kiss at the tip of his chin before kissing the other side of his neck. He slowly moved down and placed a kiss to Dean's heart, resting there for a moment before gently biting the skin and leaving a mark right on top of it. He was enjoying giving Dean his full affection and doing it slowly so he can feel his skin under his. He gently ran his fingers across Dean's torso, feeling the edges and curves.

Dean arched up at the bite, every touch and bite feeling heated against his skin. He lifted his hand to brush through Cas's hair, resting at the nape of his neck. Everything felt warmer now, and Dean loved having the chance to let Cas move against him and mark his skin.

Castiel bit at Dean's collarbone, leaving marks across his neck. Dean rarely had any while he always had plenty. It was a nice change for once. He kissed down Dean's torso, kissing his ribs and stomach. He just placed kisses everywhere, wanting to cover Dean's body in kisses and affection. His fingers trailed after his kisses, skimming his skin lightly to know the feeling and know each line and curve.

Dean watched Cas out of the corner of his eye, reminding himself of all the affection going into every touch. The newness of being the one touched more than the one touching was arousing, and he tangled his hand more into Cas's hair to tug on it lightly. "Mm, that feels so nice..." He murmured as Cas's fingers and lips traveled across him.

Castiel smiled a little into Dean's skin, enjoying the small tugging before his fingers lightly hooked onto Dean's pants and undid them before sliding them down. He pushed them off of Dean before going back to kissing his skin. He kissed Dean's hips and close to his belly button before going back to what he was doing. He kissed Dean's knee and thighs before catching Dean's free hand and kissing his palm and then his wrist and just staring at Dean for the moment.

Dean lifted his hips to help Cas remove his pants, shifting with pleasure under Cas's touches. Dean smiled slightly as he kissed his palm, and he looked up to find Cas's vibrant blue eyes looking back at him. His breath caught slightly, feeling Cas's gaze all across him.

Castiel kept his lips pressed to Dean's hand as he just held Dean's gaze. He slowly closed his eyes a bit and leaned his cheek into Dean's hand and held it there. He was feeling so many emotions but just one to write over it all was love. Devotion. He turned his face a little and kissed his fingertips. Just savoring in the quiet love and affection.

Dean stroked his thumb across Cas's cheek, marveling at how intimate it all was. He had never realized how personal and emotional even the slightest touch could be, yet the love between them was intensified by every simple stroke of skin on skin. Dean watched Cas, not wanting to miss a moment of his expression or the love and happiness that were apparent on his features.

Castiel slowly opened his eyes again and looked at Dean for a few moments before leaning down and kissing him. He laced their fingers together and unhurriedly rolled their hips together. He wasn't in a rush and he wanted everything to be filled with love. "I love you." he said softly against Dean's lips, breaking just slightly just so he could look at Dean sincerely.

"I love you too," Dean replied, voice just above a whisper. "More than I ever thought was possible." He added with a somewhat awed smile before he leaned up to close the space between their lips again. He squeezed Cas's hand gently and met his slowly rolling hips, everything feeling smooth and relaxed.

Castiel lightly panted against Dean's lips as he kissed him. He kept their hands together, feeling very intimate and loved. He brushed back Dean's hair as they kissed, before he broke the kiss just slightly and leaned his forehead against Dean's. "I'm not sure what to do from here..." he said softly.

Dean chuckled and ran his hand through Cas's hair, keeping their faces close. "Well, whatever you want." He replied with a grin, trailing his fingertips down Cas's sides before pulling at the button of his pants and tugging them partially off. He moved one of his hands to rest around Cas's neck, pulling him down slightly into a deep kiss.

Castiel followed Dean's kissing before his fingers lightly trailed over Dean's nipples and started playing with them. He rolled them under his finger and lightly pinched them as he kissed Dean. He still occasionally moved his hips for some relief.

Dean arched up against Cas's fingers, gasping around Cas's lips at the feeling. He moved against Cas's hips to get more friction as he ran his fingernails across the back of his shoulders and tugged at his lower lip between his teeth.

Castiel shivered, making a soft sound against Dean before rolling his nipples a little more roughly. He broke the kiss to gently moved down Dean's chest and take one of his nipples into his mouth. He pressed his tongue over it and circled it around. He gently tugged it between his teeth and kissed it after.

Dean bit his lip as Cas took his nipple in his mouth, letting out a soft moan as spikes of arousal shot through him. He moved to hold on to Cas's shoulder, wanting something to grab, and shifted slightly with pleasure at the treatment.

Castiel rolled his hips into Dean before staggering his legs and shifting it between Dean's and pressing it at his erection before switching his treatment to the other nipple and kept playing with him. He wanted to bring Dean as much pleasure as he could so he was taking it slow and doing the most as he can. His other hand was playing with the other. His free hand was still in Dean's, gently squeezing it.

Dean's breathing became more uneven and he groaned as Cas pressed against his erection, rocking against him slightly. He chewed at his lower lip to stifle more noises, the pleasure making it difficult to be quiet, and he returned Cas's squeeze against his hand.

Castiel gently lapped at the nipple, giving it a soft kiss after his teasing. He slowly moved away before pulling Dean's underwear down slightly. He sat back a bit and paused. Last time he actually gave Dean a blow job he was half conscious about what he was doing. Now he was completely awake and he was unsure on how that would affect him. Each time they had sex he was nearly out of his mind when Dean did something. Having sex without a condom would have freaked him out or maybe cumming in him would have but he was so intoxicated by lust and Dean's touches that he didn't mind, but having Dean lying under him at his will and seeing it being his choice, he was hesitant at first.

Dean felt Cas's hesitation and sat up slightly, pulling him into another kiss to encourage him before breaking off again to meet his eyes. He wanted Cas to enjoy it, not be unsure or nervous. "You can't do anything wrong." He murmured, brushing his fingers through Cas's hair and kissing him again deeply.

Castiel relaxed again, kissing Dean. He was used to this and he loved kissing Dean. He kissed Dean for a few moments before his hands settled on Dean's hips. His fingers gently trailed over to his erection and lightly played with the head with his fingers. He rubbed his index finger over the slit before smearing in the pre-cum onto it. He just kept himself calm with Dean's kissing as he tried things.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth at the feeling. He stopped himself from rocking his hips, wanting to allow Cas to do what he was comfortable doing without pressuring him. He tightened his hand in Cas's hair, trying to find an outlet for the bursts of pleasure he was causing.

Castiel gasped at the tug, enjoying the moans he was getting from Dean, he started to stroke Dean in his hand, feeling a lot more confident with his reactions. He stroked him slowly at first before tightening his grasp slightly and twisting his wrist on the way up and rubbing his finger again over the slit. His free hand slid up to Dean's nipple and started to caress them again.

Dean broke off from the kiss for a moment, panting and trying to be quiet despite how difficult Cas was making it. He arched up against his hand at the touch, wanting more of every feeling Cas was giving him. He kept his hand tangled in Cas's hair and ran the other along Cas's arm.

Castiel pushed down more of Dean's underwear and pushed it aside. He gently pushed his Dean's thighs apart and settled between them. He licked the inside of Dean's thigh, biting it and leaving marks all across it. He lapped at the skin as he continued to jerk Dean off.

Dean felt the warm tension that had been slowly building, and with each of Cas's bites he felt himself going closer to the edge. He let out a breath through clenched teeth, closing his eyes for a moment before glancing down at Cas. "I'm- I'm getting close," he warned with a groan, shifting his hips against Cas's movements slightly.

Castiel nodded slightly and he let on last mark on the inside of Dean's thigh sucking on it. He glanced up at Dean's cock before timidly leaning up and lapping at the underside of the skin. The way Dean smelled was predominant from this area and it was intoxicating. He gently kissed the head and rolled his tongue over the head, still feeling shy about doing this again. He continued to stroke Dean as he lightly played with his balls with his other hand. He just licked the head repeatedly and lapped up the pre-cum.

Dean's breathing came in ragged gasps as Cas licked and sucked, his hand clenching in Cas's hair as his eyes squeezed shut. He panted out Cas's name as the warmth pooled in his stomach and he came with a stifled moan.

Castiel was licking the head when Dean came. It spattered on his face, he made a slight surprise sound before licking what was left. He didn't actually get a lot of it but he tried. It dribbled down his face and he wiped it a little with his finger.

Dean laid back with his eyes closed for a moment to catch his breath slightly before he shifted and sat up a little. He took Cas's hand and sucked on his finger, meeting his eyes and running his tongue across before releasing it again. He stroked his thumb across Cas's face, wiping away what was left.

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist and licking his thumb. He ran his tongue over his finger and slowly pulled his finger away. He gently rubbed his hand up and down on Dean's thigh, calming him down.

Dean slowly evened out his breathing before leaning up to kiss Cas again. He tugged at the hem of his underwear, pulling them down as he broke from the kiss again to breathe. He moved to suck at Cas's neck without leaving a mark, running his hands over Cas's newly exposed hips.

Castiel slipped out of the underwear and put it aside before crawling back over Dean. He shivered lightly, treading his fingers through Dean's hair. He lightly pulled the ends, tilting his head back slightly for him.

Dean moaned softly against Cas's skin, moving down across his chest before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked lightly as he took Cas in his hand and started lightly stroking him, wiping the precum across the head with his thumb.

Castiel gasped over Dean, clutching at his hair and shoulder. He lightly rolled his hips and arched his back slightly into the touch. He swallowed a bit as he licked his lips, remembering to keep quiet.

Dean smiled slightly against his skin, rolling it between his teeth and kissing it. He rose again to kiss Cas to help him stay quiet, teasing the other nipple with his fingers as he continued to stroke Cas and run his thumb along the underside.

Castiel brought Dean closer, tangling his fingers in Dean's hair and tilted his head back so he could kiss him deeply. He moaned in Dean's mouth, rolling his hips into his hand. He swiped his tongue over Dean's lip before sucking on it and pulling him closer.

Dean moved his hand to the back of Cas's neck to steady himself close to him, rocking against Cas to get more friction for him. The skin of his chest grazed across Cas's nipples as he grasped him firmly and started stroking him more quickly.

Castiel gasped, moaning into Dean's mouth. He panted as he tried to keep the kiss going so he wouldn't be loud. He felt himself coming close and he shivered, breathing roughly in Dean's mouth. He came a few strokes later, arching against Dean and panting against his lips.

Cas came across Dean's stomach and hand, and Dean kissed him softly and lovingly before breaking off and simply holding Cas as he calmed down. He kissed Cas's cheek and stroked his back with his free hand, smiling slightly. "I love you." He reminded Cas softly.

Castiel panted, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he held him. He was resting there quietly as he came down from the pleasure. "I love you too..." he replied quietly,He just sat with Dean for a few moments, enjoying the afterglow of it and just each other's warmth and presence.

Dean continued to lightly rub against Cas's back, closing his eyes and leaning his head gently against Cas's. Everything felt perfect and warm, the way it always did when he and Cas were in each other's arms, and the troubles of school seemed a thousand miles away.

Castiel was relaxed in Dean's arms. The attack from earlier was no longer bothering him, he was content again. He just sat there with Dean before saying something. "We should go clean up..." He said softly.

"Mm, yeah." Dean agreed, waiting another moment before he sat up and gently untangled himself from Cas. "Need a lift?" He asked with a grin, slowly moving off of the bed and standing as he glanced back at Cas. He figured Cas wouldn't be as exhausted as some of the times, but he might as well offer anyway.

Castiel smiled at the offer, "No thank you. I can walk." He laughed lightly after before crawling out of bed after Dean. It was different, today they didn't have actual sex but it felt a lot more intimate and personal than before. He followed Dean into the bathroom before running the water, "What would you like? Shower or bath? Or would you just want to wash up?" He asked.

"Hmm, how about a shower this time?" Dean suggested, following Cas into the bathroom. He wanted to stay close to Cas, but they hadn't taken a shower together in a while. He walked beside Cas and reached around him, letting the water wash over his hand.

"Shower it is then." Castiel turned on the shower and checked the water temperature before stepping in, he gently pulled Dean in with him and let the water wash over them. He buried his face in Dean's neck and just hugged him under the water. He let out a slow breath and just held him, kissing the top of his shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, letting out a contented sigh as the warm water poured over him. He turned his head and returned the kiss to Cas's temple, and then brushed his hand through Cas's now wet hair.

They just stood there for a moment under the water and just relish in the feelings they were feeling. They were happy and in love. Castiel didn't really want to move, since he wanted to be close to Dean as possible. He just wanted to be close and to keep touching. It was like normal but more intense now.

Dean closed his eyes, committing every feeling and touch to memory. He never wanted to forget the way he felt at that moment, warmer and practically bursting with love. He wondered briefly if the feeling would last years from now, if they would last years from now, before he smiled slightly and knew that both would.

Castiel let out a slow breath, just basking in the warmth. "We should actually shower...so we can cuddle." he said. "I really just want to keep touching." he told him. He was so much in love and it almost hurt. He kissed Dean's neck and breathed in happily. He gently ran his hands on Dean's back just wanting to touch him.

Dean smiled, realizing they were both just standing in the shower, and nodded. "Yeah, I definitely want to keep touching." He replied with a chuckle, keeping one arm around Cas as he reached for the shampoo. He massaged it into Cas's hair and then rinsed it out, keeping as much contact between them as possible as he did so.

Castiel took the shampoo as Dean did and moved it through Dean's hair as he did his own and let them both rinse out. He wanted them to be finished at the same time so they could get out a big earlier. He gently ran his fingers over their stomachs to wash out anything before leaning over and turning off the water. He grabbed their towels and draped one over Dean before himself and stepped out of the shower, as he held Dean's hand. They toweled each other's hair off and helped each other dry off before sliding on just their underwear and going back to bed together. They had only stopped touching for a moment as they did everything before they were touching again. Castiel pulled Dean into bed with him and immediately pulled him close and snuggled into his neck.

Dean smiled as Cas moved back against his neck, thinking that it definitely felt as though Cas belonged there. He pulled Cas in close, draping his arm across him and letting out a soft breath at the comfort and warmth between them. He loved being able to have so much contact with Cas, as if their skin touching helped the bursting love have some outlet.

Castiel brushed his face against Dean, his heart felt like it was clear and on air. It was such an amazing feeling that he wished to never lose. They would have to get up to make dinner later but for now, he just wanted to cuddle for hours on end at that moment. He wanted to take Dean's everything in and just bask in it. He wasn't exactly tired but every time he was this close to Dean and so comforted, he felt sleepy. He was protected, safe. It made him relax. He kissed the underside of Dean's jaw before tangling this legs together to come even closer and just rest against him.

Dean felt warm, relaxed, contented, and part of him felt drowsy. He figured they'd start getting hungry for dinner soon, but for now he was more than happy to just lie with Cas, their legs intertwined. "I wish we could freeze this and stay this way forever." Dean murmured, looking down at Cas with a slight smile. No one to deal with, no troubles to deal with, just love and closeness. It felt like their own little piece of heaven.

Castiel smiled a little against Dean before looking up at him. He kissed Dean softly before looking at him. "I wish we could too." He said. He gently ran his hand up and down Dean's back as he cuddled closer again.

Dean smiled and met Cas's eyes before settling in closer and closing his eyes. He figured a nap before dinner wouldn't hurt either of them, since the relaxation was making him drowsy.

Castiel was already drifting to sleep before Dean settled against him again. He dreamt of the future for once. What it would be like with Dean in the future, having a home together and raising a cat. He loved that dream so much, they were so in love. In his dream, they were much older and Dean was still as handsome as he was now, maybe even more and he still loved him to bits and that's all he wanted. He smiled softly in his dream as he squeezed Dean in his sleep, the person who gave him such happy memories and experiences.

They slept for a while before Castiel gently woke up from his nice dream, he was relaxed in Dean's arm and didn't make much movement as he glanced up to see him still asleep. He smiled a little before kissing the underside of his jaw.

Dean blinked slowly awake as Cas kissed him, and he glanced down with a smile. "Morning. Well, not really, but hi." He greeted and chuckled, still basking in their shared happiness and love. "I guess we should go make dinner soon." He continued, becoming slowly aware of how hungry he was.

"Mhm...Hello Dean." Castiel replied softly. He nuzzled his face by Dean's just wanting a few more moments before going downstairs. He kissed Dean's cheek, still enjoying their shared warmth and just touching. "We'll go soon, just a few more moments." he said.

"M'kay, that's fine with me. I don't really want to move away just yet anyway." Dean replied, tracing his fingers in circles across Cas's back. He leaned forward and kissed him briefly before settling back against the bed.

Castiel smiled happily, breathing slowly as he enjoyed Dean tracing circles on his back. They stayed there for a few moments before he felt hungry. He kissed Dean's cheek before slowly pulling back slightly. "Lets go make dinner." he said. "We can go back to cuddling later. Not like we do anything else with each other." he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, you've made me so mushy and everything. I never used to cuddle." Dean complained jokingly. "Now I don't think I could sleep without me wrapped around you." He added, disentangling their legs and sitting up slowly. He moved off of the bed and offered a hand to Cas before walking with him to put more clothes on.

"Good, now I don't feel lonely that I can't sleep without you wrapped around me either." Castiel took Dean's hand before getting out of bed and getting dressed again and leading Dean downstairs to cook dinner together.

It was like it was every night but after their intimacy from earlier it was much more loving and comfortable. Each brush of arms was comforting. They soon came back upstairs to cuddle, yet again but they were happy with just that. It was routine that they wouldn't tire of.

Castiel snuggled his face into Dean again, "Goodnight Dean..." He said softly.

"Night, Cas." Dean replied. He didn't think of any potential problems of tomorrow, instead kept his focus on what was happening at the moment. It was easy to fall asleep in their haze of happiness and love, and he slept soundly through the night.


	3. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knew it'd be better if he went to school by himself but Castiel is still worried about him, so to make up for it. He'll have plans for Dean when he comes back.

Castiel slowly blinked awake next morning and sighed softly in bed, he completely forgot about yesterday's events. "Dean wake up..." He said softly.

Dean woke up and opened his eyes slowly, smiling at Cas until he remembered he was going to school without him today. It was going to be hell. He sighed softly, his smile faltering slightly but still determined. "Morning. Really, this time." He said with a small chuckle.

Castiel smiled a little at that, the smile faded right after. "Maybe I should come to school with you...I don't think you should go alone." He said. He looked at Dean worryingly, scared for him.

"No, I'm not risking you having another attack. And if we have to go home two days in a row, it'll just make it worse." Dean replied firmly, hating the thought of going alone but hating the thought of Cas being bullied infinitely more. "I'll be fine, I promise." He added more gently.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly, "I hope so...I would blame myself if something happened because you were alone..." He said softly. "I don't want you to be hurt..." He stared at Dean with concern.

"No, Cas, you can't blame yourself. If anything happens-not that anything will- it's not your fault." Dean replied seriously, sitting up and meeting Cas's eyes. "None of this is your fault. Besides, I'll be fine and home again before you know it, and soon we'll be able to leave this all behind us." He assured Cas, knowing that it wouldn't be that easy but not wanting Cas to worry about him.

Castiel still looked weary and nervous. He was so worried for Dean, even though he knew Dean could handle his own but this was more than one person and it wasn't physically. He sat up before resting his forehead against Dean's, "Okay. Come home soon. I'll be here." He said before looking at him. "Let's go make breakfast." He said softly.

Dean smiled softly and gave Cas a small kiss. "Okay. Let's go get breakfast." He replied. He could tell Cas was still nervous, but he was relieved he wasn't pressing the matter anymore. He stood up from the bed and threaded his fingers through Cas's, leading the way downstairs and leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat this morning Dean? Fruits, omelets, and toast sound okay?" Castiel asked as he looked around the fridge to make something nice for Dean to eat this morning.

"That sounds perfect." Dean replied with a smile, determined to spend the time he had with Cas happy instead of worried. He helped get out the ingredients that Cas would need for everything, as well as the toaster. "I can handle the toast if you want." He offered, glancing at Cas. "I've gotten pretty good." He added with a joking grin.

"Oh really? I must see this to really believe you." Castiel glanced at Dean with a small smile. He could forget about it temporarily, he had the whole day to worry about Dean. He started cutting up ingredients to make the omelets and started whisking the eggs to make the base. He hummed softly as he warmed the pan, getting to cutting the fruits up so they can have something refreshing to eat.

"Then brace yourself, I'm about to make the best toast I've ever done." Dean replied with a chuckle, dramatically putting the bread in the toaster and pulling the lever down. He got out drinks while it cooked, arriving just in time to carefully pull the toast onto a plate.

Castiel laughed lightly, seeing Dean toast their bread. He poured out the eggs in the pan before lightly putting the cut up ingredients he made, he sprinkled some seasoning and put some cheese on there before flipping on side over then cooking one side before flipping it over again and sliding in onto a plate. He did it again for himself and put fruits on the side. He hummed softly as he set their plates down on the table and brought forks for them. "Breakfast is served." he smiled. "I see that your toast is looking quite delicious." he commented.

"I'm glad you like the look of it." Dean replied with a laugh, bringing the toast to the table and sitting down. He took a bite of the omelet and smiled, nodding appreciatively at how it tasted. "This is a great start to the day, it's awesome." He told him.

Castiel laughed lightly before starting to eat the omelet. "I'm glad this is a great way to start it." he said. He slowly ate through the food before putting some jam on the toast and nibbling on it. "Mhmm. I agree, very very good toast." he smiled. "Thank you for such wonderful bread to complete our breakfast." he said.

Dean chuckled as he finished his omelet and took a bite of his toast after spreading some jam on as well. "Yeah, I did a pretty awesome job, huh?" He replied jokingly as he finished his toast and took a few bites of fruit. "Thank you for such a wonderful breakfast to go with my toast." He added, grinning.

Castiel laughed, nodding a bit. "Anytime. I need something to live up to such perfect toast." he smiled. He finished his food a little after Dean and sipped on his drink. He already put things away in Dean's bag the night before and was just looking at Dean now. "We still have time don't we?" he asked.

Dean glanced at the clock and back at Cas, nodding with a grin. "Yep, we still have some time before I have to go." He replied, taking their plates and setting them in the sink. "Any ideas for what we can do to fill the time?" He asked with smile.

"What do we always do to fill the time?" Castiel asked as he stepped closer to Dean and smiled up at him. "I'm sure you can think of it, or maybe I should jog your memory hmm?" he said softly before leaning up and kissing Dean. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

Dean smiled against against Cas's lips as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist. "Hmm, I might need so more reminding." He said with a smirk, breaking off the kiss briefly before tightening his arms slightly and kissing Cas again.

Castiel happily obliged, willing to help "remind" Dean of what they did to fill the time. He kissed Dean slowly and deeply, pulling him a few more kisses like that so they were breathless. He looked at Dean satisfied after and smiled a little as he caught his breath, "Did I jog you memory?" he asked.

Dean smiled easily, keeping his arms around Cas for a moment longer. "Yeah, I think you reminded me pretty well." He replied with a grin, feeling happier now that had spent those few minutes together.

Castiel pulled Dean into a hug and rested against his neck, "I'm glad I did." he said softly. He needed those few moments with Dean, just wanting a few moments with him and the intimacy before he went to school to face everyone alone. He still felt like he should really go with Dean, that he shouldn't let him face it alone when it is his problem as well. "Are you sure you don't want me to go Dean...?" he asked quietly.

"Positive." Dean replied assuredly, his voice not giving away any of his uncertainty. "Cas, I'll be fine, I promise. It's just one day, maybe two. I'll be back so quickly, you'll hardly notice I'm gone." He added with a smile, stroking his fingers across Cas's cheek and giving him another brief, soft kiss before he stepped back and grabbed his bag. "I'll be fine." He repeated.

Castiel just stared at Dean, eyes shifting back between both of Dean's before he nodded slightly, "Okay..." he said softly. "I'll be here." he told him as he saw Dean grab his bag. He kissed Dean's cheek before he left, "Be home soon." he said as he saw Dean off.

Dean gave Cas one more smile and a wave as he walked out the door, his expression faltering as soon as he was out of Cas's sight. He sighed as he slid into the impala, glad he had convinced Cas to stay home but also feeling glum that he have to go the entire day without him. He tried to focus on the music instead of what he was going to face in school on the drive over. He took a deep breath to brace himself as he parked and got out, pulling on his bag and squaring his shoulders as he entered the building.

The student's gaze locked onto Dean as soon as he walked in. A new set of rumors started just moments as he did, "Where's that other kid?"

"Did he stay home?"

"Good, he didn't need to come to school anyway."

"Apparently they went into the bathroom together and didn't come out." the rumors were about yesterday's event and how he didn't show up today for school.

Benny was waiting for Dean already, figuring the Dean would rough it out compared to Cas. "You get cut no slack brother, come to school and it's like a roar of people." he commented.

Dean tried to ignore everyone, fixing his gaze forward and clenching his hand slightly until he found Benny and he immediately relaxed a little to see a friendly face. "Hey, Benny. You're right, I'm definitely the center of attention today, so I'm sure that'll be fun." He said sarcastically, glancing over at him. "But it's fine, I'll manage."

"I'm sure you can, don't seem like the type to care what people say. And you looks like you're the only to be able to throw your first around and win." Benny laughed lightly. "He stayin' home today? Is it because of yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah, he didn't take it so well. I told him I'd come without him until things settled down, let everyone get all this out of their system before he comes back." Dean replied, gesturing to the people talking about him. "Because you're right, I don't care what they say." He added with a chuckle.

"Kind of you to think about that." Benny commented. "Well I'm sure your group of friends will be willing to back you if you needed any sort of assistance. Myself included, just putting my offer there." he smiled a little. "Don't see why people talk like you two are the biggest thing that has ever happened but I guess that's because nothing ever happened here before, now we get two new students then it's a sudden uproar." he said. "Simple mind, so easy to distract."

Dean glanced over at Benny and smiled. "Thanks, it's good to know I've got some people who have my back. Personally, I don't get it either, but there's not much I can do but let it all pass." He replied with a shrug.

A group of random kids called out to them. "Where's your prissy boyfriend Winchester? Crying at home?"

"Moved on already? Whoring yourself out to a new person?"

"You should go home and cry to you mom, oh wait you don't have one. She must have been disappointed that you were gay."

Dean did his best to ignore the remarks, though the comment about his mom made his jaw clench. He knew they were looking for a reaction, but he couldn't stop himself from shooting a glare in their direction. It was going to be a very, very long day.

The group of kids laughed, seeing him glare at them. "Can't fight back with words Winchester? Cat got your tongue? To busy shoving dicks down your throat?" A random person threw something at Dean, hitting him in the head. A few kids laughed at that.

Benny glared at the people around them, "Just keep your cool, your class shouldn't be long from here." He said. Another kid stuck their leg out to trip Dean, snickering before going back to the sea of people. Benny lent a hand to him. "You shouldn't stayed home yourself chief. This doesn't seem to be calming down." He said.

Dean bristled and clenched his hands, doing his best to ignore them. He glanced at Benny, helping himself up and sighed. "I noticed. But I can't run away from this, it feels like giving up. I can't stand to let these people win, especially if there's a chance they'll harass Cas when he comes back." He replied.

"You're goin' to face this alone just because you think it'll help him when he comes back." Benny nodded slightly. "Tough man, but kind heart. Interesting pair you two." he commented. They were arriving to Dean's class and Benny clapped him on the shoulder, "If I can get to your class then I'll walk with you, but I don't think I will be able to for most of them. Good luck." he said.

"Thanks Benny, I really appreciate it." Dean replied sincerely, grateful for the help he was willing to give even if he couldn't meet him between every last glance. He gave Benny a brief smile before steeling himself and walking into the class, striding determinedly to his seat in the back.

A few kids that were in the class already snickered when Dean came in and glanced back at him before he sat down. There was writing all over the desk calling him names, telling him to leave school, that he was unwanted. That seat was his and Cas's so they wrote all over it.

Dean glanced I've the writing and suppressed a sigh, pulling open his backpack and laying a notebook across the desk he wouldn't have to look at it. It was hard to believe how quickly he'd gone from being in the background to the center of so much bad attention. He ignored the sideways glances and snide comments, keeping his eyes forward and just waiting for the day to be over.

Castiel was at home, sitting against the headboard with Dean's pillow in his arms and his cats. He was worried, really worried. He tapped his phone in thought, maybe Dean will think he's worrying too much if he asked f he was okay. Dean could take care of himself. He wasn't like him. He sighed softly that Dean could handle it where he couldn't. He looked at his message screen thinking of what to write to Dean.

**Cas:**   _Make it to class okay?_

Dean glanced down at his phone and smiled slightly, glad Cas had texted him. He was determined not to make him worry, though, as much as he'd like to admit how bad it had been.

**Dean:**   _Not great, but manageable. How are you?_

Castiel wondered if Dean was okay, that maybe it was worse but he didn't want him to worry. That would be something Dean would do. He was always so protective, though he did appreciate it, but he also wanted to help Dean. He squeezed Dean's pillow close to his chest before texting his reply.

**Cas:**   _I'm in bed with your pillow and my cats. A bit lonely, hoping you'll come home soon._

Dean smiled, being able to imagine Cas curled up on the bed perfectly. He felt Cas's absence like an ache, but glancing down at his desk he was again reassured of his decision to go alone.

**Dean:** _I hope I'll be home soon too. School always sucks without you._

Castiel laughed a little at the message before he pressed his lips together slightly. Dean shouldn't have gone to school without him, ever. He sighed softly as he looked at the message, texting his reply before getting out of bed and taking the shirt Dean wore this morning and changing into it as he crawled back into bed and hugged his pillow and the cats.

**Cas:** _Being home without you is lonely. I'm sorry you went to school without me. I'll come tomorrow with you._

Dean frowned slightly at the message, waiting a few moments before replying. He really did miss Cas, but he wasn't sure he would be okay if he came back. He decided not to encourage Cas either way, at least not until he saw if it got any better by the end of the day.

**Dean:**   _I don't know if it'll calm down by tomorrow, but I do miss you._

Castiel stared at his phone, so it really wasn't that great at school. Dean was suffering what he went through. He sat up and squeezed the pillow close. He didn't want to come to school but even so, he didn't want Dean to go alone. He was worried.

**Cas:** _I miss you too. Is school that bad? Do you mean that there's still people calling you names? Is it worse than yesterday?_

Dean winced internally, knowing Cas was definitely worried again and cursing himself for being so obvious. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want Cas to be upset. He decided to play it off as much as possible without actually lying.

**Dean:**   _It's fine, I'm okay. It's about like yesterday, definitely not much worse. I can handle it though, don't worry._

Castiel thought back to yesterday, only being there for just a few minutes before he had to go home from having an attack. He remember then calling him things and he cringed a bit. They were calling Dean names and it was definitely worse than yesterday. He knew how bullying worked and Dean being alone, different from yesterday gave them more ammunition and things to bully Dean with. He tried to think of all the the simple bullying things that he experienced first listing off a few things he could think of.

**Cas:**   _Are they calling you names? Have they written on your desk? They haven't thrown anything have you? Try to humiliate you in front of everyone?_

Dean blinked in surprise at Cas guessing everything correctly before he realized why he would know. His heart sank, and he was glad he had tried to spare Cas going through all of this again. He hated having to deal with everything, but he hated the thought of Cas suffering even more.

**Dean:**   _Yeah, all of that, but Benny's helping me out. I'll make it through today and it'll die down again._

Castiel frowned, looking at his phone sadly. He shouldn't have let Dean go alone. He had someone to help him at least, but then he remembered that even if he would have went to school with Dean they wouldn't have classes together so he would have been more of a burden than helpful. He knew that the bullying wouldn't really die down, he knew that all too well. And that alone scared him. Mostly because he might have to go through it again, but even worse that Dean might to too.

**Cas:** _I hope so...I'm slightly relieved that Benny is helping you out. I am really grateful to him for helping us the few times he has. You're okay right? The name calling doesn't really stop, someone will wash the desk after school, and I would offer you my spare clothes I keep in my gym locker but we are not the same size. It's a good thing you don't go to your actual locker. They probably wrote all over it as well..._

Dean sighed softly at the message, knowing Cas was right and hating it. He didn't know what else he could possibly do though, and eventually his efforts to protect Cas would fail.

**Dean:** _I'm okay, so far I don't need other clothes or anything. I'm not going to let them know they're getting to me, and hopefully today will just go by._

Castiel tried to think of things that would make the bullying easier but he actually didn't know any way to make it stop, he could never help himself. He sighed sadly, feeling helpless and useless that he never does anything for his own problems. He always just relied on Dean to help him and he felt terrible for it. He squeezed Dean's pillow close and buried his face into it.

**Cas:**   _The words kind of just sit in the back of your mind...Whatever they say, even if it gets to you. I'll be here for you when you come home._

Dean read the message and rubbed his eyes with one hand, wishing desperately that the day could already be over. He didn't want to deal with the people all around him, he didn't want to try to make it sound like it wasn't annoying, and he didn't want to go the day without Cas by his side. And yet, there didn't seem to be anything he could do.

**Dean:**   _Thanks Cas. If nothing else, at least we know they can't take us away from each other._

Castiel just laid in bed, not wanting to move until Dean came home. He squeezed the pillow again, if he couldn't help his problem maybe he could do something for Dean to show him how thankful he was for him to do these things for him, to protect him and take care of him. He wondered briefly if there was anything to make pie with downstairs before realizing they haven't gone to the store in a while. He then wondered if he should go to the store to get groceries while Dean was away, but he had no car. He sighed softly, he couldn't make a pie for Dean.

**Cas:**   _Yes that's true. I'll be here for you. I'm really thankful for you doing this, I'm still against it but I'm thankful and I want a way to show you I'm thankful for your efforts. I was going to make you a pie but I don't have the ingredients for it, if you would like, when you come home we can go together to get groceries. Or would you want me to give you something else? Maybe a massage? I can sing to you. Anything come to mind?_

Dean smiled softly at the message, comforted by Cas's desire to thank him for doing what he always tried to do- protect him. He let out a quiet breath. He just had to manage the day, and then he'd be back with someone who loved him. It would be worth it then.

**Dean:**   _You don't have to thank me, but any of those sound awesome. I know you didn't want me to come, but you also have to know that I'll do anything to protect you. Even if there's not a certain chance it'll work._

Castiel smiled a little at the message, curling up in the bed and thinking of what to do for Dean even though he said he didn't need to.

**Cas:** _I know I don't have to, but I want to. Thank you for protecting me, it truly means a lot to me Dean. I'll do all those things for you and anything else if I can think of any. Anything that you would want?_

Dean smiled, reading over the message a few times simply because Cas was cheering him up with all of this. He was grateful that Cas had texted him, and he wanted to keep talking to him all day. It would definitely help him make it until he got home, since the class period was about to be over.

**Dean:**   _I dunno if there's anything that can beat pie. What you suggested already sounds perfect. You're welcome, as always, but thanks for trying so hard to come up with stuff for me when I get home. Now I realy have something to look forward to._

Castiel smiled a little bit bigger at the message. He glanced at the time, figuring that Dean would be in passing period again soon. If he couldn't be helpful to Dean, maybe he can make his day a little more bearable.

**Cas:**   _Nothing can beat pie? Are you saying that I am not better than pie? That you weren't looking forward to coming home before this? :c See? I put a frowny face to show my displeasure._

Dean grinned at Cas's response, completely engrossed in their conversation and not caring about anything else. He managed to reply just before the bell sounded and grabbed his bag as he hit send.

**Dean:**   _I didn't notice your displeasure, so I'm glad you explained the frowny face. Pie doesn't replace me with my own pillow after I've only been gone an hour or so._

Castiel laughed softly, he squeezed Dean's pillow, smiling into it. He had the cats in bed with him too while he was wearing Dean's shirt but Dean didn't need to know about him wearing his clothes.

**Cas:**   _Well your pie won't be there forever. :o I'm offended that you think I replaced you with your pillow, how can you assume such a thing?_

Some kids bumped by roughly against Dean as he went back into the hallways. Charlie was there this time, waiting for him. "Sup Dean. Need an escort?" She teased.

Dean's steely expression broke into a smile when he saw Charlie. "I could always use an escort." He replied, making it through the hallways much more easily with her by his side. He waited to reply until he was in his next class, glancing down at his phone and feeling better than he had earlier.

**Dean:**   _I know you're definitely with my pillow, probably cuddling up against it with your cats. And you don't have to make pies for a pillow._

Castiel waited in bed for Dean to reply, getting his text a lot quicker than he thought. He figured that Dean didn't gave such a rough time going to class if he replied so quickly this time. He arched a brow at the message before texting back to Dean.

**Cas:** _Is there a camera in your room that you should inform me about? Either you know me really well or that you're spying on me. You should tell me this before I accidentally embarrass myself or something._

Dean grinned at the message before glancing up and reminding himself to keep his facial expressions in check.

**Dean:**   _I do know you that well, but I wish I did have a camera. It probably sounds creepy, but it's be nice to see you all cuddled up in bed and everything._

Castiel couldn't help but feel happy that Dean knew him so well, it was endearing. He thought about the message for a little bit before he adjusted the little kittens and the pillow and snapped a picture of himself, he mostly hid his face but he smiled a little with the pillow. He never took pictures of himself so he was really embarrassed. He attached the picture to his text.

**Cas:**   _Since I know you have no camera now and you know me so well, I decided to meet you in the middle and show you what I am doing. Good thing you don't have a camera, I think you would be bored of me just lying in bed._

Dean couldn't help but grin at the picture, wishing desperately he could see it in person. He hadn't been expecting to send a picture, and he could tell by how he was slightly hiding his face that it must have embarrassed him, but Dean was grateful for it.

**Dean:**   _you're adorable. I could watch you all day, just laying around, and i wouldn't get bored at all._

Castiel blushed, hiding more of his face into the pillow. Dean was so sweet. He was happy Dean liked the small picture he included, though he was mostly embarrassed.

**Cas:**   _You are so sweet Dean. You're make me blush. ( / ) See? That's my representation of myself. I would take more pictures but I don't usually take pictures of myself so I would probably be very shy in those pictures._

Dean chuckled under his breath. If he couldn't have Cas with him or be home with Cas, texting like this was the next best option.

**Dean:**   _I can see how embarrassed you must look, with a little blush. Even if you're shy, I'd still like if you sent pictures. I like being able to see you._

Castiel glanced to see what kind of pictures he could send to Dean. He wouldn't make all of them of himself. He felt like that would be really weird. He glanced at the cats before placing them to where it seemed like they were kissing each other and he snapped a picture.

**Cas:** _I will send you pictures then. Maybe not all of me because I'm still embarrassed to take pictures of myself but if they're just for you to see then I will try. I will take pictures of things I find interesting or can be interesting to show you._

Dean smiled softly at the picture Cas took, wondering sadly how someone so sweet and endearing could have gone through such a terrible past.

**Dean:**   _they're just for me, you don't have to be embarrassed. But I'm good with you sending me pictures of anything. I'm glad the cats are getting along._

Castiel read the message and thought about it, Dean was the only one to see those pictures but that mean he would keep them and he felt a little embarrassed by that but it was also very sentimental. He glanced around before rummaging through their drawers and taking out the little cat headband. He placed it on his head, blushing a little at how silly he was being but he wanted to make Dean happy if he was going through such a bad day. He kissed the little Dean cat like how it was in the last picture. He was blushing a bit but he figured that was fine.

**Cas:**   _I would still be embarrassed even if it were for you. Less, but still embarrassed. Of course the cats get along, they sleep together every night. And sometimes with a kiss maybe one of them can turn human. I'm making a story for you. I even have visuals._

Dean grinned at the picture, glad that Cas had decided to keep sending photos. He could see the blush across Cas's cheeks, appreciating that Cas would send them them if he was embarrassed.

**Dean:** _damn, if I'd know that cat would turn into a hot guy I would've kissed it earlier. I like this story and the visuals._

Castiel laughed at Dean's reply, wondering on how he could make for more of the story to tell Dean. He hummed softly before putting his cat ears away. He was going to take a few photos to make a little story line for Dean. He took picture of just the Dean kitty sitting alone then one with him and the Cas kitty on the soft pillows.

**Cas:** _Well maybe the little black kitty wouldn't have wanted to give you a kiss right away, that you would need to win it's affection first. I am making a story for you._

**Cas:** _There was a little sandy alley cat, who was very much the loner type. He didn't like to travel in packs, only enjoyed to fend for himself. He took a little kin under his care but as they grew older the little kitten was easier to wander on his own, leaving the little sandy alley cat by himself again. A family recently moved into the neighborhood and the little sandy cat went to examine the place to see if they were family to give food to strays. What he found though when hopping onto the wall that encased the house was a little black cat in the window, staring outside longingly. The little black cat was a kept pedigree cat that wasn't allowed outside so the cat could only stare outside and wonder what it was like beyond the window and wall. The sandy alley cat was curious on why the little black cat looked so sad, he had a home and food. He leaped down and padded across the lawn to the window to look at the black cat more closely._

Dean smiled, looking at the pictures and immediately recognizing the story. He was touched that Cas was doing all of this just to cheer him up a little.

**Dean:** _An alley cat, huh? Okay, I like it so far. What happens next? I might have an idea, but I want you to keep telling me._

Castiel smiled, figuring Dean would like this story. He glanced around the room before getting a few supplies to make a scene for them. He made a little casing of books and put the little black kitty inside and the little sandy kitty on the outside and took a picture. He then took a picture of the little black cat alone again.

**Cas:**   _The little black cat heard the sound of something walking outside and immediately turned toward it to see a sandy cat looking at him curiously. He immediately backed up from his kitten bed, weary of the stranger. The alley cat stared at him before glancing into the house to see what it was like inside. It was well furnished and clean, like the small black cat, who had a little bell collar around his neck. The first thing the sandy alley cat noticed when finally looking at the little black cat closely was the blue eyes that stood out from its ebony black fur. He could see why this cat was an indoor cat, it's fur was too clean and groomed for the outside. At first he assumed it was a female cat because the way it sat and held itself was as graceful as female cats were supposed to be. The little black cat stared back at the sandy alley cat, wondering what it wanted. It was just sitting there, looking around. He noticed that the sandy cat had vibrant green eyes, one that matched it's fur but still stood out. The sandy alley cat was wondering why the black cat was looking at him like so and was going to ask before he spotted a bird close by and he immediately changed his posture and pounced on it. The little black cat immediately went back to the window once he saw the alley cat move away and wonder what it was doing. It placed it's paw on the window to watch, seeing the sandy alley cat play with the bird before letting it go. The little black cat watched in sadness and jealousy that the sandy cat got to go out to play where he was stuck indoors to watch the sun rise and set again._

Dean smiled as he read the story, thoroughly enjoying it and much more absorbed with the story than anything else. He liked how he could hear Cas's perspective and thoughts, which he never really knew when they'd first met.

**Dean:**   _poor black cat. Sandy cat gonna help him out, right?_

Castiel kept the little black cat in the casing before bringing back the little sandy cat, only letting it sit really close to the casing. He gathered some paper and a few other supplies to make little cut outs of things to make the story seem more accurate. He cut out a little flower, taking a picture of the little sandy cat with the little flower on it's nose. Then with it resting on a pillow sideways to seem like it's a wall.

**Cas:**   _Wait and see._

**Cas:** _The little black cat watched with an interest, trying to figure out why the sandy cat was here. The sandy cat felt something watching him so he turned back around to see the little black cat looking back at him and wanted to see what he was doing. The little black cat shied away again, shy that it got caught staring. The sandy cat couldn't help but be slightly amused by the cat's different reactions to him. He was scared but he's interested, yet he still shies away. The sandy cat padded slowly back over to the little black cat, stopping a little a few times not to scare the little black cat away again. The little black cat watched the alley cat with caution, unsure how to feel about this stranger. He backed away slightly but mostly stayed where he was when the sandy cat plopped down in front of the door. The little black cat stared at him, unsure what was happening._

**Cas:** _The sandy cat meowed at him and he jumped a little. The sandy cat asked why was he staring. The little black cat kept quiet for a moment before softly mewing back. It explained that he was curious who came into the yard. The sandy cat looked at the black cat before asking to come outside to play because the cat looked sad. The little black cat looked even sadder, looking outside longingly. It meowed back, saying that he weren't allowed outside because it would make him dirty. The sandy cat made a weird face at that, before meowing back. Saying that outside was amazing because it's big and vast and things to explore but it was much nicer to have a home and food to come back to. The little black cat shook his head, replying that he would much rather be wandering freely than be captured inside because he was lonely. The sandy cat felt pity for the black cat and glanced around before jogging over to the side of the house and snapping off a flower and bringing it back. It presented it to the black cat, meowing when it set it down. He said that he'll be his friend, maybe in exchange for food whenever he could. The little black cat tilted his head slightly, wondering even if he made friends with the sandy cat, wondering if he'll hold that promise. He also wondered how he would get food for the cat. The little black cat nodded, saying it will bring the alley cat food if it came back tomorrow and told him about the outside. The sandy cat nodded before hopping back up the wall and casting one last glance at the little black cat and walking back to the allies._

Dean smiled at the story and grinned more widely at the pictures, realizing that Cas was putting even more effort into the sorry for his sake- although he had a feeling Cas was enjoying it too.

**Dean:**   _I like your paper props, it's like watching a movie. So what happened next?_

Castiel smiled at Dean's message, liking the fact that Dean was enjoying his story for him. He cut out a little more flowers before running downstairs and getting aluminium foil and making a little seashell cut out. He placed them all by the casing again with the little sandy cat sitting by it. He took another picture from a different angle when he changed the casing a little for the opening that the little black cat would use to give the sandy cat food. Then he had them both in the casing, making it a little bit bigger so they both could fit in it.

**Cas:**   _The next day the little black cat came home from it's normal grooming and laid back down on the soft bed by the sliding glass door. He waited for the sandy cat, seeing if he really would return. He had wandered around the house last night, examining the house before finding a way to go outside but he was too nervous to go outside so he just found a way to give his new friend food. He waited and felt a little discouraged as time went on, maybe the sandy alley cat won't show up. He curled up sadly into his bed, not wanting to look outside anymore. The sandy cat was walking down the street, deciding to pick up little things to show his new friend on the way. He hopped up onto the wall to see the little black cat curled up by the door. He wondered if he was taking a nap before jumping down and padding over to the window and pawing at it. He brought flowers again, little shiny things he found on the way, and a little shell._

**Cas:** _The little black cat uncurled itself and glanced at the window to see the sandy cat looking back at him with his tail swaying back and forth. He jumped up, surprised to see the cat. The sandy cat was amused by its reaction. It meowed, saying it came back to play today and it was a little late because he went out to get some things. The little black cat came back to the glass and looked at the things he brought and his eyes gleamed a little. He was happy that the cat came back and was showing him things. He never expected it so he started purring which surprised the sandy cat. The sandy cat felt accomplished for making his new friend happy. Before telling him a few things about the things he found in the streets and his adventure. The little black cat listened closely, enjoying his stories. He got up eventually before finding his food bowl and jumping onto the counter to get a piece of paper and ripping some out and pawing some food on it. He glanced at the sandy cat and tipped his head to the side of the house before pulling over the paper and gently nudging it through the opening to his friend._

**Cas:** _The sandy cat popped into the opening and looked at the little black cat closely. It was much different closer than from the glass. It meowed asking if he could come inside. The little black cat was hesitant before stepping aside and letting the sandy cat in. The sandy cat glanced around before looking back at his friend and meowing, saying that this was a nice place. The little black cat mewed back, replying thank you and nudging the food to the sandy cat who ate gratefully. The little black cat examined the sandy cat, seeing it's fur up close before catching whiff of something he was drawn to the smell before pressing it's nose to the sandy cat's neck, who promptly stopped eating and jumped back and was shocked at the little black cat and wondered what it was doing._

Dean waited between messages by tapping his finger against the screen, definitely using this new story to keep him going through the day. It took longer for each reply since Cas was typing so much, but Dean didn't mind since it was fun to read.

**Dean:**   _I just wanted to tell you I'm really liking this. It would make a great kid's book by the way._

Castiel giggled, enjoying the story he was making for Dean too. He took pictures of the two cats apart and them one of them brushing by each other then the little sandy cat leaving again.

**Cas:**   _Thank you. I try._

_The little black cat made a sad sound before he knew what he was doing. His eyes widened a but once he realized and stepped back slightly. The sandy cat watched the thought dawn on him before he caught whiff of something, like the smell of cotton and clean detergent, like spring. He sniffed the air and followed it before he found himself pressed against the little black cat who tensed up because he thought he was going to hit him. The sandy cat brushed by him and purred, meowing. He said that the black cat smelled nice. The little black cat mewed back, saying that /he/ smelled nice. The sandy cat glanced at him before realizing he was rubbing his scent all over the little black cat. The little black cat purred though once he caught whiff of the smell again so the sandy cat kept brushing against him, purring. They sat for a while brushing against each other before the black cat noticed it was getting dark but didn't want his new friend to leave. He wanted to curl up with him. The sandy cat looked at him before meowing, saying he'll be back tomorrow and maybe they'll go outside together. The little black nodded a but, wanting him to come back. The sandy cat licked the small cat's ear before leaving and the little black cat went back to the glass window to watch him go. The sandy cat glanced at him again before leaving. The world seemed a bit brighter now to the black cat, he couldn't wait for tomorrow._

Dean smiled as he continued to read, admittedly pretty impressed at the effort Cas was going to with all of the pictures and the story itself. All of the little details seemed to come so easily for him, and Dean was again reassured of Cas's talent with writing in general. He also wondered how much of the black cat's feelings were based on Cas's own, which was flattering to think about.

**Dean:** _This is so much more interesting than the stuff they're doing in this class. You're really good at this, Cas._

Castiel smiled at Dean's text, cutting out a little heart before setting up the cats again. He showed the sandy cat coming back and having a sun cut out then a moon one to show how long time went. Then the two with the heart together.

**Cas:** _Thank you Dean._

_The little black cat waited excitedly for his new friend and immediately stood up when he saw the sandy cat jump up onto the wall and padded across the yard to him. The little black cat started purring at his new friend who meowed, saying if he was ready to go outside. The sandy cat met him on the side of house for him and the little black cat meet him there, excitedly. He glanced outside then he realized that he was going to be doing something he wasn't supposed to. His tail lowered between his legs and his ears flattened against his head. The sandy cat looked at him before brushing his head against the cat and coming inside. He meowed, saying that it was okay. That they could go out another day. The little black cat nodded before leading the sandy cat inside and gave him food and they curled up together on the cat bed together. The days would pass and the sandy cat would visit him and eventually the black cat finally went outside for his first adventure._

Dean smiled as the story progressed, all his worries and troubles forgotten for time being as he continued to read each message that Cas sent. He didn't have much to say between Cas's messages, but Dean wanted him to know that he was still reading and legitimately curious about how the story was going to continue.

**Dean:**   _And what happened next?_

Castiel took a picture of the sandy cat outsider and the black cat inside before putting them both outside and then the sandy cat with a flower.

**Cas:** _The black cat looked at the outside wearily but the sandy cat reassured him that it was okay, that he was here. And if he couldn't go outside they could do it another day. The little black cat shook it's head before placing it's paw onto the grass and retracted it's paw before doing it again. He slowly put pressure down and felt the soft earth beneath his paw. He slowly put the other down, feeling mesmerized. Then he felt hesitant and started pulling back before the sandy cat nudged him and purred and he felt confident again. He stepped outside for the first time in his life. His tail lowered between his legs and his ears flattened a little before he slowly stood up and took in everything. It was so vast, so many things to see than things blocking his view. The sandy cat was so proud before padding over with a flower and presented it to him. The little black cat sniffed it before sneezing and being startled. He didn't know what he was expecting. The sandy cat looked at him before placing down the flower and brushing against him. He meowed and asked if he was ready for more of an adventure? The little black cat walked around a little, before looking back at the sandy cat and nodded. The sandy cat decided to keep it simple and lead him around the yard. Everything he was used to was completely new to the black cat and he liked watching the little black cat examine things and how he reacted to them. Eventually they went back inside and their paws were dirty, the sandy cat used the rest of his time there to groom the little black cat, cleaning him as the little cat purred. They curled up together and purred once they were clean and eventually the little sandy cat had to go again. Each day the sandy cat would visit the little black cat, he was more reluctant to go as well as the black cat to let him go. Maybe they'll figure it out but for now, they saw each other every day._

Dean continued to read the story through the entire class, not caring at all that he was completely distracted. In fact, it completely kept his mind off of the whisper and loud remarks.

**Dean:**   _I'm hoping they do figure it out, sooner rather than later._

Castiel had a few more pictures to take, he took pictures of the cats curled up together, hopping on the pillow wall, and then the little black cat alone and closed off with the sandy cat looking at the closed area. Then a cage little black cat and then them living on the streets together. He smiled a bit, enjoying that it was a lot like how they were but it was a little simpler than their own, but nice nonetheless.

**Cas:**   _Every day the little sandy cat would come and they would go inside before they started to play outside, making the little black cat's fur dirty. The sandy cat didn't mind though, he enjoyed the time after and grooming the little black cat and listening to him purr. The little black cat followed the sandy cat closely whenever they went outside so eventually they made it to the top of the wall and they laid there together before a person came home early and the little black cat immediately freaked out before running inside, still being dirty and without his friend this time. The little black cat was scolded and the blinds were pulled close and the glass had a cover pulled over it so he couldn't look outside. The little black cat was sad, he couldn't see his friend. He started yowling through the day, whenever someone was home so they would notice his suffering. The little sandy cat would still come by every day to see his friend still locked inside. He missed him. He felt like he was missing something._

**Cas:** _They talked through the glass but it wasn't the same as curling up next to each other after a day of playing. Only days of being separated did the little sandy cat realized that the little black cat was his mate. His one and only. That he wanted to curl up together with him and spend his time with him. The little black cat finally had someone open the window again so he could see his friend. The little black cat immediately started purring once he saw his friend. Both of them purring when they saw each other, happy to see each other. The little black cat didn't have a way outside anymore but while waiting at home he found a way to get out so he went out and immediately curled up against the sandy cat. The sandy cat curled up against the little black cat and purred happily, rubbing his scent back over the little black cat, over and over again. They stayed curled up outside, enjoying each other's warmth again. The sandy cat started to groom the little black cat before licking his face and that surprised the little black cat before it looked back at the sandy cat and gently leaned forward to kiss the sandy cat's nose. They spent every day after together, only ever missing each other when there was bad weather but they would always be together, eventually the family found out the little cat was escaping to be with the little alley cat but no matter what they did the little black cat would come back to it so they locked him in a little cage. The little black cat cried in the cage, wanting out. When he finally got out he ran away and into the streets where he curled up somewhere and the sandy cat found him and took him home and they stayed together on the streets, happy. The End._

Dean smiled at the end of the story, enjoying seeing themselves in Cas's cat story. The end, of course, was the best, though he wished they could find their happy ending as easily as their cats.

**Dean:**   _I liked that, thank you for putting so much effort into giving me a story. That was a great distraction, and I like the ending._

Castiel smiled, enjoying that Dean liked his story. He reached back in the drawer, putting the ears back on and his little collar on. He sat up a bit and took a picture of himself. He smiled a little in the picture, not that much embarrassed now.

**Cas:**   _You're welcome Dean. And the story may continue, the little black cat is waiting for his sandy alley cat to come home to him._

Dean grinned at the picture, noticing that the blush was gone so he had gotten over the embarrassment. He sighed softly as he started to reply, desperately wanting to be home to see Cas in person.

**Dean:**   _Well, this alley cat is looking for any way to get back home and see his little black cat._

Castiel frowned a little, wishing that Dean could just come home. He didn't know what else he can do to make time easier for Dean. He already written him a story. He tried to think of something but came up empty handed.

**Cas:** _The little black cat will wait patiently but misses you. Anything the little cat can do for you to make you happy?_

Dean smiled fondly at the message. It was comforting to know that Cas would do anything to make him feel better. He realized that even if the bullying was bad, it would never be what Cas had gone through- he had friends to help him and someone who loved him waiting at home.

**Dean:**   _I really appreciate it, but I'm sure what else the black cat can do. It's alright, just a few more hours and both cats will be happy again._

Castiel smiled a little and just laid in bed. What else did Dean enjoy? The impala was finished, he would have to wait for them to make pie together, maybe he should make hamburgers too. Dean would be happy with that, singing to him and maybe giving him a massage. That seemed like all the things that would make Dean happy, except having sex but he didn't know how he would fulfill that task so he just left it alone. He thought about that little coupon book he made for Dean about tasks he would do for him and wondered if Dean would ever use it.

**Cas:**   _Only a little longer then. I'll be sure to keep you company. Dean, about that little book I gave you on Christmas, do you ever plan on using it? It has a lot of tasks that I offered to do for you as well as more... Intimate things._

Dean blinked, wondering what had made Cas think about the coupon book. He hadn't really needed to use it yet, but he did want to sometime.

**Dean:** _I've looked through it partially, but not all the way. I do plan to use it sometime- any you particularly want me to use? What are some of the most interesting?_

Castiel hummed before rummaging through Dean's drawer and finding the little book and flipping through it. He put a lot of task that they have done together but also things he thought they might want to do together in the future. Simple task as a long embrace, paid in kisses, brushing your hair until you fall asleep, singing to you, a date, a pie, any dinner you wanted, etc etc. There was a lot in the little booklet. When it came to the back of the book for more personal and intimate things, he had to do some research and find things that would be suitable.

**Cas:**   _You can't ask me to tell you which to use, that's your choice. They're yours and I'm willing to do any of them. There's a lot of task we do now, not sure which ones you think would be interesting. There's one where I'll shoot all the cans for you, or at least attempt, there's one where I can wash the impala for you, cleaning the interior if it's not already well taken care of. Brush your hair until you fall asleep, letting me take care of you for the day. There's a lot in here that I thought you might like._

Dean smiled slightly at what Cas listed, thinking of how much he would love to feel Cas's hand running through his hair, but didn't want to draw attention to how miserable he felt without Cas.

**Dean:**   _Oh, I didn't see most of those. I'd love to see you try to hit all the cans- I bet you'd do better than you think- and the impala would love a wash, I'm sure. You taking care of me for a day sounds really nice too, so I definitely want to use some of these._

Castiel slipped off the ears and collar and set them aside before lying back onto the bed and hugging Dean's pillow. Just a while longer and he can go back to hugging Dean. He didn't believe the thought of someone being apart for just a few moments would make someone lonesome was true because no one can be so attached to someone but here he was, lying in bed when Dean has only been gone for a few hours and he already missed him.

**Cas:**   _I'm sure your baby would love some extra care, she always needs to be in tip top shape. I hope you do use some of these, I would love to make you happy and do these things for you. You get to enjoy them and I get to enjoy doing them so the both of us are happy. Plus I'm always happy to see you happy._

Dean ran his thumb across the edge of the phone, thinking of how much he wanted to be home. It was almost painful, his only connection to Cas was through the little screen. He thought it might be easier to be apart if they were both happy, but for now, knowing they were miserable only made it more difficult.

**Dean:** _And making you happy makes me happy, so I'll let you make me happy and we'll both be really happy. I think I'll use that one about brushing my hair until I fall asleep tonight. That sounds amazing._

Castiel sighed softly, holding his phone as he waited for each of Dean's replies. He started singing to himself as he laid in bed, thinking of songs he could ever sing to Dean that would say how he felt. He read Dean's reply before texting him back. Dean's second period was over by the time he sent that message.

**Cas:** _Then you will need to kiss me to make a deal, once you choose a coupon you kiss me to lock in your choice and I take the coupon after. I'll be happy to run my fingers through your hair until you fall asleep._

Dean made through the hallway with the help of a steely glare, refusing to acknowledge any of the comments or insults and walking as confidently as he could pretend through the hall. He felt his phone buzz and the knowledge of Cas's response comforted him until he made it to his next class. He immediately started his reply, not caring about the slurs across his desk.

**Dean:**   _Seal the deal with a kiss, I like that. Then I'll kiss you as soon as I get home- although that probably would've been the first thing I would do anyway._

Kevin and Benny were in class waiting for Dean already, looking at him as he sat down. He had a hard look when he came in but as soon as he sat down and took out his phone, his face relaxed a bit.

Benny chuckled, "He's lovesick ain't he?" he commented.

"Oh you have no idea." Kevin replied before walking over to Dean, "Glad to see you're not in such a foul mood as I thought you would be. Course, that doesn't change the fact of the bullying does it?" he gestured to the desk.

**Cas:** _Then I'll await your kiss. I love your kisses if you haven't noticed. Maybe a few kisses when you come home, I don't think one would suffice._

Dean glanced up and gave them a smile, shrugging slightly at the defaced desk. "It's alright, I'm managing. People can be serious dicks though." He muttered. "But Cas's helping me out, so I'll make it."

**Dean:**   _more than one kiss huh? I think I can manage that. Lots of kisses._

"I figured that was Cas texting you, nothing screams like love than your face when you're doing something that involves Cas." Kevin teased. "Anyways, just wondering how you were doing and if you need any help, you know who to ask." he said before walking back with Benny to start on a new project.

Castiel smiled, loving the idea of Dean giving him a lot of kisses. He loved it when Dean kissed him, it was one of his favorite things. Good thing he never had to list in order of what he likes best from Dean because he wouldn't be able to. He took a picture of him kissing the little sandy cat's cheek.

**Cas:**   _Yes, I love you kisses and I will accept every one of those kisses. For now I suppose I'll warm myself up by practicing kissing this little sandy kitty._

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled at Kevin's comment, not really embarassed by how obvious his feelings were. He knew they didn't mind and he wasn't about to hide them. He glanced at the picture Cas sent him and smiled before replying.

**Dean:**   _That's a lucky cat, to have someone who loves him so much. I'm jealous now._

Castiel laughed lightly at Dean's message. He did think it was endearing though, that Dean got a bit jealous. He loved it that Dean cared so much about him, got jealous, was protective, thought about him first. It made him feel special.

**Cas:** _I can't have you jealous now can I? I would send a picture of a kiss to you but I don't know how to take a picture of that without appearing silly._

Dean grinned at the thought of Cas trying to send a picture of himself blowing a kiss, partially wanting to see that even if it did look ridiculous.

**Dean:**   _So my pillow gets all of your hugs and the cat gets all of your kisses? That's not fair :( see, I can do frowny faces too._

Castiel smiled at Dean's message, laughing again. He didn't know how to take a pose to where he would give Dean a virtual hug or maybe a virtual kiss. He hummed in thought before thinking about emoticons.

**Cas:**   _I see that you are upset that your pillow and the cats get my love. I couldn't figure out a pose to take a picture of to send you to show that I am hugging you or sending you a kiss so I decided to do little faces. See? This is my kissing you._ _(_ _っ_ _˘з(˘⌣˘ )_ _And this is me hugging you._ _(Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)_ _Better?_

Dean laughed under his breath at the emoticons Cas had come up with, impressed that he'd been able to do those.

**Dean:**   _yes, that does make it a little better :) it's not as good as in person, but at least I know I get some of your love. That should last me until I get home, hopefully._

Castiel smiled, happy that Dean enjoyed his emoticons. He knew Dean was going to be home in a few hours, just a few more then they'll have time to spend together.

**Cas:** _If it's not enough I'll send you more, I would send you many kisses and hugs. It's only a little longer and then you'll have all the hugs and kisses._

Dean felt a rush of affection towards Cas. He was doing everything he could to make Dean feel better, even though he hadn't wanted him to go to school in the first place.

**Dean:** _I get all of the hugs and kisses? That sounds awesome. I'll be counting down the hours then. So if I get out at around 3, it takes me a few minutes to drive home, and it's third period now, that means I have about... Way too many hours before I see you again._

Castiel smile, laughing a little at Dean's deductions and train of thought. He glanced at the clock and then back at his phone. He wondered if he should attach a picture. He wrote on a piece of paper and held it up and took a picture before flipping it onto the back and taking another. It had the time left on one side then encouragement on the other.

**Cas:**   _Yes you get all the hugs and kisses and anything else you want. It's a little over 4 hours but you can do it. I'll be here talking to you the whole time so you won't be lonely, maybe except after lunch for you since you have gym but all the other periods I can talk to you._

Dean smiled and took a breath. 4 hours. He could manage that, no problem. The bullying wasn't really getting to him as much, with Cas and all of his friends there to help him out. He was still afraid that it might be enough to send Cas into another attack, but for now it seemed to be a little bit better since they had a good amount of support.

**Dean:** _I guess I can handle 4 more hours. That's not too bad, at least. I won't get lonely, and neither will you- although you have the cats and my pillow to keep you company also._

Castiel laughed lightly, interesting how Dean would say inanimate things will keep him company. He laid back on the bed and place his Dean kitty on his chest and stroked the cats fur idly was he replied to Dean.

**Cas:** _For things that are supposed to keep my company they aren't much of talkers. They are very good listeners though. 4 hours won't be that long. You'll be home soon._

Dean smiled, knowing Cas was right and that four hours wasn't actually that long- even though every minute felt three times longer than normal. Still, class was going by more quickly with Cas's messages, and the bell would be ringing again before too long.

**Dean:**   _they won't follow any orders either, so maybe I shouldn't worry about you replacing me with them._

Castiel tilted his head to the side though he knew Dean didn't see the gesture, he didn't know how following orders came into the conversation, though it was true.

**Cas:**   _No I suppose they don't follow orders, but are you saying I order you around all the time? Not that I see you complain about it. I can take orders too, but you mostly let me do it. So we've never gotten to that point, except for that bet with Charlie and them._

Dean half grinned at the memory, even though he hadn't had Cas do much it had been fun. Of course he didn't mind Cas's orders, which were usually not even real orders, but he enjoyed teasing him about it occasionally.

**Dean:**   _it's okay, I don't mind you being bossy every now and then. You're right, I don't complain because it doesn't bother me._

Castiel smiled, Dean always loved making him happy. Giving into his little requests. He loved the sweet side of Dean, he loved all versions of Dean that he has come to know, protective, jealous, playful, sad, angry, all of them. He wanted to figure them all out and love them. Dean loved to take care of him and it made his heart flutter at such kindness.

**Cas:** _So if I was bossy all the time would you mind it? I know that I took orders from you yesterday...but that was because of rules._

Dean arched a brow slightly with a chuckle, imagining Cas ordering him all the time. Honestly, he didn't think he'd that much of a problem with it, since he doubted Cas would get carried away with it.

**Dean:**   _Hmm, I don't know. As long as you didn't go crazy with power, I don't think i'd mind too much._

Castiel tilted his head, slightly surprised that Dean would allow him to boss him around. He wouldn't but the thought that Dean wouldn't care so much because it was him and trusted him not to go overboard was nice.

**Cas:** _I wouldn't let the power get to me, I don't think I'd want to boss you around all the time. That's not really how our relationship works. We give in to each other because we want the other to be happy but if one is constantly just making one happy then it's not equal. If I boss you around sometimes, I don't mind if you boss me around either._

Dean smiled, knowing that Cas wouldn't want to order him around all the time even if he would let him. They had a good system as it was, both of them sharing the bossiness.

**Dean:**   _I wouldn't really expect you to want to order me all the time anyway. I think you're right, we work out well when we both boss each other around every now and then, or not at all._

Castiel turned sideways in the bed when he moved the little Dean cat and smiled at the message. He enjoyed texting Dean, not so much as face to face interaction but it was nice. He read a few magazines that Charlie lent him about texting and he thought they were very informational. They said texting someone was a way to show that you thought of them, also to have something to look back on. That you can make secret messages or flirt with your partner. Then he read something about a thing called sexting but he didn't understand it so he left it alone. He decided to see if Dean will respond positively if he tried to flirt with him. He didn't know how to flirt but it was worth a shot.

**Cas:** _I enjoy you taking control every now and again, it makes me feel tingly._

**Cas:** _Did my flirting work? I'm not really sure the rules of it, but I attempted._

Dean arched a brow in surprise at Cas's attempt to flirt, smiling slightly to himself. It wasn't something he would think of Cas normally doing, but he was interested now.

**Dean:** _there aren't real rules to flirting, so yes it works. So me taking control makes you feel tingly, huh? Like what?_

Castiel was not ready for Dean's reply, he hadn't thought that far into it. He panicked slightly, wondering what he should reply with. He scrambled to the magazine and plopped back onto the bed and flipped to where it was tabbed and read a few more things. It told him to play a little hard to get, leave a little for imagination to make them want more. He pinched his eyebrows together. How was he going to do that? He chewed on his lip, trying to think before he got an idea, he typed in his reply and he felt pleased with himself that he pulled it out so well.

**Cas:**   _Why don't you come home and take control, find out for yourself? I'm sure you'll find the results...pleasing._

Dean's eyes widened slightly. /That/ was not been the kind of response he had been expecting, and he pulled his phone a little closer with a smirk.

**Dean:** _I like the sound of that, but now it's going to feel like even longer before I get home. What if I don't want to wait that long?_

Castiel waited anxiously for Dean's reply before jumping slightly when his phone went off and he read the message. His eyes widened and he didn't know what to feel. He started flailing his arms a little in a panic to keep his texting etiquette going. He flipped through more of the magazine but couldn't find anything and he scrambled back off the bed and got the rest of the magazines and spread them all out and tried to find out how you respond to this. They told him to be seductive and lead the other person in the right direction of what he wanted. He didn't even know what he wanted from this. He wasn't even expecting what was next. He texted in his reply to Dean before he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment and flopped back onto the bed with a pillow on his face, flailing slightly at how bold he was being.

**Cas:**   _Well tell me what you want and maybe I can...do a few favors for you._

All of this was completely unexpected from Cas, and Dean was enjoying every minute. He wondered where this was coming from. He imagined Cas laying across the bed, smirking and knowing exactly the kind of effect it would have on Dean. The thought made him lick his lips, knowing it wasn't how Cas normally was but thinking that way because of the texts.

**Dean:**   _How about you tell me exactly what you want when I get home? I walk in, pent up from not even being able to see you and there's no way I'll be able to stop myself from pushing you against the wall and getting that kiss we talked about. Maybe more than one._

Castiel made a small surprised sound before his face completely flushed red and he buried his face into a pillow at Dean's reply. He had tossed his phone onto the mattress as he buried his face into the pillow before looking back at it before burying his face again. Did Dean have a manual too? He didn't understand how Dean was responding like the book had said. Were they reading the same thing? How did he know? He chewed on his lip, before gingerly reaching for his phone and reading it again. He was still blushing furiously and he just wanted to cover his face. If Dean wanted an honest answer he would tell him but as soon as he pressed send send he made and embarrassed sound, before crawling under the blankets to hide himself from how flustered he felt.

**Cas:** _I'd let you shove me roughly against the wall, kissing me ravishingly. Kissing me breathless but wanting more kisses from you, you'd break the kiss and kissed my neck before lightly licking my ear and telling me exactly what you wanted me to do and I'd be willing to listen to all your orders._

Dean had no idea where any of this had come from- he hadn't thought Cas would be comfortable with sexting, let alone be this good at it. Maybe Gabriel had told him how? He pushed the thought out of his head, not even caring.

**Dean:**   _I'd bite at your neck and pull you off the wall, telling you to turn around. My hands would run under your shirt and against your chest and I'd press up against your back. You'd already be moaning softly as I sucked at your neck._

Castiel placed his phone aside when he crawled under the blankets. He heard it go off and he was nervous on what it would say, he crawled over to his phone with the blankets still completely over him before he opened the message and he curled himself back into the blankets, not believing this was happening. He felt like he would have a permanent blush on his cheeks. He found what Dean was telling him arousing but he was so embarrassed and flustered. He had never done anything like this and he wasn't all too sure what the end point was of this. He crawled back over to his magazines before reading a bit more to how to go about this situation.

"If you feel brave enough, send a little preview picture." the magazine told him and he flushed, he couldn't think of how he would do that. He didn't feel brave enough, if he took a picture Dean would know he was so embarrassed. He continued reading, just go with the flow of things, give him what he wants or tell him what you need. Castiel made a small sound before taking his phone and writing his reply, then curling back up into the blankets until Dean's next message.

**Cas:**   _You'll press me flat against the wall, hearing me making moans for you. Telling me how good you're going to make it for me, every dirty promise you'll tell me between the bites and kisses. You'll tease me endlessly until I'm begging for you. That I want you, need you. Then maybe you'll listen and let me have what I need._

Dean was waiting impatiently for the reply, but he had to set his phone down for a moment before he could reply. This was definitely turning him on and he had to take a moment to help prevent himself getting too aroused.

**Dean:**   _I'd wait and tease you out until you're begging and moaning, until you're completely scattered from the want. I'd grind against you, every noise and gasp fueling me on until finally I'd push your legs apart, still pressing you against the wall._

Castiel couldn't help the small sound of arousal passing through his lips once he read Dean's message. This was a lot more arousing than he thought this would be because not only could he picture it, it could actually happen. He couldn't help but want Dean to come home and do these things to him. He just wanted Dean to come home in general, but now being more aroused, he was a lot more antsy about it. He drummed his fingers a little before he thought back at the the tip to say to take a preview. He thought about it before he let the blanket fall back behind him. He flipped through the pages a little and saw a pose and tried to mimic it. He was staring at his phone with one of his finger partially in his mouth as he licked it a little. His hair was all over the place from tossing and turning on the bed with a blush across his cheeks from being embarrassed. He was even more so after he took the picture but attached it nonetheless.

**Cas:**   _I'll be begging for you to continue but you'll only rest there and ask what is it that I want and I'd tell you what you wanted to hear, thrusting into me hard and fast so tomorrow I'll feel it when I walk or sit down, thinking of what you did the night before. Give me such a high of pleasure that I'll probably black out. I'm waiting for you to give me what I need._

Dean definitely had not been expecting a pictures, he swallowed at how much the image paired with Cas's words turned him on. He looked quickly around the class, as if someone knew what he was doing, but no one even spared him a glance. The fact that he was sexting Cas while surrounded by his unknowing classmates only heightened the tingling arousal, and Dean's longing to go home increased greatly.

**Dean:**   _I'll make sure you feel it every time you move, and you'll remember exactly how I gave you what you needed and I wanted. Because I want you so damn badly._

Castiel moaned softly in the closed room, he could practically feel Dean's want and what it would like as soon as he came home. He shivered lightly at the thought, He licked his lips a little, hoping time would pass by quickly. He thought of an idea and decided to ask Dean about it before he did anything.

**Cas:**   _Is that a promise? I can't wait for you to put me through the mattress Dean, I look forward to it. Would you like me to prepare ahead? So when you come home I'll be ready for you or would you like to take the pleasure and teasing me until I'm begging like you said?_

The offer made Dean shift slightly in his seat, his mind immediately imagining Cas being ready and waiting for him when he got home. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath, trying to stop the images of Cas spread against the bed, finger in his mouth like in the picture, just waiting for him. Deans eyes popped open again, realizing that wasn't working, and tried to focus on just the words he was typing.

**Dean:**   _I want you to be ready. I want to see exactly how much you need me._

Castiel shivered, biting his lip a bit at Dean telling him that he wanted him ready. He swallowed a bit before closing the magazines he had laid out and stacked them back somewhere safe then gathered some things. He had a lot of time but right now, he felt like he didn't. He wanted to make Dean happy so the sooner the better. He crawled back into bed and pulled the blankets back over him again, trying to keep calm even though he wasn't.

**Cas:** _You'll know exactly how much I need you. When you come home, come upstairs and lock the door. Now when you say you want to see, did you mean see personally or see visually?_

A smile tugged at the corners of Dean's lips, thinking of how good it would feel to finally be able to lock that door behind him. He wondered exactly what Cas was going to do to get ready, but he had to stop his mind from thinking of the possibilities.

**Dean:** _I will, right when I get there. Take your pick, either works for me._

Castiel let out a soft breath, thinking of what he wanted. He decided to keep this play on for a little bit if only to give him little previews every now and again like the magazine said. He licked his lips a little, before writing in a reply and just taking off his underwear. He kept Dean's shirt on and it barely covered him but enough to wear it was covered. He felt pleased at that, he adjusted himself slightly where the shirt would peek up a little but enough to where nothing was showing too much. He couldn't decide on what kind of face people make in this type of things. He tried to think of something before he just ended up biting his lip and ended up sending that. He figured that was something people did.

**Cas:**   _Then be sure to keep your phone close, I'll drop in hints on how I'm doing every now and again. Also, I hope that you will not lose your phone because that would be very very VERY embarrassing._

Dean had to fight to keep his face expressionless as his eyes roamed hungrily across the picture Cas sent. He recognized his own shirt and knowing that it was the only thing Cas was wearing was already driving him crazy. The thought of getting more previews sent a wave of excitement through him.

**Dean:**   _Trust me, my phone won't be out of my sight._

Castiel let out a small breath of relief. He felt slightly better about this now than when he started, probably because the fact he was aroused that he would be so daring and bold. He started to go through a few things, knowing Dean should be leaving his class before he had a chance to reply. He had one more period before lunch then 3 more periods after then he comes home.

**Cas:**   _Good, I don't think you want to miss anything. Green seems like it'll be a good color don't you think? I'm sure you'll appreciate it._

Dean left his class, completely oblivious for once about the stares and comments. He was far too preoccupied with wondering what Cas would come up with and what exactly they would do once he finally got home. He arched a brow slightly when he got to his next class and saw Cas's message, curious.

**Dean:**   _I'm sure I'd appreciate just about any color, but green sounds perfect._

Castiel smiled a little before getting off the bed and sitting back on it once he slipped on some green panties. He had a white garter with little green ribbons weaved through it and striped white and green stockings. The back of the panties had an cutout of a heart and a little bow on top, but Dean wouldn't know that until he came home. Castiel tried to think of what pose would work for this before he kneeled in the middle of the bed and hiked up his shirt with one hand and took a picture.

**Cas:**  It makes me think of a certain someone. I think green is perfect too.

Dean stifled the urge to gape at the picture, glancing up quickly as if someone might be able to tell what he was looking at. He was still astounded at how bold Cas was being, and he couldn't believe just how arousing each picture was.

**Dean:** _Green is definitely, definitely perfect._

Castiel smiled just slightly at the text. He probably should go get started on what he was doing but he couldn't if he always had to text Dean. He thought about it for a few moments before coming up with an idea, really embarrassing but still a good idea nonetheless.

**Cas:**   _Do you have any headphones, I'm thinking of calling you and maybe...maybe you texting me since I won't actually be able to text and do certain things at the same time. Is that too bold? Too daring? It was probably a bad idea. I'm sorry._

Dean's eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, his tongue snaking out to trace his lower lip. He looked around again, he wouldn't be the only one with headphones in. Plus, if he stayed discreet, he doubted the teacher would notice... He sent his reply before immediately going through his bag to find them, untangling the headphones impatiently.

**Dean:**  I have headphones, give me a minute to find them and then call. It's not a stupid idea at all.

Castiel read Dean's message before burying his face into Dean's pillow. He can't believe how daring he was being, he was so flustered. He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, calling Dean and doing something sexual, while Dean was in school. He blushed, burying his face even more into the pillow and squeezing it tightly. Dean seemed to be enjoying this and he could say he was too to some extent but he was embarrassed. He wouldn't even know what to say to Dean when he called him but he waited patiently. He waited about 5 minutes then paused a little longer just in case before he called Dean. "Dean?" he said softly.

Dean waited anxiously and started off with the volume low, afraid someone might hear and he almost didn't hear Cas's greeting. He rolled his eyes at himself for being a wuss and turned the volume up as he texted his reply, knowing there was no way he would be able to talk to Cas over the phone while in class- especially not the way they'd been texting.

**Dean:**   _Hey, I hear you._

Castiel waited patiently for Dean's reply, feeling anxious and nearly dropped his phone when it went off. He read it and turned the phone on speaker so he could hold it away from his ear.

"Hello Dean...I ah...see you've enjoyed my messages. They were quite daring on my side. I bet I really distracted you today. That's okay though, it'll help you get through the day." he said. He felt a little awkward but he could do this. Dean was listening. "I'm going to start okay? You're going to be on speaker phone but i'll keep you close so you'll know what's happening."

Dean could hear that Cas's voice started sort of off and he realized he hadn't been as confident as Dean had been imagining over text. He seemed to get more certain as he talked, or maybe that was just what he heard, but either way he knew Cas wouldn't be doing this if it really bothered him. He typed his reply quickly, excited to hear how this was going to go.

**Dean:**   _Okay, I can still hear you perfectly._

Castiel read the message before saying something to Dean before he started, "I'm going to move around a little bit before i settle in so give me a moment. He stripped off his green panties and set them aside for later. He specifically wanted green so he decided a new toy can be used today.

Their little green plug that they haven't used. He swallowed a little as he grabbed some lube and settled back on the bed when he hiked up his shirt. He bent his knees slightly and let out a soft breath. He was starting to feel that excitement run through him again and thought back to the messages Dean sent him.

"I really loved those messages you sent me...I would really love for you to do those things to me." he said. No one was home so he could be loud if he wanted to be but he decided to keep it to a minimum. "This picture might be...really exposed so I think you'll want to make sure no one sees you..." he added softly.

Castiel blushed a bit before moving the phone between his legs and snapped an angle picture that went from between his legs up to his face. He was blushing in the picture and you could see the garters, his arousal and Dean's shirt hiked up to expose his chest.

Dean swallowed at Cas's warning, glancing up quickly before watching his phone intently. When the picture came, he leaned slightly back to be positive no one could see before he looked at it. His breath caught and a shot of heat coursed through him as his eyes drank in every detail of the picture, from Cas's blush to his clear arousal and everything in between. He typed his reply quickly, desperate for whatever Cas had planned.

**Dean:**   _I'll do all of that and more when I get home, especially if you keep doing this for me. You have no idea how much I want you right now._

Castiel read the reply before moaning a little, letting out a breathy sound. "You have no idea how much I want you to have me right now and just have your way with me.." he swallowed. "I was serious about you putting me through the mattress Dean, making me feel it tomorrow...If you think school will be bad tomorrow then I'll take some pain medication but if not, I'll be happy to be bed ridden tomorrow." he told him.

He started off slow and lazily stroked himself as the other hand played with his nipples. "Shoving me against the wall...having me beg for you...I'd do that. I'd want to. Bring me to the brink with teasing...I want that. I want you...so bad." he arched slightly, moaning a bit at the thought and tightened his hold slightly on himself as he tugged on his nipple.

Dean closed his eyes briefly and let out a slow breath. Every noise Cas made and word he said was so damn hot and it was taking serious willpower to keep himself from becoming visibly aroused already.

**Dean:**   _I'll be glad to fuck you into the mattress, but not before I'll tease you so close to the brink you'll be moaning my name while you beg for me._

Castiel always read the message quickly as they came. He swallowed thickly at how much he wanted that. "Ahh... Make me scream Dean... I want you to know how much I love it..nghh." He panted a little before he uncapped some lube for his fingers and started teasing his entrance before sliding a finger in. He gasped lightly as he gripped his cock so he wouldn't come to the brink before anything. "Take me somewhere...I'll be..ah ready for you... Go somewhere where I can scream your..Mmm...name and only you know." He told him. "In the impala...outside...in a hotel."

Dean felt a shiver run up his spine, hearing the raw desire in Cas's voice and immediately imagining hearing it while they were completely alone in some hotel, free to be as loud as they wanted. He pressed his thighs together, desperately wanting to let his fantasies run wild with Cas talking to him on the phone, but knowing he couldn't- not yet.

**Dean:**   _I'll take you to a hotel and they'll hear you screaming my name through the walls. I'll push you into the seat of the impala and the whole car will rock with you every time I thrust._

"Oh...yes, yes I want that. The people next door will know your name, hearing me moan it so often." Castiel groaned. He slid in another finger into himself as his free hand moved aimless until he found the little red ring and he removed his other fingers to rub lube on it before going back to what he was doing. He slowly slid it on and he panted. "I'm going to be so ready for you Dean...ah...ready for when if you come home, you can just slide right into me..." He told him, curling his fingers slightly and whimpering a little, it was something but not enough. He wanted more.

Dean bit at the inside of his lip, unable to stop himself from imagining how amazing it would feel to be able to push himself inside of Cas, surrounded by his warmth and pressure. He let out a slow breath, having no idea how he was going to be able to make it the rest of the school day like this.

**Dean:** _And I'll be ready, because you'll feel so fucking good around me._

Castiel pressed a third finger in, moving his fingers in and out quickly, you could faintly hear the sounds of them going in but it was nearly muffled by Castiel's moaning. "I'll be-ah! Good for you...so good. Want it...rough. Uhnn...so bad. I want you so bad." He arched, playing with his nipples in his free hand. He removed his fingers and gently grabbed the plug and coated it with lube. He settled it as his entrance, shallowly thrusting it in and out. He panted before nudging it in, gasping as it became larger as he pushed it then it was completely in. He laid panting in bed, deciding that if Dean had to go through his arousal and strain, he would too. "Can't wait for you to come home..." He said. He slowly reached for the panties and pulled then on, he moaned a bit, feeling the plug move. He laid in bed before taking another picture between his legs. His cock was peeking out of the top of the panties, he was lightly sweating, his face was flushed with pleasure as he looked at Dean with half lidded eyes. "Going to wait. We'll get through this together." He told him.

Dean tried to keep his breathing even as he listened to Cas, closing his eyes and picturing what he was doing perfectly. He shifted in his chair again before he glanced down at Cas's message, so he opened the picture and made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

**Dean:**   _it's going to be a long day, but it'll be so fucking worth it._

"So, so worth it...Promise.." Castiel replied. He didn't tell Dean about the plug or the heart on the back of the panties, he would have to be here to know. He rolled his hips a little, feeling the plug move. He wondered briefly if he should should turn it on. He decided to when it was closer for Dean to come home.

"Going to set up a place for us. I want you to hear me. When you come home, we're leaving right away. Don't touch me because I need you to concentrate to drive. It'll be worth the few more minutes of waiting. So worth it." He said. "You're going to lunch. Then 3 more periods. Three more. You can do it. We can do it." He told him. "I'm going to hang up okay Dean? I'm going to set up a place for us."

Dean nodded slightly to himself, grateful Cas was going to get something set up. He had no idea how he was going to be able to restrain himself from touching Cas, but if he was going to be driving then he would have to. And it would be so, so worth it when they finally could. He just hoped that Cas arranged a place close by.

**Dean:**   _Okay. 3 periods, we can make it, and then it'll be amazing. I'll see you in a little while._

"See you soon Dean." said Castiel before he hung up. He had preparations to do before Dean got home and he got started by getting a phone book.

Lunch was starting and everyone was already waiting for Dean in their classroom. "And he arrives unharmed. We were worried you might up socking someone." Charlie commented.

"He can hold his temper." Benny told her, "Saw a little bit this morning, he handles it quite well." he said.

"Yeah, but you never want to miss out on someone picking a fight with Dean Winchester." Charlie teased.

Dean grinned and shrugged, partially relieved to have his friends around so that he wouldn't obsess over what Cas might be doing. "Well if someone starts something with me, I gotta defend myself, right? I won't start a fight, but I can sure as hell end one." He boasted jokingly as he sat down with them. "But really, I'm doing okay. It's annoying like you wouldn't believe, but Cas is helping me manage."

"I can imagine how annoying it would be, I'm annoyed and they're not even talking about me. Well despite the fact that they're talking about my friends, I mean c'mon guys, we're in the 21th century can't we just accept gays and every other sexuality already." Charlie huffed. "Like I need someone else to make a choice for me, bitch please." she grumbled.

Kevin glanced up at her, "This is your type of ball park isn't it? Getting riled up like this?" he asked.

"Yes! I mean, wow, if I want to love someone, can't you just shut the fuck up and let me love whoever the hell I want?" Charlie threw her hands up, in an exasperated way.

"People gotta learn to keep their mouths shut before it comes back to bite them." Benny nodded slightly.

"Not even that, if someone were to throw that shit back in their face, they would deny it. Like you can't be on both sides at once, that's bullshit. Say one thing and do another, that pisses me off." Charlie crossed her arms.

Kevin sat down next to her and pulled her head onto his shoulder and stroked her hair, "There, there. Let it out you fire breathing princess." he said.

"It's queen." Charlie corrected.

"Right." Kevin laughed a little.

"C'mon Kevin, you should know by now that she's a queen and not a princess." Dean teased lightly. "I don't understand it either, other than that some people are just dicks." He added, as frustrated as they were but glad they agreed. "I'm hoping they'll get over it soon and go back to whatever the hell those kinds of people do with their lives."

"To find new victims to bully." Benny supplied. "People are vicious, they are attracted to pain and would cut and cut til they get you to bleed." he said.

"They're like vampires. Drains the life of their victims but make themselves feel better." Charlie added.

"Hmm...that's an interestin' way to put it, but I can see where you're comin' from." Benny replied.

"Don't you have gym next Dean? How are you going to get through that when everyone thinks you're gay?" Charlie asked.

Dean winced slightly. He hadn't really thought of how he was going to get through gym, but he knew it would be hellish. "I don't know." He admitted. "I guess I'll just do my best to ignore everyone like I have been." He replied with a shrug, figuring by now that he could get over the insults directed at him and if it got physical he was confident he could hold his own.

"Well if it's insults you're talking about sure, but what if they did anything else?" Charlie asked. "I mean, no offense but guys like to gang up together and pick on the weak. Not saying you're weak but in this aspect you are technically "the weak"." she said.

"They could have ruined your locker." Kevin supplied.

"Humiliation is one of the few things they do, if not violence." Benny added.

Dean sighed, knowing that was pretty likely. "I don't know. I'm going to get in and out of the locker room as fast as I can, hopefully no one will try anything with the coaches watching." He thought out loud. "I know that's a shitty plan, but it's the best I've got right now."

"That is quite the terrible plan Dean." Benny told him. "That's like going in blind." he said.

"Skip gym." Charlie supplied. "I could you know...give a word in the nurse for you." she said. "I mean, not like we do anything important in gym anyways. I think you can live with skipping a period. Maybe you should go talk to the coach now so he knows what's happening then you can skip it." she told him.

"That sounds like a much better plan, good job Charlie." Kevin praised.

Dean's lips pressed into a line, not especially liking the sound of that. He'd skipped plenty of classes before, but cutting gym felt annoyingly close to running away. He knew they were right though and his afternoon with Cas would definitely be ruined if he got jumped in the locker room. "Yeah, okay, that's a better plan. I'll skip gym." He said, resigned to take their advice.

"One less problem to worry about." Charlie shrugged.

They chatter for a while more, since they had the time to. Turns out Benny fit right into their group, felt like he was there since the beginning with them. It was different to accept someone so quickly but he just clicked with everyone. Soon lunch was over and they had to go back to their classes.

"God, just a few more months and school will finally be over." Charlie groaned loudly as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yes, but to more school." Kevin supplied.

"Yeah, but college life is so much better. You get to do so many things." Charlie replied. "Well see you later Dean, call us if you need anything." she said as she walked out with Kevin, who waved.

Benny clapped Dean on the shoulder, "Walking you to the nurse's office or gonna go to gym?" he asked.

Dean hesitated briefly before he shook his head. "Nah, I guess I'll save that battle for some other day." He replied, brushing it off. "I don't want to go to the nurse, but I don't want to go to gym either." He added with a shrug.

"Wander the halls til the next class. I got nothin' for you brother. I don't know where else you would go. You could just go home, but that's more of your choice." Benny told him before walking with him. "Maybe an empty classroom? Maybe you can sit in the bathroom and pretend you have constipation." he joked, laughing a bit.

Dean laughed at Benny's suggestion. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick to going into an empty classroom. I'll save that idea for some other time, though." He replied with a grin, easily being able to forget about gym while Benny was keeping him company. He wasn't sure he would be able to text Cas, since he had no idea what he was doing to prepare, but he figure he could just sit around for a period.

Benny laughed at that, "I was just joking but if you want to pull that card, be my guest. No one will go check on you if they think you're in the bathroom." he said. They walked by Benny's class so he smiled a bit at Dean, "Good luck with the rest of your day." he said before leaving to his class.

Dean smiled, giving Benny a slight wave. "Thanks, Benny, you too." He replied sincerely, though he doubted Benny was going to have any troubles. He wandered around a little until he got to where more of the empty classrooms were, trying a few handles until he found one that was unlocked. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall so that no one would see him if they glanced inside, and settled in to wait. Maybe he could take a nap or something. There was just a little longer and he could go home. He could see Cas. Touch him. He smiled slightly, feeling a flutter of anticipation in his stomach.

Castiel was sitting at home, trying to sit still. He had to calm himself from doing anything. He had got everything finished and he was dressed so he could just go when Dean came. He swallowed a bit, as he licked his lips a little. Dean was in gym right now and he wouldn't be out. He thought about texting him, so he would know when he was done. He hoped that Dean was okay, being in gym. That was the class he was most worried about for him. He bit on his lip a little before texting Dean a message.

**Cas:**   _I know you're probably in gym and I hope the class was okay and nothing happened while you were there. If something does happen, I hope you'll tell me or if you got hurt then I'll tend to your wounds. I hope you are okay._

Dean had his eyes closed when he felt his phone buzz, trying- unsuccessfully- to doze rather than come up with dozens of possibilities for that afternoon. He was surprised but happy that Cas texted him, as if he had read Dean's mind.

**Dean:** _The group thought I should skip gym and I agreed. I appreciate that you would tend my wounds, but there are much more fun things to do today._

Castiel let out a breath of relief of that. He was glad Dean wouldn't be dealing with their gym class. His thoughts wandered a little bit to earlier with the last part of Dean's message but shook the thought away.

**Cas:**   _Yes there is, I would have been sad to push it on another day but your well being always comes first. I'm glad you do not have to deal with that class, but on the happier note. I have booked us a place and it's not that far from here. So we can continue with our plans, but I don't know what we'll do about food later._

Dean smiled, glad he wouldn't have to worry about finding somewhere after school. It was nice that Cas took care of it, since he knew Cas would find a good place. He thought for a moment before he replied.

**Dean:**   _We could go get something to eat after or you could make something in advance. Whatever you want is fine with me._

Castiel hummed, thinking of the kitchen and wondering if he would be up to getting something to eat after, then he thought about Sam and Bobby if they would have something to eat. He thought briefly on ordering in food, but then again he remembered how he was dressed under his clothes and thought against it, feeling nervous.

**Cas:**   _Well, I think i would be too tired to go get something after. I would make something to eat in advance but there's no food at home, that's why I said to the grocery store earlier before we made plans. I was thinking of calling in food, but I'm...kind of nervous that someone will know how I'm dressed._

Dean's brow furrowed slightly, surprised that Cas wasn't dressed, before he realized that he meant that he was afraid someone would be able to tell through his clothes. He smiled slightly, knowing Cas had nothing to worry about but understanding the concern.

**Dean:**   _They won't know, I promise. As long as you have on normal clothes over, they'll have no idea._

Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together slightly, wondering how Dean could be so sure before it dawned on him. Dean used to wear those pink panties under his clothes. He shivered a little. Dean was a sly one, adventurous. It was kind of arousing at the thought.

**Cas:**   _I do have normal clothes on so i will call in food so we have something to eat for after. Of course when you wore this underneath, you didn't have on what I have on. But it's the same things. Just more...thrilling for me._

Dean smirked slightly at the thought, the idea of Cas walking around with panties hidden under his clothes, maybe a hint of the silly waistband peeking out, definitely appealed to him. He groaned softly in the silent room, wishing he could be there.

**Dean:** _Oh it'll definitely be more thrilling. Because every time you take a step, you'll be able to feel them. They'll never know that you're already ready and waiting for me._

Castiel swallowed a bit, feeling another stir of arousal that calmed down slightly since he was just laying there. The ring wasn't let him calm down fully neither of the feeling of the plug in him. He called for chinese food, figuring that would be the best and then just lying there before replying to Dean.

**Cas:**   _Oh i'll feel something alright. I'm more than ready for you, waiting for you to take me apart._

Dean smiled slightly at how easily Cas slipped back into the dirty flirting. He wanted to ask Cas exactly how he had gotten ready, wanted to have him describe it out to him, but he knew that would only make the next couple of hours worse to wait through.

**Dean:** _just don't get too excited when you get the food- I want to have plenty of you left to take apart._

Castiel laughed lightly at the thought, remember that he didn't tell Dean any details of what he was doing. He probably heard him stretch himself but not the fact that they're a ring around him and a plug inside of him. There was no way he was going to be taken apart from anything else besides Dean's touch. He had a few more minutes before he had to go downstairs. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to focus on the feeling between his legs. He walked around the room to get used to it a bit as he got his things ready for when the person arrived. He just stayed standing up, leaning against the wall as he replied to Dean.

**Cas:** _I'm sure you'll have more than enough to take apart, probably a little more than I would take normally but I would want that. Besides...if you took me apart then you would have to put me back together. This place has a bath, I would very much like to use that. Maybe it was a jacuzzi. Whatever that is._

Dean arched a brow slightly, wondering excitedly what exactly Cas meant about having more than normal, but didn't ask just yet. He was loving the sound of a jacuzzi while they recovered from being totally wrecked, but he reread the last line with a touch of confusion.

**Dean:**   _All of that sounds more than amazing. I don't think I've ever been /this/ anxious to get home. But wait, you don't know what a jacuzzi is?_

Castiel searched up the definition before him figuring out what it was. He knew what it was, but he just hadn't heard the word. He's seen them many times before though, but he has never used it. He heard the doorbell go off and he started to go downstairs but replied to Dean first.

**Cas:**  I _know what they are, I just never knew the word to call them. But I haven't used one before, so it'll be nice for me to use it with you. I'm anxious for you to come home too. Just a few more hours. Then we can do whatever we want._

Dean smiled at that- a few more hours. Not only were they going to have some serious sex, they were going to get to hang out in a jacuzzi afterwards. He couldn't wait for the days when they weren't in school. Summer would be amazing and even college would be easier than this, even though they'd probably end up at different places.

**Dean:**   _You'll love it, it feels great. We'll both be exhausted, and that'll be a great way to relax._

Castiel had waited in the kitchen, feeling the excitement under his skin. Once he got the food that they ordered and he set it down. He let out a long breath. He couldn't believe he just did that. He felt an adrenaline rush from doing that and he bit his lip a little. Now he knew why Dean loves it so much.

**Cas:** _I'm sure I'll be mostly asleep by then. I can see why you enjoy those panties, it gives you a rush when you have to act normal around others. I just want you home..._

Dean smirked, remembering exactly what it felt like, especially the first time. He wanted to be able to see Cas's reactions to it all, but maybe he'd get a chance later. He seemed to like it so far, which made Dean enjoy it even more as well.

**Dean:**   _it's definitely a thrill, especially the first few times you do it. I want to be home now, but it won't be long now._

Castiel sighed a little, deciding to eat a little since he hadn't and they were going to be doing a very vigorous activity. He picked some foods and nibbled on them as he replied to Dean.

**Cas:** _You were daring when you first tried this. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm doing this for you, I don't think I would have tried this. I would have been too embarrassed. I would be really paranoid as well._

Dean thought of Cas blushing as he got the food, wondering if the delivery guy would notice that Cas was so embarrassed. He smiled at the image, knowing that they would never know why, but understanding how it would make Cas nervous.

**Dean:**   _I'm glad you tried it. Imagining you doing that is honestly pretty hot, and it'll be even more when I can actually see you._

Castiel blushed a bit, he didn't think that Dean would be imagining what he was doing or finding it so attractive. He was just getting food. He knew Dean had two more classes, gym was going to be over soon and he would have to go to health then history. Two more periods, he could do this.

**Cas:**   _I'm sure it will be. I don't know maybe I'll...put on a small show for you. I think you'll appreciate my efforts a bit more._

Dean's eyebrows rose as he read Cas's reply, feeling a stir of arousal at the thought of that. He glanced at the time and answered Cas's message before standing and grabbing his backpack, glad that he had managed to get through one more period, and then he left the empty room a moment later when the bell rang.

**Dean:**   _Oh, I'll definitely appreciate your efforts. I already do, but I really like the sound of a show from you._

Castiel licked his lips a little, putting away his plate. Feeling better now that he wasn't hungry. He slowly made it upstairs before sitting down, and bit his lip so he couldn't make a sound at the feeling. Dean wanted a show from him. He wasn't all to sure how to, but he could do some research before Dean came home. He nodded a little to himself. That was what he was going to do.

**Cas:**   _I'll do my best to give you a nice show. I know you'll enjoy it anyhow. I'll be looking forward til you come home then. I'll see you soon._

Dean made it to his next class before reading Cas's message, sitting in the back as always. He replied and settled into the class, doing his best to actually pay attention so the period might pass more quickly.

**Dean:** _I'm looking forward to it too. See you soon._

Castiel read Dean's message before going to go do some research and try to figure out a few things before later. He was very excited actually. It was thrilling. When Dean was in class without Cas to distract him now, he could hear the chatter now. People talking about Castiel, talking trash about them both, making more rumors. Saying gays were disgusting or things that weren't even true. Those who were on Dean's and Cas side before had kept quiet since this had been the most ruckus for gays there has ever been and there was a lot more bullying involved so they all lost their fire and went back to holding their tongues.

Dean kept his expression steely, doing his best to ignore them. It was such bullshit that they were judging Cas and him without even knowing anything about them, and the rumors people were spreading couldn't be helping what people thought of them either. He let out a soft sigh and leaned back farther in his chair.

"You know, I heard that he got kicked out of his previous schools." one student started.

"What no way! What did he do?" The person with a ponytail asked.

"I heard that he went to an all boys school and he tried seducing the students and selling himself so they had to kick him out." the first student replied.

"Are you serious? He doesn't even look like the type." the girl with the ponytail said shocked.

"I didn't think he was either but I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. He was apparently bullied a lot and transferred a lot of schools." the first girl added. "I guess he didn't fit in or something or he tried to take other people's boyfriends. I don't know." she said.

"That's messed up, I wouldn't want someone coming after my boyfriend. Mostly losing him to a /guy/ at that." The ponytail girl shook her head. "Just gotta stay clear of him."

Dean's jaw clenched and he stared stonily ahead. He tried to keep his cool, but this was different. He couldn't care less about the rumors people told about him, and some of the stories about Cas and him were actually partially true, but this? This was completely ridiculous. He dug his nails into his palm, trying to keep calm as they continued, but he was certain he wouldn't stop himself from defending them from all of them if they said one more lie about Cas. Part of him wanted them to just so he could justify losing his temper.

Another group started chatting, "I heard there was rumor going around that he got raped. Supposedly near the time when he didn't show up to school. People said that he was beaten and that he was in the hospital." someone said.

"If he was in the hospital from getting raped, why would he still want to date guys? Isn't that just sick? Traumatizing?" another asked.

"I dunno, but I guess it's a preference. Maybe he liked it and he wants more of it. I don't know what people think like, I just know what I hear. But seriously if that happened, I wouldn't want to go back to something like that."

Dean's eyes jerked over to look at the group, his temper flaring dangerously. How /dare/ they talk about Cas like that, when most of them had never even spoken a word to him! "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know the first thing about him!" He snapped, his frustration finally emerging on the features he'd been working so hard to keep calm and neutral.

The students flinched at being snapped at and they shut their mouths before some student thought it would be a bright idea to provoke Dean some more. "We don't need to. We know all gays are disgusting and think the same, they just want sex and would do anything to get it." the yelled back.

The teacher stopped in their lecture to look at his students. "Quiet down, this isn't a place for fighting. If you want to argue and banter, go do it after school or you can go to the principle." he threatened.

"He should go to the principle to be kicked out because he's ruining my education! His germs might rub off on me and I might become stupid." the student complained.

Dean glanced up when the teacher stopped, intending to go back to holding his tongue, before the other kid made another remark. "Trust me, you don't need any of my help to be stupid." He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

The class bursts into fits of laughter and the students made a disgusted face before turning away from Dean. "That's why stupid fags like you deserved to be raped. Probably better off if he would have died. Like your mom." he muttered. The class went silent again.

"Enough you two, no more out of either of you about this topic." The teacher placed his hands on the desk to look at the both of them.

Dean was standing with his hands clenched at his sides before he even realized he was out of his chair. It took nearly all of his willpower not to cross the room and grab the kid or just start throwing punches. He didn't even hear the teacher, everything dulled out by the hot rush of anger from the asshole's words. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't react, shouldn't say anything more, but the kid had gone too far with that remark.

"Take it back." He hissed lowly, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Or what?" The guy looked at him, standing up as well. "You're going to cry me a river? Oh boo hoo for you, suck it up. You already do a lot of sucking." he sneered.

One of the students who didn't really care so much about rumors stood up and placed a hand on the guy's chest, "Dude stop. You're going to get yourself fucking killed." he said quietly.

"Like him and that prissy bitch would do anything." the guy snapped. No one in the class moved, the teacher had called up the security to come get the both of them. And barely by just a hair before anything happened, the bell rang. Class was over.

Dean glared at the kid for a second before snatching up his bag, shoving past the kid roughly as he left the classroom. He stalked down the hall to his next class, knowing that he probably looked like he was about to kill someone- which he was partially considering.

Castiel was lying at home on Dean's bed again, idly petting his kitten's fur. Dean would be heading to his last class by now. He hummed in thought before looking over to the little crafts he made and he came up with an idea since he was just waiting after his research session. He set everything up before taking a picture and sending it to Dean. It was the two cats sitting together on the pillow to have them elevated and a paper right in front of them. It had a little heart on there with their initials and a little flower and the time left they had. And a bit of encouragement on there, that Dean can make it through class.

**Cas:**   _Just another hour Dean, you can do it. We believe in you, by we, I mean me and the kittens. Also I read this small flirtation I think you would understand since I love bees. Why did the bee get married? ...because he found his honey. You're my honey Dean. I am the bee. Mostly cause I am more fond of bees than you are but don't you find that sweet? Like you are? Did you see what I did there? Since you're honey...you're sweet._

Dean made it to his next class and sat in his seat with a huff, his face still set in a glare. His face softened slightly when he saw that he had a message from Cas, the glare broke into a smile as he read it and looked at the picture. He let out a soft breath, immediately feeling better with just a text from Cas.

**Dean:** _I get it, that's pretty clever. I like being your honey then. And thanks, by the way, for a little more encouragement._

Castiel smiled, feeling happy that Dean enjoyed his little line and his encouragement. He thought it was very cute so he had to share with Dean. He hummed softly, lying in bed and hugging his cats close.

**Cas:**   _I'm glad you liked it. You're welcome for the encouragement, it's always nice to have a little extra. I like you being my honey too. You're almost done with school. We can relax together when you're done._

Dean relaxed into his chair, part of him wanting to tell Cas about what had happened but knowing it would only upset him. Besides, they had a fantastic afternoon planned, and he wasn't going to let that dick ruin it with a few snide remarks.

**Dean:**   _Almost done with school, but I think we can do something a little more than relaxing with all the work you've done. But I know what you mean, and it's only a little longer._

Castiel was being very good actually, he had calmed himself down a bit and he had everything ready for them. He was very excited and with Dean coming closer to being able to come home, he was feeling the stir of arousal again. They were going to be a lot more than relaxing but the thought of relaxing together was always very nice.

**Cas:** _Yes we will be doing more than just relaxing, can't put my hard work to waste. I'll be sad._

Dean had started to calm down, all of the remnants of his anger fading the longer talked to Cas. He glanced up at the clock, willing it to move more quickly, before sighing softly and looking back at his phone as he got the response from Cas. He let out a breath and smiled.

**Dean:** _Well I definitely can't have you sad, and it's not like I mind either._

Castiel laughed lightly, knowing that Dean wouldn't put any of his efforts to waste. Dean was also so sweet to him. He made sure to have everything done, the class wouldn't be that long from now. He listed a few things and checked them all off. He was sure he did everything.

**Cas:**   _I know you wouldn't mind. I am really looking forward to this, does that seem bad? Since we're mostly just having intercourse? I can help but feel excited._

Dean thrummed his fingers lightly on the desk while he waited for Cas's response, knowing it wasn't too much longer. And then he'd be free, at least for a little while. He felt his phone vibrate and grinned at the message, thinking that Cas was acting awfully cute considering they had been talking about teasing him to the point of begging only a few hours earlier.

**Dean:**   _Of course it's not bad to be excited even if it's "just" sex, I definitely am. If you weren't excited at all, I might be a little offended._

Castiel tilted his head at that, he wondered why Dean would be offended from him not being excited. He scrunched his eyebrows together slightly in thought before he just decided to ask Dean what he mean by that.

**Cas:**   _Of course it's not "just" sex. I get to see you, kiss, cuddle, relax, and eat with you. Intercourse is just the main thing besides each other. Why would you be a little offended if I wasn't excited?_

Dean smiled slightly at Cas's question, practically feeling head tilt Cas would have through the screen. He knew Cas probably wouldn't have gotten his joke at first, but he had sent it anyway.

**Dean:**   _well, If you weren't excited that would mean you're not looking forward to it. And if you weren't looking forward to it, I must be doing something wrong._

Castiel read Dean's message, understanding it better now. It made a bit more sense than Dean being offended by something he was feeling.

**Cas:**   _You're not doing anything wrong. I'm very excited so I am really looking forward to it. I think you're doing it correctly._

Dean chuckled lightly to himself, enjoying Cas's response to his joking.

**Dean:**   _you only think I'm doing it right? Wow okay. I'm kidding with you Cas, I know I'm doing it right because I know you and I both enjoy it. Which is why we're excited for later, because it's going to be amazing._

Castiel was really confused for a moment before he read the rest of the message and he understood what Dean meant. He didn't at first but now he got what he meant from previous messages.

**Cas:**   _Well this later is becoming a soon. I know class is probably almost over Dean. I'll be outside waiting for you when you come. See you very very soon._

Dean glance from Cas's message to the clock and grinned, pocketing his phone rather than replying so that he could be the first one out of the room as soon as the bell rang. He walked, on the brink of jogging to his car, and he felt a stir of arousal as he drive the impala quickly home. He left out a soft breath when he saw Cas and his first instinct was to jump out of the car and grab for him, but instead he simply pulled up beside him to let him get in the passenger side.

Castiel was brimming with anticipation when he came downstairs, He had separated food and grabbed that when he went out. He was standing outside waiting for Dean, feeling his arousal picking back up, they were really doing this. He had also set the plug in him on low before he left and he was waiting outside from Dean, it was such a thrill. Once he saw Dean it came crashing over him, he really wanted Dean, but he would hold himself back. He climbed into the passenger seat and set down the food between his legs, careful to not make a sound so Dean would know. "The...the hotel is a little on the outskirts of town, it's close to where the hill is but instead of continuing straight you go left..." he told him. He was blushing a bit and it was getting slightly harder to concentrate with Dean so close and he wanted him so badly.

Dean realized he was just flat out staring at Cas. He tore his gaze away from that slight blush and forced himself to look at the road and start to drive. He suddenly remembered that Cas had said something and it took him another moment to process it before he nodded. "Right, yeah, okay." He replied, tightening his hands on the well and following his directions.

Castiel had to lean his head back against the seat a bit and close his eyes from breathing too roughly. He felt more aroused as time passed, wanting Dean to just pull over but they were so close. Just a few more minutes then they can just let go. Once they arrived there, Castiel swallowed a bit. "Please go inside, check in for you name for Winchester and come back out. Hurry...please." he said softly.

Dean nodded quickly, immediately getting out and heading for the front office. He checked in quickly and took the room key, pushing back out the door and moving quickly back to the car. He pulled the car door open for Cas, twiddling the key between his fingers. "C'mon, it's room 214." He said.

Castiel let out a soft breath once he was alone, shifting slightly as he waited. He saw Dean come back and he glanced up at him, before handing him the small bag of food. "Okay..." he replied before slowly getting out, looking up when he got out and he was a lot closer to Dean than he thought he would be and his heart fluttered in his chest.

His eyes flickered a little to Dean's lips, "We should...we should find that room." he said quickly.

Dean paused, feeling the closeness between them and desperately wanting to close the gap, but he knew that if he kissed Cas then he probably wouldn't stop. He didn't even trust himself to take Cas's hand, instead made his way quickly towards the hotel. He glanced at a sign and walked hurriedly on the direction the room was in. He fumbled with the key for a moment before finally getting it open, immediately pulling Cas in after him and pushing him against the door to press a passionate kiss against his lips.

Castiel's arms immediately wrapped around Dean's neck and pulled him completely against him. He made a small sound at the relief of being able to touch Dean, to kiss him. He kissed Dean back with just as much passion, wanting to taste him as much as possible. He was still wearing Dean's shirt, he just put on jeans. He gently tugged at Dean's hair, desperate for more.

Dean moaned softly into Cas's mouth, moving against him slightly as he tugged at Cas's lower lip with his teeth. "Damn, I want you so bad. The thought of you has been driving me crazy all day." He murmured across the skin of Cas's jaw, pulling him into another heated kiss. All of the desire that had been pent up all day now felt even more intense with Cas's chest beneath his hands and his lips against his own.

Castiel made a noise of agreement, kissing Dean back and tasting everything. He panted softly, before breaking the kiss and pushing Dean away so he could think slightly. His eyes were dark as well as Dean's. "Get on the bed. I have a show to put on." he panted.

Dean had back up until he sat back on the bed, never taking his eyes off of Cas. Castiel groaned a bit before sliding off his jeans and kicking it aside and being back in his garters and panties and just Dean's shirt. The shirt covered the panties so you couldn't see them just yet. He ran a hand up his front and hitched up his shirt slightly before around his neck and into his hair. "Like what you see?" he asked.

Dean's eyes trace over Cas's body greedily, following his hand as it hitched up his shirt and continued upwards. He swallowed, his arousal growing quickly with Cas's show. "Yes," he managed to reply, his voice husky and eyes dark. "God, yes." He repeated more surely, his eyes still following every movement that Cas made. Everything else was completely forgotten, and Dean watched Cas hungrily, his fingers digging into the mattress to stop himself from springing up and grabbing Cas.

Castiel moaned, hearing the want in Dean's voice. He rolled his hips a bit before bending over and dragging his hands up his legs and looking up at Dean. He swayed his hips a little before he stood back up straight and sauntered closer to Dean. He squatted down and opened his legs and groaned a bit at the feeling inside of him, biting his lip a little before falling forward a little onto his knees and crawling over to Dean and settling in front of him. "Don't you want to see all my surprises?" he asked, breathing a little roughly.

Dean made a soft noise when Cas squatted down and came closer, his own breathing becoming more erratic only from watching him. "Yes, show me everything." He groaned, shifting forward on the bed and running his hand up Cas's chest and then over his shoulder, wanting him closer.

Castiel shivered lightly, before running his hands up Dean's thighs and standing up again. He walked toward the bed and crawled onto it and stayed on all fours before glancing over his shoulder at Dean, "Come find out yourself." He panted. The shirt was barely covering the heart cut out in the back of the panties.

Dean immediately turned around and followed Cas onto the bed before kneeling behind him and running his hands slowly down along Cas's sides, savoring the anticipation for just a moment more. He slid his fingers beneath the hem of the shirt, feeling the soft panties underneath, and hitched it up along Cas's back. His breath caught slightly at the sight, and he was already completely hard. "Damn, Cas," he breathed thickly, tracing the outline of the heart with one finger.

Castiel moaned softly at his fingers tracing the edges. "T-There's more..." He said softly. He still had the plug nestled in him and the ring around him. He swallowed thickly, arching his back up. "We should...we should leave my clothes on today..." He offered.

Dean made a noise of agreement, pushing Cas's shirt further up to expose the ridges of his spine. He lightly brushed his finger along his back and pulled the panties slightly so that the heart shape framed his entrance. Dean moaned softly at the sight of the plug, leaning forward to kiss the small of Cas's back. "You really are ready for me, aren't you?" He said, his breath skirting against Cas's skin as his other hand ran around Cas's hip and cupped Cas through the soft fabric.

Castiel nodded his head a bit, "Mhmm..." he moaned. "Been ready all day..." he panted. He shivered lightly in Dean's touches and gently pushed his hips into Dean's hand. He shifted his hips back a bit to urge Dean to hurry up a little. The plug was still vibrating in him but it was on low, but still moving nonetheless and it was making him desperate for more.

Dean stroked Cas gently through the panties, feeling him straining against the fabric. He moved the other hand to turn the plug on medium before letting go of Cas to quickly undo his pants and pull them off, tossing them aside. "Did you bring lube?" He asked suddenly, realizing that he definitely hadn't thought to bring any with him to school this morning.

"Y-Yes...jeans.." Castiel replied, bowing his hand and lowering himself slightly as he felt the vibrations pick up a speed and he moaned. His erection was pressed to his stomach from the hem of the panties and he just wanted Dean. He groaned, before rolling his hips and it brushed against the bed and he just did it again until it looked like he was rutting against the bed in anticipation for Dean to hurry up.

Dean scrambled to the edge of the bed and snatched up Cas's jeans, fumbling in his pockets until he found a small tube. He dropped the jeans and returned to his position behind Cas, watching him for a brief moment with an almost painful spike of arousal at how desperate and wanting Cas looked. He moved closer and laid a hand on Cas's hip to still him before turning the plug up to it's highest setting. He squeezed some of the lubricant onto his hand and stroked himself a few times, hissing softly at the sensation, and leaned forward to bite and suck at the skin just above the hem of the panties. He reached around to stroke Cas a few times as well, to slightly relieve the ache.

"Ah! Ngh! Mmm!" Castiel moaned, panting roughly at everything. He pressed his face into the bed, resting on his forearms as he pushed his hips up further for Dean. He was shaking a little, his body making small twitches at the plug and Dean touching him. He wanted more, "D-Dean...Ah!"

"Mm, that's right, let me know you want it." Dean taunted thickly, wanting to draw this on as long as he could and really hear Cas beg for him. He rocked against the back of Cas's thigh slightly to dull the ache as his eyes looked over Cas, suddenly getting an urge to try something. He wriggled the plug out of Cas with his fingers, turning it off as he did, and set it aside. He spread Cas's cheeks slightly as he kissed the base of his spine before leaning down to trace the tight circle of muscle with his tongue.

Castiel was whining in the bed at the plug being wiggled out of him. He clenched uselessly at nothing as he panted against the bed before crying out at the new feeling. He screwed his eyes shut, gasping. He was dripping precum onto the sheets from leaking. He twitched slightly, "Uhnn! Deaann..." he whined. He couldn't even see what Dean was doing so he could only just wait and it sent shivers up his spine.

Dean hummed softly, rubbing the back of Cas's thigh with one hand as he pressed his tongue inside of Cas's entrance. He twisted his tongue and moved it in and out teasingly as he rocked his hips slightly against the mattress.

Castiel fisted the sheets, whining at how that felt. He whimpered as his thighs shook from the feeling. He gasped, just trying to find something to hold on to. "Ah! Ah! D-Dean! Ung! Good...so good..." He bit the sheets, trying to just find something. He was nearly out of his mind, he felt like he was losing it from the building feeling that hasn't fell.

Dean smirked slightly as he continued the pleasurable torture, loving the strangled sound of Cas's voice and knowing he was having that effect on him. He teased Cas for a moment longer, taking in the taste of him, before pulling his tongue out again and leaning up to bite at the base of Cas's neck. "Tell me how much you want me." He instructed softly, his lips brushing against his skin.

Castiel slumped against the bed, panting when Dean stopped. He was twitching a little at the feeling, moaning a little when Dean bit at his neck. "S-So bad Dean...I want you so bad...please..." he breathed out. He didn't loosen his grip from the sheets, having drool a little on them. His eyes have glazed over a bit as time went on.

Dean moaned softy as he kissed Cas's back, moving his hands on either side of Cas's hips. "Good, because I've been waiting so long to give it to you." He replied, holding Cas steady as he slowly, tantalizingly easing himself inside of Cas with a groan. "Damn, you feel so good." He breathed, his fingers digging into Cas's hips as he started to move.

Castiel made a long whine at Dean easing himself into him, moaning when Dean started moving. He rocked his hips back against Dean, meeting every one of his thrusts. Dean was pushing out every moan from him and he wanted it. He gripped the sheets tightly, "Oh! Dean!" he groaned.

Dean moaned at the mixture of the sensations Cas was giving him mixed with the noises he was making. He pushed deeply into Cas each time, slowly going faster and faster, and pulling Cas's hips towards him each time he thrusted forward. "God yes, say my name, Cas, I want to hear you." He managed, voice thick with pleasure.

"Dean. Ah! D-Dean, Dean!" Castiel moaned loudly, he felt the desperate urge to see him, he hadn't since they've started. "Want to..Hah! S-See you. P-Please...Please! Oh!" he tried to follow each of Dean's movements but he had a hard time trying to keep up.

Dean grunted in agreement, wanting to see Cas's face as well. He stopped his movements long enough to turn Cas over, immediately catching his lips with his own and running his hand across Cas's chest.

Castiel whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and sliding a hand into his hair and gently tugging. He arched up at the touch, moaning in his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to pull him in, wanting him close as possible. He just felt the need and desire to finish, out of his mind with lust and pleasure. He wanted more, til he was just a mess under Dean. An incoherent one where he would love every moment of it.

Dean panted against Cas's skin, fueled on by Cas's clear desperate desire. "What you do to me... Damn," he moaned loudly, pressing against Cas with every thrust. He could feel the warm tension starting to pool more noticeably, and he reached between them to tug the panties down slightly to stroke Cas, Dean's stomach brushing against him as well as he moved. He felt the cock ring and leaned to kiss Cas again, wanting to draw it out as long as he could manage, though with so much want, he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Castiel whimpered and moaned, clutching at Dean. His fingers dug into Dean's back, leaving little marks. He felt like he was going crazy, whining at the sensations he was feeling. He tried to meet Dean's thrusts but had nothing to help him with that with his legs wrapped around Dean. He just pulled Dean closer and bit at his neck, licking a strip up his neck before sucking on his skin. He panted on Dean's neck before gently sucking on Dean's ear and biting the soft flesh behind his ear and sucking.

Dean was completely consumed by pleasure, and his willpower was quickly losing to the intense desire to come. He quickened his hand against Cas and angled himself slightly, breathing raggedly. "I said I'd... Make you beg," he managed between breaths. "So tell me what you want." He added, turning his head to suck below Cas's jaw.

Castiel gasped, unable to form words for a moment, his back arched when Dean angled himself, feeling it graze his prostate almost every time. His moans were so loud and he was shedding tears from the simulation. He clutched Dean's back and his hair, "C-Cum. Pl-Ah Please! Pleeease...please, please, please. Dean! Oh!" he started babbling, "I need...I need." he whimpered.

"Yes... you need me." Dean moaned in response, speeding up his thrusts and hand. He leaned down to kiss Cas's again briefly but intensely, panting against his neck as he took the ring between his fingers and pulling it off in one motion.

" _ **Dean**_!" Castiel screamed Dean's name unable to stop himself from the sheer intensity of it. He saw white as he completely bowed off the bed, digging his fingers into Dean as his toes curled. His eyes rolled back as he came from the overwhelming pleasure. His body squeezed everything together before it all crumbled.

"Oh, fuck, Cas!" Dean echoed Cas's yell, feeling Cas clench around him and coming just after him. His gasped raggedly as pleasure crashed over him and rested his head against Cas's chest as he rode the orgasm out. He clenched his eyes shut, panting against his skin.

Castiel had black out from the orgasm, that was the longest they have ever prolong it and it made everything so much more intense as it continued so when he finally came, everything just let go. They did everything they said they were going to do and he probably would tell Dean how much he loved it if he wasn't blissfully unaware.

Dean continued to rest his forehead against Cas's while he caught his breath, slowly raising his head to glance at Cas and smiled slightly. He slowly eased himself out of Cas with a soft exhale and rolled onto his side so that he could wrap his arms around Cas loosely.

Castiel was very relaxed, very pliant under Dean's touch. He was completely out but he was peaceful, enjoying the warmth that suddenly wrapped around him. He was content, breathing softly when his breathing had evened out.

Dean lazily bulked at the blanket before haphazardly tossing it over them, letting out a contented breath at their shared warmth beneath it. He shifted closer to Cas and kissed his cheek softly before settling in beside him and falling easily into a light, tired sleep.

Castiel smiled a little in his sleep, having a really nice dream. He blinked awake after a little while, stretching out his limbs and feeling a bit sore but it hasn't fully settled in yet. He felt good. He felt Dean's arm around him and his breathing on the back of him. He stayed still, just feeling the rise of Dean's chest on his back. He was happy.

Dean started to wake up slowly a little after Cas, opening his eyes lazily and smiling slightly at their warmth and comfort. He leaned his head forward slightly so that he could press a soft kiss to Cas's neck, unsure if he was awake yet and not wanting to disturb him if he wasn't.

Castiel smiled softly at the feeling of Dean kissing the back of his neck, it was such a sweet and gentle gesture that made him feel loved. He glanced at the arm that was resting around him before placing his hand over his and lacing their fingers together. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean and smiled affectionately. "Hello." he said softly.

Dean returned the smile, shifting his head back so that he could meet Cas's eyes. "Hey." He replied quietly, not wanting to ruin the peacefulness that had settled around them. "So that was pretty great, huh?" He asked softly, breaking into a grin and chuckling lightly.

Casatiel shifted in his arms a bit, turning slightly to look at him. "Yes, It was amazing." he told him. "I loved it, though I fell asleep after. I enjoyed that very, very thoroughly." he replied quietly. He didn't need to talk loud, the were right next to each other. He just looked at Dean with a lovingly expression. "I missed you." he added.

Dean smiled softly and kissed Cas lightly. "I missed you too." He replied quietly, tightening his arms around Cas slightly. "I thought today was never going to end." He added with a sigh, thinking of the near fight he'd been in. "It definitely felt longer than normal, anyway."

Castiel looked at Dean questioningly, wondering what Dean meant. He scooted in closer and put his forehead on Dean's and looked up at him. "Well the day is over now and we're together." He smiled a little. He felt something dripping out of him and he looked at Dean, "I think I'm leaking..." He said softly.

"Mm, want to go get cleaned up? Oh, we can try out the jacuzzi." Dean offered with a grin, perking up at the thought. A nice soak in a jacuzzi would feel amazing and it would be nice to be there when Cas experienced it for the first time.

Castiel nodded a little, smiling back at Dean. "Yes, that sounds lovely." he said. "I hope we didn't ruin your shirt..." he said softly, not having a chance to look at the damage done yet. He hoped they didn't ruin the clothes.

Dean shrugged. "Eh, I don't really care about my shirt- I have plenty." He said with a chuckle. "I liked those panties though, so I hope we didn't mess them up too much." He added, propping himself up on his elbow. He didn't want to move, but he really wanted to be in the hot tub.

"I like your shirts though...I would be sad if I had one less shirt to wear." Castiel smiled. "I look nice in your shirt don't I?" he asked. "I like these panties too. They are really nice." he said. "I see that you like the heart on the back on them. It was a nice touch wasn't it?" he asked, looking up at Dean. He didn't really feel like moving yet, so he just laid there smiling affectionately at Dean.

"Personally, I think they look better on you than me." Dean replied with a smile. "I can always get more though. And yeah, I did like that. It was a nice little surprise for me." He added, leaning over to kiss Cas again.

Castiel laughed softly, kissing Dean back before smiling a little. "We should get out of bed, shouldn't we?" he asked. "Maybe they have things to make a bubble bath here." he supplied. "That would be nice." he added. He slowly started to sit up before he decided to shed off his panties. He took them off before they could get any dirtier and put them aside. They were a little dirty but somehow managed to stay mostly clean. He slid out of bed before he could mess anything else up and walked to the bathroom. He stretched his arms a bit before stopping in the doorway and glancing back over at Dean, "Care to join me?" he smiled before disappearing into the bathroom and the sound of running water was heard.

Dean watched Cas saunter away with an arched brow and a grin before standing to follow him eagerly. Cas definitely knew how to make a bubble bath sound appealing. "How could I refuse an offer like that?" He asked with a smirk, glancing around the bathroom as he came in since he hadn't done much looking around when they had first come in.

The bathroom was spacious, having a standing glass shower and a jacuzzi in the corner of the room. The sinks were off to the other and the toilet was a more closed area. Castiel was humming as he ran the water, looking through the assortments of soap they offered here before he dropped one into the bath and let the water run. He glanced back over at Dean and smiling before walking over to him and draping his arms over his shoulders. "Did you enjoy my planning for today?" he asked.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Cas's waist. "I definitely do. This all pretty amazing." He admired, looking around the room before back at Cas. "Thanks for getting all of this set up. It's perfect." He added more softly, kissing Cas again. "Definitely worth the wait."

"I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait." Castiel smiled, kissing Dean's cheek. "It was my pleasure to do this for us. I just wanted us to get away sometimes, away from everything." he said. The bath was slowly filling, but they didn't mind, they were just enjoying each other's presence at the moment. "Also to reward you for a stressful day. You don't have to tell me, but I know that a lot more happened today than you would tell me. I know. It's okay though, I'm here to ease your worries and stress." he told him.

"Today wasn't fun." Dean admitted slowly, shrugging slightly. "But I got through it with you helping me. Every time I wanted to punch someone or storm out, I'd think of you and how it's all worth it. I'd do anything for you." He added with a smile, tightening his arms slightly around him.

Castiel was looking back at Dean and his heart just melted at Dean's words. His hands gently slid onto Dean's cheeks and into his hair and cupped his face before he leaned in and kissed him softly. There was no more rush or lust fueling them, it was just love. It was just them. He kissed Dean sweetly and slowly before resting his forehead against him and brushing his fingers against Dean's cheeks. He didn't know how to respond to that, he had a million words but they weren't the rights ones also because it was just perfect without a response a long response.

"I love you." He said softly.

Dean was slightly surprised at Cas's reaction, not thinking it would affect him so much, but he was glad it did. He returned the kiss with equal love and smiled when Cas pulled back. "I love you too." He responded, leaning his forehead against Cas's for a moment. "So do you want to actually take that bath now?" He asked with a grin.

"Sounds like a good idea." Castiel murmured, tilting his head slightly to kiss Dean again before slipping out of his hold and started to undress. He unclasped his stockings and slowly pulled them off before setting them aside and pulling his shirt up slightly to undo his garter, then slipping out of Dean's shirt. He set everything aside neatly and reached his hand out for Dean. "Would you like to go in first or would you like me to?" he asked, glancing at the filling tub before slowly turning the water off.

Dean watched Cas with a smile before pulling off his own shirt as well. "I'll go in first." He offered, liking having Cas on him. He stepped slowly into the tub and let out a contented breath at how nice the water felt before slowly sinking into the water and leaning against the edge. "Okay, c'mere." He said with a grin, opening his arms for Cas.

Castiel reached out and took one of Dean's hand before slowly stepping into the tub and lowering himself in. He slid between Dean's legs with his back to his chest and let out a breath of contentment. He reached over and pressed a button and the jets started going and made a pleased sound, lowering more onto the water.

Dean hummed happily as the jets started and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms loosely around Cas's middle. "This feels like heaven." He commented with a smile. "So how do you like your first jacuzzi experience?" He asked, opening one eye to glance at Cas.

Castiel had his eyes closed, resting against Dean. "We should invest in one..." he murmured. water was becoming foamy and started forming bubbles. The smell of vanilla started filling the room and Castiel made a pleased sound, "I think I chose a nice scent." he said.

Dean hummed in agreement, sinking lower in the tub and keeping Cas with him. "You're right, I think we need like 7 of these." He joked lightly, chuckling. "This is fantastic."

"Don't be ridiculous Dean. Where would we even put that many?" Castiel laughed. He leaned back more against Dean and placed his hands over his and just relaxed. He let his head rest on Dean's shoulder and keeping his eyes closed. "We have a few weeks before your birthday, have you thought of what you would like to do?" He asked. "Or want?"

"Mmm..." Dean thought for a moment. "A jacuzzi, or 7." He replied with a grin, opening his eyes to catch Cas's reaction. "No, I don't actually know what I want at all." He added with a slight shrug. "We really don't have to do anything special, I wouldn't mind."

Castiel rolled his eyes a bit before biting Dean's neck for teasing him. He settled back against him, "Of course we have to do something special Dean. We're celebrating your birth. I am very happy for that, I would like you to know how special you are and how many people appreciate you being alive, being a part of the world. Maybe nothing big since I know you're not very fond of many people but maybe just a small thing between our friends and everything. If not, I can plan something else between us." he offered, glancing at him. "Just me and you." he smiled a little.

"Hmm, that might be nice." Dean replied, mulling it over. He hadn't really celebrated his birthday in a while, but doing something with Cas or their friends sounded like it could be pretty fun. "Okay, let's do something for my birthday then. Something small, though." He added, glancing at Cas. "And maybe we can break off from the group towards the end."

"The birthday boy running away from his own party?" Castiel arched a brow. "Planning to kidnap me before the night ends and sneak away together?" he smiled, laughing lightly. "Okay, something small. We can do that." he said. He cuddled in close to Dean, breathing out contently. "You smell like vanilla." he commented. "I could just eat you up." he joked lightly before placing kisses on Dean's neck to pretend he was eating him.

Dean laughed at Cas's kisses, tilting his head slightly. "Well you smell like vanilla too, does that mean I get to eat you too?" He asked with a smile, catching Cas's lips with his own to kiss him softly. "Of course I'd want to kidnap you away on my birthday, it wouldn't be special without our signature cheesiness." He joked with a grin, running his hand through Cas's hair to brush a few loose strands back. "And I don't mind that cheesiness at all." He added, smiling.

Castiel smiled, giggling softly. "You're sweet like honey." he said. He glanced up at Dean and kissed the side of his jaw, "I don't mind us escaping together, of course if we tell our friends beforehand so they aren't mad." he told him. "I love it when you are cheesy, you say the sweetest things to me and it makes my heart melt." he looked at him affectionately. "I'd do anything for you too." he leaned up and kissed Dean softly.

Dean softly returned the kiss, smiling contentedly as they broke apart. "I think at this point, they expect me to steal you away to our own little world. We'll still give them a warning though." He added with a light laugh. "So we'll do anything for each other, huh? Looks like we've got a pretty sound relationship. Nothing can get between us." He said, grinning at the thought.

Castiel smiled at that, "You and me against the world." he said. He laced their fingers together and leaned back against him. "I didn't bring my little coupon book for you but I'll still pet your hair to sleep. Maybe I'll give you a free trial so you come back for more." he laughed lightly. "Oh...I have a question. What did you do to me earlier?" he asked. He glanced up at Dean, "I couldn't exactly see what you were doing but it felt really different."

"Oh good, I wasn't planning on coming back, but now that I get a free trial I definitely will." Dean teased lightly. "Was it a good different?" He asked uncertainly. "I just kind of got the urge to try it, and I didn't really think about it..." He explained, afraid Cas might might not have liked it or thought it was gross. "It was my tongue." He admitted, watching Cas for his reaction.

"Y-Your tongue?" Castiel blushed, looking up at Dean before glancing away. "I...I didn't know..." he said softly. "I didn't know what to think it was...it felt good and I just...I didn't think of it." he lowered himself into the water to where most of his face was submerged. He was blushing. He played with his fingers a little under the water, before glancing up at Dean and blushing again and stayed submerged.

Dena saw how embarrassed Cas seemed and winced internally, starting to regret trying it. "I'm sorry, I should have said something or asked or something, I just really wanted to try it. I didn't really think about it, honestly." He apologized, hoping he hadn't ruined the pleasant mood they had been in.

Castiel glanced up at Dean surprised, "No no, don't apologize. I just...I was just embarrassed at how different it was but I...I really liked it..." he blushed again, glancing down before looking up at Dean. "It felt good...don't worry about it." he said. He turned slightly to look at Dean properly and twisted his fingers a little. "Did you...did you really not think about it? It was something you wanted to do?" he asked. "You...you didn't think it was gross?"

"I wanted to do it, so I did. That was pretty much the only thinking about it I did." Dean replied with a slight chuckle, relieved that Cas had enjoyed it. "I didn't think it was gross- I actually liked it. Especially how you reacted to it." He added with a smile, remembering the way Cas had moaned with pleasure and good he had tasted.

Castiel blushed lightly before burying his face into Dean's neck. "I...I wouldn't disagree if we do it again another time..." he said softly. "We should...we should go take a shower now huh?" he asked. "Then we can eat something and maybe cuddle?" he offered. "We can do whatever we want today, no one is here but us so we can be as lovey as we want." he said.

Dean grinned, kissing Cas's hair when he nestled his face into his neck. "I was hoping you might want to try it again sometime." He murmured happily. "That sounds good to me. Being on our own is pretty awesome, and I can't wait until it's like this more often. We can be as loud, cheesy, and in our own world as much as we want."

"I don't even think it would be anything else but our own little world. We wouldn't even be able to call it our own little world anymore, it would be normal then going back to interact with everyone else is the other world." Castiel laughed lightly. "When you say being on our own more often did you mean to...did you mean to hint us living together." he looked up at Dean hopefully.

"Well, we already live together." Dean replied with a smile, though he knew what Cas meant. "But yeah, I guess that's what I was hinting. I'd love to live with you on our own. I want our own world to be so normal that going outside of it would be the weird thing. Getting to spend everyday with you would be amazing." He finished with a soft smile.

Castiel's eyes softened as he looked at Dean before gently raising his hands again and cupping Dean's cheeks to give him a kiss. "We already spend everyday together but the thought of a place to be ours. Our space. That sounds wonderful." he said.

Dean smiled at the thought and nodded. "It'll be amazing. I know a first place usually isn't anything too amazing, but we could find somewhere with a really great kitchen for you, a nice garage for my baby, some place that you could think and write, maybe with a window and a view." He thought out loud, imagining it perfectly. "I mean, I know that's a long shot to get someplace so perfect, but it's nice to think about."

Castiel laughed lightly at how excited Dean sounded. "I can see that perfectly, but maybe can start small. Any place with us together would be nice. I don't need such a grand kitchen, a little one works just as well as another. If we can't fit a desk in then I'll just write at our kitchen table, that is fine with me. Of course we need to find a safe place for your baby, she needs tip top care for such a beauty." he smiled. "We can start looking eventually. Maybe a little sooner than later so we can plan ahead?" he asked, looking up at Dean. "I can get a job and you can work with Bobby and it'll be a little of a struggle but we'll be happy." he said.

Dean grinned, still loving the sound of Cas's more realistic sounding place. "Of course. I wouldn't mind a little struggle if it meant being with you." He replied before letting out a deep breath. "It's going to be great." He decided, looking at Cas with a smile.

"Yes it will be." Castiel replied. He kissed Dean again softly, "Let's go take a real shower now okay?" he asked. "I still need to clean myself." he smiled a little. "Can't soak all day." he laughed lightly.

"Oh, right, that's what we were about to do before we got sidetracked." Dean remembered with a laugh. "Okay, let's get cleaned up for real and then eat, and then we can keep daydreaming." He replied, smiling. He shifted slightly and moved around Cas to pull at the drain so the water started to lower, and waited for Cas to stand to first.

Castiel laughed lightly before he got up first and slowly stepping out of the tub and toward the shower and turned on the water first. He lightly touched the water and set it slightly warmer than usual since their body temperature was slightly lower from being in the warm water together. He hummed softly, before stepping into it and leaving it open for Dean.

Dean lifted himself out of the tub after Cas had gotten out, watching Cas adjust the water before following him in. He closed it behind them and stepped into the spray of water "Ahh, this feels good." He breathed as the hot water washed over his shoulders, glancing over at Cas with a smile.

Castiel had already let the water run over him and he was just watching Dean affectionately, when he turned to smile at him he returned the soft smile. "You're so gorgeous..." he murmured before stepping under the water with Dean and brushing his hands into it and pushing it back. He kissed Dean softly under the water, just letting it wash over them.

Dean rested his hands lightly around Cas's back as they kissed before breaking off again. "That's a nice compliment coming from you. I like knowing those beautiful eyes find me attractive too." He replied.

Castiel blushed lightly, smiling at Dean. He rest his forehead against Dean's for a moment before reaching and grabbing the shampoo and pouring some out and rubbing it between his hands before running it through Dean's hair. He gently massaged it into Dean's scalp and watched the suds form. He hummed softly as he did that, just being happy.

Dean closed his eyes as Cas eased his hair, enjoying the feeling. When Cas had gotten soap all through his hair, Dean returned the gesture and shampooed Cas's hair as well.

Castiel smiled, laughing lightly when Dean scrubbed his hair before pulling them both under the water again and let it wash over them. He kissed Dean once it was all gone and then his nose. "You can step out first, I still have to clean." he said.

Dean grinned at the little kisses, looking down at Cas. "You don't want any help?" He asked, running his hand through his own wet hair to slick it back.

Castiel caught Dean's gaze, "I don't necessarily need help but if you would like to help me I don't mind. It'll probably be faster if you helped me, but I don't need it if you don't wish to." he said.

"Of course I don't mind. I like helping you out, you should know that by now." Dean replied with a shrug and a smile, stroking his hand across Cas's cheek. He turned them both around so that the water was washing on Cas's back and gently parted his cheeks to start cleaning him out.

Castiel pressed his hands to the tile and parted his legs to make it easier for Dean, shifting his hips upward. "I know you do, but I still would like to ask you if you would like to do something before just assuming." he said. The cool tiles sent a shiver down him as it was a contrast to the warm water washing over them.

"Well, you can always assume that I want to help you or make you feel better, or anything like that." Dean replied, leaning forward to kiss his neck softly when he saw Cas shiver. He gently cleaned Cas out with his fingers, standing close to him.

Castiel shivered lightly again, making a soft sound. He parted his legs a little more, "Then you can assume the same from me." he said. "I'd do anything to see you happy." he added, glancing over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss Cas's cheek. "Then we'll both be very happy." He murmured affectionately as he continued with his fingers, resting his other hand on Cas's shoulder and stroking his thumb across his skin.

Castiel smiled back at him before making another soft sound at Dean's fingers. He was encased by Dean and he really loved the feeling of it. Having Dean around him like this, he felt safe, warm from all sides. He leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek softly before gently kissing him.

Dean hummed contentedly against Cas's lips, moving slightly closer to him to make it easier to kiss him properly. "You know what we need to try some time? Shower sex." He commented with a grin, only half kidding before giving Cas another gentle kiss.

Castiel slowly blinked his eyes at Dean before kissing him again. "We're already here...and you fingers seemed to have found a comfortable place in me." he wiggled his hips slightly. "We can make that some time to now if you would like." he offered.

Dean grinned and kissed the soft skin behind Cas's ear. "I was hoping you'd say that." He murmured, his lips brushing against Cas's ear as he moved closer still. He moved his fingers with more purpose now, the gentle cleaning movement now quicker.

Castiel moaned softly, "Did you say what you did earlier so you could to get me to agree?" he asked. He pressed his palms flatly against the tiles, curling his fingers slightly. He rolled his hips a little, "I hope this isn't why you offered to stay to shower with me." he glanced slightly at Dean before biting his lip a little.

"Mm, not at first." Dean replied truthfully, feeling a stir of arousal at Cas's moan. "But I'm glad you were open to the idea." He said with a grin. He kissed the back of Cas's neck, running his hand down from Cas's shoulder and across his back.

Castiel shivered again, resting his forehead against the tiles. "I'm always open for your ideas..." he replied. "That involves being open minded about...ah...intercourse as well." he started to feel himself getting hard again.

"I'll keep that in mind." Dean replied with a smirk, biting at Cas's shoulder and slipping a hand around Cas's chest to toy with his nipple between his fingers. "Because I've always got some idea." He added, tracing his tongue across the light mark he left on Cas's shoulder.

"Ah..." Castiel moaned, curling his fingers more against the tiles. He arched into Dean's touch, starting to breathe a little quicker. The stir of arousal was picking up and he pushed his hips back onto Dean's fingers. "Y-You should tell me your ideas whenever you...ngh...have them." he said. "I would want to hear them."

"Oh, I'll be sure to do that from now on." Dean replied between kisses and sucking from one shoulder to the other. The sound of Cas's voice starting to get scattered turned Dean on further, and he stayed close against him with the water washing over them both. His chest brushed across Cas's as he worked his fingers, slipping another one into Cas.

Castiel gasped a little, groaning. He licked his lips as he felt his arousal pick back up,"Y-you can put it in already if you're ready...I'm ah...already stretched." He blushed a bit, curling his hands a bit more.

Dean smirked slightly, deciding to stop teasing him, and pulled his fingers out. He stroked himself a few times and moaned softly into Cas's shoulder before holding onto his hips and pushing himself inside. "You always feel so damn good." He groaned as he started to rock his hips and thrusting slowly at first.

"Nghh..Dean..." Castiel moaned, finally having that full feeling again. He slowly rocked his hips back onto Dean, panting softly. He arched his hips up slightly and pressed himself against the wall.

Dean move to suck Cas's shoulder again, holding his hips steady though letting Cas move against him. The steam from the water curled in the air around them, adding to the growing heat between them as Dean slowly started to pick up his speed, in no rush and just enjoying the feel of it.

Castiel panted, taking in Dean's slow pace. He could feel everything and he didn't feel the need to rush like earlier. He wanted Dean to take it as fast as he wanted. He rocked his hips against Dean's thrust. "Uhnn.. Dean...that feels so good." He moaned.

Dean moved his hand up to curl his fingers around Cas's, feeling the cooler tile under his fingertips. "You're so addicting, I can't get enough of you," he said softly, voice choked with his want. He licked the shell of Cas's ear and angled himself more so that he could press against him, completely covering him from all sides.

Castiel held onto Dean's fingers between his, he shivered lightly but felt Dean press completely against him and he made a soft whimper. He loved how they were at the moment. It was so very intimate and he felt so loved. He kept his slow rocking movement against Dean, just wanting it to take it slowly and feel everything. "I love you...I love you. Ah...I love you." He panted, squeezing Dean's fingers a little more.

Dean moaned softly, still so awed by how Cas could possibly love him, and love him so fully. He didn't think he would ever get used to it. "I love you too... I love everything-everything about you." He managed quietly, closing his eyes to soak in the physical and emotional intimacy as he moved his free hand around to stroke Cas in time.

"Please... Please I want to see you.." Castiel moaned softly. He felt like it wasn't enough, he needed to see Dean. "Please..." He repeated, panting.

Dean kissed Cas's neck softly and nodded, though he knew that Cas couldn't see. He had to pull out to turn Cas around, immediately kissing him again and reentering Cas to regain the blissful feeling.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, he lifted one of his legs and hooked it onto Dean's hip and pulled him closer. He kissed Dean back slowly, just feeling the kiss as he stroked his hand through Dean's wet hair. He felt so much better with Dean facing him, knowing if he opened his eyes there would be those freckles and green eyes he loves.

Dean move one hand to hold on to Cas's knee, helping him to keep it hitched up on his hip. Dean started to speed up his thrusts, their emotions making it more intense. Cas's cock was pressed between them, and Dean moved his hand to stroke him.

Castiel broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Dean's and rolled his hips onto him. He panted softly, "Dean, Dean...Dean." he repeated between them like it was something to hold onto. He felt the warm feeling pooling in his stomach, slowly building.

Dean's fingers clutched at Cas's knee as he pressed Cas against the tiled wall of the shower. Despite moving more erratically as he got closer to tipping, it was still as gentle and loving as they had started. "Yes, tell me... I love you, I love you." He panted, tightening his hand on Cas slightly.

Castiel whined quietly, leaning his head on Dean's, "Love you. Love you...I love you so much. Dean...I love you." He moaned, running his hands through Dean's hair. "Dean...Dean." He panted. "You're so beautiful." He said, opening his eyes to look at Dean, seeing him wet with water. His eyes seemed brighter, it just seemed like his whole vision was just Dean and that's how he saw it regardless.

Dean opened his eyes at Cas's words, meeting his vibrant, ice blue eyes and being suddenly overwhelmed by the unadulterated emotion and love he saw there. "Oh, shit, Cas... I love you." He panted, desperately trying to make himself hold on just a moment longer, but coming suddenly at the wave of deep love.

Castiel whimpered softly at how Dean met his gaze and cumming inside of him. It felt hot and he wanted to cry at how he felt. It was finally dawning on him, someone /loves/ him. Cherishes him. The thought of being alone in a house wasn't there anymore. The dark room he used to feel himself being in was so much brighter. He came with a soft cry, crying a little into his shoulder. "I /love/ you Dean..."

"I love you too, so much, so much." Dean murmured, panting as he gently stroked Cas's back and held him. "You're perfect." He said, leaning his head gently against Cas's and drinking in the amazing feeling. He almost forgot about the water washing over his back, so completely absorbed with Cas.

Castiel cried softly in Dean's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. He just repeated I love you to Dean repeatedly, he was so emotional and he didn't want to stop. He just clung onto Dean and cried.

Dean just held on to Cas, stroking his back gently as he slowly calmed down. He knew Cas was overflowing with emotion even more than he was, so he made no move to step away. He wanted to stay close, to hear every time Cas said he loved him.

Castiel just clung onto Dean, even after he calmed down slightly. He didn't want to put any space between them after such an emotional wave for him. How did someone as perfect as Dean come to love him? He did though. He knew. It was the most overwhelming feeling to have something like that dawn on him. Not many people has spared him much thought and now Dean treated him like he deserved the world, told him. He buried his face completely into Dean's neck, not caring that they were still under the running water just wanted them as close as they physically can be.

Dean continued to hold him, perfectly content to stay that way as long as Cas wanted. "You're amazing, do you know that?" He murmured, turning his head to kiss Cas's neck softly. He was ridiculously lucky to have Cas, to have him love him so much, and he wasn't going to waste a moment of it or take any of it for granted.

Castiel reached blindly for the water and shut it off before wrapping his free arm back around Dean. Their skin was red from the warm water and their skin was a bit wrinkled for being in there for so long, but they didn't care. Castiel didn't say anything back to Dean from that, his heart was already brimming with feelings and overflowing. He still had a little hard time that Dean thought he was so amazing but Dean believed it. That's all that mattered. He nodded slightly, occasionally shedding a few tears still. He didn't want to say much now, not even sure what to say even if he had an infinite things that could be said.

Dean let out a slow breath as Cas turned the water off, looking down at him and stroking away a stray tear with his thumb. "Do you want to go lie down, maybe eat?" He offered after another few moments, knowing they couldn't stand in shower forever and thinking they could be more comfortable on the bed.

Castiel nodded slightly, but he had to clean himself first again but he didn't want to let go of Dean. "Leaking..." he said softly. He was breathing slowly, just taking in everything. He felt like nothing could break him but he felt completely vulnerable. "Please clean me again..." he asked.

"Right, of course." Dean replied, keeping one arm around Cas's waist as he gently started cleaning him out. He knew that Cas would be sensitive, so he moved slowly and carefully to not make it painful or uncomfortable.

Castiel whimpered softly in Dean's neck, it sent little sparks of pleasure up his spine that were mixed with a little pain. He parted his legs more for Dean, to make it easier. He just held onto Dean while he did that, making soft noises at the sensitivity. He was breathing slightly faster after but he was okay.

Dean rubbed his hand slowly up and down Cas's back to help him deal with the sensitivity, moving gently until Cas was clean again. "That okay? I hope it didn't hurt." He said quietly, still standing with his arm around Cas.

Castiel made soft sounds every now and again, relaxing when Dean was done. He shook his head slightly against Dean's neck, hugging him. He sniffled against him, just wanting to get out now. "I don't want to move apart..." he said softly.

"Hmm, I think I can take care of that." Dean replied softly with a smile, bending his knees slightly before picking Cas up easily. "There, no separation needed." He added, grinning as he stepped carefully out of the shower. He snagged a couple of towels even though they had started to drip dry, and laid them on the bed before setting Cas down on one and immediately sitting by him on the other.

Castiel sat on the towel and reached out for Dean after they sat down. He didn't want to move apart just yet, he didn't know why but he just didn't want to. He just wanted to hold onto Dean. He was being slightly ridiculous since they had to eat and everything but...he wanted to hold him. He felt a little empty with the space between them.

Dean didn't mind Cas reaching for him again, and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "This hotel was a good idea." He commented, leaning his head against Cas's and staying close by his side.

"I'm glad you liked it." Castiel replied as he reached out for Dean's free hand and laced their fingers together. He just stayed close to Dean but he knew better. "We should eat." he said. "Then we can cuddle all we want." he added.

"Okay. I am getting pretty hungry." Dean admitted, glancing over to where he had put the food earlier. "We could eat on the bed if you want. We'd have to be more careful, but we could still stay close." He offered, looking down at Cas.

"I don't mind eating at the table. It's just...not touching. I don't really want to stop right now. I just...I just want to keep touching. I want to bury myself back in your neck and bring you as close as I can. I want you closer than we are now, but this is enough." Castiel told him. "But we can stop, it's okay." He said. He didn't really want to but it was fine, they were eating.

"Well, I only need one hand to eat." Dean replied, raising their entwined fingers to kiss Cas's knuckle. "It's not as close, no, but at least it's something, right? And it'll just be for a few minutes, and then we can go back to being close." He said, running his thumb over Cas's knuckles.

Castiel nodded, "Okay." He said softly. "We should get dressed first though." He told him. He was thinking of asking Dean to let him sit in his lap and feed each other but he wasn't sure. He glanced at Dean, "Let's go eat then."

"Okay, that's a good plan." Dean replied, giving Cas's hand a squeeze before releasing it. He stood and grabbed his clothes, passing Cas's to him. Dean pulled on his before glancing at Cas again. "Do you need any help? Are you sore? Do you need to use me as a comfortable chair?" He asked with a grin.

Castiel just pulled on his shirt, not wanting to put much else on. He glanced up at Dean when he offered that, feeling like Dean could really read him. He smiled softly, nodding. He reached his arms out toward Dean, wanting to be a little spoiled but also just being really close.

Dean smiled softly, not minding going over to pick Cas up again in the least. He walked over to the table and sat down, situating Cas on his lap and keeping one arm behind his back to help him sit comfortably. "There, how's that? Am I a good enough chair?" He asked, grinning as he got the food out with his spare hand.

Castiel leaned his head onto Dean, "Mhm...the best chair." he laughed softly. He helped Dean get out food before deciding it would be better if he just fed Dean and feed himself as he sat there. He picked up the little carton of food and held it in his hands and picked up a fork. "It might be cold now...should we heat it up?" he asked.

"That means moving and separating." Dean warned teasingly, reaching over to feel one of the cartons. "But this would probably taste better warm. Does this place have a microwave?" He asked, glancing around to see if there was one.

"Why would I get a place without basic necessities?" Castiel laughed a little. He really didn't want to get up though but he stood up and walked over to the microwave and placed the carton inside and pressed the time. He glanced back at Dean, "This is such a hassle to be so far apart." He said.

"I know, it's such a pain. I don't know if I can bear it." Dean replied with an exaggerated sigh. He smiled and stood, walking over behind Cas to wrap his arms around his waist. "There, that's better." He decided with a grin, kissing the side of Cas's neck softly.

Castiel smiled, humming softly. He put his hands over Dean's and swayed a little with him. The carton was slowly warming up but he was in no rush now. He just held onto Dean and swayed.

Dean smiled and swayed with him, lifting his head to rest his chin lightly on Cas's head. "See, there's some good parts about microwaving dinner instead of staying still." He commented. "It might not taste as good, but at least we can do this." He chuckled

"I agree, this is nice." Castiel replied. The microwave went off not long after and they let it cool slightly before Castiel took it out. He led Dean back to the seat and sat him down before sitting in his lap and opening the container. He scooped a little out and offered it to Dean, "Ahh.." He said softly.

Dean allowed Cas to move him around and sit him down, putting his arm bank around Cas when he'd settled on his lap. He chuckled when Cas offered the food to him, but obliged and opened his mouth. "Ahh." He responded, leaning forward to take a bite. "Mmm. I think everything tastes better when you've got an attractive boyfriend to feed you." He commented after he'd swallowed, smiling.

"Good thing your boyfriend likes to feed you." Castiel laughed lightly with a smile. He took the next scoop before offering another bite to Dean. He leaned a little on Dean, happy now they were so close to each other. He felt warm. He just loved being close to Dean and having his arm around him like he was trying to protect him.

"There's a lot of good things about my boyfriend." Dean replied with a grin before taking another bite. He took the fork gently from Cas as he chewed, scooping up a bite for him and offering it to Cas. Dean still couldn't believe how genuinely happy he was with Cas all the time, or how lucky he was to have Cas and be able to call him his boyfriend.

Castiel smiled a little before taking the bite of food Dean offered to him. He chewed thoughtfully before lightly kissing Dean's cheek. "Oh? Well you should hear about how sweet my boyfriend is. He's sweet enough to rot out your teeth, then want to care for you after doing that." He told him.

"Oh yeah? Well my boyfriend would do anything to make me happy, and I'd do the same for him." Dean challenged teasingly. "Including driving me crazy all day to give me a /very/ satisfying afternoon." He added with a smirk.

"Sounds like your boyfriend is quite the hassle." Castiel smiled. "My boyfriend likes to spoil and take care of me. So I tell him I love him a lot." He said. "He gets jealous really easily but I know it's because he cares." He added. "Plus I enjoy having intercourse with him. It's very very satisfying." He smiled flirtaciously.

"Hmm, you're boyfriend sounds like a hunk." Dean replied with a smirk, kissing Cas on the cheek. "But I still think mine's better. He makes me the best food and even though he can be shy sometimes, he can be a tiger in bed." He added with a grin. "He doesn't mind having real fun."

"A tiger in bed?" Castiel repeated, blushing a little. "I suppose I can understand that when my boyfriend gets a little rough with me but he can be really gentle." He told him. "He helps me be myself, treats me like I'm everything, and tells me I deserve the world. I love him to bits and pieces." He glanced over at Dean before smiling bashfully. "Think my boyfriend is embarrassed I'm telling you all this?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think he'd love to know you thought like that about him. He probably could hear you say that a hundred times and not be tired of it." Dean replied with a smile. "D'you think my boyfriend would mind saying all that good stuff about him?" He asked.

"No of course not. He knows that you love him." Castiel smiled a but as he reached up and stroked Dean's cheek. "I love you Dean." He said softly. "I really do." He glanced at him with sincerity and honesty. His voice was quiet but it was just them.

"I love you too. More than I could ever tell you." Dean replied with a soft smile, closing the small space between them to kiss him tenderly. "And I'll tell that to anyone, especially you." He added quietly. He glanced back at their food and took another bite. "Are you still hungry, or do you want to go over to the bed?" He asked after eating it.

"I'm not that hungry since I ate before coming here but if you would like to eat, I'll wait here." Castiel replied. "I love you more than I can say too." He told him. He kissed Dean's temple. "Just eat, don't worry about me waiting, I don't mind." He said.

"Okay. I didn't think you'd mind, since you seem pretty comfy on my lap." Dean replied with a grin. He ate some more, still pretty hungry, and knowing that there wasn't any rush since they had time.

"I'm comfy because we're close, but then again...you do make a very nice chair." Castiel smiled. He nudged himself more in between Dean's legs until he parted them and he sat down. He leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder and let out a content breath. "I love being so close to you..." He murmured. "It makes me feel safe."

"You are safe." Dean replied quietly, pausing in his eating. He thought suddenly of Cas's attack on their second day back and the way everyone had acted when he had come back on his own, and then he wasn't so sure about how true that was. "I'll always do my best to keep you safe." He amended, knowing it wasn't much of a promise, but he was afraid it was the only sort he could keep.

Castiel nodded a little, keeping his head on Dean's shoulder. "I know you do." he said. He turned his head a little and kissed the side of Dean's jaw. "I appreciate it." he added. He glanced up at Dean and smiled a little. "I like it when you hold me close or maybe encase me in you arms. Like in the shower. I really love that feeling." he said. "It's like having a little barrier or shield. As if nothing can harm me." he told him.

"Well, you're definitely safe when you're in my arms." Dean replied sincerely. "I'll never let anything happen to you if I can prevent it." He added before taking a final bite of food and setting down the fork. "So now do you want to lay down? I happen to remember some sort of promise about hair stroking..." He suggested, looking at Cas with a grin.

"Hmm...you're not supposed to lay down until 30 minutes after you eat but I suppose we can." Castiel smiled. "Only if you carry me though." he said. "Deal?" he asked, "Give me a kiss if we have a deal." he added. He laughed lightly, waiting for Dean's answer.

Dean kissed Cas in reply before breaking off and smiling. "You drive a hard bargain, Milton." He commented before kissing Cas again. He picked him up easily and carried Cas over to the bed, setting him down before he sat beside him and scooted further onto the bed.

Castiel scooted up more onto the bed like Dean and then he opened his arms for him, "How do you want me? Would you like me to lay down, on my lap, lean on my crest, what do you want Dean?" He smiled.

Dean smiled and thought for a split second, weighing his options quickly. "Let's lay down. There's a good chance I'll fall asleep and you don't want to get stuck under a big pile of me." He laughed, laying down beside Cas and looking up at him.

Castiel wanted to stay close so he slid more onto the bed. He stayed slightly elevated to hug Dean and make it easier to stroke his hair. He gently brought Dean closer and ran his fingers through his hair. "Good?" He asked softly after a few moments.

Dean hummed happily, his eyes closing as he enjoyed Cas's stroking. "Yes, that's perfect." He replied contentedly. "Definitely worth the kisses it took to get this." He added with a soft grin.

Castiel laughed lightly, kissing the top of Dean's head as he continued to run his hands through his hair. He hummed softly, "Do you think I should go back to school tomorrow?" He asked. "Was it really that bad today?" He added.

Dean opened his eyes slightly and glanced up at Cas, brow slightly furrowed. "People were talking about us and making comments in the hall, but I wasn't too terrible, I don't think." He paused, thinking about the argument he'd gotten in. "Well, as long as you can ignore them." He added.

Castiel pressed his lips together slightly, he wasn't all too sure how to ignore them. He had a hard time to. "I can try. I'm not sure if I can but I can try." He said. "Do you think I should? Do you think I'll be able to?" He asked.

Dean frowned, thinking about it, and sighed. "I don't know, honestly. They call out in the halls, bump shoulders, throw paper, all that shit. I don't want you to go back at all, but I know that's not an option. I couldn't ignore them the whole time either." He admitted, figuring he should just tell Cas everything. "This one jackass was talking shit about you, and if the bell hadn't rung I probably would've punched him."

Castiel stopped in stroking Dean's hair and looked down toward him. "You were upset today?" He asked. "About me? What...do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked another question.

"He just- he wouldn't shut up. He didn't have any idea what he was talking about, but he wouldn't stop talking." Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling a spark of anger at the memory. "So I told him to shut it, he still wouldn't, and yeah, I got pretty pissed. But then the bell rang, so nothing happened." He finished, looking up at Cas with a frown.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly, stroking a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry you were so upset on my behalf." he said softly. "Luckily for him the bell had rung." he added. He looked at Dean still before he kissed the crease in his brow and then his eyes. "It's okay..." he told him.

Dean relaxed under Cas's kisses, his features softening as he smiled slightly. "You're right, he is lucky the bell rang. I'd have to defend the honor of my damsel." He joked lightly, trying not to let what the guy had said get into his mind now, not when he was supposed to be having a relaxing evening with Cas.

"I'm swooning." Castiel laughed a little, going back to stroking Dean's hair. "To have such a knight protect me. If I could put you at a higher rank, I would but I don't know what would it be. You're already my lover, oh how scandalous." he joked. "I don't think it comes any higher than my personal knight." he smiled.

Dean closed his eyes again, letting himself relax against Cas again as he stroked his hair. "Personal knight and lover, at your service." He replied, opening his eyes to grin at Cas. "That's a high enough position for me. The benefits are pretty impressive already." He added, closing his eyes once more to fully enjoy the hair stroking.

"I only give the best to those so close to me." Castiel told him as he smiled a little, watching his hand run through Dean's hair. He could see all the little freckles across Dean's face. He just laid there, brushing Dean's hair. He didn't really want to think so he just focused his attention all on Dean. "You look content." he commented. "I'm happy." he said.

"I am content. This is a pretty awesome free trial- I just might have to try it out again sometime." Dean joked, smiling. "But really, this feels nice. I understand why you like it so much." He added, letting out a relaxed breath.

Castiel laughed softly, "Well...I never had someone run their hands in my hair before and when you did, it felt really soothing. Comforting. It gave me a really calm feeling. Like a mother caring for her child when they are sick." he explained. He thought a little of his own mom, and his fingers slowed down slightly.

Dean opened his eyes partially, noticing Cas's hand slowing. "You've never really told me much about your mom." He commented, not wanting to push Cas to talk but admittedly curious.

"She...my mother is...she's a busy woman. She's strict and wants complete order. Precise and perfect. I was homeschooled and put into tutoring because she thought that would make me the best..." Castiel explained. "She's...not the exactly affectionate type. I rarely saw her. It's always the company... She didn't sing to me, tuck me in like yours...I just figured that's how she was." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't exactly sound motherly." Dean replied quietly, glad his own mom had been loving and kind while she was still alive. "But I'll sing to you, tuck you in, all that. I know it's not the same, but we've got each other to take care of us now." He said, looking up at Cas.

Castiel looked at Dean and he relaxed slightly. "You're right. We have each other." He smiled a little. "I am a little jealous your mother was so kind and loving but then again, I'm not sure what I would be jealous about. I never had it, so what am I longing for?" He asked. "But that's fine. That's just how my family is. I'm used to it." He said.

"I know how you feel. I envy people who have loving moms most of their lives, or dads who actually take care of them." Dean replied with a sigh. "But I don't really know I'm missing that way either, and I guess I've gotten used to it too." He said. "So we're both over having shitty childhoods." He added with a smile, though he wished neither of them had to deal with that.

"Can't let it hound you forever." Castiel replied. "We have such a long life, I just don't think of holding such grudges for so long." He said. He gently kissed Dean's forehead and stroked his hair again. "We're so young, and life so very fragile. We contemplate it so simply, but there's so much more..." He told him. "When I...when I used to think of disappearing or what would life be like if I wasn't there, I used to just think. One day. One day this will all be over. I'm still young, there's still 70 years ahead of me, it will get better. And sometimes that rational thought is what kept me going." He said.

"I never really thought about it that way." Dean replied thoughtfully. "But you're right- life's way too long to let things like that ruin everything. I'm glad you didn't disappear, I wouldn't have anyone to stroke my hair." He added with a grin.

Castiel laughed lightly, "That's true. You wouldn't. Then you wouldn't have someone to kiss you either." He said before kissing Dean softly. "Life is horribly beautiful. It's an interesting concept but it's true." He told him. "I love it but I hate it. That's just life, a mystery." He smiled. He kissed Dean's nose, then kissing his forehead. "I'm going to count your freckles one day." He smiled.

"Well, let me know when you do so I can sleep or something. It'll probably take you a while." Dean replied, laughing lightly. "But you're welcome to try one day." He added, watching Cas with a smile.

Castiel laughed again, "Yes of course. I'll count them when you won't be bored." He said. "Today is just us, anything you would like to do anymore tonight?" He asked. "We can go somewhere, cuddle, anything. Sleep, if you're tired."

Dean thought for a moment and shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno, I'm pretty comfortable. I hadn't really thought of going anywhere, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to. I really don't care as long as you don't either." He responded, feeling drowsy but not exhausted.

"Then we don't have to move. If you're comfortable then we don't have to do anything." Castiel told him. "We can cuddle more, maybe take a nap. Then later maybe go home? Or we can stay here, or get food? It's our time. We could talk some more, we could watch television, we could even have intercourse again if we wanted. It just depends if we want to do anything." He said as he stroked Dean's hair, starting to rub his back.

"Let's do all of that." Dean replied with a laugh. "Not all at once, of course. How about we cuddle or nap for a while, then go get some dinner later. Maybe watch TV, maybe have sex." He added casually, looking at Cas with a grin. "But really, does that sound like a good plan?" He asked.

"Okay, we can do that." Castiel smiled. "Nap first then." He said, "Then we'll take it from there." He added. He hugged Dean closely then continued to rub his back and stroke his hair. He rested his head onto Dean's then buried his face into his hair. He gently kissed the top of his head and tangled their legs together. "Nap then?" He mumbled.

Dean smiled softly as Cas kissed him, settling in against him comfortably. "Nap." He replied in drowsy agreement, every touch and kiss from Cas relaxing him further. He could feel their shared warmth all around him, and it wasn't hard for him to fall into a light, contented sleep.

Castiel pulled the blanket up higher on them before going back to stroking Dean's hair and slowly drifting off. He fell asleep not long after, breathing softly. He felt good that he could feel Dean's breathing as he slept.

Dean awoke a while later, feeling completely rested and content. He turned slightly to look back at Cas with a soft smile, glad to see him looking so peaceful in sleep. He had no idea what going back to school would do to him, or if it would give him another attack, but he desperately wanted Cas to be able to keep the peace he had before everything had gone haywire.

Castiel blinked awake not long after and stretched out a little before letting out a soft content sound. He glanced down to see if Dean was awake. "Hello Dean..." he said quietly. "Sleep well?" he asked, he started running his fingers up and down Dean's back, looking at him while he was still kind of waking up.

Dean smiled at the soft feeling. "Oh yeah, like a baby." He replied with a chuckle. "What about you? You look well rested." He commented, not yet wanting to move away from their proximity or the touch of Cas's hand.

"I am well rested." Castiel smiled. "I had someone to tire me out and bring me a comforting feeling to lull me into sleep. It was nice." he said. He continued running his fingers on Dean's back, "I'm glad you slept well. I think it's becoming this routine for you to wake up earlier than I am." he laughed a little.

"I know, it's freaking me out." Dean replied with a laugh. "I think its because I sleep so much better when you're around, so I can wake up sooner. That and my stomach is like an internal clock." He added with a grin. "Speaking of which, do you want to get dinner or something? I'm not actually super hungry now, but if you want to go out we can and I'll probably have an appetite worked up." He said, smiling at Cas.

"We can go get dinner if you are hungry, but the thing is...I don't believe I have any underwear." Castiel told him. "I suppose I can wear the panties from before since they are only slightly dirty...any place you would like to go eat?" he asked. "Are you in the mood for dine in food, fast food, carry out?" he added. "Though we have already ordered in and that seems unhealthy but that's okay sometimes." he said.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, it's not too unhealthy. It's up to you since you're the one without normal clothes. If you don't want to go out in those panties, we can just order something and I won't mind. Although it might be kind of fun to go out like that." He added with a suggestive grin.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?" he asked. "You mean like going out with me wearing panties or going without?" he asked. "Because I'm currently not wearing them since your shirt tends to cover my nether regions, I didn't find the need to put them back on. Also the fact that I didn't want to stop touching you." he told him. "And it would be unhealthy to always eat out at fast foods, they cook their food with much more oils than needed or if frozen." he told him.

"Well, I assumed you'd put on some sort of clothes, or at least pants." Dean replied, chuckling. "So you want to go to a restaurant, then? Hmm, sounds like you're trying to get a third date out of me." He teased. "That sounds fine to me, though. I've gotten used to not eating fast food as much anyway, so going out would be good with me."

Castiel laughed lightly at Dean's teasing, "Yes that was exactly what I was doing." he said. "If you may please hand me my remaining clothes, that would be nice of you." he asked. "Oh, I actually need to put the stockings back on also...I don't have socks." he said after a few moments. "I really was not prepared today." he sighed.

"You were prepared for all the things that really mattered, anyway." Dean responded with a laugh as he sat up and move to the edge of the bed, scooping up the rest of Cas's clothes from where they'd been dropped and handing them back to him. "Besides, no one will be able to tell with pants on over. Although you'll probably still feel it." He added, grinning.

Castiel arched a brow at Dean, "Are you telling me that, solely for the fact that I'm going to be wearing them and you'll know?" he asked. "You are amused by this aren't you?" he laughed a little before taking the panties and sliding them under the blankets so he can pull them on. He scooted off the side of the bed when he needed to pull on the stocking before putting his legs in his jeans and pulling them up as he stood up.

"Oh yes, I'm very amused by all this." Dean replied with a grin, watching Cas change before standing up as well. "This is going to be fun, I'm sure." He added mischievously, grabbing his keys. "So is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" He asked.

"Fun?" Castiel repeated, wondering what Dean meant by that. "Not particularly. Pasta possibly? I think it would be nice for anywhere that has variety and pie of course." he smiled a little. He picked up the room keys from the side desk before walking after Dean. It was a smooth feeling when he walked, it was really different. He wasn't paying attention to it before since he had a plug in him but now he did.

"Mm, definitely have to find someplace with pie." Dean agreed heartily, glancing at Cas with a smile as they walked toward the impala. "I know a place not too far from here, they've got a lot of different foods and stuff. And they make a mean cherry pie." He added with a grin just before he slid into the driver's side.

"Better than my pies?" Castiel asked before getting into the other side. It was an interesting feeling. He could feel the soft satin as he walked and the little cool air from behind him. "Anywhere is fine with me as long as we're together." he said, glancing at Dean.

"Of course not, nobody beats your pie." Dean replied with a smile, glancing over at Cas as he started the engine. "So how does it feel to have those clothes on underneath?" He asked, curious about how Cas felt about it or whether he liked the sensation.

"It...it's very different. It's not necessarily bad, but I do notice it when I walk..I just hope no one will notice..." Castiel replied. He felt a nervous feeling but excitement mixed with it. It was just like earlier only earlier was so much more daring.

Dean grinned as he drove, stealing a glance sideways at Cas. "Well, hopefully no one will notice, and you and me will be the only ones who know." He replied, admittedly enjoying knowing that Cas was feeling the same sort of excitement. Dean knew how it felt, especially the first few times, and he figured Cas would like it once he got over the initial paranoia that someone would know.

"I think you're enjoying this." Castiel glanced over at him. "You're enjoying the fact that I am wearing these under my clothes." he said. He moved a little in his seat, before glancing out the window.

"A little bit, yeah." Dean admitted with a chuckle. "It's kind of fun. You don't mind that I'm enjoying it, right?" He asked, wanting to make sure it didn't bother Cas.

"No of course not Dean." Castiel looked back at him with a head tilt. "Why would I be?" he asked. "Though I don't understand why you think it's fun, I think it's because you enjoy the secret of this." he laughed a little. "Is that why you keep glancing at me because you like the thought of me wearing these?" he asked.

"Just making sure, I don't want to offend you or something." Dean replied with a chuckle. "Can't I just look at you because I like looking at you?" He asked, grinning but keeping his eyes on the road now. "But yeah, I do like the secrecy I guess. It's exciting, even though you're the one wearing them." He explained.

"No you can't look at me." Castiel laughed. "It's exciting because you enjoy your boyfriend being daring and doing things for you or like you." he replied, glancing a little at Dean with a small smile. "It's not as daring as it was earlier when I had other...distractions as well besides just the panties." he said.

"Ahh, true. I can imagine how interesting that was." Dean replied, grinning at the thought. "Well, I'm sure we can spice things up somehow if you want a little more excitement." He added jokingly. He didn't have any ideas in mind, but he was just enjoying it.

"Spice things up?" Castiel tilted his head, "How would we do that? I don't think there would be anything since...what I did earlier. We left it back there. Not that I would be able to sit still if we did that. I would be fidgeting a lot." He said.

Dean shrugged as they neared the restaurant. "I don't know, I could probably think of something. Although I'm sorry I missed what you had earlier, I bet that fidgeting would have been fun to watch." He added, chuckling as he pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine.

"Should I be worried if you thought of something then?" Castiel asked, looking at him. "I don't think I would want you to attack me from across the table because we couldn't sit still." he teased lightly. "My fidgeting would not be fun, at most, it is almost like torture for me. Wanting to do something but you have to wait. It felt like a really long time when I had to wait for you to come home." he said. He glanced out the window and saw the restaurant and looked back at Dean, "Want to go in then?" he asked.

"True, I don't know how well I could control myself." Dean replied teasingly. "And trust me, I know how bad it is to wait. I guess I probably had it better, but then again it got a little hard at times to make sure no one suspected anything." He said as he got out of the car, moving around to the other side to open Cas's door.

Castiel smiled a bit, "Thank you." He said as he stepped out. "Well...that would be difficult since you were around everyone while I was not. We can sit next to each other. Would that be better?" He asked. "Actually maybe not since then you can be touching me. Then it'll be worst for us both." He said.

Dean sighed dramatically. "Going out in public is such a pain in the ass. You're right, it would probably just make it harder for us if we sat together." He resigned, wanting to be close to Cas but knowing that probably wouldn't end well for them. "I guess we should probably try to get used to going a little while apart. But I already spent /all day/ without you." Dean added, partially to himself.

They were walking slowly to the door, just talking. "We can sit next to each other as long as we don't do anything." Castiel offered. "But if we...not saying we will...do "something" I guess we have to be able to handle ourselves." he said. "We can sit across each other like usual, just holding hands or something." he told him as they reached the door.

Dean moved to grab the door for Cas, stepping back with a grin as he let him pass through. "Let's sit next to each other. I'm sure we can handle ourselves. Probably." He added with a smirk as he followed Cas inside. "Two, please." He said to the waiter as they entered and were led to their table. Dean slid in to the booth and patted the seat next to him with a smile.

Castiel looked at Dean and he felt more nervous now but slightly aroused at the thought. He timidly sat down next to Dean and picked up the menu to look through to what they had. He didn't know what Dean was thinking now and it was slightly exciting to anticipate. "Did you know what you would like besides pie?" he asked, glancing over at Dean.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe pasta, with meatballs. Or I'd just like a slice of you." Dean replied flirtatiously, scooting a little closer and grinning. He was planning on making this as entertaining as possible for himself and Cas. "What about you, Blue Eyes? What do you want?" He asked charmingly.

Castiel glanced at Dean before blushing lightly and hiding his face a little into the menu. "I haven't...I haven't looked yet, but I don't think I'm on the menu.." He glanced over at Dean before trying to look over the menu again.

Dean smirked triumphantly at Cas's blush, turning to glance over the menu. "Huh, that's a shame," he responded with a sigh, "They'd get some good business. But I guess that's better for me. It means I don't have to share." He added, looking over at Cas through the corner of his eyes with the same flirty smile.

"Are you sure you can handle all of me?" Castiel asked, smiling bashfully at him. "Are you substituting your pie dessert for me?" He asked. "I don't taste as sweet nor am I topped with whipped cream." He said as he tried to figure out what he wanted to eat.

"You don't come with whipped cream, huh? Well I might have to change that." Dean replied, arching a brow and looking Cas over once with his eyes as if he was imagining it. "I think that would be pretty delicious." He concluded.

Castiel shifted in his seat slightly at Dean's look, wondering what he was imagining. "If you think I would be a better dessert than pie...maybe we can." He said. "Figure out what you wanted to order yet?" He asked after a few moments. He figured eating fish after what they ate earlier would be good.

"Yep, and I know what I want for dinner too." Dean replied with a grin, flagging down their waiter as he set his menu down. "I'll have the pasta with meat sauce. Oh, and a soda. Cas?" He asked as he passed his menu, letting Cas order as well.

Castiel glanced up, "May I have the tilapia please and water for me." He said. Castiel glanced back at Dean after the waiter left, "You're flirting with me." He said. "I think you are. It isn't as easy when you can see me and I can't sound calm and collected when I'm blushing..." He told him. "I was really flustered earlier when I wrote those...I didn't know what to say." He explained.

"Yeah, I'm flirting. I wasn't sure where all that was coming from earlier, but even if you were flustered, I couldn't tell." Dean replied with a shrug. "Besides, flirting with you is always fun, whether you seem cool and collected over text or your blushing and flustered." He continued, smiling as he watched Cas.

Castiel laughed a little, "I'm glad I entertain you." He glanced at Dean, "I'm not exactly sure how to flirt, show me.", he smiled. "How will I flirt with you?" He asked.

"Hmm, how to flirt..." Dean repeated, mulling it over. He'd never really thought about how he flirted; it just sort of came. "Well, you want to be suggestive but witty. Complimenting but not being creepy about it, and the end result is hopefully that they'll like you for it, I guess." He explained.

Castiel nodded a little, "Oh okay." He said. He thought about what he could say to Dean, wishing he had his magazines to know how. "You seem to have caught my eyes and then opened your mouth and caught my attention. I want to hear you talk some more." He said. "Is that right?" He asked. "Is that flirting?"

Dean grinned, loving Cas's attempt even if it wasn't the smoothest just yet. "Yeah, you're on the right track. A guy as smart as you will get the hang of it no problem, I'm sure. Plus you can practice on me as much as you want." He added, definitely wanting Cas to keep trying.

"I can practice on you but i'm not sure what I am supposed to strive after." Castiel replied. He scooted closer to Dean, "Please flirt with me, I want to be able to learn." he said.

"Well, I can give it my best shot. Of course, it's not hard to flirt with someone as hot as you." Dean replied, suddenly realizing that since Cas hadn't seen much tv or many movie, he wouldn't recognize all the cliché and overplayed moves. "Especially those eyes- I could just get lost in them." Dean continued, pretending to stretch his arms above him before draping one easily across Cas's shoulders.

Castiel stared up at Dean before seeing him drape his arm over him, he scooted close to Dean until they were touching legs. He smiled a little at Dean talking about his eyes and getting lost in them, he did that when it came to Dean. "That's sweet of you to say. I tend to get lost in your eyes as well, like seeing your emotions in your eyes. They express a lot and they're always so beautiful." he said.

Dean's smile softened from Cas's sincerity, not used to hearing such sweet flirtation. "You're too nice. It must have hurt, falling from heaven, because you're definitely an angel." He replied, giving Cas's shoulders a gentle squeeze. "And I'm glad you're my angel."

Castiel looked at Dean lovingly, "Then I'll watch over you." He smiled. "Is this how you used to flirt with females?" He asked.

"No, not really. With chicks I was usually trying to get something- sex or something- and so a lot of this was insincere with them. With you, I mean every word." Dean explained honestly, returning Cas's smile easily.

Castiel blushed a bit and looked at Dean with a shy smile, leaning his head on his shoulder. "What do you get when you flirt with me then?" he asked. He glanced up at Dean, "I mean, I suppose you can coax me into having intercourse but if that wasn't your goal what would you flirting me be the goal for?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm not trying to coax you into sex. I guess I'm..." Dean paused, thinking about it for a short second. "I'm trying to make you feel good, and know that I really do think these things. Well, sort of. I don't actually get lost in your eyes, but I bet I could stare into them forever. And you definitely seem like my angel. I guess it's a good way for me to let you know all that without getting too mushy and stuff." He concluded.

Castiel looked up at Dean with just a simple expression, happy. He looked at Dean with soft eyes that just bled affection. "Then continue to do what you do. I don't want you to change." he said. "You're very romantic Dean, very sweet. Though I think you find it a little embarrassing once you notice but you do it without thought at I love it." he told him. "All those little opening to when you will tell me your feelings, I cherish them all and hold them close in my heart. I want you to know that your words aren't wasted, I hear them all and I cherish them all."

Dean smiled softly, touched by Cas's affection and sincerity. He leaned over slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek, wanting more than that but figuring it could wait. "And I do the same for you. I wish I could memorize every word you ever said to me, but at least I can try to remember them the best I can. I don't want to forget any of it, or how you make me feel. " He replied.

Castiel smiled at Dean before the waiter returned and put their food on the table, he looked up at them but didn't say anything about it. He left not long after. Castiel looked at the food, "Oh this looks good." He said. He cut out a little and ate some, humming softly. "Thank you for taking me here Dean." He said.

"Of course." Dean replied, having to move his arm from Cas's shoulders so that he could eat as well. "I'm glad you like it- it's pretty good food, too." He said appreciatively, enjoying his food.

"Better than mine?" Castiel glanced at him, smiling a little. He nudged his shoulder against Dean's, "Give me a sample of your food then." He said. "I need to try my competition." He laughed a little.

"Nah, it doesn't compare." Dean replied with a grin, though he got a bit of pasta on his fork and offered it to Cas to eat of his fork. "You can still taste the competition though." He added.

Castiel leaned forward and took the bite of food, before pulling back and chewing it. He smiled at Dean, "Good. Though I'm glad you said it doesn't compare because I am your personal chef." He said.

Dean smiled, going back to eating his own food. "Well, I definitely don't want to offend my personal chef. Your food is way better though, especially since it's made with love." He said, half jokingly.

"But of course. I love to see you smile when you eat my food so I always try my best for you." Castiel replied as he ate away at his food. He glanced over at Dean, "Should we order your pie now so when you're done eating, it'll be here?" He asked.

Dean looked over at Cas with a smile. "I like the way you think. That's a good idea." He said, glancing up to catch the waiter's attention and order. "We'll take a slice of cherry pie, extra whipped cream." He said, grinning at Cas as the waiter left again.

"Any reason why you wanted extra whip cream?" Castiel asked. "You smiled at me, should I know something?" he added. He slowly ate away at the rest of his food and sipped on his water before setting aside his plate. He leaned his head onto Dean when he was done, "Are we going back to our room after this?" he asked.

"I thought it might be a nice addition to the dessert." Dean replied casually, setting his plate aside as well when he finished. "I'm fine going back to the room, unless there's anywhere else that you want to go first." He said, not sure if Cas had somewhere else in mind to go by.

"Maybe tomorrow we should go to the store for groceries. I know we need to go buy food for the house, but it doesn't have to be now. We can go back to the room until then." Castiel replied. "Though we don't have clothes for tomorrow.." He said. "Do we have to go home tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should. Normally I wouldn't care that much, but I have a feeling me showing up in the same clothes as today probably wouldn't help our situation at school." Dean thought out loud, deciding he rather be safe than sorry in that respect.

"Then...should we go home? Get clothes?" Castiel asked. "We can...we can skip school together." He played with his fingers a little and glanced up at Dean. "Is that a bad idea?" He aged. "Since...you went to school then you're not. When I didn't for 2 days?"

Dean smiled, noticing Cas's self conscious finger twiddling. "I think that's an awesome idea. You know I'd skip any day of school for you, you don't even have to ask." He answered with a chuckle. "And then we don't have to go home right after this if you don't want to."

"Really?" Castiel looked up at Dean, stopping in his fingers. "Then we don't have to go back." He said. "If we skip school then...I just want us to use all the time." He smiled a little. "So I did suggest a good idea?" He asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like an awesome idea to me." Dean replied with a smile and a shrug. "I don't see why not. Besides, maybe over the weekend someone else will screw up or something will happen and all the focus won't be on us anymore." He added.

Castiel smiled a little and leaned on Dean before the waiter brought out the pie and slid it in front of them then set down the bill. Castiel handed Dean a fork, "Here you go." He said.

Dean grinned excitedly as the pie came. "Why thank you." He said graciously, taking the fork from Cas and taking a good sized bite. "Mmmm, it tastes sooo amazing." He practically moaned. "Do you want to try?" Dean offered, holding out another forkful to Cas.

Castiel took a bite and hummed softly, "Yes that is good." He said. "I enjoy the whip cream." He licked his lip a little. "I'm glad you ordered a little extra." He smiled a bit before taking a little whip cream and eating it off his finger.

Dean grinned and arched a brow as Cas licked off the whipped cream. "I'm glad I did too, you can have as much as you want." He replied as he took another forkful for himself and watched Cas with a smile.

"If I had as much as I wanted I would take all your whip cream." Castiel laughed lightly. "Sad that you replaced me for your pie when earlier you said I was over pie." He smiled a little before sipping on his water and glancing at the bill. He placed his card down and waved to the waiter and he took it away with their empty plates.

"Well, we could always get some whipped cream." Dean said with a chuckle, continuing to eat his pie before offering another bite to Cas with plenty of whipped cream. "And I could've gotten the bill." He protested lamely, though he didn't really mind as much as he used to.

Castiel took the bite of pie, smiling happily. "Buy me whip cream and maybe we can call it even but only if you cuddle with me later." He offered. He hummed in thought, he liked whipped cream but he tried to think of something to eat it with instead of it just alone. "And vanilla wafers." He smiled.

"Vanilla wafers and whipped cream, I can do that." Dean smiled at Cas before finishing up the last main bites of pie. "Want anymore of it now though?" He asked, scooting the plate over to him in offering.

Castiel ran his finger a little in the whip cream and licked it away. "Thank you." He smiled. "I'll take the wafers and whip cream though." He said before glancing over at Dean, "Ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yep, I am if you are." Dean replied before scooting out and standing up after Cas. "Alright, so now we're off to get the cookies and cream? Or d'you wanna do that later?" He asked, heading out towards the car. He opened the door of the restaurant for Cas as well as the impala door, knowing that those little gestures made Cas happy.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean, "Thank you." he said each time Dean opened his door. "Would you like to eat more dessert with me?" he asked. "We can get them tomorrow if you would like. I don't mind, I just liked the whip cream you let me sample." he said.

"Hmm, okay. We can get them tomorrow, give us something to do while we're playing hooky." Dean said after he'd gotten in as well. "So back to the hotel, and we get some alone time." He added with a chuckle, starting back in the direction they had come from.

"We've already had alone time. We're having more of it. Did you just want to cuddle when we go back?" Castiel asked. "I think maybe we could watch television if you would like, I'm not sure what we would do but as long as we're together." he smiled.

"I know, but I can never get enough time with you." Dean replied with a smile as he drove. "Tv sounds good to me. Maybe we can is some cartoons for you to see for the first time." He added, only half joking.

"I don't believe we ever been able to sit through a television show together." Castiel laughed lightly. "I can never get enough time with you as well." he smiled softly. "I want to spend every moment with you and I don't get bored of just sitting there with you, even in silence. It's comfortable. I enjoy that I can be so relaxed with you that I don't have to talk all the time. We can just sit there and everything would still be perfectly content between us." he said.

"I know what you mean. I'm more comfortable around you than anyone else, and I think it's really awesome. It's never strained or awkward, and we always just /get/ each other." Dean replied, trying to put his thoughts into words properly.

"Maybe we have a profound bond." Castiel supplied, glancing at him. "To know what the other is feeling, just to be able to know. I think that sounds like the appropriate term for us, I like it." he smiled. "Profound bond." he repeated, liking the ring of that. "I am very comfortable around you, I'm...myself. I was at lost to who I am from my past thinking that maybe something was wrong with me so i tried not to do anything but with you...it just flows out." he said.

"I'm really glad to hear that, Cas. I like knowing you can be yourself around me, because I am definitely myself around you. Besides, I love the real you." Dean replied with a smile, glancing at Cas. "And I like the sound of that too, because it's definitely true."

Castiel giggled a little, "I'm glad you love the person I am when I'm around you." He said. They were close to the hotel. "So are we going to attempt to watch television?" He asked.

Dean laughed in response before actually replying. "Yeah, we can attempt to watch tv. The great thing about tv is that it doesn't matter if you really watch it or not. And our friends won't be here to see us getting too involved with each other." He joked with a chuckle as he pulled into a parking spot at the hotel. He got out and went around to let Cas out and hold the door for him.

Castiel smiled a bit as he stepped out, leaning up to give Dean a quick and soft kiss. "Thank you." he said. "And you're right, they won't notice that we weren't watching it at all but just sitting there talking to each other." he laughed a little. They started to walk back to their room, "I can distract you though if you don't want to watch television. I am very good at that." he smiled.

"You are pretty fantastic at distracting me." Dean replied, laughing as they walked into the room. "I always want you to distract me, even when I don't know it." He added, glancing at Cas with a grin as he laced his fingers through Cas's and sat down on the bed, pulling Cas with him. "So you want to distract me while we ignore the tv?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course." Castiel smiled in return, squeezing Dean's hand as he followed after Dean. He moved to straddle Dean's lap and look back at him with a small smile, "The television isn't even on yet and I'm sure I have already distracted you from it." he laughed lightly. His free hand settled on the side of Dean's neck, lightly playing with the small hairs.

"Well, let's be honest, the tv never stood much of a chance against you." Dean replied with a smile, moving his arms comfortably around Cas's middle to rest his hand on the small of his back. "And besides, I'm definitely not complaining." He added, looking up at Cas and grinning.

"I didn't think you would." Castiel smiled a bit. "So today was the first day I wore the panties out. I did a lot of firsts today." He said. "I was very daring today. Very daring."

"Yeah, I guess you did get some more firsts today. And you were definitely very daring." Dean complimented with a smile. "I'm proud of you for stepping so far out of your comfort zone. Maybe you should get some sort of reward." He suggested innocently, glancing up at Cas and smirking slightly.

"A reward?" Castiel repeated, tilting his head. "What kind of reward do you plan to offer me?" He asked. "That's nice of you to offer me a reward for my efforts, so thank you." He said.

"You made my day a lot better, even though I know you're not used to doing things like that at all, and I want to thank you somehow. Besides, I got pie too." Dean said with a laugh. "You can choose whatever you want for a reward, I'll do whatever makes you happy." He added.

Castiel looked back at Dean, staring at him as he tried to think of something. They were alone so this would just be between them. He tried to think of something that could be worth their time alone before he thought of something. "Dean...I want us to make love together. I don't want that urgency behind our movements, the lust fueling it. I want us to take it slow...like the time in your room or earlier in the shower. I want you to take care of me... Love me. Take...take everything slow even if I become an incoherent mess under you and all I can say is your name. Hold my hand and kiss me softly... Do everything you want with me, I just want to be facing you from start to finish." He said softly. "I want that as my reward."

Dean nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with Cas. "I can do that." He replied simply, heart squeezing slightly with affection at that being Cas's request. "I can give you that reward." He confirmed quietly before leaning up to kiss Cas softly. "Loving you is always easy anyway." He added in a murmur before kissing him again.

Castiel leaned into Dean's kiss, scooting in a bit closer. He just wanted to be close as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and gently tangled his fingers into Dean's hair. He just went with the flow of the kiss, feeling it as it slowly deepened into a more passionate kiss. They sat there and kissed for a few moments, just taking in each other.

Dean rested his hands lightly on Cas's back, tracing small circles with his thumbs against his shirt. He kept moving slowly, appreciatively, enjoying every aspect of having Cas so close and loving every moment of it. He pulled Cas closer with him toward the middle of the bed, keeping the contact between them

Castiel followed after Dean willingly, keeping the kiss going as they slowly moved to a more comfortable spot. He gently scraped his fingers in Dean's hair, running them through it. They just kissed for the moment, not in any rush to do anything just yet. They were exploring each other.

Dean hummed softly against Cas, running his hand upwards across his back slowly. He loved taking his time like this, savoring every bit and piece of time they spent together in love. He tightened his arm around Cas's middle and moved to switch their positions so that Cas was on his back.

Castiel made a soft sound at their positions being switched, not expecting the change. He settled more onto the bed, before running his hands down Dean's back, tracing the ridges and feeling his muscles move under his hands. They kept kissing as their hands gently ran over each other's bodies, mapping each curve and edge of each other. Making a mental picture of how the other looks without sight.

Dean kept their slow, languid kiss and broke only to strip away his own shirt before gently doing the same to Cas's. He was hungry to have more of Cas, but it wasn't fueled by pure desire. Dean wanted to run his hands across every inch of Cas's skin not only to feel it under his own, but to make every piece of him feel loved.

Castiel panted under Dean, feeling breathless from their kissing but wanted to keep kissing. He ran his fingers up and down Dean's bare back, calming his breath before tangling a hand back into his hair and guiding him back down for a kiss. He gently sucked on Dean's lower lip before coaxing him back into their kiss.

Dean moaned softly and willingly returned to the kiss, moving his hand to tenderly run his thumb along Cas's jaw and down his neck and chest. He kissed Cas's cheek and jaw slowly before moving back to his lips again, running his hand across the exposed skin of his chest.

Castiel shivered under Dean's touching, gasping softly into Dean's mouth. He arched slightly into Dean's hands, wanting to feel more of his touch. His free hand ran from Dean's neck, lightly touching his collarbone before slowly moving onto his shoulder and gently tracing shapes into his skin.

Dean curled an arm around Cas and pulled himself closer, sucking softly at the skin just below Cas's jaw. "I love the way you taste," he murmured against Cas's skin, kissing across his neck and down to his collarbone, his other hand softly caressing across the top of his hip bone.

Castiel panted, shivering again under Dean. He moaned quietly at the feeling, gently combing his fingers through Dean's hair. He arched slightly against Dean, pressing himself completely against him. He was a little lost for words, loving the warm feeling that spread through him as they went through their slow pace.

Dean hummed in approval as Cas arched against him, feeling him press completely against him but still wanting to be closer. His fingers trailed down to the fly of Cas's pants, deftly unbuttoning them and sliding his thumb along the inside of the waistband. Dean moved across Cas's skin with his lips, trailing soft, savoring kisses across his collarbone and shoulders, determined to let Cas feel his love.

Castiel moaned softly, his hands settling into Dean's hair and gently carding through it. He tilted his head to the side slightly to give Dean more room to kiss his neck. He loved the feeling of the soft kisses on his skin. It made the area heat up and it made him feel warmer.

Dean took advantage of Cas tilting his head, moving to kiss every inch of the skin on his neck. He worked on his own pants as he kissed Cas lovingly, still in no rush to do anything but giving Cas pleasure and love. He kiss down along the center of Cas's chest and continued to move down, pulling Cas's pants as he moved so that he could suck lightly on the skin of his hip.

Castiel let out a breath of contentment with every kiss on his body. He shifted his hips up slightly for Dean, making it easier before he felt Dean kiss his hips and he made a soft sound. He always had predominant hip bones that used to make him feel like a girl but he didn't think that when Dean kissed them. He was always a little self conscious about his body but with Dean, he didn't feel that way.

Dean caressed Cas's skin with his fingertips as he kissed his way down, moving to Cas's thigh and the soft skin on the inner side. Dean couldn't get over how much he loved every aspect of Cas, every curve and edge, inside and out. Every second he got to spend showing his love for Cas with kisses was a moment he cherished, a moment he knew was well spent.

Castiel moaned softly. The area inside his thighs felt sensitive. He arched slightly, unsure what to do with his hands. He bundled the sheets a bit into his hand and the other on Dean's shoulder.

Dean caught a glimpse of Cas's hand tangling in the sheets out of the corner of his eye and reached his hand out, twining his fingers through Cas's. He licked across the spots he had kissed and ran his free hand slowly down Cas's leg. Dean looked up through his lashes to catch a glimpse of Cas's reaction, moaning softly against his skin at seeing his pleasure.

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand, letting out more soft sounds. He had that same feeling like he did in the shower, the feeling of overflowing feelings and wanting to cry. He opened his eyes and looked down at Dean and just let out a slow breath and squeezed his hand again before the other hand that was on Dean's shoulder caressed his face and he brushed back his hair, letting out a shaky breath this time.

Dean closed his eyes and savored the brush of Cas's fingers against his cheek. He heard Cas's soft breath and reached up to kiss his lips again gently. He pulled at his own pants as he did, moving one spare hand against Cas's shoulder, stroking his skin affectionately.

Castiel kissed Dean with a gentle passion. He reached up to take Dean's hand again, squeezing it as his other hand brushed back his hair so he could just see more of Dean's face.

Dean squeezed Cas's hand, breaking off of the kiss for a moment to meet his gaze, lips ghosting across his, before reinitiating the loving and deep kiss. His free hand roamed to the bedside table where he grabbed the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and gently moving Cas's legs further apart with his knee.

Castiel parted his legs for Dean, shifting to get a bit more comfortable as he kissed Dean. His hand played with Dean's hair, moaning softly into his mouth.

Dean kept his fingers threaded through Cas's, kissing him deeply as he gently slid his fingers in a circle around Cas's entrance. He could feel Cas already relaxed and eased a finger into him, continuing to move slowly and kissing down along Cas's jaw again.

The sounds that came out of Castiel were all soft sounds, coupled with quiet moans. He tilted his head slightly for Dean, letting out a slow breath, evening it out. He was perfectly relaxed under Dean, feeling that warm feeling in his heart that made it have that tight squeeze.

Dean kept up the kiss as he slowly worked his finger easily inside of Cas, slipping another one in as Cas relaxed and stretched for him. He ravished against Cas's collarbone with kisses and soft bites, leaving faint marks.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed out, he squeezed Dean's hand as he moaned a little. He was sensitive from their earlier activities and it was slightly puffy and sore. He arched up slightly, feeling the slight pain that came with Dean gently fingering him. His heart felt like it was beating wildly in his chest though they weren't doing much.

Dean continued slowly with his fingers and returned the squeeze to Cas's hand, feeling aroused but determined to take his time to help Cas be ready. He took one of Cas's nipples in his mouth, sucking on it lightly to help distract Cas from the sensitivity and give him more pleasure.

"Ahh..." Castiel moaned, arching up more into Dean's mouth. His free hand held onto Dean's shoulder, wanting something to ground him. He felt good, mentally and physically. He didn't know how much taking their time would affect him but he felt the need to cry at how much he felt so loved. It was so different but it would never be bad. He just wanted to cry at the emotion.

Dean sucked a bit harder as Cas moaned, loving that he was enticing these responses from Cas. He continued to stretch Cas with his fingers, switching to kiss and tease his other nipple, before breaking off and slowly removing his fingers. "I love you, I love you so much," Dean murmured passionately against Cas's jaw, putting more lube on his hand and stroking himself a few times and catching Cas's lips with his own once more. Dean's fingers tightened around his as he pressed himself into Cas, moaning softly at the sensation.

Castiel panted, pulling Dean down with his free hand so he can rest his forehead against Dean's. "I love you too. So very much." he replied quietly. He moaned a bit as he just took in the feeling. Their hands that have been held together were sweaty between them and hot but he didn't care. He just wanted that feeling of Dean. He shed a tear, finally letting some of the feelings go. "I love you." he said again.

Dean leaned up and kissed away the tear as it fell down Cas's cheek. "I love you." He echoed softly, repeating the phrase between kisses across Cas's cheek, nose, forehead, and eyes. He kept his eyes open, memorizing every detail of every feature. "More than anything else." Dean added lowly, his emotions and sensations heightened by the intoxicating mixture of pleasure and love as he moved slowly inside of Cas.

Castiel cried softly, whimpering a little at how he felt. He felt so cared for and he just didn't know how to go about with his emotions. He reached around aimlessly until he found Dean's other hand and laced his fingers through that hand too so they were just holding hands. He looked back up at Dean to see his green eyes staring at him with such a look of love that it made him feel like all the air from his lungs just got pushed out of him. "I love you...Pi valem polo." he repeated. "So much." he sniffled.

Dean could hear the intensity of Cas's emotions in his voice and saw the tears brimming in his eyes. He had never felt so passionately, so completely overwhelmed by love and he could tell that Cas felt the same. He kissed him again, slow and drawn out, as he rocked in and out of him.

Castiel gasped into his mouth, kissing him back as he slowly rocked his hips against Dean's thrusts. He moaned quietly into Dean's mouth, still shedding a few tears. He squeezed both of Dean's hands just feeling the connection between them and just wanting to savor it.

Dean moved their hands to either side of Cas's head, brushing against him and feeling the contact between them in waves. He broke off their kiss to tenderly kiss away each of his tears as they fell, knowing how overwhelming the intense feelings and passionate love between them were.

The more Dean was tenderly kissing away his tears the more he felt like he was going to cry. He whimpered softly, moaning a bit as he was pressed completely by Dean and the gentle grind between them.

Dean closed his eyes and listened to Cas's soft sounds, continually kissing him as he gave in to the desire to start moving more quickly. He moaned against Cas's skin, tightening his fingers around Cas's at the feeling.

"Dean...Dean..." Castiel whimpered quietly. He rocked his hips back onto Dean and squeezing his hands. He buried his head into Dean's hair, crying a little.

Dean took Cas's rocking as a sign of encouragement, moving more quickly against him. His stomach brushed against Cas's erection with each thrust, and he leaned up to kiss Cas's lips again deeply.

Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, arching up against him for more friction. He gripped Dean's hands, feeling the warm slowly build in his stomach.

Dean pressed against Cas, reciprocating his need for more friction. He managed to keep his movements from becoming erratic as he sped up, pulling off from their kiss again and panting. "I'll always love you, always," he moaned breathlessly, kissing Cas again with the same passion.

Castiel cried a few more tears, nodding slightly under Dean and leaning up to kiss him. He felt the same way and he squeezed Dean's hands tightly, just feeling. His heart felt warm and his stomach flipping as his orgasm built. He moaned into him and arched slightly, whimpering once Dean's thrusts continually grazed his prostate. He just kissed Dean as his orgasm teetered.

Dean angled himself slightly, arching against Cas as he felt the hot tension building. His hands clenched around Cas's, and he pulled away from the kiss to suck at the skin beneath his jaw with a desperation to pour every ounce of love he could through the contact.

Castiel mewled, feeling it push against his prostate for every thrust. His orgasm was slowly pushed out of him. He came with moaning Dean's name and clutching onto his hands. He shed a few tears, feeling completely washed in love as he arched up against him and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean felt Cas clench as he came, it pushed him over the edge with only a few more thrusts. He gasped and closed his eyes, breathing Cas's name repeatedly as it washed blissfully over him.

Castiel whimpered again, feeling it pool inside of him. He felt warm inside and out and it was a pleasant feeling mixed with love and affection. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Dean and kissed the top of his head.

Dean looked up to meet Cas's eyes after he'd kissed his head, smiling slightly. He leaned up and gave Cas a soft kiss, Dean's hands loosening slightly around his and stroking his thumb over his knuckles fondly. "Was that the reward you wanted?" He asked with a smile.

Castiel blinked out the few tears that brimmed his eyes as he looked down at Dean with a soft smile. "Yes...more than I could ask for." He told him. "That was perfect Dean...thank you." He said softly. He was basking in the afterglow of his feelings and just the comfort between them.

Dean smiled softly, releasing one of Cas's hands so that he could tenderly brush away the tears that fell. "You're more than welcome. That was amazing." He replied quietly, resting gently against Cas and feeling perfectly content.

Castiel smiled at him, leaning into the touch. He let out a breath of contentment, "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Dean replied with a soft smile, resting his chin against Cas's chest. He didn't want to move from their spot or change their closeness- everything felt perfect now.

Castiel ran his fingers down Dean's back, breathing out softly. "I don't know how to explain it but...it feels perfect. Even if it's just been a few months of dating. I feel like...it's everything." He said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Dean assured Cas sincerely. "I never thought I'd know someone for such a short amount of time but so well... And I never thought I'd fall this much in love with anyone, honestly. I didn't even know it was possible."

Castiel looked at Dean softly, moving the hand that wasn't in Dean's to brush back his hair and just look at him lovingly. "I never thought I'd fall in love." He said softly. "Or someone return it as much as I give. It's...I... I don't even know the word." He laughed a little. "You render me speechless." He smiled.

"Hmm, I don't know if it's good to make my writer speechless." Dean teased lightly. "But I guess it's a good thing we don't need words." He added softly, stroking his thumb lovingly along Cas's cheek.

"Yes, yes. It's very good." Castiel replied. He leaned into the touch, "We don't need words. I understand what I need to without words." He smiled.

Dean let out a contented sigh, laying his head down against Cas's chest. One hand was still clasped around Cas's, and the other trailed down along his neck and rested on his chest.

Castiel was breathing slowly, just so happy. He ran his fingers into Dean's hair and continually did so as he started humming a song quietly. He felt like everything was in place and this is how it should be. Every worry he ever had just seemed to not matter anymore, every fear, every doubt. With Dean with him, he felt stronger than he did alone.

Dean's eyelids drooped peacefully at the feel of Cas's stroking and his soft humming. He felt totally at ease and smiled, wondering if it was possible this was real and not just a dream or heaven. He had never been so open with anyone and had them open and loving in turn.

Castiel smiled softly, feeling Dean's lips turn up into a smile against his chest. He started humming a different song, what Dean told him used to be their lullaby when Dean and Sam were kids. He sang softly to Dean and brushed his hair, feeling sleepy now but not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

Dean relaxed further on Cas at the sound of the lullaby, fighting but unable to resist starting to doze. The melody itself could put him to sleep, and paired with the comfort of Cas's voice and the peacefulness and continent of their situation, it seemed impossible not to.

Castiel could feel Dean's breathing evening out and he smiled a bit as he closed his eyes and kept singing the lullaby softly. He just ran his hand through Dean's hair comfortingly and when the song was over he just looked down at Dean sleeping and smiled a bit, he stroked Dean's hair a little more. "I'm not an angel...but I'll watch over you." he said softly. He pulled the blankets over them before wrapping his free arm around Dean and closing his eyes. They held hands as they fell asleep, not letting go even then.


	4. I'm a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little rendezvous, they have to return back to school but like always school is rough and Dean will still do anything to protect Cas. he'd do anything for Cas.

Dean slept more peacefully and deeply than he had in a long time, completely at ease against Cas. He slowly woke up long enough to glance up at Cas's sleeping expression and smile before closing his eyes again, letting the memories of the previous night wash over him.

Castiel woke up not long after Dean, stretching out a little before glancing down at Dean to see his eyes closed. He smiled a bit before he started to run his fingers through Dean's hair again.

Dean opened his eyes again when he felt Cas stroking through his hair, looking at him with a sleepy smile. "Morning." He greeted, realizing he was still holding Cas's hand but making no move to let go.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel smiled back at Dean. He continued to brush his hair, enjoying how Dean looked. He looked so happy and his sleepy smile made his features soften. "We woke up at our usual time." He laughed softly. "But we're not going to school are we?" He asked.

"Nah, we're skipping, right?" Dean replied, surprised he'd woken up so early if they weren't going to school, but he didn't mind. He'd rather spend his time with Cas awake anyway.

"Yes, that's what we agreed on." Castiel smiled. He let out a soft breath, "I don't think we cleaned up yesterday." He said softly. "I think I could be leaking." He told him.

"Mm, right. Let's wash up then." Dean replied, sitting up slightly and stretching out with a hum of satisfaction at the feeling. "D'you want a shower or bath?" He asked, glancing back at Cas as he sat on the edge of the bed, figuring he could get the water running if Cas wanted either.

"I want to take a shower with you." Castiel said. He sat up slightly, "Are you going to spoil me today?" He smiled.

Dean grinned and stood, walking over to Cas's side. "Of course. Don't I usually?" He asked with a chuckle, leaning over to kiss him softly before picking him up. "Okay, I'll be sure to really spoil you today." He decided as they made their way to the bathroom.

Castiel giggled, hanging onto Dean before leaning up more and peppered the side of Dean's face and neck with kisses. He nuzzled into Dean a bit as he placed little soft kisses on him.

Dean laughed at the kisses, tightening his arms around Cas to not lose his grip. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on before turning his head to return the kisses to the side of Cas's face, still grinning.

Castiel smiled, scrunching his face up slightly and shied away from the kisses with a giggle. "No, that tickles." He said, lightly pushing Dean's face from his neck and face.

Dean laughed, leaning his head away. "Hey, you can't push me, I'm carrying you." He said with teasing indignation, giving Cas a squeeze and kissing him again to tickle him.

Castiel giggled shying away again, "No. Stop it. You're ticking me." He scrunched up his neck and shoulder. He wiggled a little in Dean's arms, giggling. "I can stand on my own." He whined a little, being playful.

"Well I would set you down, but I'm spoiling you, remember?" Dean replied teasingly, tickling him further with kisses before laughing himself and gently letting Cas stand on his own. "I guess I'll let you off easy this time." He decided jokingly. "Only because we're going to be showering." He added, smiling.

Castiel laughed lightly as Dean set him down. He glanced up at Dean before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and slipping into the shower first. He was playing with Dean, it made him smile as he started the wetting his hair before Dean and grabbed the shampoo so he could wash his hair.

Dean stepped in and arched a brow at Cas already washing his hair, smiling slightly. "I thought I'm supposed to be spoiling you? How can I do that if you do everything yourself?" He asked, knowing Cas must be messing with him.

Castiel glanced at him, before turning back to the water. "You can still clean me, but I started because someone was too slow." He grinned a bit as he continued to wash his hair. "I have more to wash than my hair." He wiggled his hips slightly, joking.

"Well, I'm so very sorry that I was too slow." Dean replied with joking sarcasm, stepping up behind Cas and resting his hands on Cas's hips. "I'm glad I was quick enough to still help you out a little though." He added, smiling as Cas continued to wash his hair.

Castiel smiled, continuing to wash his hair. He swayed his hips a little, humming and leaning back onto Dean. "Are you going to help me wash?" He asked.

"Of course." Dean replied with a smile, letting the water wash over his hand before tracing across Cas's back and moving between this legs. He knew Cas would still be sensitive, so he cleaned him as gently as he had done before.

Castiel made a small sound at Dean putting his fingers back in him. He tried to concentrate on washing his hair as he parted his legs apart for Dean. He moaned quietly in the back of his throat, feeling sensitive and even more in the morning. "Dean..." He panted softly, trying not to make much disturbance with Dean cleaning him.

Dean moved to kiss Cas lightly on the neck, resting his other hand on Cas's shoulder at the sound of his soft moan. "Does it hurt?" He asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable after doing more than normal yesterday.

Castiel shook his head a bit, "N-No...just sensitive..." He replied. He bit his lip a little, trying to relax a bit. He washed out his hair but it didn't really do much got distraction that was a vague pain mixed with slight pleasure.

"Sorry." Dean apologized, not wanting to cause him any sort of pain. He moved around Cas to kiss his lips softly, wanting to give him a pleasurable feeling to distract him. "I'm almost done." He said, running his hand through Cas's wet hair.

Castiel leaned into the kiss, slowly coaxing it into a deeper kiss to distract himself. He moaned slightly into Dean's mouth after a little bit and it felt better. He focused more on the kiss, making small sounds occasionally when he felt a jolt of pleasure run up his spine.

Dean smiled slightly against Cas's lips, more than willing to slide easily into a deeper kiss. He moved his free hand to cup Cas's jaw. He had Cas completely clean, and started to slowly ease his fingers out of him though he continued the kiss.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and let out a small breath once he felt Dean pull his fingers out. He felt a slight loss but he felt better. He gently licked Dean's lip as they kissed before pulling away slightly. "I'm clean then?" he asked.

Dean nodded slowly and smiled slightly, glancing down at Cas's lips and back up to his eyes. "Yeah, although it was nice excuse for this." He replied before kissing Cas again to demonstrate, pulling back with a grin after a moment. "But I guess I don't really have to have an excuse, huh?" He asked, chuckling.

"No you don't need an excuse." Castiel smiled, "I love your kisses." he said. "I don't know how to describe it but I find your..."taste" quite addicting. I think it's possibly because of the dopamine that gets released when we kiss, it causes a reaction and a craving." he explained. "I think I would start craving for you to kiss me if you didn't for a while. I would be very, very, very sad though if you didn't kiss me." he added.

"I definitely don't want to make you sad." Dean assured him with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss him again. "Besides, I'd start craving your taste and all the dopamine or whatever that comes with it." He added with a grin. "So let's just make it easy on both of us and not go without kissing."

Castiel returned his small smile and nodded, "That sounds like a good plan." he said. "Also, when having intercourse you release endorphin which is a natural body pain killer. Hence the feeling of being relaxed and happy is achieved after orgasm because you have stimulated both the "Happy" simulation in your mind and are technically releasing a type of drug into your body. Isn't that interesting?" he asked. "The body is such an interesting thing."

"So sex makes you feel good. I could have told you that." Dean replied jokingly. "But really, that is pretty cool. I would've thought saying you're like a drug was just another cheesy line, but I guess it's actually kinda true then." He said, thinking about what Cas had said.

Castiel nodded again, "Yes, that is something like that." he laughed lightly. "But I can easily tell you that also that intercourse feels pleasant." he said. He ran more soap in his hands before running it through Dean's hair and gently washing it. "So today we should go to the store and at some point return home." he told him. "You said that you would buy me whip cream and wafers today." he smiled. "I look forward to them."

Dean hummed contentedly as Cas washed through his hair. "Store and then home- that's a good plan. And I'm looking forward to the cookies and cream too, I bet they'll taste pretty good." He replied, looking forward to their pleasant and casual plans for the day. "And, of course, I'll be spoiling you all day." He added with smile.

"I look forward to it even more." Castiel laughed lightly before guiding Dean to the water and letting him wash the suds out. He leaned up and kissed the side of Dean's neck after he washed it all off. "You're clean then?" He asked. "Should we wait a bit here before going to the store? It's still kind of early." He said.

"Sure, we can take our time and everything." Dean replied, reaching around to turn off the water once all of the shampoo had been washed from his hair. He reached out and grabbed a towel, handing one to Cas before getting one for himself as well. He stepped out of the shower and offered his hand to Cas to help him as well.

Castiel took the towel and wrapped it around himself before he saw Dean offer his hand. He smiled and took his hand and stepped out. "You're so sweet." He commented. He loved Dean's small gestures, it made him smile and his heart squeeze.

Dean shrugged and smiled, holding his towel around his waist with his spare hand. "I try. Especially when I'm supposed to be taking care of you." He added, keeping his hand with Cas's as they stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh, do you want to go home and change before the store, or do you mind?" He asked after realizing that Cas still only had the panties and stockings.

"Oh...I don't mind all that much since we're going to be home at some point. It's okay." Castiel replied. "I can still wear them before we go home." He said.

"Okay, just thought I would check." Dean replied with a nod, scooping both of their clothes up and setting them on the bed. "We can just get ready slowly and go to the store whenever." He offered, shaking out his shirt before pulling it over his head.

Castiel glanced at the clothes, "Well... We can always change clothes..." He looked up Dean with a small smile. "You can wear the panties and I'll wear the stockings if you would like. Or we can just exchange. I'll wear your underwear and socks and you can wear what I wore, plus the garter." He offered.

Dean arched a brow and smiled slightly at the suggestion. "Well, if that's what you want, I'm here to please." He replied with a smirk, handing Cas his clothes and taking Cas's. He certainly didn't have a problem with it, especially since it had been Cas's suggestion.

Castiel smiled brightly and bounced a little that Dean agreed he slipped on Dean's clothes, smiling brightly. Dean's shirt that he wore and his underwear that hung a little low on his hips. He grinned twisting a little before sliding on his jeans and smiling happily. He sat down on the bed and crossed his legs and stared at Dean, "I want to see when you put them on for me." he said. "I think you'll look very pretty." he chirped.

Dean blinked at how quickly Cas got change before rolling his eyes, smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be pretty." He replied, taking the panties and slowly pulling them up. He glance at Cas with a smirk as he put on the garters and pulled the stockings up. "There, better?" He asked, shifting slightly at the feel of the smooth clothes against his skin.

"Turn for me." Castiel watched him, enjoying how they looked on Dean's skin. He scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled Dean a little closer before settling in back again. "Okay now you can model for me." He smiled.

Dean smirked and turned around for Cas, swaying his hips a little to model. "Like this?" He asked suggestively, moving a little closer to Cas and tugging one of the garters a little.

Castiel squeaked a little, before nodding a little and he reached out again and put his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer. He twirled his finger to Dean to make him turn away from him before leaning forward and kissing the small of his back and gently mouthing against that area. He traced his finger on the cut out, "I like the heart shape. It's cute..." He murmured.

Dean let out a soft breath at the feeling of Cas's mouth against his skin, and tracing around the cutout sent a shiver up his spine. "I like it too. It's very... Convenient." He decided, looking over his shoulder but not really able to see Cas from the angle he was turned.

"It is..." Castiel agreed before biting a little at Dean's back and making a mark on him. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth on his hips. He slowly let go of Dean. "You look very pretty." He said as he looked up at Dean. "It matches your eyes."

Dean made a soft noise at the bite before turning to meet Cas's eyes. "I like it too- they looked really nice on you." He replied, glancing down at the green fabric. "But I'm glad you like them on me too." He added.

"Yes they were for you in the first place so I would enjoy them. Now would you like to cuddle for a little bit before we leave?" Castiel asked

"I think we can spare some time for that." Dean replied with a grin, sitting down on the bed beside Cas and draping his arm over his shoulders. He knew Cas would have to go back to school eventually, but the longer he put off the time they went back Cas would have to face everyone, the happier he would be. Plus, being able to simply relax and enjoy each other was much better than school anyway.

Castiel leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder. "Cuddling is always an option." he smiled. "Plus being able to see you in those panties for just a while longer is also nice." He said, touching the garter straps and the stockings.

"Well, you can see them on me as much as you want. Or off." Dean added with a grin, watching Cas fiddle with the garter and stockings. "But I'm always willing to cuddle with you too." He said, squeezing Cas's shoulder and leaning his head against him.

Castiel laughed lightly, "Was that your way of proposing that you would strip off your clothes for me?" He asked. "You are very ravishing when you're bare. It's nice." He commented. He glanced up at Dean, "If we are to cuddle, are we just going to sit here?" He asked before leaning back with Dean and rolling over onto him to lay on his chest.

Dean laughed as Cas's rolled on top of him, resting his hands on Cas's back. "Apparently we're not just going to sit to cuddle." He commented. "I definitely like this better anyway, though." He added, tracing his fingers up and down Cas's spine.

"I do too..." Castiel murmured, resting onto Dean and closing his eyes. He was relaxed. "We can leave soon, but after this." He added, wanting to cuddle some more first.

"Okay, that's good with me." Dean replied quietly, stroking Cas's back a few more times before resting his hand against his spine. He watched Cas with a soft smile, letting them both enjoy the peace.

They laid for a while until Castiel sighed reluctantly, "Okay we should go to the store, the food we need at home isn't going to buy itself." He said not moving just yet.

"Yeah, and I should probably put on some pants." Dean replied with a chuckle, waiting for a moment for Cas to move. "We're not getting much closer to buying anything though." He commented with a smile, looking down at Cas. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, just pointing out that we'll have to move eventually."

Castiel pouted and nibbled on his collarbone, looking up at him. "Okay..." He said before slowly moving away. He rolled off the side and handed Dean his pants. "Here you go." He said, glancing at him.

Dean smiled at Cas's pout, sitting up and taking the pants from him. "Don't worry, it's just so we can get some food. Then we can go back to doing whatever we want." He assured him, standing and pulling the jeans up.

"Yeah? Will you take care of me?" Castiel asked. "Well if you can take care of how sore I am between my legs that would be nice. I don't know anything to how to soothe the feeling of it being puffy." He said. He looked at Dean before standing. "Any ideas?" He asked.

Dean mulled it over for a moment as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed his keys. "I dunno. My first thought would be ice, since that's what I'd do for anything else, but I'm not sure how good that would feel." He replied thoughtfully.

Castiel pulled on his shoes too, grabbing the room key and everything else they had and checked again. "I don't think ice on the anus would be very pleasant since it's very cold and that area tends to be very warm. We're welcome to try, or maybe oils would work but I suppose I'll figure it out and if I can't, I'll ask you." He said as they left the room and walked back to the reception.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think so. Oils might work." Dean replied before they walked to the counter to check out. "We'll figure it out. Maybe we'll see something at the store." He added once they were leaving the reception again and walking towards the impala.

"I don't think that would normally be available in grocery stores Dean." Castiel told him. "Maybe I should do research on it." he hummed before walking toward the impala and opening the passenger door and sliding into it. "Yesterday was nice. Very." he commented. He thought back of Dean taking things slowly for him and holding his hand the whole time and it made him smile at the thought and his heart squeeze. He really loved what happened between them yesterday. "It is memorable." he smiled.

Dean smiled as well as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, it was really nice. I'm glad you suggested that- I liked it a lot." He said, thinking about it fondly. It had felt even more intimate than normal and everything had been incredibly loving.

Castiel smiled affectionately before reaching his hand out and gently taking Dean's to hold. "I'm glad I did too." he said. "Every once in a while we can escape." he laughed lightly. He glanced out the window to see them leaving the hotel. He looked back over to Dean and just looked at him lovingly. "We can do it again whenever, we just want to get away." he said.

"Back to our own little world, our own escape." Dean responded, squeezing Cas's hand and smiling. He glanced over at Cas and met his loving gaze for a split second, somehow still surprised at the tender emotion he found there.

"Yes, our own escape." Castiel agreed, rubbing his thumb across Dean's knuckles. He just held Dean's hand and stared out the window as they drove to the store, enjoying the peaceful air between them. He was perfectly content with how things were. They arrived at the store after a few minutes and Castiel slowly let go of Dean's hand. "Anything you think we need to buy for the house?" he asked.

"Not that I can think of, other than food. And the cookies and whipped cream, of course." Dean replied with a grin before getting out of the car and starting to walk towards the store with Cas. It had been a while since he'd worn panties out in public, and he was very aware of the soft fabric against his skin. "We can get whatever you want food wise- you know we're all happy with anything you make."

Castiel nodded a bit before glancing at Dean and leaning closer to him, "Are you okay? I don't think we've been in public together with you wearing those before." he said. "You haven't worn them out since we've been together." he commented. "Well mostly since I found them that we talked about it." he looked over at Dean.

"Yeah, I didn't wear them for a while before we met, so it's been awhile. I'm okay though, it feels... Good, in a weird way. Exciting. Well, you know what I mean." Dean replied with a grin, glancing at him as they walked. "It's strange, but of course I don't mind." He finished with a shrug.

Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before walking into the store with him. "Well as long as you don't feel uncomfortable then it's okay." he said before getting a cart for them to shop. He glanced at Dean, "Would you push the cart for me then?" he asked with a smile.

"I'd be happy to." Dean replied with a smile, taking the cart and leaning against it as they walked. "So what are we getting, besides the cookies and stuff?" He asked curiously, glancing over at Cas as he followed.

"Hmm...well I was thinking that maybe we can make some pasta type foods today. It would be quick and easy, but also really healthy." Castiel noted. "Just depends on what kind of pasta I want to make today, maybe we can look around and make an idea for soup also. That would be nice and we can buy some bread to eat with it." he said. He started walking slowly toward the vegetable aisles and looking at some vegetables he can use, he picked up broccoli, carrots, and a little bit of cauliflower. He had to think if the house had onions and garlic and nodded that they did. He glanced around again, "Maybe we should get fruit for the house too, what would you like to eat? Apples? Bananas? Oranges?" he asked.

Dean followed behind Cas leisurely, glancing at the vegetables as they walked. "Yeah, bananas and apples would be cool. I'll eat whatever." He replied, thinking of how vastly his diet had changed since Cas started cooking. He hadn't had a microwaved dinner in months, and he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Maybe we can start making smoothies together." Castiel smiled, looking back at Dean. "Strawberries would be nice for that, maybe we can make chocolate covered ones too. That's a really nice snack, though it's not exactly healthy." he laughed a little as he walked toward the berries and chose out a few different types for them to eat. He hummed, walking down more aisles to figure out what to get for the house. He figured sandwich things for snacks and lunches. "Do you think we should make pico de gallo again for the house?" he asked. "Also do you need any essentials at home? Soap? Shampoo? I think we said that we should get things for bubble baths so we need to that too. Anything that you think we need?" he asked, turning to look at Dean then at the cart then back up.

"Pico de gallo would be awesome." Dean replied as they walked, watching Cas pick through everything. "Oh yeah, bubble bath stuff, and the whipped cream and wafers. Otherwise, I can't think of anything else we need." He said, thinking for a moment and glancing over what they had in the cart before shrugging. "I think that's all."

"Okay then we can get supplies for that, then we can go to the hygiene aisle." Castiel told him before continuing to walk down the aisles and picking up dairy products and eggs before going to go get wafers and whip cream. He glanced around the aisles a few more time, "Would you like any junk food for the house?" he asked again as he set everything in the cart.

"Maybe some chips?" Dean suggested, suddenly wanting to get a bag as he caught a glimpse of some brands down one of the aisles. He snagged a bag as they passed and set it in the cart, looking again over everything they had. "It looks like we've got pretty much everything we need, as far as food goes."

Castiel nodded, "Okay then onto the hygiene aisles." he said before leading Dean there. He hummed softly as he looked through everything and looked at what scent he could use, he thought maybe some spring smell could be nice so they wouldn't get sick of the smell. Then he glanced around again and walked by the condom aisle with other medical things, he glanced at them and squinted a little. "Most of these are just lubricant. I don't think we need more do we? Maybe just using lubricant in general would be fine." he glanced at Dean. "Yes? I'm not all too sure on what else to use." he said. People were walking by and looking at them weirdly, mostly for Cas talking about it so casually. People muttered to themselves seeing them together and shopping.

Dean glanced around quickly at the people passing by, knowing it was ridiculous to feel embarrassed but feeling it just the same. There was something about standing with his boyfriend, who was loudly commenting about lube that just made Dean uncomfortable. "I think we're okay in that department." He said, looking back at Cas. "Are we good? You want to go now?" He asked, itching to leave the aisle and fighting to hide his discomfort.

Castiel heard a different pitch to Dean's tone and sped up the words slightly. He glanced back at him before realizing what exactly he just did. He closed his mouth and nodded, feeling bad now. He completely forgot that they weren't a normal couple and this, in general, wasn't normal around here. He felt his heart twist a little at that but he didn't say anything before turning around and holding onto the side of the cart to lead them back to the registers.

Dean felt a stab of guilt at Cas's change in demeanor, wishing he hadn't gotten embarrassed over something so trivial. It shouldn't be anyone else's business, and Dean knew they wouldn't get called out like at school, yet he'd still acted like they had been doing something wrong. "Cas, I'm sorry." He apologized lamely, not knowing exactly what to say but wanting to make it better again regardless.

Castiel shook his head, "There's nothing to apologize for. It's fine." He replied. He just gently pulled the cart behind him as they walked back.

Dean bit the inside of his lip and frowned, knowing it wasn't fine. He needed to take a moment to think of what he wanted to say, however, and anyway he didn't want to talk about it in the middle of the store. He suppressed a sigh and pushed the cart after Cas,

Castiel pulled them to an open register and started putting things up for the cashier. The girl smiled, "Find everything okay?" She asked. "Yes, thank you." Castiel replied as he put more things up. She nodded a bit as she scanned them in. Castiel just put the bags away and when she rung everything up he just handed her a card. Then they were leaving. "Have a nice day." She smiled. "You too." Castiel responded before pulling along the cart again with Dean.

Dean opened his mouth to speak as he followed Cas before hesitating. He took a breath and sighed, reaching the impala and starting to load the groceries in before saying anything. "I'm not ashamed of you or us, I just... I'm not used to being so casual about it, I guess." He started suddenly, pausing with the bag he was holding to look at Cas.

Castiel looked up from the bag he was holding. He slowly put the bag away, "Are you talking about when we were in the aisle? I told you there was nothing to apologize for it's fine. I understand. I know you don't necessarily feel ashamed about me or us. I know. I understand, it's okay. I just forgot about the casual air between us." He said as he put in more bags as Dean watched him. He just loaded them away before taking the one in Dean's hand and putting it away and closing the trunk. He finally looked back up to Dean after he loaded them all away. "I just forgot so I'm sorry I made you a bit uncomfortable then. I'll remember if we go out again." He said, glancing at Dean before walking to the passenger side and getting in. "Let's just go home." He told him before gently closing his door.

Dean frowned, thinking that Cas didn't sound alright with it, but made no comment as he got in the car as well. He didn't want to press it more after Cas had said he was fine, so he waited to see if he brought anything else up as he started the engine and began driving back home.

Castiel didn't bring anything up when Dean started to drive home. He just stayed quiet and looked out the window. It was tense in the car compared to the relaxed and comfortable air they had before.

Dean suppressed a sigh, knowing something was wrong but unsure of how to breach the subject. He was never one to willingly bring up feelings like this, but the memory of having to chase Cas down after their last misunderstanding was weighing heavily on his mind. "Cas, please tell me what's wrong, I know there's something." He said finally, stealing a quick glance at him.

Castiel glanced down from his window before looking back out it again. He didn't say anything until Dean finally made it home and parked and he turned in his seat to sit forward and rest his hands in his lap and look down at his hands. He took a small breath in. "We're not a normal couple Dean. We get made fun of and mocked and looked at disgustedly... I understand that. I'm sorry I forgot that and did something to make you uncomfortable. That's all. I just forgot...forgot that we have to act differently." He said softly near the end.

Dean let out a soft breath and moved to rest his hand on Cas's shoulder, watching him sadly. "I know, and it sucks. I really wish it didn't have to be this way, but there's nothing we can do about it." He said, looking out the front window. "But one day we're going to get away from all the hate. You remember when I said we could run away together? Someday we'll be able to. Go somewhere that we can just be us and not worry about anyone else's shit." He continued quietly, turning back to Cas. "We just have to wait a little while longer. And you don't have to apologize, it's not your fault." He added reassuringly.

Castiel glanced over at Dean, pressing his lips in a thin line before he started speaking again. "You...you're really not ashamed for being in a relationship with a male? Even what they say? I know that you get ridiculed more since I'm not a female but...I don't want you to be embarrassed. I can go alone if you ever just want to stay home." He said before squeezing his fingers.

Dean set his hand over Cas's fingers, meeting his gaze with the utmost sincerity. "I'm not ashamed, not at all. Yeah, I've never been with a guy before you, but what we've got is so much better than anything I ever had with any girl. Maybe I'm not used to walking around with my boyfriend or getting those stares, but I don't care. I'm not ashamed of loving you." He said, completely honestly. "So no, I don't want to stay home." Dean finished as he watched Cas for his reaction.

Castiel's shoulders eased up as the tension flowed out of him. He looked at Dean and just looked at him for a few moments. "I'm not ashamed of us either...I was just a little distraught that I forgot that we can't do those things in public...I'll be sure to not do that next time." He said.

"It's okay." Dean replied softly, stroking his thumb across Cas's knuckles. "I wish you didn't have to remember or think about it." He replied with a sigh, glancing down at their hands before looking back up at Cas. "But only in public, only for now."

Castiel nodded slightly, feeling slightly better but having to think that they weren't a normal couple. That they had to be more aware of their actions. It made him sad and jealous that others can do it so simply but because they were two men, it was wrong. Then he thought back of school and how they wouldn't change no matter what they did or said, they were still going to be hated. He just didn't understand why others are so cruel to those who are different. He slowly lowered his gaze from Dean's.

"We should take the groceries in. They need to be refrigerated." he said.

Dean hesitated, wanting to say more, but he couldn't find any words that could comfort him. "Yeah, okay." He said instead, giving Cas's hand a squeeze before releasing it and moving to get out of the car. He went to the trunk and loaded up his arms with groceries, walking to the house with them.

Castiel followed after him and went to the trunk too and took the remaining groceries from the trunk and closed it before walking after Dean. He sighed softly knowing that he shouldn't feel bad and make Dean worry about him, it was wrong to bring down Dean's mood with his and continuing to mull over it. He set the groceries down on the counter before walking over to Dean after he set his down and gently taking both of his hands and leaning up to kiss him. "We haven't eaten anything yet, do you want to help me make breakfast...well lunch now." he smiled a little.

Dean returned the smile, feeling relieved that Cas didn't seem as bothered now. "Okay, let's make lunch. I am pretty hungry." He replied with a chuckle, glancing over the groceries. "What do you want to make?" He asked, trying to return to the earlier good mood they'd been sharing.

"I kind of want to be a bad boy and eat my wafers and whip cream before eating lunch." Castiel laughed slightly. "We can make anything you want. Do you want a sandwich, soup, omelets, pasta, noodles?" He asked.

Dean laughed at Cas's idea of being a 'bad boy.' "We can have some cookies and cream if you want, we can be bad. I mean, we're already skipping school, we may as well go all out." He replied teasingly. "And a sandwich would be good too." He added.

"Are you teasing me?" Castiel asked with a small laugh. "Well no wafers and whip cream for you." He stuck his tongue out at Dean. He turned and rummaged through the bags for his items before making a face at Dean. "You can make your own sandwich. I don't follow the rules." He had a certain smug and cocky look to him before wandering out of the kitchen. "You should put those groceries away." He called after.

"You don't follow the rules, huh?" Dean repeated with an arched brow as Cas sauntered off, grinning to himself before glancing back over at the groceries. His stomach chose that moment to growl at him, and Dean decided that he may as well make himself a sandwich before going to see what bad boy Cas was up to. He pulled out the ingredients and made something simple, putting away the groceries that would spoil as he ate before following Cas to wherever he had wandered off to.

Castiel was sitting on Dean's bed casually putting whip cream on his wafers and eating them like that. He was careful to bit get crumbs everywhere but still ate on the bed and licked his fingers after if they had whip cream on them. He hummed happily at the sweetness, enjoying his snack as he waited for Dean, even when he did come in he just continued to eat his snack.

"You look like you're enjoying the bad boy lifestyle." Dean commented with a smirk as he came in to find Cas like that. "So you're really not going to share?" He asked as he sat down on the bed beside him, admittedly enjoying Cas's temporary change in demeanor.

Castiel shook his head as he bit into a wafer, "I don't share." He replied as he nibbled on the rest of the wafer then squeezing out a little bit of whip cream on his finger and licking it away.

Dean watched Cas lick the cream off of his finger, now getting much more interested in tasting some of the cream. "Really, you won't share for anything? What about a trade?" He offered, wondering if that would interest Cas enough.

"A trade?" Castiel lapped up a little more whip cream, looking over at Dean. "I suppose I can hear what you're offering. No harm in that." He said before nibbling on more of the wafers.

"Well, I could feed you. And a little to myself." Dean replied, thinking about his options coolly. "I think you know there's not a whole lot I wouldn't trade you, so anything you can think of." He watched Cas's tongue flick across the cream. "You could eat off of me." He said suddenly.

Castiel stopped eating his whip cream to look at Dean and a sly smile graced his lips. "Oh?" He replied, licking the side of his lips a little. "Is that what you're offering me?" He asked. "Well maybe if you can make yourself a bit more appetizing maybe we can strike a deal." He said before going back to eating the whip cream but a lot more seductively and slower without looking like he was giving Dean his attention.

"I can do that." Dean replied, fixated for a moment with watching Cas before blinking and moving off of the bed again. Cas wasn't watching as he stripped off his shirt and pants, but Dean knew he would be able to see from the corner of his eye. He fixed the garters and stockings before crawling onto the bed in front of Cas, pausing over his feet. "Is this appetizing enough?" He asked suggestively, his tongue licking across his lips.

Castiel slowly glanced up and his eyes slowly dragged over his body then up to his eyes. He had this confident look on his face before reaching and hooking his finger on Dean's chin and pulling him up toward him. He put a wafer in his mouth and ushered it into Dean's mouth before rolling over him and slowly eating the wafer until he was kissing Dean. He pulled off and licked his lips, "Deal." He said quietly as he looked Dean over.

Dean felt a shiver run up his spine, practically feeling Cas's eyes as they dragged over him. He smirked, glad the plan had worked, and felt a stir of arousal at Cas's sudden shift of dominance and confidence. "Then I guess you should start sharing." He replied easily, watching Cas.

"I share what I want." Castiel snapped back at him, but there wasn't much of a bite to it. "Don't tell me when I should start or not." He told him before skimming his lips down Dean's jaw and nipping at the skin. He pulled up and looked at Dean, "Open." He said as he held the can, shaking it beforehand.

Dean didn't make any more comments, deciding not to test Cas's more dominant mood. He just focused on the bites Cas left on his skin and enjoyed it. He opened his mouth obediently when Cas instructed, glancing at the can and back to Cas.

Castiel squeezed a good amount in Dean's mouth before kissing him deeply and letting the whip cream melt. He was enjoying the sweet taste mixed with how Dean usually tastes. He bit at Dean's lower lip and licked it over. He licked his lips after he pulled back and sat back on Dean, straddling him. He ran a hand up his chest.

"Sharing isn't my someone who tests me shouldn't be rewarded." He traced his fingers over Dean before lightly digging in his nails and scrapping it across him.

Dean licked his lips after the kiss as well, savoring the sweet taste, before his breath caught as Cas's nails dug unexpectedly into his skin. "I won't test you- I can be good." He replied, watching Cas intently for his reaction.

"We'll see. I'm the bad one here and I don't like competition. If you try to challenge me, I will punish you." Castiel told him. He kissed Dean again, roughly this time and tugged back his hair before he kissed him sweetly but didn't let go of his hair. Castiel looked at Dean before kissing his cheek. "Still want to make that deal?" He asked.

Dean felt another wave of arousal at the rough treatment from Cas, and he started to nod slightly before realizing Cas was still holding his hair. "Yes." He breathed, responding simply, but he was eager to see what exactly Cas would do.

Castiel smiled a bit before easing his grip from Dean's hair and kissing his face and down his neck. He hummed softly before kissing down to one of his nipples and gently kissing before he sat back and swirled a little cream on top of it before sucking it away.

Dean moaned softly at the feeling of the cool cream being replaced by Cas's warm lips, the sucking sending waves of pleasure through him. He glanced down at Cas, mesmerized by the mixture of Cas taking control and the added twist of the whip cream.

Castiel pulled off before doing another on his other nipple and breaking off a wafer and running it over Dean's nipple then eating it before running his tongue over his nipple to pick up the extra. He lightly tugged on his nipple with his teeth, pulling back and looking down at Dean. "If I were to share...how would you like to eat?" He asked.

Dean watched Cas for a moment before rolling his eyes back again from the pleasure of Cas's sucking. It took him a moment to process Cas's question before he could answer. "Anyway you'd be willing to share." He replied, meeting Cas's gaze again.

Castiel licked his lips before taking a wafer and putting some whip cream on it before holding it between his lips and he beckoned for Dean as he sat on his spot on Dean's hips.

Dean leaned up to take the cookie, wrapping his lips around it in a sort of kiss before pulling back slightly to eat it. Dean kept eye contact with Cas as he swallowed and licked the extra cream from his lips.

Castiel licked his lips, watching Dean eat the cookie. His eyes darkened a bit before he wrapped a hand behind Dean's neck to pull him back in for a rough kiss and tugged at his hair. He shifted his hips back on Dean and started to slowly grind on him, moaning a little into his mouth.

Dean shifted slightly under Cas, taken slightly by surprise, but met the kiss with enthusiasm. He moaned into Cas, desperate for all the roughness and friction he would give.

Castiel cupped Dean's head in between both his hands and pulled him in closely before breaking the kiss and looking at him. He licked his lips again, enjoying how Dean looked and he brushed back his hair with his hands. "Are you my good boy?" he asked, looking over his features. He kept rocking his hips on Dean, enjoying the friction between them but not wanting to rush everything.

Dean nodded slightly, Cas's rocking making it very difficult to think clearly or form coherent sentences. "I'm your good boy." He replied, not at all embarrassed or abashed. It was all actual incredibly arousing, and he was eager for whatever Cas was going to throw his way.

Castiel smiled a bit at Dean's answer, "Yes you are." he murmured before pulling Dean back into a kiss and ground his hips harder onto Dean. He broke off the kiss again before nipping at Dean's ear and licking it. "I'm going to tell you what I want and you'll listen to everything I tell you. Understood?" he asked lowly, tugging back Dean's hair so he can bite a mark on his neck.

"Yes," Dean answered immediately, his voice breathy and full of desire. He didn't care what Cas was going to say, Dean was already completely certain that he would listen unconditionally. "I can do that." He added.

Castiel let go of Dean so he can strip off his own shirt and tossed it aside before taking Dean's hand and settling them on his ass before he ground roughly onto him and took the can again and sprayed a little on Dean's neck and licked it off before kissing him again deeply and tugging at his hair. It was different to have so much control, it was arousing.

Dean moaned against Cas, tightening his hands on his ass as Cas rocked against him and licked the cream off of his neck. This was so completely different than what they had done last night, but so good in its own way. The difference of the cool cream and Cas's hot mouth sent shivers down his spine. Dean moved his hips slightly, desperate to get more of the feeling.

"C'mon Dean, move your hips for me, I don't want to do all the work." Castiel snapped at him and bit his collarbone. He sprayed some slightly on his own neck before offering it up to Dean.

Dean reacted immediately, rolling his hips against Cas's once he knew that was what he wanted as well. He moaned against Cas's neck lustfully as he sucked the cream off and traced his tongue across Cas's sweetened skin.

Castiel gasped and moaned, rolling his hips roughly against him and let him lick his neck. "Want to lick more off of me? Take it then put it where you like."

Dean took the can from Cas, panting slightly as he put a line across Cas's shoulder and slightly on his collarbone. He set the can down again and wrapped one hand on Cas's neck as he licked and sucked away the cream, making sure to get every sweet bit.

Castiel panted, moaning again. He tilted his neck back for Dean. He slipped a hand in between them and rubbed the head of Dean's cock that was peeping out of the panties and rubbing in the precum.

Dean gasped at the feeling, sucking harshly at Cas's skin as he rocked against Cas's hand. "Oh, god," he groaned, the slight relief from Cas's hand only made him want more of the contact. He gripped tightly at Cas's upper thigh, holding him close.

Castiel moaned, rocking his hips still. "C'mon Dean, show me you want me. I want you, so bad." He panted. He was in his "mood" so being able to talk was very easy now since he wasn't on the receiving end. "Take me roughly. I want it."

"I want you, so badly," Dean groaned, pulling Cas into another kiss with one hand. He pulled at the fastenings of Cas's pants, tugging them down hurriedly with his spare hand and moaning against him.

Castiel echoed his moan, biting back his whimper from the sheer arousal he was feeling. He needed to keep his mind together. He rutted against Dean after kicking off his jeans. "Yeah, that's it...ah...C'mon I want it. I want it." He panted. "Are you going to give it to me?" He asked in between their lips.

"Ah, yes, yeah, I'll give it to you- I'll give it to you hard." Dean managed with determination, reaching out to grab the lubricant. "I'll make sure you feel it tomorrow." He added, practically growling before he leaned up and kissed Cas's neck, nipping at his skin. He pulled down the panties slightly and hissed against Cas at the feeling of no longer being confined by the sheer fabric.

Castiel didn't stop his whimper this time, feel painfully aroused. "Oh God yeah I want it. I want it." He whined. He continued to rut against him, panting. "Ah... Dean." He pulled at Dean's hair, "Bad boys should..ngh! Be punished...want it rough. Want it hard." He groaned.

Dean barely suppressed a loud groan as he dragged his nails upwards across Cas's back, and he squeezed some lube on to his fingers. "And you're- ah, you've been so bad." He moaned, pressing two fingers into Cas and scissored them.

"Mmm! Dean..." Castiel parted his legs a little more to make it easier. He was still sensitive down there so everything was a lot more intense for him. He felt the warm feeling in his stomach building and he suppressed it, holding out for Dean. "Ngh! Are...are you going to punish me?" He panted.

"God yes, yes, you've been so bad..." Dean replied, voice on the edge of another moan. He ran his nails over Cas's shoulder and across his nipple, pinching it slightly as he leaned up to give Cas another rough kiss. Dean bit his lower lip and tugged at it. He pulled his fingers to guide Cas on top of him and let him sink down, moaning into Cas's mouth.

Castiel moaned loudly into Dean's mouth, arching into him and holding onto his shoulders. He squeezed his eyes shut as a shudder ran through him, feeling the relief of having Dean in him again but the pleasure was a lot more intense with him being so sensitive. He rocked his hips slightly onto Dean to tell him to move.

Dean gripped Cas's upper thigh tightly as he started to rock against Cas, arching up and laying down to get the most movement as he pushed and pulled Cas against him. He broke off their kiss and panted heavily, grunting slightly with each thrust.

Castiel had both hands on Dean's chest, sitting back on him as Dean controlled his movements a bit. He lifted his hips and sank back down on him, rolling them in small circles before doing it again. He panted, throwing his head back as he moved one hand from Dean's chest to Dean's thigh behind him and used it to stable himself so he could ride Dean's cock more easily. Moans spilled from him, "Oh! Dean! Harder!" he bit at him.

Dean responded immediately, moving one arm behind himself to help prop him up as he pushed up and against Cas harshly with each thrust. He bit his lip at the feeling, gasps and moans escaping from between his teeth.

Castiel could barely hold his moans that were pushed out of him with every thrust and he met every one of Dean's thrusts with his own roughness and he felt the warm feeling building quickly. "Ah! Ah! Dean!" he panted as he moved his hands to settle on Dean's shoulders so he could shift his hips down faster. Their skins met to make a sound for every thrusts and they forgot to keep quiet since they started, going at it loudly and not thinking about it.

Dean moaned loudly and grabbed at Cas's ass, moving even more quickly as he got closer to an orgasm. "Shit Cas, yes, ah." He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut before he bit his lip again at the pure pleasure of the feeling.

Castiel whined, mewling over the roughness. He followed each of Dean's thrust, gripping both of Dean's shoulders as he rode Dean hard and fast. He leaned forward and kissed Dean roughly, pulling at his hair and biting his lip. He dug his nails into Dean's skin slightly, feeling the orgasm teeter.

Dean moved one hand to the back of Cas's neck and gripped his hair tightly, pulling Cas against him. "Cum for me," he gasped as he bucked between the bed and Cas, still clenching onto his thigh with his other hand. "C'mon, Cas- ah," he groaned.

Castiel bit down on Dean's neck, squeezing his eyes shut as he screamed against his skin when he came. He still moved his hips, moving out his orgasm and trying to get Dean to follow after. He shivered through his orgasm, cumming onto their stomachs and chest.

Dean felt Cas clench against him as he came across Dean's stomach and chest, and his own orgasm came not long after as Cas kept moving against him. He repeated Cas's name over and over as he came, moaning it softly and loudly as his hands still held Cas tightly.

Castiel whimpered before he went limp in Dean's arms and rested his head onto his shoulder and panted roughly. He shivered again, easing his hold onto Dean.

Dean laid against the bed, totally spent, and slowly released his grip on Cas. He fidgeted slightly underneath Cas, still feeling the pleasure course through his veins. Dean stroked his fingers in a leisurely circle around Cas's back, his breathing slowly beginning to even out.

Castiel was still panting softly against Dean, nuzzling his face into Dean's neck and breathing him in. He saw that he left a really deep mark and he felt a tinge of guilt and gently kissed it and lapped his tongue over it to soothe the red mark. He was just lying in Dean's arms, not making much for movements.

Dean hummed softly wth contentment as Cas licked at his skin, feeling a tad sore where Cas kissed but not minding. "'M glad you decided to share." Dean murmured with a half smile, opening his eyes slowly to glance at Cas as he continued to trace against his skin tenderly.

"I always share..." Castiel replied to him quietly as he kissed his skin again softly. He lapped at the mark until he felt it was enough and calmly laid his head back on Dean and tucked his face into his neck and breathed in. "But sometimes...I want something back." he added.

"I'm more than happy to give you something back." Dean replied with a smile, leaning his head against Cas's lightly. "So I guess it works out for both of us- even when you start off being bad." He added, breaking into a grin as he moved his arm behind his head.

"I can do what I want Dean." Castiel murmured back to him, having his eyes closed as he laid on Dean's neck and shoulder. He smiled just a little. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm a rebel." he added with a light laugh.

Dean chuckled, his fingertips skirting upwards across the skin of Cas's back before lightly playing with his hair. "Yeah, you're my rebel. I won't try to tell you what to do, don't worry." He said, grinning as he stroked Cas's hair. "You do what you want." He agreed.

Castiel giggled softly into Dean's skin, burying his face even more into his neck. "Your rebel wants to be taken care of by his lover." he said. "You're supposed to take care of me today..." he told him. "I want to go get cleaned...but I don't want to move." he grumbled a little. He opened his eyes a little to look at Dean, "Am I too bossy today? I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude to you. I still love you of course. I don't mean to push you around." he said.

"Nah, you're not being too bossy. I know you love me, and I wouldn't mind anyway because I love you too." Dean replied with a smile, glancing down at Cas. "Besides, you're right, I'm supposed to be taking care of you. So one clean up without moving, coming up." He said, wrapping an arm around Cas's middle and using the other to prop himself up to a sitting position. He kept his hold of Cas as he sidled off of the bed carefully and stood, managing to keep Cas with him the entire time. "Oh, I left the bath stuff downstairs. I could go get it if you want, but I'd have to put you down." He offered.

Castiel pouted, "I don't want you to go. We've bathed a lot. Can you get a warm towel and clean me instead?" He asked. "And you said you'd take care of my puffiness." He told him. He looked at Dean before kissing his nose and then the side of his eye. He was looking at he said something, "You can...lick the skin for me...ah. Forget I requested that." He blushed. He glanced down, trying to shift away a bit from Dean. "You can set me down now if you...if you want yo go get the bathing supplies. I'll wait here." He said.

Dean kept his hold on Cas so he couldn't move too far away, and he kissed his blushing cheek. "Do you want me to do that before or after I get a warm washcloth and clean you up?" He asked, ignoring Cas's request to forget what he'd said.

Castiel blushed a bit more, feeling flustered now. He tried again to shift away from Dean but he kept his hold on him. He pouted again, "But I just said for you to forget my request." He mumbled.

"Yeah," Dean replied with a hint of a smile, "And I'm ignoring your request to ignore your first request." He explained with a chuckle. "I'm taking care of you today, remember? And besides, I want to." He added more quietly, watching Cas's expression.

Castiel made an embarrassed sound in the back of his throat, blushing. He glanced down, "It...it would only make sense for after...since I am..I am currently filled with...with your semen..." He got progressively softer as he talked, feeling shy now.

Dean set Cas carefully down on the edge of the tub, kissing his cheek again with a smile before he grabbed a towel and folded it over a few times to provide some cushion. "Kneel here, bend over the tub." He instructed, gesturing to the towel.

Castiel blushed a bit, feeling a little self-conscious now. He did what Dean told him to do after a little bit, timidly. He glanced back at Dean a lot, sitting on his heels slightly, feeling slightly flustered.

Dean rested his hands lightly on Cas's hips as he knelt behind him, knowing that Cas seemed almost nervous. He leaned forward and kissed Cas's neck softly, trailing down his back and kissing him lightly across his spine. Dean stroked his skin with his thumbs as he moved to spread Cas's cheeks and continue the line of kissed to the ring of ring of muscle. "You okay still?" He asked, wanting to affirm that Cas wasn't still having second thoughts.

Castiel shivered, making soft sounds. He clenched involuntarily at nothing when Dean kissed the ring. He clutched the tub, nodding. He knelt up a bit more, still settling slightly embarrassed but wanting that feeling.

Dean rubbed Cas's skin gently with his hands to soothe him before leaning back down. He kissed Cas again and licked across his entrance to let him relax slightly, and Dean pressed his tongue inside. He hummed appreciatively to reassure of how much enjoyed his unadulterated taste.

Castiel whimpered, his thighs shivering a little. "Dean..." He whined. He put his head on the cool tub, feeling some cum leak out of him.

Dean lapped at it, licking across Cas's hole and pushing his tongue in and out. He swirled his tongue inside of Cas, keeping his hands gently holding his soft cheeks apart.

Castiel was a writhing mess under Dean, whimpering and whining Dean's name. His thighs were shaking at the feeling. "Dean...Dean...Dean...ah." He panted, feeling aroused again.

Dean could hear the want beginning to creep into Cas's voice again, and he found his own desires mimicking his. Dean shifted closer to him and continued the teasing with his tongue, moving one hand around Cas to circle his nipple and toy with him that way as well.

Castiel mewled, bowing his back and arching his butt up higher. He was panting roughly, spilling noises. "Ah! Ngh! Mmm!" He loved the feeling so much. "Uhnn...feels so good. Dean." He whined.

Dean moaned softly against Cas, pushing his tongue in as far as possible and working it in and out. He ran his hand down Cas's stomach to massage his balls, and he pulled away to kiss the bottom of his spine again.

Castiel moved his hips into Dean's hand, panting when he kissed his spine. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched the tub. He could feel his orgasm building up from just Dean doing that to him. "Dean..." He made a small sad sound at Dean leaving him empty again. He slowly pushed off the tub and turned around onto Dean and gently pushed him down before settling between his legs and starting to lick his erection. He kissed the head and sucked the precum away. He took the head in his mouth before starting to bob his head on Dean, wanting him to feel good too and not just him.

Dean's breath caught as Cas moved around his cock. "Ah, shit Cas." He moaned with pleasure his head tipping back slightly as he tangled his fingers into Cas's hair, moving his other hand behind him to steady himself and curling his fingers against the tile. Dean's breathing turned to panting and he arched slightly at the sensations Cas was giving him.

Castiel moaned around Dean, closing his eyes to take in the feeling. He swallowed continually, trying to take more of Dean in. He slowly worked his way down before reaching between his legs a bit and gently massaging his entrance with his fingers before slipping one in and he sighed at the feeling before continuing what he was doing.

"Yes- ah, god yes, Cas." Dean groaned, spreading his legs further apart as he felt Cas's finger inside of him. He ran his fingers roughly through Cas's hair, moaning at the pleasure and clenching his free hand against the tile.

Castiel moaned again around Dean, slowly working his way to the base and nestled there for a moment to get used to the feeling. He swallowed a bit before humming. He moved his finger a little bit in Dean, just moving it gently and curled his finger a bit in him. He reached between his own legs and took hold of his own erection and started to slowly stroke himself as he started to bob his head in time. He moaned around Dean, slowly getting faster.

Dean panted and moaned loudly, rocking ever so slightly against Cas's motions. He could feel the orgasm nearing quickly as Cas continued, and Dean's fingers tightened in his hair. "Ah, Cas, I'm gonna- ngh!" He bit his lower lip, eyes squeezing shut as his pleasure climaxed.

Castiel felt the cum run down his throat and he swallowed greedily, always loving the way Dean tasted. He jerked himself off while he sucked Dean's cock so he continued his stroking a bit faster and tighter. He moaned around Dean, needing just a little more. He slipped his finger out of Dean's before slipping them between his own legs and fingering himself a little as he jerked. He came soon after and pulled off of Dean to pant roughly and resting his head onto Dean's thigh and his body twitched a little in the after shocks.

Dean stroked his hand through Cas's hair gently, still keeping his eyes closed as he savored the afterglow of the orgasm. "Damn, that was amazing, Cas." He murmured appreciatively, looking down at Cas with a small smile.

Castiel had his eyes closed, calming his breathing before opening his eyes a little to look up at Dean. He smiled a little, enjoying Dean running his fingers through his hair. He was catching his thoughts again, "'M' glad..." he murmured. He was tired now, feeling pliant and sated. He nuzzled more into Dean, feeling sweaty now. "Wash cloth..." he said softly.

"Right, I've got it." Dean replied softly, reaching over to grab a cloth. He scooted a little closer to the tub and turned on the warm tap, getting the small towel damp with the slightly heated water before shutting it off again. "Don't worry, I'll always take care of you." He added in a murmur as he started to wipe Cas down gently, occasionally rewetting the cloth so that it would stay warm.

Castiel was slowly falling asleep with Dean's gentle care. It made him relax even more. He never let himself go as much as he did with Dean, he trusted him completely to just give himself to him. He was breathing softly on Dean's leg, just dozing in and out. He was sleepy and the warm wash cloth made him even more so.

Dean glanced up from his washin to see Cas's expression, and he smiled softly at the look of complete peace on his face. Dean began to hum a soft lullaby as he finished running the rag over Cas and some on himself as well. "Let's get you somewhere airless more comfortable." He said quietly, more to himself than Cas, before he carefully lifted Cas up and into his arms. He tried to disturb Cas as little as possible as Dean picked him up all the way and carried him to the bed, laying him down and joining him before pulling the covers up over them both.

Castiel was getting used to being moved a bit in his sleep so he didn't stir like he used to. He just cuddled more into the warmth and sighed contently. "Love you..." He murmured before his breathing evened back out again and he snuggled into Dean.

Dean smiled, holding Cas gently but close to himself so that he could feel Cas's slow, rhythmic breathing. "I love you too, so much." He replied in a whisper, watching Cas sleep peacefully through half open eyes just to enjoy how content he seemed. His eyes eventually drooped shut, and he fell into a relaxed sleep as well.

They both slept for a while, having used a lot of energy in the last few days. Castiel, in his sleep, pressed his face into Dean's neck and was breathing softly before he slowly blinked awake, knowing where he was and didn't make any movements, just breathing out and relaxing. He was perfectly safe and comfortable. He just stayed wrapped around Dean and listened to his breathing and heartbeat.

Dean woke up not too long after, not moving at first because of how comfortable he was. He glanced down slightly at Cas, but couldn't see his face. "Cas? You awake?" He asked quietly, knowing Cas would hear him if he was awake, but he hadn't been loud enough to wake him if Cas was still sleeping.

"Mhmmm..." Castiel nodded slightly as he made a sound to notify Dean that he was awake. He didn't make any movement still, just kept his face in Dean's neck and took in breaths. He had his eyes closed to just be relaxed. The room was just really comfortable and lovingly like it always was, just a bit more after yesterday when they really touched on their feelings for each other.

Dean made a soft noise of acknowledgement before closing his eyes again, stroking his fingertips up and down Cas's arm. He didn't want to move just yet, and Cas didn't seem to mind laying there for a while either. It was too peaceful and content to want to disturb their relaxed atmosphere, and Dean was more than happy to lay a while.

Castiel smiled a little, turning his head a little and placing a soft kiss to Dean's neck. He rubbed his face a little in Dean's neck before settling in again and breathing out. "You're so comfy..." he commented quietly. "Always warm." he added with a small smile.

"You're comfy too. I'm glad I make such a good pillow, though." Dean replied with a chuckle, turning to kiss Cas's hair. "You're a good blanket." He added, smiling as he felt Cas's breathing against his neck.

Castiel laughed softly, "Together we make a nice bed." he stated. He snuggled more into Dean's neck before pulling back slightly to look up at him, "Hello Dean. Sleep well?" he asked with a smile. He glanced at the time and it was evening already. Sam was probably home for a few hours already. "Should we go make dinner soon?" he asked.

Dean followed Cas's gaze over to the clock and nodded. "Yeah, it's getting pretty late in the day. We should go get some food ready." He commented, though he didn't make any move to get up. "Today was so much better than going to school." He said, thinking of the last day he'd gone to school versus how nice it had been today.

Castiel nodded, "Yes it was, though we didn't do much in the last 2 days than just having intercourse." he commented. He glanced up at Dean, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I've been a bad influence on you...urging you to have intercourse with me." he said. He didn't feel like moving just yet either, just wanting to lay there for a little longer.

Dean laughed, looking down at Cas affectionately. "Trust me, I don't need much urging to have sex with you." He replied. "I'm probably the bad influence on you, really. You used to be such a good student before you met me- now you're skipping for hotel sex and bubble baths." He said, chuckling and clearly not regretting it.

"I am still a good student." Castiel informed him. "But you are right...I probably would not have intercourse if it wasn't for you in the first place." he said. "Anything with you sounds more appeasing than heading to school or anything really." he laughed a little and stared up at Dean. "Oh? You wouldn't need much urging for you to copulate with me? I must be really desiring." he laughed again.

"Oh, is that even a question?" Dean asked with a smile. "You're insanely desiring. Every moment that I'm not just snatching you up in public is a challenge on my self restraint. Which is why it got so difficult at that party- and why I couldn't wait." He explained, looking down at Cas.

Castiel blushed, looking at Dean bashfully before burying his face back into Dean's neck. "I didn't know you thought that way..." he replied quietly. "That I really had that much of an effect on you." he added. "I thought the party was because you got jealous from everyone else, not because you wanted me. Well not being able to touch even in the simplest ways was very hard. I didn't like it." he said.

"Well, it wasn't fair because I didn't get to touch you at all, and I definitely wanted to. And then everyone else..." He trailed off, shaking his head slightly and not wanting to continue thinking about it. "So it was a combination. But of course you have that effect on me- you drive me crazy." He said, smiling and glancing at Cas. "In the best way, of course." He added with a chuckle.

Castiel giggled, kissing Dean's neck again. "Likewise for me as well. I've been having many different moods around you, more adventurous? I believe that would be the word to describe how I am lately. Daring maybe? I'm not sure." he commented. "Normally we don't do much for roughness but I urged it on or requested you for something." he said. "That was very different." he added. "But it wasn't bad. I know that."

"You are getting a little more adventurous, and it's pretty fun." Dean agreed with a grin. "One time soft and loving, another time rough and hot." He continued, thinking about it and smiling. "I love doing all these different things with you, and I like it all."

Castiel smiled a little, "I can't let you get bored can I?" he asked before finally leaning up at giving Dean a soft kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I enjoyed it as well. It was a good different." he said. "Now, would you like to get out of bed with me finally?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I'll never get bored of you." Dean replied with soft sincerity, smiling at the kiss. "Okay, I guess we should get up. We've spent a lot of time in bed lately." He added with a grin, not minding how they'd spent the past few days at all.

Castiel smiled, giving him another kiss before getting out of bed slowly and going through Dean's drawer and taking one of his plain shirts. He smiled and slipped it on and went to go get his own underwear before slipping on jeans. He pulled out Dean's clothes and handed it to him before running his fingers through his hair and combed out some of the tangles.

Dean smiled as Cas stole another of his shirts, but he didn't mind. "Thanks." He said as he took the clothes from Cas and pulled on his underwear and pants. "Alright, so let's go get some food." He said with a grin, putting on his shirt and brushing his hair with his hand.

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean before walking him downstairs. It was empty in the kitchen, like usual. Castiel smiled a bit, "You did put away the groceries. Thank you." He said. He went to the fridge and taking out what he needed.

"Of course, I can't disobey a direct order from badass Cas." Dean replied with a grin, watching him get out the various ingredients. "So what are we having tonight, chef?" He asked, leaning against the counter until Cas needed his help with anything.

Castiel laughed lightly, "Yes, I'm quite the bad boy." He said jokingly. He glanced at the ingredients and for a moment blanked on what they were making. "Oh. We were going to make pasta and possibly some soup to go along with it, maybe sandwiches instead." He responded. "That sounds good?" He asked. He gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. "Would you like to make me some grilled cheeses?" He smiled.

"That sounds perfect, as always. And I can handle the grilled cheeses." Dean replied with a soft smile at the kiss before moving to get what he would need. They were just as sync in the kitchen as anywhere else, and the occasional brushes of skin or clothes were just as purposeful as the rest of their movements.

Castiel smiled as he cooked, humming as he did and he told Dean to put a pause on the grilled cheeses until he got a start on everything else. Once he was close to being done, he told Dean he can start making them and soon they were both done cooking what they needed. Castiel turned off the stove and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you assistant chef." he smiled. "As always, so very helpful." he laughed a little before having to go to the stairs and call for Bobby and Sam.

"I try." Dean replied with a grin as Bobby came downstairs and walked into. "We've got pasta and grilled cheese." He told Bobby before he could ask, gesturing behind him to the food.

"Sounds good to me." Bobby replied with a smile, moving beside Dean to get a plate.

Sam came soon after and looked at the two of them, "You guys are finally back huh? You guys were like missing since like yesterday." he commented.

Castiel was dividing out the plates and having little bowls of soup for the sandwiches as well. He handed Sam, one then Dean, and lastly himself. He gave them each silverware before going to sit down.

"Thanks Cas." Sam smiled.

"You're welcome." Castiel smiled back.

"We took a little vacation." Dean replied casually, shrugging as he tried some of the soup.

Bobby arched a brow, looking at him. "It's a good thing I trust you boys can take care of yourselves, and that you have decent judgement most of the time."

Dean smiled slightly and glanced over at him. "Yeah, and it's a good thing we actually can handle ourselves."

"A vacation?" Sam repeated, he nodded his head slightly. "Yeah okay." he laughed a little. "So you guys heading back to school tomorrow?" he asked.

Castiel stopped his nibbling on his sandwich to look at Sam, "Well that's the only option. I don't think we should stay home for a prolonged amount of time." he said. "So I think it would be a good idea to go back." he added.

"You don't think it's still going to be worse do you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not quite sure but I guess we'll have to take it as it comes." Castiel sighed softly.

"It'll be okay." Dean replied determinedly, glancing at Cas. "I don't think it'll get any worse." He added, not sure how much worse it could get anyway. "Eventually it'll all die down, or if nothing else at least we'll graduate."

Bobby frowned, not liking that to be their only option. "That's still a ways away." He reminded Dean.

"That's how I made it through. Just taking it day by day until the year is over." Castiel added. "It's not easy...but then again, I'm not alone anymore so it'll be okay. I know it will." he said.

"You guys are like inseparable." Sam laughed a little.

"Yes, I suppose we are, but I'm perfectly fine with that." Castiel smiled.

"Huh. You know this is the first time I've heard you so open about your relationship to Dean, did something change between you two?" Sam asked.

Dean looked over at Cas, smiling, before glancing at Sam. "What, we've bonded." He said simply, shrugging with a smile. "A little vacation will do that for a couple." He added nonchalantly, though he was thinking of the most intimate experiences.

"Yeah...okay." Sam looked at Dean before making a certain face, probably piecing together what they did. Castiel just continued eating, not bothered by their normal talking. "You guys ditch school and didn't even bother calling me out? Jerks." Sam laughed a little.

Castiel laughed a little, "Assbutt." he replied.

Sam looked at him oddly before a giant grin broke out on his face. "Did you just answer my jerk thing?" he asked, he patted Cas on the back with a laugh. "Way to be part of the family Cas. Getting up to speed with us."

Dean arched his brows in surprise and grinned at Cas's easy response. "I knew he'd fit right in." He said, looking over at Sam with a smile. "Bitch." He added.

Bobby rolled his eyes good naturedly, laughing lightly at their exchange. "You idjits." He chimed in.

Castiel made a small gasp, and looked over at Bobby. "You said idjits. Dean told me about that when we first met! I haven't ever heard you say that!" He said excitedly.

"What? Not once?" Sam asked, incredulously. "He says it all the time to us." he laughed, looking at Bobby. "Accepting Cas as part of the idjits?" he teased a little. "Truly a commemoration to say that Cas is part of the family." he grinned.

Castiel beamed, "Yeah? I'm so happy." he clapped his hands together with a big smile.

Bobby laughed, looking at Cas's elated expression. "I don't think I've ever met someone so happy to be called an idjit." He commented, shaking his head slightly.

Dean chuckled as well, nudging Cas with his elbow. "Well, now you're basically a Winchester." He told him with a grin. "Welcome to the family." He added, smiling.

Castiel looked absolutely happy, "Thank you. I love being a part of this family. Thanks for welcoming me." he said.

"Of course Cas, you've been here long enough I think it's only right to finally say it's official." Sam laughed. "Now all you need is your own plaid." he teased.

"I can take Dean's." Castiel smiled.

Dean laughed at Cas's response, shrugging. "Yeah, he probably already has." He said, glancing at Cas's/Dean's shirt.

"I think you've basically been part of the family long enough, but now it's official." Bobby commented with a smile, more than happy to welcome Cas.

"I want to celebrate. Tomorrow. I'll make us a nice dinner and desserts and it'll be amazing." Castiel clapped his hands together again, excitedly. "I want to mark this day." he said happily.

"That'd be great. I'll invite over Charlie and Kevin." Sam supplied.

"And Benny." Castiel added.

"Benny?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Yes. Dean made a new friend. I want to invite him too." Castiel replied.

"Made another friend, huh?" Bobby asked, glancing over at Dean.

"Yeah, Benny's pretty cool. He was helping me out. And don't seem so surprised, of course people like me." Dean replied with a laugh when he saw Sam's confused expression.

"A jerk like you? Please." Sam teased. "I look forward to meeting your guy's new friend then." he smiled.

Castiel nodded, "Dean will talk to him about it." he said. He clapped his hands again and put his face in them a little, feeling very excited about tomorrow now. He wondered what he should make and what kind of desserts he could bake.

Sam laughed a bit, "Well thank you for the food again you guys, I'll go text Charlie and Kevin now and plan tomorrow." he said before putting his dishes away and heading upstairs.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Bobby commented, glad to see the three so happy now. He followed Sam with putting away his dishes and leaving the kitchen.

"I'll tell Benny tomorrow. I think this sounds like an awesome plan." Dean said to Cas with a grin, knowing how excited he was.

Castiel put his dishes away after before wrapping his arms around Dean and hugging him tightly. "I'm part of the family. Everyone accepted me. I'm...I'm not alone anymore. I have a family who welcomes me." He said. "I have someone who loves me." he added, feeling his emotions being how they have been for the last few days, overwhelming. "You've really changed my life Dean...Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough." he said.

Dean blinked in surprise before returning the tight hug and smiling softly. "No, you're not alone anymore, and you never will be. Once a Winchester, always a Winchester." He told Cas, squeezing him slightly. "You've changed my life so much too, I'm glad I can return the favor for you." He added sincerely, feeling happier and more loved than he thought could be possible.

Castiel smiled, burying his face in Dean's neck as always and breathing in, thinking that maybe one day that he will have Dean's last name and he almost wanted to blush at that but he was actually very happy with that thought. He snuggled into Dean, "I love you." he said. "I'm glad we found each other." he added. He squeezed Dean before looking at him, leaning up and kissing him softly.

Dean returned the soft kiss tenderly before breaking of and meeting Cas's gaze. "I love you too." He replied, taking a slow breath of contentment. He kissed Cas again, still hardly believing that Cas would want to spend so much time with him or would be so thrilled to be a part of their admittedly strange family.

"Do you want to go cuddle then?" Castiel smiled. "I think I want to ease out some of my excitement for tomorrow and cuddling sounds nice, as always." he laughed a little. He looked at Dean lovingly, "Family. I like that sound." he said softly.

Dean grinned and nodded. "Family." He repeated, heart swelling at the thought of Cas truly being a part of it. "Okay, we can go lay down and try to get you a little calmer. I'm afraid you're gonna burst from excitement." He teased with a chuckle.

Castiel laughed, "I might, so watch out." He joked. He laced his fingers through Dean's and walked with him upstairs. He pulled him onto the bed with him before pulling Dean over him and hugging him. He giggled, "Hello Dean." He said happily.

Dean laughed as well, leaning up to kiss him again before resting his chin against Cas's chest. "Hey, Cas." He greeted. "I don't think we've actually been apart for a while, but hi again anyways." He chuckled happily.

"Can't I just greet you?" Castiel asked, smiling. "I like saying your name, it calms me." He said. "Well on the normal basis but in other occasions it can have different effects." He added. He started running his fingers through Dean's hair, "You make a nice blanket too." He laughed lightly.

Dean hummed happily as Cas started stroking through his hair. "Yeah okay, you can greet me whenever you want, especially if it makes you feel better. And you make a good bed, plus a good... Hair petter." He added with a chuckle. "You're like one of those motel beds with magic fingers, only better."

"Magic fingers? What's that?" Castiel asked. He laughed a little, "I am a very good hair petter, so thank you." He said. "I enjoy petting your hair, it's nice. Plus being able to touch you is always good." He added.

"It's a little vibrating thing. I like you better, your fingers are more magic." Dean explained and laughed. "You touching me is pretty great, and the other way around is awesome too." He agreed, resting his hand on Cas's shoulder and stroking his thumb across his neck.

Castiel smiled, enjoying the warmth that spread under Dean's hand on his shoulder. He liked the weight he felt with Dean laying on him. "I'm glad you enjoy my touch more." He said before letting out a soft breath. "Should we get ready for bed then?" He asked.

"Mm, okay. Then we can go back to this." Dean answered and smiled, kissing Cas's chin. He moved off of Cas and stood up by the bed, offering a hand to help Cas up as well before pulling off his jeans.

Castiel slid off his jeans before crawling back into bed and pulling the blankets up, curling up slightly. "I want to lay on you Mr. Comfy Pillow." he laughed lightly, glancing over at Dean.

"Is that all I am? A comfy pillow?" Dean asked teasingly as he grinned and moved onto the bed, laying on his side next to Cas. He wrapped his arm around Cas and turned to lie on his back, pulling Cas with him partially. "That's okay, I like being your pillow." He added with a smile.

Castiel adjusted himself slightly and laid on top of Dean, sliding his legs in between Dean's and breathing out happily. He rested his head right over Dean's heart and heard it thumping softly. He smiled before sliding one of his hands into Dean's and lacing their fingers together. "Will you brush my hair then?" he asked softly.

"Of course." Dean replied with a smile, starting to card his fingers through Cas's hair. He enjoyed feeling Cas's steady weight against him and running his hands through his thick hair. "Is this calming enough for you?" He asked, noticing that Cas was no longer practically vibrating with excitement like he had been downstairs.

Castiel made soft sound, calmed downed with Dean's hand in his, hearing his heart beat, and Dean brushing his hair. He was very calm now. "Mhmm..." He nodded slightly, feeling sleepy now. He fumbled with his free hand, grabbing the blankets and pulling it over them and settling back in. He stayed awake for a little longer in the comfortable silence, "Goodnight Dean..." He said softly.

"G'night Cas." Dean replied softly, continuing to stroke Cas's hair. He eventually started to slow his rhythmic petting, and he stopped when he fell asleep contentedly a little while after Cas. He slept soundly through the night with Cas and the blankets keeping him warm.

Castiel slept peacefully, not a worry in mind. He was first to wake up and slowly blink awake and stretching out slightly. He looked at their hands and smiled a bit, he really wished that every morning would be similar to this, happy. He kissed under Dean's jaw and started giving him soft kisses on his neck to wake him up and gently nip at the soft skin behind his ear.

Dean was smiling before he started to actually wake up, feeling Cas's kisses. "That's a nice way to wake up." He commented, blinking and yawning before looking down at Cas with a grin. "Morning Cas." He greeted first for once.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel replied with a smile. "Did you enjoy my morning kisses?" He asked, giving his neck another kiss to further his point.

"Yeah, you make a good blanket, pillow, and alarm clock." Dean replied with a smile, chucking as Cas kissed him again. He moved to kiss Cas himself as well, pulling back again with a grin. He didn't think it would ever be possible to get tired of being woken up so lovingly.

"I am a series of objects." Castiel laughed, smiling after Dean kissed him. "I am needed for your bedroom to be perfect." he teased. He looked at Dean before just feeling a bubble of affection and just wanting to kiss Dean. He started placing soft kisses over Dean's face and peppering his face in kisses as he giggled.

Dean laughed, Cas's kisses tickling slightly. "I already knew I needed you to make my bedroom perfect. My life too, really." He added, squeezing Cas slightly with one arm before catching his lips in another kiss.

Castiel smiled, kissing Dean softly. He kissed him slowly, before pulling away. "Morning kisses are nice. Actually, all kisses are nice." He laughed a little. "Should we go get ready?" He asked. "We can go make breakfast." He said.

"Good point, kissing is pretty great." Dean replied. "Breakfast sounds awesome, but I've got a blanket/pillow on me right now. Not that I mind." He added with a laugh, moving his arm from around Cas so that he could get up.

Castiel laughed a little, before huffing slightly. "I suppose I can move, but just another kiss." He said, giving Dean a quick kiss before slowly getting off of him. He looked at his clothes before wanting to continue wearing Dean's plain shirt. He went to his clothes and slid on a jacket and some khakis. He ram a hand through his hair before going into the bathroom and brushing his teeth and using the bathroom before coming back out, refreshed.

"Your turn." He smiled. He wasn't thinking of school, knowing they had to go but not letting the thoughts of what could happen plague his mind.

Dean had grabbed his own clothes and pulled them on while Cas was in the bathroom. He passed by Cas and got ready, brushing his teeth and hair a little, before rejoining Cas. Dean didn't think Cas seemed nervous yet, so he didn't want to bring up school or anything just yet. "Okay, breakfast now?" He asked instead.

"Yes, breakfast." Capel nodded before lacing his fingers through Dean's and walking him downstairs. "What would you like to eat this morning Dean?" He asked.

"Hmm, how about some scrambled eggs?" Dean suggested, knowing that they had some. "And whatever else you want." He added, figuring Cas would be able to think of something else to eat if they wanted it.

Castiel nodded, "Eggs it is. Maybe some toast." He hummed. He started walking through the kitchen and taking out some eggs and a little bit of precooked chicken. He worked through the kitchen, asking Dean to cut tomatoes for him before he cooked the eggs and put everything together. He gave Dean a plate and settled in his seat with forks and his own.

Dean smiled as he sat down by Cas and took a fork. He hummed happily as he started to eat, still loving everything Cas made. "I haven't missed cereal at all since you've started making breakfast. Or any of the normal crap I used to eat." He added with a laugh as he ate.

"I'm glad you've developed a much better diet now that I have been able to cook for you and you actually eat all the things I make for you." Castiel said happily. "It makes me happy to see you eating the food I make. When you enjoy my food, it shows that I made something good and it makes me want to put more effort into cooking. It's rewarding to see your face when you try a new dish I make and seeing that it turned out well." he smiled.

"Really? Well let me tell you, I love when you cook for me. And not just because it always tastes amazing- although I love that too. But my mom always used to cook for me, after we lost her, I always cooked for Sam. Not very well, but whatever. I guess I just see it like being looked after. Cared for." Dean said, shrugging slightly as he finished.

Castiel looked at Dean softly. "I love caring for you. So cooking is the few things I...if always, I can do for you." He smiled. "You have done such kind and responsible things, Dean. I'm proud of you." He added. "You're making me all happy this morning." He laughed lightly. "Come here and kiss me." He said, leaning over the table.

Dean grinned and leaned across the table, resting his hand on Cas's neck and happily obliging to the request. "Let's see how long I can keep making you happy today." He said with a smile, knowing it would be difficult at school, but he felt determined to at least try.

"You can always make it up to me later tonight. We have a celebration to rejoice for." Castiel replied. He leaned in and stole one more kiss before taking Dean's plate and his and putting them into the sink. "Then off to school then? I want to get it over quickly as possible so we can have fun with our friends." he said.

Dean nodded, his smile falteringly slightly but perking up again at the thought of Cas's special dinner. "Yeah, okay. Let's get it over with then." He agreed, standing up from the table and grabbing his keys. "It'll be over before you know it." He added, wanting to be as optimistic as possible.

"Let's hope so." Castiel gave Dean a small smile, reaching out and taking Dean's hand after they grabbed their bags.

They walked out to the impala together and slid into the car and fell easily into what they normally did when riding in the car together. Dean started the car and pulled out the lot before they held hands again, while the music played softly.

"I'm not sure what I want to make for dinner yet, but I want to make something I haven't. Maybe I can try to make a dish from the cookbook Bobby gave me. That'll be nice. Or maybe, I can try seafood again, or possibly Indian. I don't know. Oh! I can always make something simple, like...hamburgers. Do you like that idea?" Castiel asked.

Dean's eyes lit up, and he stole a glance at Cas, grinning. "Burgers sound awesome. I bet you could make them amazing, too." He added, turning his eyes back to the road, still smiling. He was relieved Cas was focusing on tonight, which he knew was going to be awesome, instead of whatever they were going to have to go through at school.

"You just have to wait and see don't you? I know that I will probably make the best burgers you will ever taste so they'll be your favorite." Castiel smiled. "I'll ask the others what they would want to eat so we can have this really nice dinner tonight." he said happily. "Maybe make some desserts for everyone, not sure what yet. Oh! I haven't made cake before. I can make a cake! That would be really nice for a celebration don't you think? I like that idea, I think I want to make a cake. But Oh...I don't know what flavor. Jeez...there's so many flavors to make." Castiel sighed, thinking it over. He got excited then he was left pondering on the flavor of the cake he would make.

Dean grinned as he listened to Cas's excited chatter, hoping that looking forward to tonight would make today more bearable for them both. "Well, there's always good old fashioned chocolate cake. I'm sure everyone would like that, if you don't come up with anything else." He suggested as they neared the school and pulled into the parking lot. "But I'm sure they'd all like any flavor you made."

"Chocolate cake huh? Actually, I kind of like that idea. Chocolate it is." Castiel smiled. His smiled faltered, seeing them park at the school. He felt a bubble of panic and he tried to push it away, not wanting to let it bother him. He could do this. Just a few hours then they could go home. He gripped his bag slightly subconsciously.

Dean glanced at Cas at frowned slightly, seeing how anxious he looked. "Chocolate cake will be perfect." He said softly. "And we'll get through this, don't worry. I'll be right there between every class." He said, reaching over and squeezing Cas's shoulder reassuringly. He didn't get out of the car yet, wanting Cas to take a few moments to gather himself before they had to head into the school.

Castiel nodded, breathing in and out slowly. He closed his eyes a little, taking Dean's hand and just taking a few moments to breathe in. He was nervous, anxious, and scared. He just felt like something bad was going to happen, even if it didn't, he still felt like it would. He had to do this, he could do this. He's not alone. Not anymore. He had Dean. He calmed down slightly and opened his eyes again and looked at Dean, "Okay. Let's go." he said before reluctantly removing his hand from Dean's and pulling on his bag completely.

Dean hesitated slightly, trying to make sure Cas was really ready, before nodding slowly and opening his door. He grabbed his bag and shrugged it on, sighing as he looked over at the looming school building. "It'll be okay." He repeated, walking over to Cas so they could go in together.

Castiel followed Dean, trying to change his posture and not let the anxiety get to him. Before they even got into the building, kids from the upper floors were throwing water balloons at them, along other things.

"Fag!" they yelled.

The water splattered around them, hitting other people around them too. Castiel got hit by one and it broke over his shoulder. One hit Dean but barely, hitting him in the leg. Castiel looked down, wiping the water off his face and glanced up at the kids who threw the water balloons.

"No one wants you here! You gays need to leave!" they yelled at him.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Charlie snapped at them. She was waiting by the entrance for Dean, not expecting Castiel but not minding.

"What are you going to do about it? You're just a girl." they teased.

Charlie fumed, before picking up a rock from the side and taking out a rubber band and wrapped it in her hands quickly and shot them and it hit them each. "A girl who can kick your ass any day. So you dildos need to take your act somewhere else!" she yelled.

"What the fuck is her problem? Why the fuck is she bothered by us? Why did she call us a dildo?" the guys said confused.

"It's because you losers are not real enough to be called dicks! Now beat it before I really get mad." Charlie crossed her arms.

"Whatever." the guys said before leaving.

Charlie sighed loudly before walking over to them, "You guys okay?" she asked.

Dean reached over and brushed some of the water off of Cas's shoulder, sighing again. "Yeah, I'm okay. Not the best start to the day, but whatever." He replied, looking over at Charlie. "Thanks, by the way." He added, sincerely grateful that she had their backs, before he glanced over at Cas worriedly. "You alright?" He asked, wanting to get away now if Cas was going to need a moment to recollect.

Castiel was staring blankly to where the kids were. He was thinking of when he was younger and someone called him to the back and they dumped water and trash over him. He didn't even have spare clothes that day, he had to go to the office soaked and walked home but got pushed around before he left and he just wanted to give up that day. He remembered the thought of wanting to walk into oncoming traffic but he just walked home. He was just spacing out before Charlie snapped her fingers in his face, waving her hand.

"Cas?" she said worriedly. Castiel slowly broke his trance and looked back at them, not saying anything.

Dean stepped in front of Cas, meeting his gaze with clear concern. "Cas, are you okay? Do you need to go home?" He asked, not liking how distant he seemed. It was better than the panicked look Cas got when an attack was starting, but it was still definitely worrying to Dean.

Castiel was staring blankly at Dean like he almost forgot who he was for a moment. He was thinking of what happened back then and how everything was just so bleak and lifeless. His eyes were a little dull as he stood there.

"Cas, hello? Earth to Cas?" Charlie looked from Cas to Dean.

Castiel's eyes shifted, not feeling a panic attack but him relapsing to that withdrawn state he used to be in and he didn't want that. He opened his mouth to say he wasn't okay, but the words were so hard to say. "I'm fine..." he said. It was obviously how things weren't but those were the words that came out of mouth.

Dean's frown deepened, and he glanced over at Charlie, who was obviously sharing his concern. "Okay... Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it." He replied, knowing that Cas definitely wasn't fine, but he also wasn't sure what exactly was wrong either. He seemed perfectly calm, yet Dean was not at all convinced that Cas was okay. "You're sure you don't want to go? Cause if you do, we should get out of here before the bell rings or we might get caught."

Charlie wasn't all too sure on what to tell Dean on what's happening. She hadn't been around that much for when Cas had an attack or anything like this. She looked up him, "Uh...I...Well you can take him home anyways? I mean...have you guys been hit with water before in the morning? It can only get worse from this morning really and this is him now, I don't really want to know what he'll be like after school. Plus we can check up on you guys after school. We still have that party right? I mean, he can be happy later." she said. "Just take him home I guess.." she offered.

Dean tore his gaze away from Cas to Charlie and nodded. "Yeah, okay, that's probably the best idea." He replied, glancing back at Cas. "I guess we'll see you guys later. Oh, and can you tell Benny about tonight?" He added, remembering that he was going to tell him about it.

"Yeah. I can tell him." Charlie replied, she looked over at Cas and hugged him and rubbed his back a little. "I'll see you later Cas...feel better." she said. Castiel didn't hug her back, but he at some point recognized her hugging him but she pulled back before that. Castiel didn't say anything, before Charlie waved to Dean. "Bye Dean." she said, looking at them again before jogging into the school so she wouldn't be late.

Dean watched her go before turning back to Cas, his brow still furrowed with worry. "Cmon Cas, let's get out of here." Dean said, taking Cas's elbow gently and leading him back to the car. He had never seen Cas like this, and it made him nervous that he had no idea what to do to help him.

Castiel felt panic rising through him, having a hard time telling the difference between memory and reality. He felt like someone was pulling him somewhere and he was going to get hurt. He didn't know what to do, his face was blank, not able to express his emotions but he was panicking slightly. He pulled slightly against Dean's hand.

Dean stopped when he felt Cas pull back, stopping to look at him again. "Cas?" Dean asked in confusion, keeping his hand on his arm but not pulling on it anymore. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?" He asked, standing in front of Cas and trying to catch his eye.

Castiel felt a small relief from someone not pulling him along anymore but then he felt a panic rise that he was going to get beaten up. He shut his eyes, scared. He didn't say anything, he just was quietly shaking. He instinctively curled up.

Dean reached out to Cas and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, completely confused and worried when Cas started shaking. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen." He said softly, stepping closer to Cas.

Castiel shuddered, biting the inside of his mouth. He covered himself a little instinctively again. He was starting to register that Dean was talking to him and he uncurled himself slightly. He glanced up at Dean, still shying away.

Dean relaxed slightly when Cas opened his eyes again, taking it as a good sign. "See? Just me, nothing to be worried about." He continued in a soothing tone. "We're just gonna home, relax a while. And then you're gonna make chocolate cake, right?" He added, wanting to remind Cas of what he had been so excited for not long ago.

Castiel glanced around, to see what was around him. He slowly breathed out once he realized they were alone, he stood up a bit straighter and nodded his head slightly to what Dean said. He was trying to soothe himself. This wasn't the past. He wasn't like that anymore. He had someone to help him. He couldn't help but think back to all his past bullying and being able to picture it visibly. He looked down to where Dean was holding him and he jerked his arm away, thinking that he was bruising him, but he wasn't. He held his arms close, looking away from Dean. He felt disgusting and no one should look at him. He kept feeling like how he used to and it was making him think it was real.

Dean blinked in surprise when Cas jerked his arm away, recoiling quickly for fear he'd done something to hurt Cas somehow. "Cas, look, it's alright." He said, stepping in front of him again in an attempt to meet his gaze. Dean moved his hand slowly to Cas's shoulder again, wanting to just pull him into a tight hug but afraid that would only freak Cas out more.

Castiel flinched away from the touch. His mindset was to protect himself. He was in the idea that everyone was out to hurt him. He shook his head at Dean telling him it was okay. He was going to hurt Dean. He felt bad that he was showing Dean what he used to be like when he was younger, if he knew. He was the victim that suffered and took everything and could never find his voice to call for help. He just took it. He let out a shaky breath, looking back up at Dean slowly, seeing concern and worry over anger and violence. He thought he would see Dean being disappointed in him. He let out a soft sound and clutched his head before he shuffled closer to Dean, his mind telling him that it was a safe once but also spreading doubt that it wasn't.

Dean took Cas shifting a little closer as a sign that he didn't mind the touch, and he stepped nearer and wrapped his arms gently around Cas. He went slowly so that Cas could have warning of what he was going to do, before he tightened his arms into a hug. "It's okay, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." He said quietly.

Castiel let Dean hug him, still holding himself. He was trying to bring himself back from his memories. He nodded slightly, wanting to say something but no words came out. He wasn't even sure what to say. He tried relaxing a little in Dean's arms but the thought of school being so close made him tense.

Dean hugged Cas for a moment and stroked his back for a minute before pulling away again and resting his hands on either of Cas's shoulders. "Okay, do you want to go home now? Are you a little better now?" he asked.

Castiel nodded again, not really wanting to look at Dean at the moment. He felt like Dean would see how weak and useless he was when he was younger, still is. He just held himself closer, still feeling slightly withdrawn. He just looked down at their feet, unsure how to deal with himself. He hated how he was. How he is. He wanted to scream at himself for how stupid he is for acting like this just because someone hit him with a water balloon. How can such simple things do such a tremendous damage on him, affect him so much? Dean probably won't love him anymore, he was just annoying, he always thought Dean thought he was annoying no matter what he said. Dean was doing it out of pity.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Dean suggested, knowing that Cas wasn't in a good place to be at school. He wanted to get him as far away from the school as possible, or at least somewhere safer and happier. He kept his hand lightly on Cas's shoulder and started walking towards the impala again

Castiel followed Dean, his eyes glancing around frequently. He eventually slid into the passenger seat and he relaxed slightly. He could calm down, he could. He had to. They had things to do later. He could get over this, but his mind didn't want to let him. He wanted to calm down but he also mentally couldn't. It was always the battle for him, it was always himself he was fighting against if not being bullied. He clutched his bag a little. He wasn't like how he used to be. He knows. He isn't. He's better. He's not weak. Anything he told himself was always countered in his mind. He was becoming discouraged and drew himself in a bit more.

Dean glanced again at Cas as he got into the car, knowing that he needed to get Cas home where he would hopefully be able to go back to normal. "This isn't your fault. None of it is. And it will get better." He said after a few moments of driving, wishing he could really make Cas understand that he didn't need to be so hard on himself. The bullying wouldn't last forever, but Dean was afraid that it might still affect Cas like it was now.

Castiel barely nodded again, he knew it wasn't his fault. He hadn't done anything to provoke anyone. He always stuck to what he did but it never got better. So he really didn't believe that last statement from Dean. He wasn't going to get better. It's always going to be there, forever haunting him. He curled himself up slightly, he was damaged and he was scared that it was permanent.

Dean stole a glance at Cas out of the corner of his eye, and Cas's expression was enough to stop him from saying anything else. He felt utterly helpless, and he knew nothing he was saying or doing was making any sort of difference. He drove home quickly, hoping that being back somewhere familiar and safe would help more than he could.

Castiel sat quietly in his seat, not saying anything. He glanced out the window and he was sudden hit with a thought that threw him completely off guard. If he opened the door and fell out would he live? He immediately moved away from the door, clutching his head and shaking slightly again, he didn't want to think like he used to. He didn't want to be suicidal. He didn't want to feel those dark feelings.

Dean noticed Cas's slight movement away from the door and frowned, completely at a loss with what to do. He looked over at Cas as they pulled up to the house, hoping that now he could think of something useful. "You want to go inside?" He asked, turning in his seat slightly to look at him fully.

Castiel slowly moved his hands away from his head and slowly looked up at Dean, he wanted to lock himself up somewhere. He didn't want to have to pretend like everything was okay. He shook his head, he gingerly reached out for Dean's hand before thinking that Dean would move his hand away. He froze and he quickly retracted his arm and held them close to his body. He looked away from Dean and curled up again.

Dean reached over and took Cas's hand, holding it between both of his. "Look, Cas, it's okay to not be okay. If you want me to do anything, want anything from me, you just have to say so, and I'll do it." He said, squeezing Cas's hand gently. Dean didn't want him to shy away from something so simple as holding hands.

Castiel felt some of the tension relieve as he touched Dean. It was safe, he knew this touch. That it won't ever hurt him. He immediately latched onto the comfort, wanting anything he can get. He reached out for Dean, wanting him to hold him. He wanted that feeling where when he was with Dean he felt like nothing could hurt him. He looked at Dean desperately and sadly, not liking the space between them now.

Dean felt a pang in his heart at how miserable Cas looked, and he immediately pulled him into another tight hug. He rubbed Cas's back slowly before he pulled back slightly and cradled Cas's face in his hand. Dean kissed him softly, keeping one arm around him tightly.

Castiel made a sad sound, trying to get closer to Dean for him to hold him. He just wanted to feel okay, to not have those thoughts to question if he did anything if he would die or how hurt he would be after. He didn't want those dark thoughts that haven't popped up in a while. He reached out and grabbed at Dean's shirt, bundling it in his hands.

Dean moved his hand from Cas's face to shift his seat back, recognizing the sound he had made as wanting to be closer. "Want to crawl over?" He offered now that there was plenty of space for Cas to sit between him and the steering wheel.

Castiel carefully climbed over and sat in between Dean's legs and holding him tightly. He buried his face into Dean's neck and held onto his shirt and clung onto him. He took deep breaths in, calming down with Dean's warmth and comforting smell. He knew this, he was relaxing more, thinking of all their nights of hugging and it made him find a soft place, comfort.

Dean wrapped his arms gently but firmly around Cas, holding him softly. He started stroking Cas's back again, doing everything he could to comfort Cas in any way possible. "it's going to be alright." He murmured.

Castiel just clung onto Dean, unsure if he believed it or not. His mind kept telling him that all good things come to an end, that he'll be alone again, no one will save him. He gripped Dean's shirt tighter, wanting those thoughts to go away. He hugged Dean tightly, pressing himself as close as he could get.

Dean tightened his grip protectively around Cas, closing his eyes as he did. He could almost always protect Cas from people and physical dangers, but he was completely helpless when it came to Cas's own inner demons. He could just be there for him as much as he could, and hope that it would be enough.

"...Sing to me Dean..." Castiel finally opened his mouth to say something to Dean. He said it really quietly into his neck. He just held onto Dean and just stayed close, trying hard to calm down and soothe his thoughts. He needed things to make him remember more recent things, happy things. He need something to ground him.

Dean hesitated slightly, wanting to be sure he'd heard Cas correctly, before he started to sing softly. He sang whatever quiet, nice songs he could think of, especially the ones that he'd sung for Cas before.

Castiel just listened, moving slightly so his head was over Dean's heart. The sound of it beating quietly and Dean's voice as he sang started to soothe him. He started thinking of how warm he was at the moment, with Dean's arms around him and holding him tightly. He started loosening his grip on Dean's shirt, relaxing more. He closed his eyes and just listened.

Dean could feel Cas's grip loosen slightly, and he felt a little more relieved. He started brushing his thumb across the hairs on the nape of Cas's neck, determined to continue singing softly, one song after the next, until Cas was completely calm again. Dean was glad he was actually starting to help Cas for once, though he still wished he could do more.

Castiel started snuggling into Dean, adjusting himself slightly. With Dean lightly stroking his hair and neck, it was starting to calm him down. His thoughts were still there, still lurking but they were more manageable. He was calmer. He didn't know how this happened on why his mind decided to put him back a few years but he really didn't miss those times. He just hugged Dean and calmed down as much as he could. It was mentally draining.

Dean switched from singing to humming softly so that he could press a kiss into Cas's hair. He paused there for a moment, breathing Cas in and closing his eyes before leaning back again. He started to sing a lullaby as he kept stroking Cas's back.

Castiel relaxed into Dean, feel the tension ease away from his body. Dean's touches, coupled with his intention to comfort him was enough. He was reminded that someone cared for him. That he wasn't alone anymore, that Dean would try his best to protect him and that made the thoughts come to a minimal. He was calm again. He let Dean continue to rub his back and sing a lullaby to him. It was lulling him more into comfort but also making him sleepy. "Dean...You're making me sleepy..." he murmured.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said, pausing in his stroking and singing. Although Cas probably didn't want to fall asleep, Dean was more than happy to have him be sleepy instead of panicking or so distant. "Do you want me to stop? We could go inside, if you're ready." He offered, turning to look at Cas.

Castiel shook his head slightly, opening his eyes a little to meet Dean's gaze. "Let's stay here for a little longer..." he said softly. "Will you still rub my back?" he asked. "I know I said you're making me sleepy...but I still want you to...If I fall asleep, would you wake me up?" he asked. He had a lot of things he needed to do for later but he was just mentally drained again, like he always was when he had these attacks. It was still very early since they didn't go to school, he made Dean miss school twice.

Dean smiled slightly and nodded, kissing Cas's forehead softly. "Of course. You can take a nap if you want, I don't mind." He replied, starting to stroke his back again rhythmically. He began humming quietly again as well, leaning his head against Cas's carefully.

Castiel just leaned onto Dean, letting the tension slowly fade. He closed his eyes again and rested his arms on Dean. He was sleepy and taking a nap would probably make his head a lot clearer. "Thank you Dean..." he said softly, letting Dean's touches lull him back into that sleepy state with his humming. He was happy that Dean would let him sleep on him so often, that he didn't mind taking so much care of him.

"Don't mention it." Dean responded quietly, picking back up the humming. Having Cas resting so peacefully against his chest made Dean relax as well, happy that he had been able to reassure him. It drove Dean crazy that he couldn't protect Cas from his own thoughts, but everything seemed to be okay now. "I'd do anything for you." He added in a whisper, more to himself than to Cas.

Castiel heard what Dean said quietly in the midst of falling asleep and that was enough to stop the bad thoughts in his mind. He fell asleep, holding onto the hem of Dean's shirt and leaning his head onto his chest. The soft heart beat still heard in his sleep and the warmth around him comforted him.

Dean eventually stopped humming when he was sure Cas had been asleep for a while, but he kept running his hand up and down Cas's back. No one would be coming over until a good while later, so Dean had already decided not to wake Cas unless he was asleep for hours. Dean closed his eyes as well, and though he couldn't sleep, he let his thoughts wander aimlessly.

Castiel didn't dream when he slept, his dreams were almost always nightmares when he did, but occasionally when Dean and him would have really good nights, he would dream of nice things. He just slept for a while, taking in Dean's warmth but eventually he blinked awake. He lightly stirred and for a moment he forgot where he was and he felt panic rise for a second before he notice it was the impala and he relaxed again. He felt Dean rubbing his back and he knew that he was perfectly fine so he sat still.

Dean could feel Cas tense slightly before relaxing again, and he figured that meant he was awake again. He didn't say anything just yet though, wanting Cas to be the one to talk when he was completely ready. He did move to kiss Cas's head again, softly, this time for his own sake. Dean wanted to reassure himself that Cas was okay now, and that he was relaxed and peaceful again. He didn't want to meet Cas's eyes and see that distant, pained look anymore.

Castiel smiled just slightly at Dean kissing his head. He slowly glanced up to look at Dean. "You've been awake this whole time?" he asked. "How long did I sleep for? Did I make your legs numb?" he added. He shifted just slightly to relieve some of his weight. His eyes were clear again, not longer having that withdrawn look to them. He felt better now. He didn't have those thoughts and he was happy of that, more than he could ever explain.

"Nah, it's all good." Dean replied, wriggling his toes as Cas moved. "They fell asleep a little, but I don't really mind. You weren't asleep too long anyway, and I couldn't doze off for some reason. I guess I just wasn't tired. Anyway, I like being able to feel and see you so relaxed, so it's fine by me." He added, smiling down at Cas and feeling a weight lift from his heart at Cas's expression.

Castiel smiled back at Dean, his expression rubbing off on him. "I was relaxed because you were holding me. The sound of your heartbeat, your warmth. I enjoy you holding me like this so if you like being able to see that, as odd as it sounds. I don't mind. I enjoy it too when you fall asleep before me and I can brush your hair when you sleep." he said. "It gives me a chance to count your freckles." he laughed lightly.

Dean laughed at Cas's explanation. "Well, if you ever count them all, be sure to tell me. I'm glad we both like watching the other sleep, otherwise it might be kind of creepy." He added with a chuckle, feeling good now that they're pleasant atmosphere had pretty much returned.

"I will tell you. Then you can know." Castiel smiled. "Well watching the other is still kind of creepy but in a loving affectionate kind of creepy." he explained. He looked up at Dean, "Did you just sit here the whole time I slept? You didn't do anything?" he asked. "Well stupid for me to say since I'm basically blocking you in but you could have been on your phone or something." he said.

"A loving, affectionate kind of creepy, alright." Dean repeated with a laugh, liking the sound of it. "As long as neither of us minds the other being lovingly creepy, I guess we're good. And yeah, I was just sitting, thinking. I didn't mind or anything." He answered with a shrug. "It was relaxing, being able to hear you breath and all that." He added.

Castiel nodded slightly, "Thinking of what, if you don't mind me asking." He asked. They were just sitting in the impala together, sharing a seat and talking.

Dean paused for a moment, wondering if he should lie, before immediately thinking better of it. "Well, I was thinking of you. I wish I could know how to help you better. I know you've been through a lot, but I guess I can't really understand it all myself. It just makes me feel helpless since the best I can do is stroke your back when you need more than that." He admitted, watching Cas carefully.

"I don't even fully know how to help myself either..." Castiel said sadly. "I'm sorry you feel so hopeless, I do too. For many things. They aren't really in our hands to control. I am not even sure myself how to deal with it and I've had them for years." He looked up at Dean. "You did help me though. Every time I have one of these, I always get through it with you. So thank you." He told him. He hadn't had those dark thoughts in a long time. It felt like a long time since but it's only been months, but a person who constantly suffers, this was paradise.

Dean relaxed a little more, relieved that Cas thought that he actually was helping. As ridiculous as he knew it was, Dean had been half afraid Cas would be disappointed that he hadn't been able to do much else for him. "You don't have to thank me, of course I'll help you any way I can. But you're welcome anyway." He added with a small smile, meeting Cas's eyes.

Castiel returned his small smile before leaning up and kissing Dean's cheek. "Shall we go inside then? We have the rest of the day to plan for." He said. He shifted a little and opened Dean's door so they had more room. He reached over for his bag and set it outside before climbing off of Dean. The warmth was gone but not from his mind or heart. He was okay.

Once Cas had gotten out, Dean grabbed his bag as well and stood up. "That's right, we're celebrating tonight. You becoming an honorary Winchester." He said with a grin and laughed, pulling on his bag as they both started to head inside.

"Yes, that's exactly what's happening." Castiel smiled as they walked in. He put his bag down and looked at Dean, "Would you like to go to the store with me then? I need a few supplies. Or can you go on your own? I'm not sure if I want to leave yet, but then again I don't want you to leave me. I know that we for sure need hamburger meat, maybe some supplies for the cake. But I don't think there's much else." He commented.

"Well, if you give me a list I can go on my own. I don't have to go right now though, I could wait for a little while until you're more comfortable." Dean offered in response, not quite wanting to leave Cas either until he was sure he'd be completely okay while he was gone.

"Let's wait for a while longer. I'm okay but I want to make sure that I am." Said Castiel. "I'll make you a list and if you have a hard time finding anything, call me." He told him. "Well since some have time now, would you like something to eat? Maybe the food we had from yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good to me." Dean replied, dropping his bag and walking over to stand by Cas again. He had already decided that he was going to go to the store as quickly as possible, and he felt confident Cas would be alright.

Castiel reached over and took both of Dean's hands in his and just looked up at him. He smiled slightly at him, before he thought of something and it faded. "Earlier how did you think I was? Was it weird?" he asked. He was thinking about how he was acting earlier and he knew for a fact that the way he had acted was how he used to be when he was younger so Dean actually caught of glimpse of what he was like and he wanted to know what Dean thought. He was wondering if he should talk to Dean about what happened.

"I wouldn't say it was weird, it was just... Well, I was worried. You looked like you couldn't even hear me, and I was scared I couldn't do anything for you." Dean replied with sincerity. "You didn't seem as panicked as other times, but I didn't know what to think of that."

"I was panicking. In some way I was, but the way I displayed it was different is all..." Castiel told him. "That's how I used to be, I couldn't show my panic and I used to just internalize it all. I was deadly afraid of everything but I just let things happen. People would...people would pull me places and I would just curl up trying to protect myself as much as I could..." he said softly. "There was very, very dark thoughts for me then. I have gotten better but having those panic attacks are not much better...either is bad on it's own. I just...I was...I didn't want you to see what I used to be like when I was younger." he looked away sadly. "I...I was such a coward. I was so weak and useless. I just...I let things happen to me."

Dean felt a pang in his chest at Cas's words, and he pulled Cas into another hug to give him all the comfort and support that he couldn't properly express in words. "You weren't a coward or weak. None of that is your fault, and there was nothing you could have done about it." He replied quietly, keeping his arms around Cas tightly.

"How is there nothing I could have done? I could have...I could have run, I could have fought back...I could have called for help...I just let it happen..." Castiel gripped the back of Dean's shirt in his hands as he put his face in Dean's shoulder and neck. "Back...back at the school when those kids threw water at us...I...I actually thought back to the time that had happened to me...they dumped a bucket of water and trash on me...and I didn't have any spare clothes...so I had to walk home covered in trash, soaking..." He pulled himself tighter to Dean before muttering softly. "I remember the exact thought of wanting to walk into oncoming traffic...I stood by the road and just watched cars go by and thought...just one step...just one step and it'll be over...but I..." he just stayed quiet for a moment. "I just couldn't...I couldn't follow through on it so I walked home even more hateful to myself..."

Dean's arms tightened around Cas and he closed his eyes tightly. "God Cas, I'm so, so glad you didn't." He whispered, trying desperately not to imagine what would have happened if Cas had walked into the street.

"Me too..." Castiel said softly, holding Dean tightly. He stayed quiet for a few moments, "I used to think like that a lot...contemplate pain, death, what ifs...in the impala I had glanced out the window and I...and I thought if I...if I opened the door and fell out would I die?" his voice was so quiet and sad. "I...I don't want to die, I don't...but those thoughts...I hadn't had them in so long..." he muttered.

Dean's heart constricted painfully at the thought of Cas thinking that way in the impala. His blood ran cold at the thought. "I'm sorry Cas. I'm sorry I don't know how to help you. But I need you, I really do." He said softly, pulling back from their hug slightly to kiss him very gently.

Castiel's lip quivered a little as he felt Dean kiss him. He gently returned the kiss, taking a shaky breath. "I don't want to think like this Dean...I don't want to think of dying..." he barely whispered between them.

"I know, I know you don't." Dean replied, stroking Cas's cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to think that way either. I'd do anything to take away all that darkness, all those thoughts. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's not your fault...don't say sorry. I know you would do anything." Castiel looked at him as he leaned into the touch. "It'll get better...I hope so. I don't know when...but maybe one day I won't feel like this anymore. I won't think of this anymore. I won't be like that anymore.." he replied. "Thank you for listening Dean...it was kind of hard for me to talk about it but...I'm glad I did." he said.

"I really hope so too." Dean replied, watching Cas carefully. "I'm glad you did too, so thank you for telling me." He added, still not sure how he could possibly protect Cas, but at least glad that he had been willing to share.

Castiel leaned up and gave Dean a kiss, "Will you just hold me? I just need the comfort...I like your arms around me, I feel safe." he said.

"Yes, anytime." Dean replied simply, pulling Cas into another hug. He could at least do that much for him, especially if it made Cas feel safe.

Castiel buried his face into Dean and held onto him tightly. He just needed the reassurance and the fact that, now, wasn't like the past at all. He could get better. Things have become better. He is okay. Dean was here to help him get through it. It might take some time but he thinks he could do it. He just held onto Dean and took in his warmth, listening to his heartbeat again. He was always calmed when he could just hear Dean's breathing and the soft thump of his heart. It grounded him, like a lullaby.

Dean had his arms tightly around Cas, as if he were blocking Cas from some unknown danger. Dean desperately wanted to protect him from everything, but he needed to accept that it wasn't always possible. He tucked his chin against Cas and closed his eyes again, cherishing their closeness once more.

Castiel was grateful for Dean holding him so close, he just hugged Dean until his emotions came down from having to talk about his past. He was calm again and he felt a weight lift in his heart, knowing that someone else knew of his burdens and wanted to help him. It made him happy. It wasn't easy talking about his past, not at all, but he was glad he talked to Dean about it. "Do you want me to come to the store with you later?" he asked. "I can come if you want me to." he said.

"That's completely up to you." Dean replied, reluctantly loosening his grip so that he could look Cas in the eye again. "If you think you're okay, of course I want you to come. But I completely understand if you don't want to either." He added, not wanting to pressure Cas one way or the other.

"I...I...maybe for now, I'll just stay home...I don't think I'm ready to go outside just yet. I don't want the risk of having another attack." Castiel replied. "I'm sorry I won't go with you..." He said. "At least we can avoid the weird stares." He joked at home would give him a chance to recollect himself, sometimes going out was tiring and he just wanted to curl up and forget the world existed.

"That's alright, I just want to know you're safe and comfortable." Dean replied, frowning slightly at Cas's last comment. "And I don't care if people stare. I don't care about what anyone else thinks, especially not strangers at a store or the assholes at school." He continued, a hint of anger leaking into his voice before he stopped himself and sighed. This wasn't the time to be getting angry. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I don't mind going by myself, and I'll make sure I'm quick." He told Cas.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back. It's only a few things." Castiel told him. He felt his heart squeeze a little at Dean saying that he didn't care for what others said. He kissed Dean's cheek before getting a small post it and writing a few things on it with a pen that was connected to the fridge. He handed Dean the small note. "If you need help finding them, or have any questions on it, call me." He said.

Dean glanced over the lost and nodded, fairly certain he knew where he could find most of the things. "Okay, I don't think I'll have too much trouble. So you're alright if I leave now?" He asked, glancing back up at Cas. Part of him wanted to go and get it over with, but the other part didn't want to leave Cas so soon after an attack.

"Give me a few kisses before you go." Castiel replied. "I'm okay, but I just want a few kisses for good luck." He said. "I'll be here. I'll be here waiting for you." He told him. "I'll be okay."

Dean smiled, happy to go along with the request. "Okay, some good luck might be nice for us both." He decided before kissing Cas's forehead, both cheeks, and then his lips softly. His arms were still wrapped around Cas, and Dean saw no reason to change their distance just yet.

Castiel didn't change his hold on Dean either, he smiled a little in the soft kiss. He swayed a little with Dean, giving him another kiss before resting their foreheads together and having a small smile on his face. "I'll be okay. I'll be right here waiting for you. Then we can cook together." He said. "It'll be amazing."

Dean smiled and nodded slightly. "Okay." He murmured before kissing Cas one more time and pulling away. "I'll be back in no time, you'll hardly know I'm gone." He said with a grin, winking at Cas before he pulled his keys out of his pocket and grabbed the list, heading back outside to the impala. He was determined to get this over with as quickly as possible and then get back to Cas again.

Castiel waved to Dean, watching him go. He had a small smile on his face. When Dean left, he was standing in the kitchen alone and he felt empty. He didn't want to deal with the thought of being alone so he went upstairs and grabbed his kittens and brought them downstairs with him. He set then on the table and say with them, lightly playing with their paws. Dean will be back soon. For now, he just had to avoid the thoughts of him being left alone.

Dean drove out to the store quickly, getting out with the list in his hand. Thankfully, there wasn't much on the list, and he knew where it all was. He made his round through the store, occasionally glancing at the time and wondering how Cas was doing, before he had everything they needed and went to check out. He glanced at his phone again as he waited in line, relieved that it hadn't been /too/ long.

Castiel was just sitting there and his mind wandered. He tried not to as he pet his cats, but the thoughts came anyways. He was alone. The house silent. He thought of all the years he came home to such a silent house, all he had were his thoughts and books. Even his thoughts weren't good. He was lonely. He shook his head, Dean would be home soon. He'll be okay. Just a little longer.

While Dean was at the store, kids from the school had spotted him in the checkout line and decided why not say hello. They were just waiting outside for him, seeing him walk out and checking his phone they pushed him to the side of the store against a wall. "Sup fag. Going home to bake?" They mocked. "Where's your prissy boyfriend? Found a new dick to ride?" They laughed.

Dean's jaw clenched as he glared at them, bitter hate rising in his chest. "Get the fuck off of me, or you won't have a dick for anyone to ride." He threatened, his hands curling into fists around the grocery bags. He wanted to get home, to Cas, and there was no way he was going to let these assholes stop him.

In the midst of all the new rumors, they have forgotten why Dean never got called out. Or why he was a loner for those 3 years. He had changed when Cas came into the picture and he had friends. They were treading on thin ice, and they didn't know.

"You /would/ make a threat on touching our dicks wouldn't you? You fucking homo. Always wanting dicks. I'm sure that bitch of a boyfriend of yours bends over for anyone who wants to fuck him." One said.

"Probably cheating on you right now since you are out." Another added.

"Trash like you guys, shouldn't be going to where we are. You guys are beneath us." The last one snapped.

"I'm so glad you decided to be dicks outside of school." Dean growled, his temper flaring dangerously. He dropped his bags and reclenched his fists, cracking his knuckles threateningly as he did. He knew he was outnumbered, but his judgement went out the window as soon as they'd started dragging Cas into this. "I'm going to give you one more chance to get the hell out of my face." He snapped, shoving the one closest to him harshly, glancing between them with a scowl.

The one stumbled backwards before looking between the other two and they nodded slightly, "Get him. Show him who's better." The one that was pushed clenched his fist and threw a punch at Dean. The other two figured they just watch for more since it'd be over soon, plus there was more of them.

Dean's instincts and reflexes kicked in immediately, and he ducked easily to dodge the punch. He threw a hard hook right into the guy's chest while his arm was still out. He straightens back up and used the momentum to slam an uppercut against his stomach as well.

The guy immediately doubled over onto the ground, hacking and coughing. He groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach. The other two exchanged a look and nodded before they two lurched forward and one grabbed Dean and put him in a locking grip behind him as the other kneed Dean in the stomach before pulling back his arm to punch him as the other held him.

A gasp escaped Dean as he felt the impact on his stomach followed by another punch, and he winced at the pain. He definitely wasn't going to be able to hide this from Cas. He could take them one on one easily, but this would be a little more difficult. He threw his weight backwards, slamming the guy holding him into the wall and twisting quickly out of his grip. Dean shoved him into the wall again for good measure before he turned to the one who had hit him and raised his fists challengingly.

The one who held Dean hit his head against the wall, groaning a bit as he staggered to catch himself. The only one left knew that he wouldn't be able to fight Dean alone, mostly seeing how he dealt with the other two. He cursed, "Fuck you." and the other two, just staggered after the other guy, fleeing.

Castiel was just waiting at home, glancing at the time a lot and he was wondering what was taking Dean so long. He was worried. Maybe something had happened. He chewed on his lip before he thought of something that made him freeze. What if Dean needed to get away from him for a while since he was being annoying. That he was too much trouble. He curled up in his chair. What if Dean was leaving him alone? He made a sad sound, feeling his heart twist. He didn't want to be alone. Dean didn't want to deal with him. He got teary as he sat there for any longer. The time just seemed a lot longer now and he was just sitting alone and he curled up on the chair and wrapped his arms around himself.

Dean sighed as he watched them go, waiting until they were out of sight before he let his guard down. He walked back to where he had dropped the bags, checking to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding before he scooped them up again. He debated on whether he should tell Cas the truth or not, but he knew he'd have a giant bruise on his stomach. He groaned as he pulled up to the house, deciding that he'd just make it sound as good as he could. "Hey Cas, I'm back." He called as he walked in the back door, glancing around for Cas as he set the bags down on the counter.

Castiel sniffled, staying curled up in his chair with his cats. He wiped his face a little. Dean was home, he was back. He still felt the empty feeling in his chest from the thought of being alone.

"Cas" Dean called again with a frown, wondering if he'd gone upstairs before he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. His frown deepened when he realized it was Cas, and he looked upset. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, starting to crouch down in front of the chair before wincing and deciding against it.

Castiel shook his head, "No...just thinking...I'm okay. Welcome back Dean." He slowly turned from his position and looked up at Dean and then he was immediately out of his chair and gently touching Dean's face, "What happened?" He asked. He barely ran his fingers over the bruise, forgetting that he was crying a little right before. He felt his heart plummet. He was so caught up in his own problems that he forget about things that could happen to Dean if he went alone. He felt so dumb and hateful to himself that he was so selfish. He gently guided Dean to his seat and sat him down.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Dean replied immediately, letting Cas sit him down reluctantly. "It doesn't even hurt- the guy had no punch." He added casually, waving it off. "And you being there wouldn't have changed anything, so don't start feeling guilty, alright?" He said, knowing how likely it would be for Cas to blame himself.

"You got into a fight? Are you hurt anywhere else?" Castiel asked worriedly. He didn't comment much in the second part, more worried of Dean than the guilt he felt. He went to the cabinets and got out the first aid kit and started lightly massaging the area, applying ice after he made the normal mix of vinegar and water to take away the bruise. He washed it again before he massaged it gently and put ice on it before some heat.

Dean let Cas work on his face without protest, grateful at how gentle he was. "He got me pretty badly on the stomach, so that'll probably bruise too." He admitted, though he didn't want to. "I won though, so they won't be messing with us again anytime soon." Dean added, glancing at Cas.

"Please lift your shirt or remove it." Castiel instructed. "I'm sorry you got into a fight. Are you hurt anywhere else? Is that it?" He asked. He felt bad that he was caught in his own problems and making up his own worries when Dean was actually having problems. He felt so stupid. He knew he was weak and useless. He didn't change his expression while his mind ran endlessly.

Dean did as Cas told him and pulled off his shirt, wincing slightly as he stretched the hurt skin and muscle. "Yeah, this is it. They only got in two punches. I'm really okay, though. I've been in worse fights for way worse reasons, so it's all good." He said with a shrug, though he had a feeling Cas wouldn't believe his nonchalance.

"Is that really true?" Castiel asked as he tend to Dean's wounds. He's seen worse on himself but didn't say anything as he gently massaged the area and took away the bruise. He leaned forward and kissed the unbruised area. "Would you like some pain pills? I don't think you'll want to cook with me, you can sit here. I can do it. I'm sorry you got in a fight, I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I know that if I was there...I would only drag you down." He said softly.

"I'm fine, really." Dean replied, hating how much it sounded like Cas blamed himself. "Cas, you wouldn't have dragged me down. But I'm glad you weren't there because you might have been hurt as well, and I don't want that." He said quietly, watching Cas's expression.

Castiel started tearing up, "Don't treat me so well after you got hurt." He said. "I'm so selfish to think just about myself and thinking that you left me but you were just buying groceries and you got hurt and I'm over here mourning over my stupid problems that don't even exist and you're hurt and you still think of me first." He tears spilt over and he was wiping his face, not wanting to cry. He wasn't supposed to.

Dean blinked in surprise, shaking his head slightly in confusion. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I would never leave you, Cas. And your fears or worries still matter even if I got hurt. How could you have possibly known what would happen at the store? This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, brushing away one of the stray tears.

"I'm so useless Dean. These...these problems with my mind. I can't do anything...I cause problems. We haven't been to school." Castiel cried. "I'm such a problem."

"No, no, Cas, you're not useless. You're not a problem." Dean replied, his brow furrowed with concern as he desperately tried to convince Cas. "These problems aren't your fault. You got dealt a shitty hand, and you're dealing with it the best you can." He said, cradling Cas's head between his hands.

"That's not true...I could have just not thought of those problems. I could have been a better kid when I was younger. I could have...I could have." Castiel started bawling his eyes out and sniffling. He was so useless.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him into his lap, ignoring the slight pain in his abdomen. "Cas, this isn't your fault. It was done to you, not because of you, and there's nothing you could have done to change any of it. It's not your fault." He repeated, holding Cas tightly. "You don't know how amazing you are, how much you mean to me." He said quietly.

Castiel wiped his face, sniffling and occasionally hiccupping. "I...I...I'm not amazing...no one cared about me...if I was amazing...why wasn't I good enough? Why do people tell me...tell me I'm trash? Worst...worst than dirt?" He cried.

"They judge you before they even begin to know you, and it's their loss." Dean replied vehemently. He pulled back and rested his hands on either side of Cas's face to meet his eyes with complete honesty and seriousness. "I care about you because you are more than good enough. You are incredible, and I wouldn't be able to understand how you could possibly think so little of yourself if I didn't know how terribly you've been treated. I can't even begin to think of why you've been through what you have, but I know you don't deserve any of it."

Castiel sniffled and shed a few more tears, "You care so much about me. I was so...so sad earlier.. I thought you were annoyed with me...I thought that you needed to get out...I was so lonely. I felt so alone...I don't want to be home by myself anymore like I used to." He said. "I thought you didn't love me anymore...That you were annoyed."

"Then I won't leave you alone anymore." Dean replied determinedly. "I care /so/ much more about you than anything else, and I won't leave this house for a month if that's what would keep you happy." He said, stroking Cas's face with his thumb. "And I love you so much...so much, I'm never annoyed by you. I can never be annoyed of taking care of you."

Castiel leaned into Dean's hand, breathing out. He reached a hand up and placed it over Dean's. "I'm so selfish...but I can't help it." He murmured.

"You're not selfish, Cas. It's okay. If it's what you need, then I'm glad to do it." Dean murmured, kissing is forehead gently. "I love you. That's all that matters to me." He said simply.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and cried a little. He sniffled and hiccuped. "I love...I love you too." He said.

Dean kissed the side of Cas's head again, holding him tightly and stroking his back slowly. He didn't know what else to say to reassure Cas, but he didn't mind sitting there as long as Cas wanted.

Castiel just held onto Dean, making his shoulder wet with tears and he tried wiping them away. He held Dean before the tears slowly stopped but he just continued to hold onto him.

Dean held Cas and continued to stroke his back, starting to hum quietly for him. He suddenly remembered that Cas had his cats earlier, and shifted in the seat slightly so that he could hand them to him.

Castiel felt something soft touch his skin and he opened his eyes a little and gently took then and hugged them close. He sniffled a few times and kept quiet.

Dean heard Cas's breathing steady and didn't seem to be crying anymore, which he was grateful for. His stomach was slightly sore still, but having Cas on his lap didn't make it any worse so he didn't say anything about it.

Castiel wiped his face with his hands before his shirt. He clutched his cats close to him as he rubbed his eyes before looking back at Dean. "M' sorry your shoulder's wet.." he mumbled. His nose was slightly stuffy now from the crying. He wiped Dean's shoulder with his shirt. He gave Dean's shoulder a small kiss before he finally realized that Dean was hurt still and he was sitting on him so he jolted back. "M' so sorry. I forgot you were hurt!" he got out of Dean's lap and looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay, I would have said something if you were hurting me." Dean replied with a shrug. "And my shirt will dry, it's no big deal." He added, glancing over at the damp spot before looking back at Cas. "Do you feel a little better?" He asked with concern.

Castiel nodded slightly, as he held onto his cats. "Yes. I do." he did feel better and there were small remnants of the guilt from earlier was still there but his thoughts were calmed. Dean was home. He was okay. He will be okay again. Just some time to calm down. "Thank you for buying groceries." he said. "I didn't get to tell you that." he added. "We still have to cook, but I can do it. You can just keep me company." he said.

Dean smile and nodded. "Okay, I can definitely do that." He replied, glad Cas didn't mind that he didn't particularly want to help as much with the cooking. "I'll sit in the kitchen and watch you, then." He decided and stood up slowly, feeling sore but not wanting to let it show. Cas would already be worried enough without Dean wincing and groaning.

"Do you need help, I can get you pain pills. I bought them at the store earlier. I'll just go get you some." Castiel glanced at his cats before handing them to Dean. "Stay." he told them before going to the kitchen and getting Dean a glass of water and some pills. He traded Dean for the cats when he came back and looked at him. "You don't have to go to the kitchen, you can talk to me from there. It's comfier in here than in there." he said.

Dean took the pills gratefully, popping a couple in his mouth and chasing them down with the water. "Thanks. And I don't mind sitting in the kitchen, I'm really not that hurt." He replied, though he was admittedly enjoying how much Cas was wanting to take care of him and make him feel better.

"I just want you to be comfortable." Castiel told him. He looked at Dean, "If you need anything tell me. I'll go get it for you." He said before walking with Dean to the kitchen. He glanced at Dean a few times, feeling better when he sat down. "Here. You can hold my cats to feel better." He offered them to Dean. "They're good at cuddling." He added.

Dean smiled at Cas's concern, and he wrapped his arms around the cats. "You're right, they're pretty good." He replied, settling into the chair comfortably. "Now stop worrying about me, I'll be right here, and I'll tell you if I need anything." He said, waving Cas off.

"Okay." Castiel replied, glancing at Dean one last time before leaning over and gently kissing his cheek.

He walked back to the sink and washed his face first before his hands and dried them off. He had to blow his nose and everything before he was okay. His eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying, but they would be better after a while. He took out the groceries Dean bought and put them on the counter. He started gathering other supplies and set them all out so he wouldn't have to always go back and forth. He pre-heated the oven first before quickly starting the batter.

Castiel never told Dean but he used to work slower because he didn't want to finish before Dean did. He easily measure the dry substances in the bowl as he cracked in eggs one handedly. He poured in the milk, oil, salt, cocoa powder, flour, baking soda and powder, and vanilla extract. He quickly whisked it up until it was frothy before turning on the sink to get hot water. While he was waiting for the water to heat up, he greased up two round pans and then went back to measure in hot water and poured it into his batter and mixed it in quickly before pouring them into their pans. He glanced at the timing before deciding to make his own frosting too. He grabbed another bowl, set a stick of butter in it, poured in measured powders of cocoa powder, powdered sugar, some milk, and vanilla extract, mixing it until it turned brown and creamy. He set it aside before the oven went off and he opened the oven and slid in both pans and closed it, setting the timer for 30-35 minutes. He glanced at Dean before he started cooking the hamburgers or anything else.

Dean watched Cas as he baked, idly stroking the black cat's fur without really realizing it. He smiled when Cas glanced over at him, feeling oddly relaxed from watching Cas. "You got that done a lot more quickly without me. I can't wait to try it though- even if it won't be quite as good as pie." He added teasingly, knowing that it would taste heavenly no matter what.

Castiel laughed a bit, "Probably not, but it can try." he said. He returned Dean's smile before going back to work, "You're not bored are you? I can play you some music so then you wouldn't just be watching me cook." he said. He washed out whatever tools and bowls he used before going on and making hamburgers. He set a pot out after he filled it with water and another for another side dish. He took a bowl and put the hamburger meat into it and set it aside before peeling onions and garlic and dicing them up quickly and added them to the bowl. He started added spices to the hamburgers. He went to the fridge and got out some bacon and ripped up some pieces and put them into the bowl. He started to mix in the meat and made sure it was thoroughly mixed before washing his hands.

"Nah, I'm not bored. I like watching you cook, it's relaxing." Dean replied, continuing to stroking the cat's soft fur. He wanted to offer to help, but of course Cas didn't need it and wouldn't want him up anyway. So he sat and watched, steadily getting hungrier at the thought of having hamburgers and cake.

Castiel nodded slightly before pouring some shrimp into one of the pot of water he set out then started cleaning potatoes before he diced them up and popped them into the other pot of water. He started to wash some vegetables so he could make a salad and have some toppings for their burgers. He set the toppings onto a separate plate and put a lid over them before putting them into the fridge. He got a bowl and started putting together a salad with fruits and vegetables. He started a small pot of water to make some pasta and then set out a frying pan for the hamburgers.

He soon had to pour out the shrimp so he took out a colander and poured it out before washing them with cool water and set them aside. He washed what he used so far so he had room and tools. He poured the pasta into the small pot of water and checked the time and stirred them before looking at the oven. They were almost done so he decided to wait to cook the hamburgers yet. He decided to cook the shrimp first. He started adding spices to them and tossed them up to thoroughly coat them and squeezed lemons over them and a little bit of lime for taste. He quickly fried them up until the edges were golden and he poured them into a bowl and set it aside. He quickly washed the frying pan again before the timer went off and he dried the frying pan before putting it back on the stove.

Castiel put on oven mitts and took out both the pans and set them on cooling racks and left them alone. He walked back and stirred the pasta to make sure they didn't stick to the bottom and made sure to check the potatoes every now and again before he had to drain them out and mash them up and add ingredients to it. He put a lid over it and left it on the stove to the side. He stirred the pasta again a few times before having to pour it out and washing it with cool water again. He was almost done with everything.

He glanced back at Dean occasionally as he cooked, "I'm sorry I'm not saying much." he said as he waited for the cake to cool.

"No, it's fine. It's relaxing to watch you cook. You look so calm and sure of yourself. I dunno, it's nice." Dean said with a shrug. "Plus that cake smells amazing." He added with a grin, glancing at it and back to Cas.

"Well cooking does calm me and I have been doing it for a while so I hope I'm more sure of my actions than when I started." Castiel replied. "I'm sure you're getting hungry from watching me cook aren't you? You normally do. I'll be done soon and maybe we can snack on something before the other come." he said before the door opened and in walked everyone else. "Or not." he laughed lightly.

"It smells so nice in here!" Charlie commented.

Sam was walking in first with everyone in trail. He looked at Dean and noticed a light bruising on his face. "What happened to your face?" he asked. "I mean besides on how it usually is." he teased a little.

Charlie peeped over Sam's arm, "Is he hurt?" she asked. "You were fine when you left, what happened?" she asked.

"I ran into some fans of ours at the store." Dean replied sarcastically. "But don't worry, I definitely made sure they're not gonna bother me again anytime soon." He assured them with a shrug and smile. "It takes more than a couple of dicks in a grocery store parking lot to mess up this beautiful face." He added, grinning.

"What beautiful face?" Sam teased again before laughing. "I'm glad you're okay though. That it didn't seemed like you got hurt that bad." he said.

Charlie nodded, "Weak punks, picking on people in groups and not one on one." she commented.

"Bitch." Dean retorted to Sam's comment, grinning.

Kevin looked at Cas and silently pointed to his eyes and Castiel waved it off and smiled at him and Kevin nodded slightly.

Benny popped in last from the group, "Quite the close family ya got here. Smells like home too." he said.

"I'm glad it does, I hope my cooking would have that effect. I'm actually almost done but we don't have to eat until later." Castiel told them. "I can just finish cooking and you guys can just pick up food whenever you want. There's chips on the table and I can make a dip for you guys. There's also some candy." he added.

"Wow, you really cooked up something." Charlie commented. "The little chef." she laughed lightly before walking over to Castiel and hugging him. Castiel smiled a little and hugged her back. "I'm glad you're okay." she said quietly.

"Thank you for this morning." Castiel replied to her before she grinned and pulled back.

"Anytime to kick stupid punks, I'm game." she said.

Dean smiled as Cas hugged Charlie, feeling relieved that it seemed as though everything was better now. They were home, safe, and surrounded by friends and food. It had started off rough, but now it was alright. "Taking down stupid punks is a great past time anyway." He replied with a laugh.

Castiel started cooking again as everyone talked. He started putting the cake together and icing it. He put it in the fridge after and started cooking the hamburgers.

"So Dean what's with the cats?" Benny asked.

Dean blinked and glanced down at the cats in his lap, having forgotten they were there. "Oh, they're Cas's. We got them a while back because apparently they look like us." He replied with a chuckle. "I'm just holding them while he's cooking." He explained.

"For someone who handles a fight alone and barely being injured it's almost cute that you come home and you're like this big softie." Charlie grinned. "Alright, it's very cute. But coming home to this cutie, I would too." She squished Castiel in another hug.

Kevin laughed a little, "He doesn't want your protection." He said.

"You just want my protection." Charlie teased.

Benny sat down next to Dean, "So you think that everyone will leave you alone now? Did they get roughed up much?" He asked. Sam was talking to Cas about what he was cooking.

"I'm hoping so. I got two of them pretty good, and that got the third one running off. Maybe it'll be enough to remind them all why they used to leave me alone in the first place." Dean replied. It had only taken a fight or two when he'd first gone to the school to convince everyone to leave him alone.

"Well, if not. We can always give them another lesson to refresh their memory." Benny smiled.

Castiel looked at everyone, "I am done cooking. You may help yourself. I made shrimp pasta, salad, mashed potatoes, and hamburgers with bacon and cheese in the center. You may put together your hamburger with the ingredients I put out and there's cake for after." He smiled brightly. He made a plate first with everything on it and gave it to Dean and gave him silverware. "Here you go Dean." He said.

Dean grinned at Benny, liking the way he thought. "Perks of being injured, huh?" He teased Cas with a smile as he stood up, set the cats on the table behind him, and happily took the plate from Cas. He was, especially excited to try the burgers that Cas had made.

Castiel waited for everyone to get something before he got everything. Charlie tried the pasta and she melted. "Wow. I love this. You gotta give me the recipe for this." She said.

"So you can ruin it?" Kevin teased. Sam laughed and ate some salad.

Benny looked at Cas, "Thank you." He said as he got his plate.

"Thank you Cas." Everyone chimed.

Castiel smiled, "You're welcome everyone." He said.

Dean smiled, knowing how much Cas appreciated when people loved what he cooked. He carefully took his burger, which was fully loaded, and took a bite before humming. "This is the best 'welcome to being a Winchester' meal I've ever had." He told Cas with a grin, hardly pausing between bites to say it.

Charlie laughed, "You look like a chipmunk Dean." she teased.

"Boy sure knows how to appreciate food." Benny chuckled as he bit into the burger, "Though I don't blame him. This is very delectable." He said.

Castiel smiled as he slowly ate some pasta, walking over to sit next to Dean. He took a napkin and gently wiped Dean's face before continuing to eat. No one said anything to that, it was just them. That's how they were.

"So do we have to wait to get cake?" Charlie asked. "Well if you would like some now, have some. I won't mind. Everything is made for you guy's to eat. Help yourselves." Castiel replied.

"Do you want to cut it? It is your cake, your celebration. You don't have to though." Dean said after he'd finished his burger and had started taking tastes of the other things. "You should probably get the biggest slice too, but I know you probably wouldn't want that." He added with a chuckle.

"Why would I take the biggest slice? If I cut it, I would plan to cut them all evenly." Castiel looked at Dean with a slight head tilt.

Charlie laughed a little before going into their fridge and taking out the cake. "You can cut the cake after you're done eating Cas." she said.

Castiel nodded, "Okay. I will." he said before going back to eating. He ate the burger appreciatively, enjoying how it came out. Everything came out really well and it made him really happy. The thoughts of what happened earlier wasn't in his mind anymore.

"Thought that when they said Castiel was becoming a Winchester, I thought they were saying the both of you tied the knot." Benny commented.

Castiel's eyes widened and he nearly choked on the piece of food he was eating. He shook his head, "No no, it's not like that! It's just that Bobby called me an idjit and Dean told me that was his term of endearment and he never said that to me since I came to stay and he finally did so I finally felt fully accepted into the family. It's not like that." he blushed, before looking down at his food.

Benny laughed, "Calm down, not gonna bite your head off." he said. "I know that, but thanks for actually explaining."

Dean arched a brow slightly at how flustered Cas had gotten at the suggestion, noticing the blush as well. It made him incredibly curious, but he figured it would be better to ask about it later rather than embarrass Cas more in front of the others. "Nah, if we were going to get hitched, we'd at least have those classy card things to tell people." He replied to Benny jokingly.

"You mean invitations Dean?" Charlie arched a brow with a laugh. ""Fancy cards". Boys." she rolled her eyes.

"Just because you know how you're going to get married doesn't mean anyone else does." Kevin looked at her.

"Hey! It's a girl's dream alright. Well not really. I just want to have a huge party and have everyone's focus on me and my lover, but you know. Same thing." Charlie pushed him.

Sam laughed, "I'm not really surprised that Kevin knows how you want to get married Charlie, he seems to know a lot about you." he commented.

"He does because we're best friends." She smiled.

"No it's because she wants someone to listen to her for a change." Kevin answered.

Charlie looked at him with a certain face and rolled her eyes, "Fine. We aren't best friends." she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" Kevin arched a brow.

"Yes really. Sam is my new best friend." She reached out and held Sam's arm and stuck her tongue out at Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Good luck Sam." he said.

Benny laughed, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn Kevin. Watch yourself." he teased.

"Especially /Charlie's/ fury. If you wind up dead tomorrow, none of us will say a thing." Dean chimed in, smiling. "Looks good for you though, Sammy, you've won her favor." He joked with a grin, enjoying being able to banter and relax with his friends over an amazing dinner.

"See, Dean understands." Charlie stuck her tongue out again at Kevin.

Sam laughed, "Thanks Dean. Nice to know that I won't be dead from Charlie's anger." he said.

Kevin sighed, "So what? Do you want me to apologize?" he asked.

"No. I don't want your apology, I'm not your best friend." Charlie huffed.

Benny laughed, "Just tell the gal what she wants then you won't suffer a gruesome death." he teased.

Castiel was laughing softly next to Dean before getting up and taking Dean's and Benny's plate and anyone else he thought was done and put it into the sink before looking at the cake. "Enough bantering you two. I'm going to cut the cake so I would like it if you solved your differences." Castiel told them.

Kevin looked over at Charlie, "...I'm sorry Charlie. Every hero needs a sidekick." he said.

Charlie grinned and hugged Kevin, "Apology accepted." she said happily. Kevin smiled slightly, letting her hug him.

"There, they resolved all their problems and lived happily ever after." Dean joked with a grin, looking over at Charlie and Kevin. "So it's a perfect time for cake." He added, chuckling as he glance back at Cas. "Do you need any help serving up slices?" He asked, starting to scoot his chair back to get up.

"No, you sit." Castiel pointed to him. "You're hurt so you don't get up." he told him.

Everyone else turned to Dean, before smiling at him. "You heard the man. You're seat ridden." Benny teased.

"Cas got that snap." Charlie laughed, snapping her fingers.

"Obviously you don't want to see when Cas is mad." Sam added.

Kevin nodded, "That would be interesting though." he said.

Castiel just went about in the kitchen and got out plates and set them to the side with silverware before easily cutting the cake into equal slices and putting them on plates. They had about half the cake left. Castiel put two plates aside and then everyone else's. He walked back to the table and gave Dean his cake and set his right next to him. Everyone took their plates, "Thanks Cas." they said again. Castiel nodded before walking back to the fridge and getting a glass and filling it with milk and setting it between him and Dean.

Benny chuckled, "He's quite the mother hen ain't he?" he commented.

"Yeah, and he makes a pretty good mother hen." Dean replied with a grin, pulling his gaze away from Cas to glance at the others with a laugh. The cake smelled absolutely amazing and somehow it looked even better, but Dean waited until Cas had returned with the milk and sat down before taking a bite so that he could see the look Dean got when he tried the amazing dessert. "Mmm, Cas, this is so good!" He said enthusiastically, looking over at him to watch Cas try a bite.

Castiel's face gleamed with delight with Dean saying it was delicious. He smiled brightly, before he tried a little of his cake and hummed a little. The cake did turn out really well. It was very soft but just firm enough and the cream was cool from the fridge so it was a refreshing dessert that was sweet but not overwhelming. Everyone else really loved the cake too and they thanked Cas yet again and Castiel smiled. He was the center of attention and for once. He really enjoyed it even if he was a little bashful. He set a plate aside with everything on it for Bobby as well as cake for whenever he would eat.

"So. We, meaning everyone but you two, went to the store before we came here and we got..." Sam started.

Charlie pulled out a gift, "Tadaaaa." She said happily.

"A gift for you." Kevin added.

"I was just here to look pretty." Benny laughed.

Castiel took the gift in his hands, "Oh, you didn't have to...this was just supposed to be a dinner with us together." he said.

"Yeah but we got you something to show you our appreciation." Charlie smiled. "C'mon open it." she added.

Castiel smiled at them before gently undoing the wrapping to find a plaid shirt and he fully undid it to see and he smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. I have my own plaid now!" he said happily.

"Try it on. We just had to guess size." Kevin told him.

Castiel stood up and pulled on the shirt and it was a little long but it fit mostly. He clapped his hands, "I'm a Winchester!" he cheered. Everyone else cheered and laughed.

Dean laughed along with the others, clapping Cas on the back. "Welcome to our weird family- you've pretty much belonged here with us since the first time you stepped foot through the door." He said, smiling widely at how genuinely happy and excited Cas was. "And as a bonus, plaid looks pretty good on you." He added with a grin.

"You told me that everyone looks good in plaid before." Castiel told him. "You told me I was basically a Winchester then too." he laughed.

Charlie laughed too, "Dean wanted you to be part of it so early in the game. Awwww." she said.

"You guys are a bunch of goofs who ooze affection." Benny laughed. "It's different but it's somehow nice." he said.

"You get used to it." Kevin replied. "I had to." he added.

"I'm sure I will, I'll be sticking around." Benny smiled.

"So do you like the shirt?" Sam asked.

"I love it!" Castiel smiled brightly.

Dean watched Cas and smiled, relieved to see him so happy after all that had happened today. He wished Cas could be that happy forever. "It does look good on everyone, but especially you." He clarified with a chuckle, not minding at all that the others were seeing him being affectionate.

"Really? Thank you Dean." Castiel smiled before walking over to him and hugging him a little before pulling back. Charlie was bantering with Kevin again and Sam was talking to Benny and everyone was laughing and smiling. Everything from earlier was basically forgotten, besides Dean's bruises. Castiel looked at Dean before glancing at everyone else and a soft smile was on his face.

"You guys are my family. I wouldn't change it for anything." He said.

Charlie stopped in her bantering before pulling Kevin with her, "Group hug. We need it." She declared before everyone hugged around Castiel and squished him but he laughed happily, enjoying the affection.

"Oh boy." Dean groaned with fake unwillingness before joining the hug with a laugh. He gave Cas an extra hug after the others had broken off again and smiled at him. "We do make a pretty awesome family." He commented with a grin.

Castiel nodded happily, "Yes we do." He reached out for his cats and gave them a hug too so they wouldn't miss out on the hugs.

"Yeah we are pretty awesome." Charlie grinned. "Also tomorrow is Friday! Woooo! It's gonna be the weekend." She cheered. "Ugh. School should just be done and over with." She sighed.

"It's not that long." Kevin added.

"Still, it's too long for me." Dean replied with a sigh. "Oh well, hopefully it'll go by pretty quickly. We'll be out of there before we know it." He said optimistically, though he knew if the bullying was going to continue then it would end up feeling a lot longer.

"We'll get through it. Plus we'll spend everyday together. Even with the bad things, there are some happy times." Castiel replied, thinking of the day then back at everyone and he couldn't help but smile. "I want school to be over but not yet. I want to spend time with you guys." he said.

"You're so sweet." Charlie replied. "We'll keep in contact. Nothing can break the group. Though I wished we thought of a name for us but we haven't but it'll come to us, one day." she commented. Kevin smiled a little at the thought of them all being older and still being friends but he wasn't sure it was going to last, but he could always hope.

Benny laughed, "Little late to the game, but I'm glad y'all accepted me into yer group." he said.

"Of course, you're really cool." Sam and Charlie replied with a smile.

Castiel wanted to cherish this moment, he was surrounded by people who cared about him. He looked at Dean with a smile, "We'll make it." he said.

Dean met Cas's eyes with a soft smile, feeling more sincerely hopeful. "Yeah, we'll make it." He agreed, glancing around at them all. If there was anyone who could make this year enjoyable, it would be all of them. He couldn't say for certain if they would stay as close as they were now, but he knew that they would always be friends when it mattered.

They all stayed for a while and talked before they had to go home since they had school tomorrow and they said their goodbyes. Everyone left happy and laughing. Castiel smiled before going and washing the dishes but Sam stopped him and said he'd take care of it, they had a long day and it's the least he could do. Castiel smiled gratefully at him and said thank you.

He looked back at Dean and smiled, "Would you like to go upstairs then?" he asked as he held his cats.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He replied with a smile. "Thanks, by the way, Sammy." Dean called to him before walking with Cas upstairs again and taking his hand. "So that was pretty fun, huh? It was a good idea to have everyone over to celebrate." He commented. "What do you want to do now? It's still your night." He asked, sitting on the bed and holding Cas's hand between both of his.

Castiel pulled the cats closer to his face as he smiled and buried his face a little into them as he looked at Dean. "Cuddle." he said. "I always want to cuddle." he told him. "Do you like the plaid though?" he asked, lowering his cats a bit before setting them onto the bed and twirled a little for Dean. "I think you can fit into this. We can share." he added.

"Sure, we already share most of my shirts." He answered with a laugh. "And I think you look awesome in plaid." Dean replied with a smile, pulling Cas closer to him. "Especially right- there." He said, poking Cas's side and wriggling his fingers against him.

Castiel squeaked in surprise before it dissolved into laughter. He moved his hand to block Dean's fingers. "Deaaaan." He laughed, wiggling away from the touch.

Dean grinned and pulled Cas closer, keeping his arm around him. "What? I'm just trying to show you where the plaid looks really good." He said innocently. "Like right here." He added, moving his fingers around Cas's stomach to tickle him more.

Castiel squealed again, curling into himself and laughing. He batted away Dean's hand, wiggling in Dean's arms. "Y-you sahahaid I loooook niehehceee everywhere!" he tried replying but it was laced in laughter. He leaned forward and blew raspberries on Dean's neck and held his own sides so Dean couldn't tickle him.

Dean laughed and moved backwards on the bed, trying to push Cas away now. "Hey, hey, I'm not wearing plaid for once!" He protested as he laughed, trying to speak as normally as he could while he was chuckling.

Castiel followed after Dean onto the bed and smiled, laughing as he tried tickling Dean with kisses but he was holding himself up so he was left unprotected.

Dean grinned when he saw an opening in Cas's defenses and immediately scribbled his fingers against both of Cas's sides. He tucked his chin and tried to avoid the ticklish kisses, laughing as he did.

Castiel squealed, bursting into fits of laughter. He rolled off of Dean to stop him from tickling him. He was panting from laughing and his cheeks were red, hurting slightly from smiling. He batted his hands at Dean, trying to make him stop.

Dean grinned and stopped tickling him, but he didn't move his hands off of Cas's sides. "Okay, okay, I'll stop so that you don't die from laughter." Dean smiled at the happiness on his face, holding Cas still so that he could kiss his reddened cheek softly.

Castiel was still giggling, the tickling feeling still faintly there. His heart was beating quickly as he panted lightly. He smiled still when Dean kissed his cheek, feeling his heart swell in affection. "You cheater." He teasingly panted.

"Yeah, I'm a cheater, but you love me anyway." Dean replied, grinning as he kissed Cas's other cheek and forehead. "So I don't mind cheating." He explained, smiling as Cas still laughed slightly.

Castiel giggled, touching Dean's cheeks. He squished them and stretched them slightly as he laughed. He pretended to huff, leaning away from Dean's kisses. "No! I don't date cheaters." He told him. He smiled though, squishing Dean's cheeks again.

"Oh yeah? Then I guess we should never play poker together or you might not date me." Dean teased jokingly, making a face as Cas squished his cheeks before laughing again.

"Nope." Castiel giggled. He was happy. He was joking with Dean, smiling and laughing. It was really nice from earlier. He was looking back at Dean before his hands moved to Dean's ribs and tummy and started scribbling. He grinned, running them everywhere.

"H-HEY!" Dean protested in surprise as he fell back against the bed against the bed again, laughing. "Now- you're- ch-cheating!" He managed to splutter around fits of laughter, trying to roll away from Cas and his fingers.

"I never said I wasn't a cheater, but I'm not. I'm more of a tactician with a revenge mind." Castiel laughed. He followed after Dean's rolling and plopped down onto Dean's back, and kissing his neck as he scribbled his fingers up Dean's side. He blew raspberries and nibbled. He stopped after a few moments after Dean was panting from his laughing. Castiel grinned brightly, placing soft kisses to the back of Dean's neck. "If you're a cheater and I get revenge, then you know you shouldn't cheat. We go well together." he said.

"Okay, okay, no more cheating." Dean replied readily as he started to catch his breath. He turned his head so that he could see Cas and smiled. "Looks like there are all kinds of reasons we work well together, Winchester." He said with a grin, knowing that Cas would like it.

Castiel's mouth opened slightly in surprise before a huge smile crossed his face and he squealed a little before hugging Dean tightly and burying his face into Dean's neck. "Yep! We, Winchesters, work together well." he laughed happily. He nuzzled into Dean and just rubbed his face back and forth and giggled. He was bubbling with happiness and excitement that he just had to squeeze something, which happened to be Dean. He feathered Dean's face with kisses and smiled brightly.

"Oof!" Dean breathed with a grins as Cas squeezed him, wrapping his arms around Cas as well. It was so nice to see Cas so happy, and his smiling was spreading to Dean too. He'd never thought anyone would be so happy about being a Winchester. He moved his hand to the side of Cas's face to keep him still long enough for Dean to kiss him before he broke into another grin.

Castiel was grinning, his eyes crinkled around the corner just slightly and his eyes were bright. They were nothing like they were this morning or how he was acting. He kissed the corner of Dean's smile. He just hugged Dean and smiled at him. He gently kissed Dean's bruise and the rest of his face. "I love you Dean." he smiled. "I should have said Dean Winchester." he teased lightly.

"I love you too, Cas. Or should I say Castiel Milton-Winchester? Winchester-Milton?" Dean asked with a laugh. "Or maybe just Winchester. Whichever, I still love you." He said with a smile, closing his eyes gently as Cas kissed them before watching him lovingly again.

Castiel blushed, smiling at him. He buried his face into Dean's neck, his ears tinting. It sounded like Dean was talking about marriage with him and how their last names would change and he blushed at the thought. He kissed the underside of Dean's jaw and nuzzled there. He was brimming with a lot of emotions and they were all very good. Love, happiness, affection, excitement.

Dean smiled at Cas's blush, wondering what had caused it, before he suddenly remembered thinking the same thing earlier. "Oh hey, your blushing reminds me, why'd you get so flustered earlier? When Benny said something about us getting married?" He asked, smiling slightly because he had a feeling he knew the answer. Still, he wanted to hear it from Cas.

Castiel shook his head in Dean's neck, still blushing so he didn't want to come out. He peeped a glance at Dean before hiding away again. "No reason..." he mumbled. He look back at Dean before breathing softly, "Maybe...maybe because I..." he blushed again and hid his face again. "Cause I think about it and I don't think we're ready for it but I still think about us getting married." he said in one go before just burying his face into Dean's neck and not moving.

Dean paused for a moment, thinking of what Cas had said. He admittedly hadn't really thought that much about marriage- ever- but he suddenly realized with perfect certainty that out of anyone else, Cas would be the one who would work. "You're right, we're not ready for that. I'm no where near ready." He began, looking down at Cas. "But maybe someday we will be." He added with a smile.

Castiel's face lit up again and he buried his face into Dean's neck and moved his arm around until he found the blanket so he could cover his face. He made a sound from his feelings. He didn't know what to say but that made him really happy. Dean would want to marry him. Spend their lives together. He couldn't even fathom or explain how they felt to him. He just blushed and hid away so Dean wouldn't see his facial expression because he was sure he was making interesting faces.

Dean laughed and kissed Cas's hair, knowing his face would be completely red right now. He hadn't thought of marriage before, and yet he had sort of just assumed that of course he would spend his life with Cas. Cas was the one thing that made him look forward to the future, that gave him hope for genuine happiness. He grinned to himself again, stroking the blanket that covered Cas

Castiel peeped out of the blankets, still blushing before quickly giving Dean a kiss and hiding away again. He just wanted to kiss Dean to show him he was happy that he said that but he also wanted to hide his face because he was blushing. He held Dean close and just waited for his blush to calm down.

"Aw, c'mon, do I only get a kiss for being so sweet? You know I don't mind when you blush. I think it's cute." Dean said as persuasively as he could, smiling at the bundle of Cas beneath the blanket. "Besides, I don't get to kiss you when you're under there, and I hardly think that's fair." He added with a grin.

Castiel peeped out of the blankets again, the blankets still mostly wrapped around him except most of his face. The blanket was pulled slightly over his hair and you could see his eyes and cheeks and he was still blushing. He pulled the blankets back over his face and made a soft sound. He scooted up a bit so Dean could at least see his face but he kept the blankets mostly still over him before leaning down and kissing Dean.

Dean laughed after Cas had kissed him. "Alright, I guess that's as good as I get, and I'm okay with that." He said, pulling Cas closer by the blanket wrapped around him. Dean kissed him again, now that he could at least partially see, and pulled back with a soft smile, looking over the small part of Cas's reddened cheeks that he could see.

Castiel could see Dean looking at him and he blushed again, shying away. He moved his hands in the blanket to take it into his hands and place it over Dean's eyes so he couldn't see before kissing Dean again. He kissed whatever area he could kiss that wasn't covered from the blanket over Dean's eyes.

Dean smiled when Cas covered his eyes and returned the kiss softly, not bothering to try to pull away the blanket over his eyes. He grinned as Cas kept kissing, feeling a rush of warm affection and love. He didn't mind not being able to see Cas, because of course he trusted him completely.

Castiel slowly moved the blanket away from Dean's eyes and off of his head so Dean could see him. He was still lightly blushing but it wasn't as bad as before. He smiled just a little at Dean and kissed him again.

Dean smiled and raised his hand to cradle Cas's chin as they kissed, brushing his thumb across Cas's pink cheek. He still thought it was adorable that Cas got so embarrassed, especially over something so sweet.

Castiel leaned into the touch slightly, kissing Dean softly and slowly. He pulled back after a moment to look at Dean and he smiled. "I think you really like my blush..." He murmured.

"I think it's sweet. I don't really get embarrassed that much, so it's cute to me that you do." Dean explained with a soft smile. "Plus it somehow makes your eyes look even more blue, if that's even possible." He added, his eyes glancing back and forth between Cas's.

Castiel smiled bashfully, as he look up at Dean. "I'm happy you think it's cute...but I still get embarrassed that I blush so much." He replied.

"Does that make you blush even more?" Dean asked teasingly, grinning. "But really, you know you don't need to be embarrassed around me. About anything, really. I like knowing what flusters you though, so I can avoid them. Or bring them up, baby." He added with a wink and a grin.

Castiel lit up again, pulling the blankets back over him. He hadn't heard Dean call him that in a while. Dean remembered about that. The pet name made a fluttery feeling in him. He made a soft sound at Dean for making him blush again.

Dean grinned and chuckled at Cas's reaction, expecting him to do that again. "Aw, c'mon, it's no fun when you hide from me." He said, nudging Cas with a smile. He picked up the bundle of blankets and Cas, pulling him into his lap.

Castiel made a surprised sound in the blankets at being picked up. He peeked through the blankets at Dean before hiding again.

Dean laughed again at Cas poking out. "I feel like this is some weird kind of whack-a-mole." He said, pulling the blanket slightly so that he could kiss Cas's temple. "Except with kisses instead of whacks and you being adorable instead of a mole."

Castiel giggled through the blankets, before coming back out and quickly giving Dean a kiss. "Moles can be cute." He said. He smiled at Dean, still having that hint of blush. He hid away again, playing this game now.

Dean laughed and gave Cas a squeeze. "Yeah, moles like you can be cute." He replied, smiling as he waited for Cas to pop back up so that he could kiss him again.

Castiel waited at random times before poking out and kissing Dean on the cheek and nose. He made sure to look before hand so he wouldn't accidentally headbutt Dean.

Dean laughed, trying to get as many kisses as he can as Cas peeked out so he anticipated, then gave little butterfly kisses on CAs's skin when he could reach.

Castiel wiggled a little in Dean's lap before popping back out to kiss Dean and he opened the blankets and pulled them over Dean and giggled from under them once they were both in it. He peppered Dean's face with kisses with a smile.

Dean grinned broadly and laughed, closing his eyes as Cas showered kisses onto him, wrapping his arms more tightly around him. He opened his eyes again and caught Cas's lips with his own to kiss him softly again, breaking off with a smile.

"I think you won the game." Castiel told him quietly. He snuggled his face against Dean's and smiled. He made a happy sound and snuggled closer.

"Mm, I like the prize for winning." Dean murmured, adjusting his arms around Cas as he moved closer. "That's my new favorite version of whack-a-mole." He added jokingly, smiling as he watched Cas.

"Well you can /only/ play that version of whack-a-mole with me." Castiel told him. He kissed the spot behind Dean's ear and gently nibbled, before kissing the side of Dean's neck. He pulled back and looked at Dean before kissing his nose. He wasn't blushing anymore. He smiled, "Do you want to go get ready for bed?" he asked.

Dean smiled fondly at Cas before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds nice." He said, slowly unwrapping his arms from around Cas. He started to pull the blanket off of them before he hesitated, glancing back at Cas. "So... Are we going to school tomorrow?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to sour Cas's mood, but he really didn't want another repeat of the past couple of times they had tried to go until Cas was confident enough.

"I..." Castiel's smile dropped and he looked at Dean to the blankets, he was wondering if going to school was going to be okay. Dean said that people would leave him alone for the fight he had today but...he wasn't with Dean during school at all times. Dean would be okay, but what about him? Castiel glanced up at him, "I'm still scared Dean...What if they leave you alone but they won't for me?" he asked quietly. "What if it gets worse?" he added, He started to want to crawl back into the blankets and hide again, but for a completely different reason.

Dean put a hand on Cas's shoulder, gently stopping him from hiding away completely. "It's okay, you don't have to go. I just wanted to be sure." He replied, his heart twisting painfully at Cas's fear. He knew there was only so much he could do for Cas, and he couldn't blame him for being scared. Dean could only hope it wouldn't get worse, but he couldn't know that for certain either. "Don't worry about it, you can stay home. I can go and get all the assignments and stuff that we've missed." He offered.

"No!" Castiel detested. "You're hurt. You're going alone. I don't want you to." he gripped Dean's shirt into his hands. "What if things get worse? What if they won't leave you alone? What if something happens? How would I know if something happened?" he said worriedly and frantically. "I don't want you to get hurt. What if it's worse? That you break something?" he added, looking at Dean frighteningly.

"Cas, Cas, it's okay." Dean said, holding his shoulders and trying to calm him down. "If you really don't want me to go by myself, I won't. But I've always been able to handle myself before, and I doubt anyone would try to attack me at school. Besides, we've got friends on our side now." He said, slightly surprised at how worried Cas got so quickly. "I won't go if you're that worried, though." He added quietly, watching Cas.

Castiel took a breath, looking at Dean. He tried calming his nerves a little. "I'm just really scared that they'll attack you in a group when you're alone, in the class or not. Maybe when you go to the bathroom." he said. "Maybe someone can't get to you in time. Then what?" he whispered. "I know you can handle yourself Dean...I just...I'm just scared of what happened to me might happen to you...but then I remember that me and you are not the same." he looked down.

Dean caught Cas's chin with his fingers, gently moving it up to meet his eyes. "And there's nothing wrong with the way either of us are. If you're worried, I won't go." He said simply. It still partially felt like running away to him, which was frustrating, but Cas's emotions were more important than anything that petty.

"Don't go...next week. We'll face it together. Don't go tomorrow." Castiel told him. "Please..." he added softly. He looked at him with sad eyes, "Don't go..." he repeated. He didn't want to deal with another episode like he did today. Dean coming home hurt. He couldn't stand the thought. Things were rough for him today and so far anything in school was. He just wanted a few days of having to calm down. He had missed a whole week of school already.

"Okay. I won't go." Dean replied softy, leaning forward to kiss Cas's forehead. He could see how afraid Cas was of him getting hurt, and he couldn't bear making Cas spend all day worrying about him, alone. Dean gently kissed him again, trying to ease the pain in Cas's eyes.

Castiel let out a soft breath, letting Dean kiss him. The worry died down a little with the thought of Dean staying at home but he got riled so quickly that he needed a few moments to calm down. He hugged Dean and took in deep breaths after the kiss.

Dean hugged Cas and held him for a few moments, stroking his back slowly to help ground him and calm him. As much as he hated avoiding bullies, he definitely didn't really mind skipping another boring day of school.

Castiel slowly calmed down, not feeling as freaked as he had a few moments earlier. He let Dean stroke his back for a few minutes longer before he looked up at Dean. "...We should go get ready for bed...this time for real." he said.

Dean smiled and nodded, slowly letting Cas go and moving the blankets so he could get up. "Okay, let's get ready for bed. No more unhappy questions." He promised as he stood up as glanced back at Cas, apologetic for ruining their earlier relaxed mood.

"Okay." Castiel nodded slightly before following after Dean off the bed. They slowly got ready for bed before Castiel crawled back under the blankets and plopped down onto the pillows. He was waiting for Dean so they could cuddle so he could feel better.

Dean got ready for bed before crawling in behind Cas, scooting in next to him and opening his arms invitingly. He wanted to make up for making Cas so upset earlier, and he knew cuddling would be a good way to do it.

Castiel immediately moved into Dean's arms and hugged him. He buried his face into Dean's neck and breathed in. He relaxed slightly and just held him. He moved down a little so he could place his head close to Dean's heart to listen to its beating.

Dean smiled slightly and rested his arm around Cas, settling comfortably against the mattress. He started carding his other hand through Cas's hair, figuring that would be another good way to make Cas happy again.

Castiel made a pleased sound at Dean running his hand through his hair. He snuggled in closer and tangled their legs together so they were pressed fully together. He felt a lot calmer than earlier, plus the thought of not having to face school tomorrow was also nice. He was just happy that Dean wasn't going to go alone.

Dean smiled as he felt Cas relax further, figuring he'd done a pretty good job of making up for it. Plus, since he wasn't going to school, they could have all day tomorrow to be as happy and content as they were right then.

Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean's neck, then settled back in. He just held onto Dean and let him calm him down even further and just breathing. "Goodnight Dean." he murmured. He was exhausted now, laying in bed. The day was so long for them. It was taking its toll and he was falling asleep.

"Night, Cas." Dean murmured in response, resting his hand in Cas's hair instead of stroking it as his eyes drooped shut. With everything that had happened, it was easy to slip into a peaceful sleep. Castiel was pressed against Dean all night like he usually was. He loved sleeping like that.


	5. A Second Knight to the Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekends are paradise but mondays are even more dreadful. They can escape for a while but not always. They head back to school and things have gotten better, but nothing changes overnight.

Castiel blinked awake the next morning, looking at the time before he thought about it and snuggled back into Dean his eyes. Maybe sleeping in is something he should do. It kept his mind off about school if he wasn't waking up at time he's supposed to.

Dean slowly woke up as well, yawning drowsily before he slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Cas. They were still in the same position, and Dean didn't want to move just yet.

The two were both just laying there in each other's embrace. Castiel slowly looked up to see Dean awake. "Good morning Dean." He said softly.

"G'morning, Cas." Dean greeted with a lazy smile. "Did you sleep okay? All rested up to do whatever we want today?" He asked, grinning as he shifted slightly to prop his head up on a pillow to see Cas more easily.

"I slept well." Castiel replied, looking up at Dean. His hair was mussed from sleeping, his muscles were all relaxed and pliant. He returned Dean's lazy smile. "We can do whatever we want...maybe we can go for a walk or something today." he said. "I"m not sure."

"A walk would be good. We've got all kinds of time, so I don't see why not." Dean replied, glancing over at the clock to see how long they'd slept in. It was still earlier than Dean used to wake up at by a long shot, but he'd gotten all the rest he needed so he didn't mind.

"If we have a lot of time, come back and lay down." Castiel smiled. "The area is cold without you now." he said. "We can go on a walk later. After breakfast, but for now...I just want to cuddle." he told him.

Dean chuckled lightly. "I figured that would be what you wanted to do for now. Well, I'm in no rush to move, so that's fine by me." He replied with a smile.

"Then hurry up and come lay back in my arms." Castiel laughed lightly and opened his arms for Dean. He opened and closed his hands to beckon for him to come into them so he could snuggle back into Dean's warmth.

Dean laughed at the motion. "Yeah, since you look so inviting." He replied, moving over into Cas's arms with a soft sigh of contentment. "Although I'm starting to think you only like me for being your personal space heater." He added teasingly. "Not that I mind, but still."

Castiel looked at Dean with a disagreeing look. "No way. I love you more than just your warmth. You bring me comfort, I feel safe. You're like a teddy bear that I love to cuddle. You protect me and you make me happy when you're this close. You keep away the bad things, soothing me like a lullaby. I don't just like you because of your warmth. You could be cold and I'd offer to cuddle just the same so we would have the same warmth." He told him.

Dean smiled, looking at Cas with affection before leaning his head against him. "I love you, you know that? You always make me feel so much better about... Well, everything. Especially myself, though." He told Cas, not quite looking at him.

Castiel scooted down slightly and kissed Dean's forehead and pressed his lips there. He slowly leaned back so he could catch Dean's eyes, "You're amazing Dean and I will and would always tell you how much you are. I'm glad I can make you feel better, that makes me so happy. You deserve to know Dean." He said softly. He brushed back Dean's hair slightly so he could look at him more properly.

Dean looked up at Cas and smiled slightly at his clear honesty. Cas really did think that much of him, as hard as it was for Dean to believe. "Thank you." He replied quietly, leaning into the touch of Cas's hand a little.

"Anytime." Castiel told him. He kissed Dean's forehead again. "You're so wonderful Dean." He murmured. He hugged Dean closer with his free arm while he brushed his hair with the other.

Dean smiled, enjoying the feel of Cas's hand running through his hair. "Hmm, I was supposed to be trying to make up for yesterday, but now you're the one making me feel better." He commented, though he couldn't complain about it- it was certainly nice.

"Making up for what?" Castiel asked. He continued to brush Dean's hair, just holding him in his arms. He was happy that Dean felt reassured from what he said.

"Well, for yesterday morning. And for ruining your mood last night, too." Dean replied, looking up at Cas. "I know you're going to say I don't need to make up for that, but still. You were so happy before I brought it up." He explained.

Castiel was going to deny that Dean didn't have to make it up but Dean beat him to it. He looked at Dean softly. "Yes it did bring my mood down but it barely takes anything from you to cheer me back up. So don't worry about making it up. Just being here is enough." He said.

Dean relaxed and smiled, feeling sincerely glad that Cas felt that way about just his presence. "Then I guess I'll just stay here. Not that I had plans of going anywhere else, though." He added with a chuckle.

"Good. I wouldn't let you." Castiel smiled, hugging Dean closer to prove his point. He kissed Dean's forehead and then his temple. "We have to go on that walk later." He said. "After breakfast. But not yet." He laughed.

"Okay, we'll walk after breakfast but not yet." Dean repeated with a laugh, hugging Cas as well and keeping close. "It's not like we have anywhere to be, so we can stay as long as you want in bed. Just laze around."

"We do that all the time Dean." Castiel smiled. "Well...besides having intercourse." he said. "We can't always laze around in bed, we should enjoy the nice weather that's coming. It's still a little chilly but if it gets colder, we can just walk closer together." he told him.

"Hmm, I don't think I would mind walking close together. Only if it's cold, though." Dean teased with a smile. "Although it might be nice even if it's not cold, too, just because I like being near you." He continued.

Castiel smiled a bit, "Do you want to go get ready for the day then?" he asked. "We still have to make breakfast, but after that...we're free to do whatever we want." he said. He kissed Dean again, just hugging him again and letting out a content breath.

"Alright, sounds like we've got a busy day of relaxation in front of us. Better get started." Dean replied, grinning as he leaned forward and kissed Cas as well before he propped himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. "We'll probably have a whole weekend of relaxing, really." He added, glancing back at Cas as he stretched his arms over his head.

Castiel followed Dean off the side, dropping a kiss onto his shoulder. "Yes. Just me and you together. Maybe we can arrange something with everyone but for sure, it's going to be us together." he said. He slid off the bed and went to the bathroom first to do everything he needed before coming out and switching with Dean. He wanted to wear his plaid today so he slipped that on and button it up, smiling at the thought of that being his plaid. He waited for Dean to come out of the bathroom so they could start breakfast.

Dean returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed and ready, and immediately grinned when he saw Cas in the plaid. "That really does complete the Winchester look. I'm glad you like it." He commented and smiled.

"I love it." Castiel replied with a smile before taking Dean's hand and walking him downstairs with him. They had a simple breakfast as they did every time they had. It was a quiet breakfast but content and comfortable. Castiel put their dishes away after before looking at Dean, "Would you like to go on our walk then?" he asked. "I know of this nice scenic route that's very quiet." he told him.

"That sounds perfect." Dean replied, thinking that a nice, slow walk would be the perfect thing for after such a good and filling breakfast. "You can lead the way, then." He added, since Cas seemed to know where he wanted to go.

Castiel nodded, before he perked slightly. "Wait here for a moment." he said. He quickly ran upstairs and there was rummaging around before he came down again after a few minutes. He was carrying a bag and he went to the fridge and grabbed a few things and put them into the bag also before zipping it up. He gave Dean a jacket and he was already wearing his before he shouldered his bag and reached out to take Dean's hand. "Okay we can go now." he smiled before walking with Dean out of the house. He was just a step ahead of Dean so he could direct them but they were mostly at the same pace.

"Are we having a picnic?" Dean asked curiously, glancing at the bag as they walked. He hadn't seen exactly what Cas had gotten, but he figured whatever it was would make a good lunch for whenever they got to where Cas was leading them.

Castiel laughed lightly, squeezing Dean's hand and looking at him. "Maybe. We just have to wait and see won't we?" He said before continuing to walk with Dean. They walked on the normal streets before Castiel took a turn and led them down a stony path that was mostly untouched by construction. It was mostly trees and vines on gates. "I walked this way to school before you fixed my car." He told him. "I watched the squirrels, birds, maybe cats walk around and do do their own tasks. It was relaxing. Mostly when the trees were changing color." He explained. "Which is actually very sad you know? The more vibrant of colors the tree has when it changes shows how much it's fighting against the cold and want to keep its lush leaves." He added.

"Hmm, I'd never really thought about it that way." Dean replied thoughtfully. "But, since we can't do anything to help them out, at least we can enjoy the colors." He said, looking up at the trees and leaves before back at Cas. "Plus it's the natural order- beginning and ending, all that philosophical stuff." He added.

Castiel laughed when Dean said that. "Yes, the natural cycle of life. Nature is wonderful." He smiled. He walked Dean slowly through the path, just letting them enjoy the walk. It was cool outside, but not yet cold. Castiel walked Dean through everything he knew, talking to him about it. He would tell him facts every now and again when he was talking. Then after their walking, Castiel began to lead Dean through the forest until he found what he was looking for and pulled Dean through the clearing. It was an abandoned gazebo. The vines and flowers were wrapped around it. The paint have slightly chipped off and there were broken pieces but mostly there. He walked Dean into it and looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, wow..." Dean breathed, looking up over the gazebo with surprise. It was amazing, even though it hadn't been taken care of. "How did you find this? It's incredible!" He said, looking from the gazebo to Cas. "Oh, right, you used to walk this way all the time." He answered his own question with a chuckle.

Castiel nodded, "It was more of me wandering on the way back to see where the paths would take me and I stumbled across this. It was really breathtaking when I first found it. It is a little sad that it's not taken care of, but it still has its own beauty when it's like this." he glanced around him before looking back at Dean. He set his bag down before taking out some food and bottled water. He lastly pulled out a blanket and laid it out. "Yes we were going to have a picnic, but not just that." he said. "Just have to wait though." he added before sitting down on the blanket and patting the spot next to him.

"A surprise, huh?" Dean asked with a smile, sitting down beside Cas and crossing his legs. "Well, this is a really great place for a surprise. I'm glad you found it." He added, scooting closer to Cas and glancing over at the food. He took a bottle of water and took a swig, sighing with contentment.

Castiel had grabbed food from yesterday that were in tupperware and opened some before giving Dean a fork. "We can share a fork can't we?" He asked. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind." He smiled.

"Ew, share a fork?" Dean asked jokingly, getting some on the fork and taking a bite. "I guess I can manage that." He said with a grin after he'd swallowed and got some more on the fork, offering it to Cas to feed him.

Castiel rolled his eyes a little with a smile before looking back at Dean. He leaned forward and took the bite and chewed gratefully. "This is nice isn't it?" He asked. He missed the walks he used to take but he didn't miss the life he had before this.

"Yeah, it really is." Dean replied, pausing for a moment to enjoy the quiet and stillness around him before he continued eating slowly. "We should take more walks. I feel like we just escaped to another world or something." He said, hardly believing someplace as serene as this could be so close to his own home.

Castiel smiled at that, "I'd really like that Dean. I'd love to take more walks with you. Mostly with the weather being nicer, maybe we can do a few things. Like go to the park or ride a bike. I'm not sure." he said. He looked over at Dean before scooting closer and leaning his head onto his shoulder and breathing out contently. "Yeah...it's like another world. One where you can just forget about the daily things. The world is so much bigger than just what we know." he explained. "Sometimes it's nice to be reminded of that."

"It really is." Dean agreed, looking up and around them. "We should definitely get out more now that it's not so cold. The world's so big, and I'd love to explore it with you." He said, turning to smile at Cas and kiss his head.

Castiel smiled softly, snuggling closer to Dean. They ate the rest of what they had before Castiel glanced at Dean, "Ready to continue?" He asked as he started to put things away.

"Yeah, okay. Do you want me to carry the bag for a while?" He offered as he stood as held out a hand to help Cas up as well after they had packed it all up.

Castiel took Dean's hand before looking at his bag. He handed it to Dean before stooping down and grabbing the blanket, making sure to shake it out before holding it in his arms. He reached out for Dean's hand again. "Thank you for your offer." He said. They started walking again but this time Dean knew where they were going after a few minutes. Castiel walked him to the dock and put the blanket back out again and pulled Dean down with him. "I just wanted to come here." He told him.

Dean smiled as he sat down, hanging on leg leisurely over the edge of the dock and setting the backpack down beside them. "That's fine by me, I love it here. Our special place, right?" He asked, glancing over at Cas happily.

"Our special place." Castiel repeated with a smile. He laced his fingers through Dean's and scooted closer to lean his head on him again. He looked out to the water, seeing it shine from the sun. "I'm glad you love it here. That means a lot..." He said. "It's precious to me, so showing you is like opening my heart to you." He explained.

Dean leaned his head against Cas's gently and stroked Cas's hand with his thumb. "I'm so glad you wanted to show it to me, then. I want to be able to see everything you love and cherish so that I can too." He replied quietly, watching the water.

Castiel felt lit a lump formed in his throat and he squeezed Dean's hand. "...I...I never had someone treat me so preciously. To think...to think about what I love...or take care of me so well. I..you...you just." his voice went in and out a little as it softened. "I don't know how to explain it..."

Dean smiled slightly, though the thought that he was the first person to care for Cas in such simple ways made him slightly sad. "Well, I love you, and you are precious to me." He explained simply. "So of course I'll take care of you. I'm glad it means so much to you, though."

"It means more than I can say..." Castiel told him. He scooted closer to Dean. "It's like giving a little piece of myself to you...when I showed you my writing, bringing you to that party, bringing you here, telling you about my past...They're things that made me who I am...something I confined myself in...opening up was not something I thought I would ever have to do or have someone to open to...but then you came along...it wasn't easy opening up. To open my old scars...but...it came easier the more time we spent together." he explained. "Sometimes I'm still a little scared to tell you...scared that I'm annoying, that I will push you away...that you would get sick of all my problems...but then you're there holding my hand and telling me it's okay...and sometimes I really do think they will be."

"I feel the same way. Telling you about my mom, meeting my dad, actually letting myself have feelings about you." Dean replied quietly, turning from the water to look at Cas softly. "I know what you mean about it being scary, but I don't regret any of it. I really do think everything is going to be okay."

Castiel stared back at Dean before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Yeah. They will be." He agreed. He just looked at Dean before he looked back at the water. "I love you Dean." He said before looking back to him. He smiled.

"I love you too." Dean replied and smiled, leaning over to kiss Cas softly. He squeezed his hand lightly as he pulled away, completely happy and content.

Castiel hugged Dean and pulled him back, onto the blanket with him. He snuggled Dean and kissed him softly before looking at him then at the sky. "You should see the stars here during the summer, they're beautiful." He told him.

"Oh, I bet that'd be amazing. You can probably see a lot of them, huh?" Dean asked, wrapping his arm around Cas and following his gaze up to the sky. He could imagine the sky gleaming with hundreds of stars, and he sincerely wanted to see it. "We'll have to come back over the summer then. Maybe we can camp out or something, if you wanted." He suggested.

"Yes. That sounds perfect Dean." Castiel smiled. "Camping can be nice." He said. "It's relaxing when you can hear the water, the critters moving about. A little bit of bugs, but it's bearable." He explained.

"That sounds pretty perfect. I can handle some bugs, I'm sure it would be worth it." Dean said, smiling as he thought more about it. "We could make s'mores and stuff too, that would be fun." He suggested.

"Oh! I know what s'mores are! It's...it's like chocolate on Grahams with marshmallows correct?" Castiel looked at him. "Yeah, we can make those. Plus I'll make food, as always." He smiled. "Would you like to invite the group or would you just like it to be us?" He asked. "It's a really beautiful sight, but I'm not sure I want to share the place yet." He asked.

"Yep, I'm glad you at least know what s'mores are." Dean chuckled in response. "And we don't have to share it." he replied easily. "This was your place first, so of course we can just keep it between you and me if you want. Besides, all the stars and a little fire could be kinda romantic." He added with a shrug.

"That's definitely romantic, Dean." Castiel laughed, looking over at him. "Then just us. Me, you, and the stars above." he said. He looked back at the sky after that, they were just lying on a blanket on the dock, holding hands and staring at the sky. Castiel scooted closer and leaned his head slightly on Dean as he stared up at the clouds, "Do you see any shapes in the clouds?" he asked.

Dean smiled and looked up at the clouds, trying to find something to point out. He moved his head right next to Cas's so they could see the same things. "Well, that one kinda looks like a dog. Or maybe a cat." He suggested with a chuckle, pointing over at one. "What about you? See anything?"

Castiel laughed lightly, "That's debatable. I can see it though." he looked through the skies before pointing to one. "That one kind of looks like an apple." He said. "And that one looks like a goldfish." He pointed to another.

"Oh yeah, I can see that." Dean said with a grin, following Cas's finger. "Oh hey, that one kinda looks like a bee!" He said excitedly, knowing Cas would like that- even if it was a little bit of a stretch.

"Where?!" Castiel scooted closer so he could be more in Dean's direct view before he sees the circle in the sky with two little clouds floating on top of it like wings. He grinned, "Yeah, I can see it." he said excitedly as well. He didn't move after seeing the bee, liking how close they were. He moved Dean's arm from between them to over his shoulder so he could lay even closer. He looked at Dean before kissing his cheek. "That was cute of you." he said softly with a laugh.

Dean grinned at the kiss and squeezed Cas's shoulder. "I knew you'd like it. Besides, I like seeing you react like that- so I'm only cute for you. If you tell anyone else, I'll deny it." He added teasingly. He liked being this close as well, and knowing that Cas was the one who had come closer made him even happier.

"Okay. It's only for me to see then." Castiel smiled brightly. They stayed curled up on the blanket together a while longer, just talking about the clouds before lying there in each other's comfort. It started to get chilly so they might need to head back soon. Castiel didn't really want to get up just yet, he felt so at peace.

Dean wrapped his arm more tightly around Cas, not wanting him to get cold. "Well, we may want to start heading back." He said after a little longer. "It's up to you- I just don't want you to get cold." He added, glancing over at Cas but not making any sort of move to get up.

Castiel sighed after a few moments, "Yes, you're right...it would be wise to head back before it gets too cold." he said. He looked over at Dean before giving him another soft kiss on the cheek before slowly getting up. He felt colder now since he moved away from Dean. He sneezed softly, shivering a little.

Dean frowned slightly and immediately stood up, pulling on the bag again and shaking out the blanket. "You cold?" He asked with concern, wrapping the blanket around Cas's shoulders before wrapping his arm around him as well. He didn't want Cas to get sick, especially from such a nice place.

"Just a little." Castiel replied, snuggling closer to Dean. He had his jacket on before he glanced at Dean and opened the side of the blanket, "Do you want to share, there's enough room. I don't want you to get sick." he said.

Dean smiled and pulled the corner of the blanket around himself as well, moving his arm across Cas's shoulders again underneath the blanket. "I don't want you to get sick either, so hopefully we can keep each other warm." He said, keeping Cas near him. "You did warn me that we'd have to walk close if it got chilly." He remembered with a grin, giving him a squeeze.

Castiel laughed softly, leaning his head on Dean again. "Yes I did. See, I foretold this." he told him with a smile. "We'll keep each other warm, or at least you will keep us both warm." he laughed again. They started to walk back to the house and he glanced over his shoulder at the dock again before leaving with Dean. "We should come back soon, when we can." he said. "Did you have a nice time today?" he asked.

"I loved today." Dean replied with a soft smile. "I love spending time with you, even if we're just relaxing outside. I can't wait for it to get warmer so we can stay out here longer." He said, looking over at Cas as the light slowly started to fade, suddenly realizing just how true it was. He could spend every day like they had so far, and he knew he could still be happy.

"I'm pleased to hear that, my random planning had worked." Castiel laughed softly, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist to walk. "Yes...I can't wait for the warmer weather, there's so much more we can do together. I can't wait. I have a lot of things in mind we can do together already." he smiled.

"Oh really? Like what?" Dean asked curiously. "If you're random plans work out this awesome, I can't wait to see how great summer will be." He said, although everything seemed to work out well for them as long as they were together.

"Going to the amusement park, going to the vacation house Gabriel puts aside, maybe a road trip somewhere...I don't know. I had a lot of ideas but when you asked me, they kind of just disappeared." Castiel replied, glancing at him. "I want to do a lot of things. We'll have time. And I'm sure everyone else would want to come too." he added.

"All of that sounds awesome!" Dean enthused with a smile, thinking of how much more freedom they would have once school was over. "I bet the others would love to come to any of that. Oh, and maybe we can go fishing sometime too. That'd be pretty relaxing." He suggested.

"I have never gone fishing before, maybe you can teach me." Castiel replied, smiling also. He couldn't help but feel excited when school was over and it was just him and Dean. They were nearing the house and Castiel hummed, "We should make dinner soon." He said.

Dean grinned at the thought of teaching Cas, relaxing on the dock with him and doing nothing but enjoy each other's company and catching a few fish. "Okay, dinner it is." He said with a nod as they walked into the house. He didn't move his arm from around Cas until they were inside where it was warm again.

Castiel held the blanket before he held it in his hands and tossed it around Dean's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss and letting go of the blanket and smiling. "Thank you for keeping me warm." he said, before walking into the kitchen to start dinner. "Hmm...what would be a good dinner? Maybe some stir-fry." he thought.

Dean grinned at the kiss, holding the blanket when Cas let go. "Any time." He replied with a wink before setting the blanket aside. "Stir-fry sounds awesome." He added as he followed Cas into the kitchen.

"Stir-fry it is." Castiel smiled back at him. They worked together into the kitchen, flowing together well. They had picked up on each other's patterns for cooking together for a while now. Their whole weekend was just them relaxing and it went by faster than they would like but they were happy for the time. Now it was time to face school again.

Castiel slowly woke up the next morning, knowing that today they would need to go back. He stayed in Dean's arms, taking a deep breath. He could do this, but for now he took the comfort of Dean's arms.

Dean woke up slowly with a feeling of dread already weighing heavy in his chest. It took him a few drowsy moments to remember what was causing the feeling, and he frowned slightly when he looked over at Cas. They were going to have to go back to school today, and Dean still had no idea if he was going to be able to protect him. He didn't know what new torments might be waiting for them or how Cas would react, and the realization made him tighten his arms slightly around Cas.

Castiel felt Dean tighten his arms around him and he looked up to see Dean awake. He sighed softly, figuring they were thinking the same thing. "Good morning Dean." he said softly. He wasn't sure if he should say they'll get through this because he wasn't even sure how it was going to go yet.

"Morning." Dean replied, running his hand comfortingly along Cas's arm. "We'll be okay." He said quietly. No matter what, no matter what happened, they would still have each other, and that meant they would be alright. Even if school was definitely going to be unpleasant.

Castiel nodded slightly and hugged Dean, they'll be okay. He looked at Dean, "Do you want to go get ready then...?" he asked slowly. They still needed to make breakfast and get changed before driving to school. He was nervous.

Dean took a slow breath, thinking for a moment before he replied. "Yeah, okay. Let's go get ready." He decided, brushing a stray lock of hair from Cas's face and leaning slightly to kiss his forehead. Dean gently released his arms from around Cas so that he could get up, not wanting to drag it out or make moving anymore unbearable.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean's gestures, greatly appreciating them. He slowly moved off the bed and went to go get dressed first. He grabbed a hoodie and some jeans before sliding them on and going to the bathroom to go get ready. He went a lot slower than normal but he couldn't waste all the time, they still had things to do. He came out of the bathroom after, rubbing his arm and looking at Dean.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed while he waited for Cas, already dressed in jeans and his signature leather jacket. He mustered up a smile as Cas came out of the bathroom, and he stood and kissed his cheek before changing places with him to the bathroom. Dean reemerged not too long after, as ready as he could be for the day.

Castiel was rubbing his arm absentmindedly as he waited for Dean, when he came back out, he immediately reached for Dean's hand and took it. He leaned up to kiss Dean's cheek this time before leading him downstairs so they could eat breakfast. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cook this morning so he looked at Dean, "Do you want to eat cereal this morning?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll get it." Dean replied with a smile, giving Cas's hand a squeeze before he let it go. He grabbed the bowls and a box of cereal and brought them to the table, making another trip to grab the milk and spoons for them both. "It is my specialty, after all." He added with a grin, hoping to lighten the mood.

Castiel laughed slightly, "Best bowl of cereal I ever had." he commented with a small smile. "Let's see if it can top the first time I ate it." he said, looking up at Dean. He waited for Dean to make their bowl of cereal and he said his thank you before eating a spoonful and smiling a bit more. "Yes, it's still as delicious as before." he told him.

"I'm glad it's still good enough. Not quite up to par with the things you usually cook, but not bad." Dean replied with a laugh as he ate. He thought of school as little as possible, though the constant nagging in the back of his mind made it difficult.

"Oh, I'm flattered." Castiel huffed a small laugh. "You know...now that it's getting warmer..." he started, stirring his spoon around in the milk. "We can start eating outside again." he glanced up at Dean. "Maybe in the courtyard or on the roof like we used to." he added.

"Okay, that'd be nice." Dean replied before he paused slightly. "Maybe we should stick to the roof." He added, thinking back to the first time Cas had gotten beat up in the courtyard. It was too open, too obvious for their current situation.

"Yes, that sounds fine. There's more room up there anyways. Plus it has a nice view of the school." Castiel nodded, he didn't think much of the reason why Dean said they should stick to the roof. The roof was where they mostly were for the school year before it got cold. He ate away at his cereal before it was done and he put away his and Dean's bowl. He looked at Dean, after and wrapped his arms around him. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked.

"Of course, since when do you need to ask?" Dean replied with a grin, moving more into Cas's embrace as he leaned to kiss him softly. "We really are going to be fine." He added quietly after a moment, eyes tracing over Cas's features before kissing him again.

Castiel tightened his arms slightly around Dean to bring him closer. He kissed him back with a soft kiss before just wanting to melt into Dean before going to school. He was trying to salvage what he could for comfort until then. He pulled Dean in for a deeper kiss and kissed him slowly. They just stood there in the kitchen and kissed for a while, going until they were mostly breathless. Castiel took a few breaths and looked at Dean before coaxing him into another just like it. He wanted comfort from their kissing, they were going to be okay.

Dean broke apart, panting slightly, and stayed close against him. "You're not making this whole "going to school" thing any easier." He commented with a smile. "I don't mind though- I guess we won't get this chance for a while."

"I love the feeling of kissing you, and I think...I think we should always kiss like this before school." Castiel offered softly, breathing out. "It makes me feel better. That I remember that you're here for me, that you'll still love me by the end of the school day." he mumbled. "We should be leaving soon..." he added.

"Then I'll kiss you every morning." Dean replied quietly, leaning forward to kiss him again briefly. "And of course I'll love you at the end of the day." He added before stepping back slowly, knowing that Cas was right and that they needed to be going.

Castiel nodded slightly, "Okay..." he said before stepping more away from Dean to grab his bag and handing Dean his so they could go to school. He felt the nervous stirring in his stomach so he reached out for Dean's hand and took it as they walked out to the car. He told himself he was going to be okay. When they got in the car, he took Dean's hand again, breathing out softly.

Dean idly stroked Cas's hand with his thumb, lost in his thoughts. He had hoped that maybe things would have died down some for now, or maybe that something new would draw people's attention away from them. Still, he braced himself for the worst as they neared the school, and he slowly parked.

Castiel looked at Dean and squeezed his hand. He was nervous. He gripped his bag, "I guess we have to get this over with..." He said softly.

"We're going to be okay." Dean reminded Cas quietly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze instead of a kiss. He knew they couldn't risk here. "No matter what happens, we still have each other." He said, looking over at Cas before gently letting go of his hand and getting out of the car with a resigned sigh, a dreading glance over at the school.

Castiel slowly got out of the car, walking over to Dean's side as they slowly made it into the school. Castiel braced himself, glancing around to make sure nothing would happen before they got in and after. When they walked into the school, people glanced at them before turning away. They weren't talking about them, it was just normal chatter. Castiel was really confused, not even more alert that maybe this was some sort of trick and gripped his bag tighter.

Dean was prepared for the worst, but apparently he didn't need to be. He glanced at Cas in surprise, wondering what was going on. There was a small spark of hope at their nonchalant reactions, and Dean allowed himself to relax ever so slightly.

There was an announcement on the intercom, "Good Morning students as you know, any student bullied will have consequences, but we are leaning more to suspension. A group of kids were recently suspended, off campus for their actions. If you do this, we will find out. Don't bully anyone, thank you. Have a nice day." And it was quiet again.

Castiel looked at Dean, "You don't think...it's from Thursday do you?" he asked.

Dean looked over at Cas with a shrug. "I guess so. Someone finally noticed and did something about it." He commented, glancing around. "Well, that's good news for us, then." He added and offered Cas a slight smile. Maybe this wouldn't end up being so bad after all.

Castiel smiled a little, "Yes...that is good news." he said. "Also a little hard to believe." he added with a slight laugh. They continued walking to class, still a bit weary but everything seemed alright. Castiel looked at Dean when they reached his class, "So I'll see you after class right?" he asked. "It feels like a long time since I've said that...it has been a long time since I've said that." he noted.

Balthazar came from the doorway and rested on top of Castiel and hugged him around the shoulders, "You've been gone forever! I've missed you." he said.

Castiel lightly shrugged him off, "Hello Balthazar." he said before looking back at Dean. "After class then?" he repeated.

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly when Balthazar easily rested around Cas, having almost forgotten about him. "Yeah, okay, I'll see you after class." He replied, still slightly annoyed with Balthazar but also a little more relieved that Cas would still have someone there to protect him if anything went wrong while Dean was away.

Castiel waved to Dean as he left before walking to class and sitting in his seat. There was writing on the desk next to him and he was thoroughly confused because Balthazar sat there. He sat down in his seat before Balthazar sat in the tarnished seat.

Castiel looked at him, "Why is there writing all over your desk? Is someone treating you badly?" he asked.

Balthazar looked down before shrugging, "Not that I know of. But whatever, I can handle it." he said simply before turning back to the front.

Castiel looked at his clean desk then back at Balthazar, "Did you take my desk?" he asked.

"No. They probably just have the wrong desk." Balthazar replied calmly.

Castiel smiled a little, "Thank you." he said softly. Balthazar didn't say anything after but paid attention to the front. Castiel looked out the window, not sure how he felt at the moment.

Dean slowly relaxed more and more as he made it to his class without any incidents, and somehow everything felt as if it had all gone back to normal. He started to text Cas and ask if things were going just as smoothly for him, but he realized very quickly that they had missed a lot while they were gone. Dean wouldn't care about not paying attention, but he wasn't sure if Cas would feel the same. For now, he decided not to be a distraction.

By the end of class Castiel had caught up with what they missed but he still needed to do the homework. He picked it up after and put it away into his bag. Balthazar caught up to him and started walking next to him, "So why were you away for so long?" he asked.

"I just...I needed some time for some things." Castiel replied.

"Oh. Did you run off with Dean?" Balthazar teased.

Castiel looked at him before laughing lightly, "More like I kidnapped him." he told him.

Balthazar smiled, hearing Cas laugh a little. "Yeah you? Kidnapping Dean? Please." he rolled his eyes. "So things are...better between you two?" he asked.

"They are." Castiel said simply.

"Oh...that's good to hear." Balthazar shrugged.

Dean was heading towards them, and for once seeing Balthazar next to Cas didn't fill him with the same jealousy it used to. He knew Cas needed other friends, especially ones that would be willing to help him out. "Hey Cas. Balthazar." He greeted coolly, falling into step beside Cas.

"Dean." Balthazar greeted in return. "Don't sense the same hostility you used to have toward me. Change of heart?" He asked.

Castiel smiled slightly, looking up at Dean. "Hello Dean." he greeted before letting the other two talk. He walked close to Dean, letting their arms brush occasionally, maybe brushing his pinkie with his every now and again before gingerly hooking it with his.

Dean shrugged in response to Balthazar's question, smiling slightly as Cas hooked their fingers together. "Not a total change of heart. I guess I realized that you're trying to look out for Cas in your own way- or something- and I guess I'm just glad he has someone else looking out for him." He explained casually. "Not that he needs anyone else looking out for him, especially now that we're not the center of attention anymore, but whatever." He added, deciding not to mention that he still definitely didn't like or trust Balthazar, even if Cas seemed to.

"Well it doesn't just die down immediately you know?" Balthazar started. "It might not be as upfront anymore but that doesn't stop people from doing it secretly. I'd still watch myself if I were you." he said. Castiel knew that, that's why he hasn't exactly calmed down even though no one was calling names at them. He wasn't sure he knew everything about bullying but he knew quite a lot of the basics of it.

"Which is exactly why we need all the allies we can get." Dean responded, trying to keep himself relaxed. He didn't want to be paranoid about some attack that might not happen, and he definitely didn't want to get Cas wound up when everything seemed to be going so nicely so far.

Castiel lightly tightened his pinkie around Dean's, breathing out softly. Balthazar shrugged, "Sounds like you're making an army." he laughed a little. "You sound a bit tense but I only figured you would be." he commented.

They were nearing Cas's and Balthazar's class by now and Castiel reluctantly slid his pinkie away from Dean's and looked up at him, "See you next period Dean." he smiled a little. Balthazar took his leave, sighing.

Dean ignored Balthazar's sigh and smiled back at Cas. "See you." He said, waiting for Cas to go into the room before he continued on to his own class. So far, so good, he thought to himself as he made it through the hall with hardly a few glances from anyone else.

Nothing happened for them for their first periods and Castiel started calming down slightly, maybe it was getting better. They had lunch now and they could see everyone. Castiel met up with Dean after his class and walked with him to the classroom, Balthazar decided not to follow them this time, but said probably tomorrow.

Dean's mood progressively got better as the day went on without incident, and he smiled easily when he met up with Cas. Balthazar deciding not to eat with them was just icing on the cake as far as Dean was concerned. "So how's everything going? As good for you as it is for me?" He asked with a grin, feeling more relaxed than he had been all day.

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled, "Yes...it's quiet. I can't actually tell if that makes me happy or more nervous yet so I haven't tried to think of it." he replied. He walked by Dean to the classroom they ate in and found everyone in there already.

"Hey guys!" Charlie greeted. "Been awhile since you guys been here." she commented.

Castiel nodded, "Yes it has been, but things are better." he said.

"Yeah I heard. Suspension for bullying." Charlie replied.

"Good." Kevin added.

Benny nodded, "Punishment was time for it's due date." he said. "They deserve it."

"Yeah, it's about time. Still, better late than never." Dean replied as he sat down, scooting out the chair beside him for Cas. "Hopefully now we're back for good. Wow. I never thought I'd hear myself say that about school." He joked, chuckling.

Castiel took his seat next Dean and gently leaned on him. He opened his bag and took out the lunches and gave them to everyone. "Yeah, that's true. Still a bitch that it took them this long." Charlie rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the lunch by the way. We've been scraping by on snacks and gross school lunches. It was terrible." she laughed.

"I thought she was going to eat me." Kevin told them.

"Yes, watch yourself Kevin. Or I might just start biting on your arm." Charlie teased.

"Uncooked?" Benny laughed, adding to her weird teasing. "You might need to season him." he said.

"Oh good point! Might need to season you." Charlie grinned.

"Oh jeez, sounds like we came back just in time." Dean replied with a laugh, casually moving his arm around Cas. "Otherwise our group might have gotten smaller." He joked, starting to eat the lunch that Cas passed him.

"Nah. Benny would replace Kevin." Charlie smiled, looking at Kevin.

"Oh yeah? Then who would replace your best friend?" Kevin replied coolly as he ate.

Charlie opened her mouth then closed it. "Good point." she sighed. Kevin laughed a little as he ate.

Benny ate his lunch, "He doesn't ever fight back but when he does, he tends to stump you." he commented.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah that's true. It's because he's a sly one." she told him.

Castiel looked at Dean before opening his mouth for Dean to feed him while everyone else was doing what they were doing. He didn't want to move and Dean was already eating so he could steal a little of his food.

Dean glanced over at Cas and grinned, feeding him some of the food he'd been about to eat. "Does it taste better when I give it to you?" He asked smiling and enjoying how comfortable they could all be together again.

Castiel nodded, chewing thoughtfully. He glanced at Dean before thinking of something, then he opened his mouth to say what he was thinking. "That sounded sexual." he commented. He thought a little bit on when they skipped school previously and he had eaten wafers. He reached for his lunch box and opened it and set it on his lap to eat since he felt like what he ate now from Dean felt sexual.

Charlie and Kevin were bickering as always and Benny laughing and adding every now and again and they would turn it on him and he would playfully fight back.

Dean arched a brow and grinned, impressed that Cas had seen an innuendo before he had. "You're right, it does. Nothing wrong with that, though." He added with a laugh. He didn't mind Cas moving to feed himself now, as long as he could keep his arm around him.

"I didn't say that there was." Castiel told him as he ate his lunch. He scooted closer to Dean now since he was feeding himself.

Charlie glanced at them, "Aaaaaaaand, the love starts again." She laughed. "Not surprised that you two got cozy so quickly." he told them. "Kind of missed you guys doing that but then again..." She made a fake vomiting sound.

Kevin laughed, "You know you would want that." he said.

"Yeah so? Doesn't mean I can't hate on them til then." she grinned.

"That's alright, we know you love us." Dean replied, grinning. He leaned over as kissed Cas's temple as he ate, smiling against his skin before he pulled back again and continued eating as if he'd never done anything in the first place.

Castiel paused in his eating when he felt Dean's lips press against his temple. He glanced up at Dean to still see him eating and he smiled a little and made a small laugh sound before going back to eating.

Charlie rolled her eyes, before looking at Kevin and Benny. "Looks like it's just us." she said.

Benny laughed, "Supposed so. Not exactly lookin' for a gal right now so I can't fall into the group of searchin'." he said.

"Well...the single club then." Charlie replied.

Benny nodded, "There ya go." he grinned. Kevin just shook his head a little before going to read.

Dean smiled and glanced over his friends before looking back at Cas. He loved them all, but he had definitely glad he wasn't part of their singles club- and realized suddenly that he may never be again, really. The thought made him pause ever so slightly before he continued eating, smile still easily in place and arm resting comfortable around Cas's back.

Castiel slowly finished his food before closing the container and setting it aside and scooting closer to Dean and leaning his head on him again and breathed out. He just watched the others bicker, yet again, and laughed a little. He missed coming to school for them. He didn't miss a lot of things, but having the time at lunch was one of his favorite things about it. He laid his hand over Dean's that was around him and idly stroked his knuckles.

Dean smiled as he finished eating, hardly believing the difference between the last time they had been at school to now. The bell would be ringing to end lunch soon, but for once Dean wasn't completely dreading it- everything was still going smoothly, Cas still seemed happy, and his friends were still bickering over who knew what. He leaned his head slightly against Cas as well, enjoying being able to be close before they would have to separate again.

"You have gym next don't you?" Castiel asked, playing with Dean's free hand with his own. He looked up slightly at Dean, "Do you think you're going to be okay?" he asked. "There's not much for lookers in the locker room...what if you get hurt?" he asked.

Charlie had already started to gather her things and put the containers together and put them in Cas's bag while he talked to Dean before butting into the conversation, "I'm sure they won't. Seeing Dean beat the snot out of the group from friday, I don't think they would." she said.

"But there'll be more people this time." Castiel replied.

"I think I'll be okay. The whole class wasn't against us anyway, and after Friday even less will want to mess with me. Besides, I can take them if they try anything." Dean said confidently. He was still slightly sore in his stomach, but he hardly noticed it. He was pretty certain that there wouldn't be any trouble, but if there was, maybe he could put an end to it once and for all.

"You don't still hurt do you?" Castiel asked worriedly, he knew the bruises were mostly gone since he treated them but that didn't mean the pain was gone from them. He sat up slightly, "Are you sure you'll be able to take care of yourself if something happened?" he added.

"Dean's a big boy. He can do it." Charlie waved it off. "Plus I'm sure Benny will take care of anyone he doesn't." she laughed a little. Benny shrugged, nodding slightly.

"There, see? I'll be fine, Cas." Dean reassured him with a smile, squeezing his shoulders a little. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine." He added more quietly to Cas, leaning over slightly to kiss his forehead. Dean wasn't especially concerned, though he knew there was probably a good chance something might happen.

Castiel let out a soft breath, after Dean kissed his forehead. He looked up at him and nodded slightly. "Okay..." He said. He hoped that nothing would happen like Dean said.

The bell rang soon after and Charlie hopped off the desk, "Well see you guys later, don't kill anyone Dean." She teased. Kevin waved before following her.

Benny glanced at Dean, "Gladly help you out if you need it." He said before he did a two finger salute and left.

Castiel picked up his bag and looked at Dean, "I'll walk you to gym."

Dean gave Charlie and Benny a wave before standing with Cas. "Okay, thanks." He replied and smiled, trying to help Cas relax a little. He knew Cas was just worried about him, but no matter what happened, it wouldn't be Cas's fault anyway. Dean was more concerned about Cas's guilt than actually getting hurt.

"It's no problem." Castiel gave him a slight smile. He started walking with Dean to his gym class and tried not to think of things that would go wrong if something did happen. He hoped that nothing would and that the bullies would be weary of consequences. He walked close to Dean again and held his pinkie again, glancing down at their feet before up at him. "The day is almost over...just a few more classes." he said softly.

"And then we can go home and relax." Dean chimed in with a small smile. "We can make it, it'll be fine." He added, bumping Cas's shoulder gently with his own. "Don't worry about me, really." He added, his brow slightly furrowed with his own worry. They walked to the locker room and Dean paused, wishing he could reassure Cas more before he gently let go of his pinkie. "I'll see you after, okay?"

Castiel nodded a little, "Okay...see you after class." he said before heading to his class, he glanced back at Dean before walking into the sea of people. He would have waited for Dean to go into the lockers first but Dean ushered him to go on and that there's nothing to worry about so he reluctantly went.

In the locker room, Dean's gym clothes went missing since he didn't lock up his things and the guys were snickering and saying slurs under their breath, shoving by him and sarcastically saying sorry before laughing.

Dean ignored everyone else the best he could, rolling his eyes at their mutters and snickers. He sighed when he realized his clothes were missing, though he knew he shouldn't be surprised. They were all incredibly annoying, but at least for now that was all.

Someone splashed water on Dean before someone else shoved him roughly into his locker before walking back without Dean being able to pinpoint who it was since they were so many people. "Faggot." He heard someone mutter before more people started saying more slurs and they were just coming from every other area and it was hard to tell since there's an echo in the lockers.

Dean's jaw clenched as he angrily wiped the water off of him the best he could, glaring at those around him. He knew this wasn't going to end well, no matter what he did, which made it increasingly difficult to keep calm. "Do you have a problem with me? Come on then, say it to my face. Stop hiding like cowards." He taunted, keeping his back to the lockers to be able to look at them.

Other kids just murmured, looking away before heading out and this small group of guys were left. Some were watching what's going to happen. "Getting upset cocksucker?" One sneered.

"Fucking fairy can't handle himself? Piss your pants?" Another teased. The other was just there, not exactly doing much. Then there were onlookers.

"Oh, you think I can't handle myself?" Dean repeated, his anger edging into his voice as he balled his hands into fists at his sides. "Come on, say one more thing and we'll see who pisses their pants." He threatened, dying for them to start something so that he could be justified in defending himself.

"You're a little bitch." One snapped at him, throwing a water bottle.

"Fucking queer, think that some rules would do anything. They don't care. They want to get rid of you just like we do." The other added.

"Your boy pussy probably will get it worse than you would, but you won't know." He shrugged. The other still stood there, glancing around as he made sure no one came around.

Dean tensed, his temper immediately spiking at the mere mention of Cas. He started to make another retort to tell them to leave Cas alone, but he knew that he would probably only make it worse for both of them. "He'll get worse than me, huh? Why's that? I'm the fun one to throw a few punches at. Come on, I'm practically asking you to." He said instead, opening his arms slightly as if in invitation. He had no idea if they would actually believe him, but any discouragement from hurting Cas was worth a try.

"Like we're buying that crap. That homo cry baby will probably be more fun. He's so easy to make cry or anything. Just knowing it makes you mad doesn't it? That prissy bitch crying, boo hoo." One mocked.

"Later queer." The other said before them leaving, not making any physical fight so they wouldn't get in trouble.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh as they left, his hands curling into fists again. He desperately wanted to hit something- no, some/one/. Several someones. But he couldn't think of that now, not when he needed to figure out some sort of plan to help protect Cas. He knew the others would do their best, but none of them were in a lot of his classes. Except Balthazar. The thought of asking him for help made his stomach churn, but he needed to know if he could really count on him to protect Cas. Dean dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands, hating knowing that he couldn't be enough to keep Cas safe. He never had been before, and he wasn't now.

Castiel just sat in his class, thinking of Dean. He was worried something was going to go wrong and he glanced at the time a lot so he can hurry up and go check on him to make sure he was okay. Balthazar saw him check the clock a few times and laughed a little, "It's not going to go faster just because you check on it ever so often. It's only been 5 minutes and you checked it 7 times already." he commented.

Castiel sighed, knowing that Balthazar was right but he glanced at the clock again, counting down on how much time was left. "I know...I'm just worried about Dean." he said quietly.

"Dean? Why would you be? I'm sure he can handle his own." Balthazar asked.

"I'm sure he can too, but if he's outnumbered then what can he do then?" Castiel said worriedly.

"You worry too much Cassie. Wimps here don't like to get their hands dirty. Or more like they are too afraid to fight." Balthazar reassured him. "They talk fierce but they wouldn't raise a hand to back it up. Dean will be okay." he said.

"How would you know?" Castiel side eyed him.

Balthazar shrugged, "I don't, but something tells me he's fine." he told him.

Castiel looked at the clock again before grabbing his bag and heading out the door to gym to find Dean. He got crowded in the hallway but he didn't think much of it since it was always crowded so he just tried to weave his way through, saying excuse me before someone pushed him roughly and then another push and he hit a locker by stumbling and dropped his things. Thankfully, nothing scattered out like the first day of school so he quickly stooped down to gather his things, trying to ignore the laughing. He needed to get to Dean to see if he was okay.

Someone stepped on his fingers and he let out a small yelp before someone else kicked his things and this time they scattered across the floor and people were stepping over it. "Loser." someone would mutter between the laughs, they would call him names and he felt humiliated.

Castiel started picking up his things again, stopping his fingers from shaking. He needed to be strong, what if Dean was hurt? He couldn't be doing this when he had more important things. He started picking up his things before someone tripped him and he hit the ground and everyone burst into laughs.

Balthazar was taking his time to class, figuring Cas had gone to see Dean so he just lollygagged behind everyone before he heard laughing and saw Cas on the ground, and his arms shaking. "Move." he said loudly but calmly.

Some people stopped laughing and moved aside and he started picking up some of Cas's things before offering a hand for Cas to stand up. Castiel looked up and Balthazar gave him a small smile before he took it and stood back up, shaking lightly.

Balthazar put Cas's things away in his bag before carrying it for him. "You okay?" he asked. Castiel nodded a little, not looking at anyone but his feet.

"Fag!" someone called from the crowd and Castiel flinched slightly.

Balthazar glared at the crowd, "And? Come here to say it to my face, probably too much of a frightened kitten? Shame, can't play with the big boys can you?" he mocked.

A guy stepped out of the crowd, sneering at him. "Yeah I'll say it to your face. You're a faggot!" he repeated.

Balthazar shifted Castiel slightly behind him, "Oh, I do not believe I am a stack of sticks for a fire, but I'll note that." he smiled.

"You make me so fucking mad you know that? Fucking fags like you should not go here." The guy snapped. "Like I said before, I am not a stack of sticks. But I suppose what I said didn't go through your thick skull did it?" Balthazar tilted his head slightly.

The guy lunged at him before Balthazar easily side stepped him and caught his arm and twisted it behind his back and pressed his palm to the junction of his shoulder and arm and pulled it backwards and he bent the guy over. "Oh, who's bending for who now?" Balthazar smiled.

"Y-You fucking twat." The guy snapped.

"My, my. Such a vulgar language. Do you speak to your mother like that?" Balthazar asked before pushing his arm more. The guy groaned out in pain. "Another word about me or the young man behind me and I'll snap your arm, got it?" Balthazar threatened.

"F-Fuck you!" The guy snipped.

Balthazar sighed before pushing his arm in again and you could see the joint just waiting to pop out. He put a little bit of more pressure not saying anything else. The guy didn't say anything else before Balthazar dislocated his shoulder and the guy screamed.

"My, do you have a high pitched scream." Balthazar commented. "I can't deal with that." he said before hitting him hard in the back of the neck and he passed out and he quickly popped his shoulder back in and dropped him. "Anyone else want to speak up?" Balthazar asked and the circle of people were dead silent. "I didn't think so." he said before poking the guy on the ground with his shoe. "Trash." he commented before looking at the crowd of people. He pointed to someone, "You. Take him to the nurse." he said before walking Castiel out of the group, who parted ways to let them through.

Castiel glanced back at the closing circle before looking at his feet them up. "Thank you..." he said softly.

"Any time." Balthazar smiled before letting go of Castiel and walking behind him.

Dean started to get anxious when he didn't see Cas where they usually met, what the guys in the locker room had said echoing in his mind, and his fear steadily grew until he saw the two walkin in the hallway. He let out a relieved breath before he noticed Balthazar carrying Cas's backpack and the look on Cas's face. "Hey. What happened? Are you okay?" He asked with a frown, glancing between the two.

Castiel looked up when he walked to the gym and he looked Dean over and reached out for his hands before retreating them so they wouldn't get called anything. He let a small relieved breath, "You're okay..." he said softly. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked.

Balthazar looked away, rolling his eyes a little at how the fact that Cas disregarded what happened to him not even 5 minutes ago to check if Dean was okay. "Yeah we're good. Nothing happened." Balthazar told him, "Just carrying his stuff so he could run to check on you." he lied a little. "He looked upset, probably because he was so worried." he explained.

Castiel glanced at him and wondered why he didn't fully explain to Dean what just happened but didn't say anything.

Balthazar sighed before walking away, "I'm heading to class first. See you there." he said before leaving.

Castiel lightly touched Dean's face and then his hands before feeling tiny grooves in it and he flipped them over and he looked up at Dean, "What happened?" he asked.

Dean gently pulled his hands away and waved it off casually. "Some guys were being dicks, nothing new. They didn't hurt me or anything." He replied reassuringly. "But listen, even though nothing has happened yet, I need you to stay close, okay? Me, someone from the group... Even Balthazar. Just until we're positive it's actually blown over." He said, not wanting to stress Cas about threats that might never come to anything but still wanting him safe. "I'm sorry I can't be around more." He added more quietly.

Castiel lightly shook his head, "It's okay. We have different classes, I know you would stick by me if we were together." he said. "I'll be sure to be careful, I can tell it's not over...They don't do it as clearly now but more discreet..." he told him. He thought a little back onto when names were coming from the crowd and he didn't know where it was coming from. He let out a soft breath before looking back up to Dean, "Should we head to class then?" he asked.

Dean nodded solemnly, knowing that Cas was right. It wasn't over. He sighed as well and fell into step beside Cas as they walked to his next class, Dean's eyes glancing at the other people in the hall with tension in his chest. He felt like they were about to be jumped at any moment by a pack of wolves or something.

Castiel glanced at Dean to see how alert he was and he walked closer to Dean and held his pinkie again. "It's okay Dean." he said softly. People in the hallway were clearly avoiding them, not looking at them but talking quietly to themselves and pressing to the lockers. They were still riled up and scared of what Balthazar did. Most of them were looking at Castiel, gossiping.

"I know, its just-" Dean frowned slightly, trying to pinpoint what seemed off to him. Everyone was really avoiding them, or at least it seemed more than normal. "I dunno. I guess I'm just on edge." He said finally, shaking his head slightly before he looked back at Cas. "But anyway, we only have a little while longer until we can go home, at least."

"It's okay, I understand. I am too." Castiel told him. "But I guess it's a little better that people will avoid us more." he said. "Yes, just a little longer and we can go home." he couldn't wait to feel the relief of leaving. He wanted to just crawl up in bed with Dean and feel better. To replenish his energy from being drained of today.

Dean looked over at Cas and smiled slightly, squeezing his pinky with his own. Cas was right, it hardly mattered why everyone was giving them so much space- as long as no one was bothering them, Dean decided he'd try to relax again. "Well, I guess I'll see you after this period." He said as they came up to Cas's class. "Good luck." He added, only half joking as he let go of Cas's finger.

"Thank you Dean, as to you." Castiel replied. He waved slightly to Dean before walking into his class.

When Dean was walking into his class he could actually hear the rumors this time instead of focusing on whether Cas was going to get hurt or not. "That Novak kid definitely has a new boyfriend! I totally saw it!"

"No way! He was just walking with-" they glanced up and saw Dean before turning their heads. "Think he's cheating?" they said more quietly.

"Totally. You don't pop out a guy's arm just for anyone." the other nodded. There was a lot of talking about what Balthazar did for Cas in the hallway, and people looking at Dean with some sort of pity if not disgust.

Dean frowned, trying to make sense of the snatches of the rumors he heard as he passed. Balthazar had popped out a guy's shoulder? For Cas? He thought suddenly of how upset Cas had looked at first and Balthazar carrying his bag, and Dean felt a sick feeling in his stomach. So Balthazar was protecting Cas- apparently much better than Dean ever had, judging by the way everyone was avoiding them. And they had lied about it. But why? His mind immediately supplied a few possible answers that Dean did his best to ignore, but he couldn't fight the doubt that started to claw mercilessly through his mind. It had taken Balthazar one day to take care of what Dean hadn't been able to stop in weeks.

Balthazar looked at Cas when he came in the class, "Everything fine with Dean?" He asked.

Castiel nodded slightly as he took his seat, "Why did you not tell Dean what happened?" He asked after a few moments.

"You seemed more concerned about him and it really didn't matter what happened." Balthazar shrugged.

"Balthazar...you dislocated someone's shoulder." Castiel supplied. "I popped it back in didn't I?" Balthazar glanced at him.

"Dean will find out that you didn't tell him the truth. Rumors spread fast." Castiel told him.

"Then deal with it then. Can't change what happened." Balthazar told him. Castiel sighed, looking at his phone. Maybe he should text Dean. He sent a text to him after a few minutes.

 **Cas:**   _Make it to class okay?_

Dean felt his phone buzz as he sat down, and he pulled it out to glance at the text. He thought about bringing up what he'd heard in the hall- maybe it was actually just a rumor, or they had exaggerated it.

 **Dean:**   _Yeah, I'm fine. People were really avoiding me in the hall. I heard Balthazar basically beat someone up for you._

Castiel read Dean's text then looked at Balthazar exasperatedly. Balthazar laughed a little and shrugged before looking ahead. Castiel sighed before looking at his phone, he wished he would talk to Dean personally.

 **Cas:**   _He did. I was being kicked around in the hallway. They kicked my things and stepped on my fingers, of course calling me names. He just stepped in to help me until someone provoked him. I'm sorry he didn't say that at first, but he said that it was because he knew I was more concerned about you that I would make sure you're fine first before myself._

Dean frowned. So they hadn't even been exaggerating. He sighed softly, sinking back in his seat slightly. When Balthazar was provoked, he actually took care of people bullying Cas- Dean did nothing. And still Cas was more worried about Dean than himself. He typed out a simple response, not wanting Cas to worry about him being upset or something as well.

 **Dean:**   _I'm glad Balthazar could help and that you're okay._

Castiel read the text before tapping his fingers on the desk. He didn't know what Dean was thinking at the moment, it sounded like it was fine but he couldn't help but have that feeling in his stomach that it wasn't. He looked at his phone again, trying to figure out what to say.

 **Cas:**   _I'm glad you're okay too. Hopefully nothing else will happen. To either of us._

Dean read the text and suppressed another sigh. He was incredibly grateful that they weren't having this conversation face to face, since he knew it would be much easier for Cas to be worried about him. The thought didn't comfort Dean though, since he hated the idea of Cas being so worried about him instead of himself.

 **Dean:**   _me too. But after what Balthazar did, I don't think anyone will mess with you two._

They only had one period left before they could go home, Castiel just wanted to talk to Dean about this, he felt like texting wasn't enough for this conversation. He glanced at the time before replying to Dean, they still had a little more time before he would have to leave.

Balthazar looked at him, "Do you need someone to walk you to your next class?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head lightly, "Thank you for your offer, but I'm going to go talk to Dean." he said.

"Okay." Balthazar replied simply.

 **Cas:**   _Us. That they'll leave us alone. Hopefully no one will bother you either._

Dean read the text and rolled his eyes. Of course Balthazar's actions would end up protecting him too, which he didn't especially like to think about. He knew Cas wouldn't think of it that way, but Dean was slowly starting to realize that Balthazar was a better guy than he had originally given him credit for or than Cas seemed to realize. He was partially grateful that Cas didn't see it, but it also made him feel almost guilty.

 **Dean:**   _I'm sure I'll be fine too. Balthazar might have just solved this whole problem now, so that's good._

Castiel smiled just slightly before looking at Balthazar, "Thank you again. That was kind of you for doing that, but please next time don't resort to violence." he said.

Balthazar looked at him as he put on his bag, "But of course. You only need violence once for them to know, but we'll see. No promises." he smiled.

Castiel shook his head slightly before putting on his bag, then the bell rang. He waved bye to Balthazar before walking toward Dean's class. He heard people murmuring in the hallways, before someone called out at him.

"Cheater!" "Whore!" they yelled at him and he didn't understand why.

"Man whore!" they teased.

"Getting as much as you can are you?" another called out.

"Slut!" someone added before there was a sound of laughing.

Castiel wasn't sure on how to feel about that, he didn't understand why they were calling him that.

Balthazar followed after Castiel just to make sure before he kicked a locker to stop the laughing. "Do you imbeciles ever know when to give up?" he asked. They stayed quiet for a moment, "Or do you need another lesson?" he asked.

The people around started moving away from the people who were calling names and they looked at him before one stood up against Balthazar, "Maybe you should get a lesson to know you fucking place." they said.

Balthazar sized him up, before easily taking him down to the ground and grabbing a pencil out of his pocket and pointing it toward his eye with his hand over the guy's throat. "Now...who knows who's place?" he asked. The guy swallowed thickly, shaking his head. Balthazar smiled and took back the pencil and stood back up before looking at the other pair of people. "Any more comments?" he asked.

They shook their heads and Balthazar turned to start walking before swiftly turning and kicking up his leg toward their face but didn't make contact. They look petrified. "Get lost." he said before standing up straight again and fixing his clothes. The guy on the ground scrambled to follow after his fleeing friends.

Castiel looked over at Balthazar, "Ah...thank you...again." he repeated.

"Like I said before, any time." Balthazar replied before fixing his bag. He started walking next to Castiel again and people made room for them and he sighed a little, "I think I might have ruined your social life." he commented.

Castiel laughed lightly, "I didn't have one in the first place." he replied. "Thank you again, I'm sorry you had to step in. And used violence again..." he said.

"I didn't. I didn't hurt them, just emphasized my point." Balthazar told him simply. "Now, do you really don't need someone to walk you to your class?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head, "Dean is going with me." he told him.

Balthazar shrugged before walking off, "Later Castiel." he waved when he saw Dean's figure in the distance. Castiel watched him go before continuing to walk to find Dean.

Dean frowned slightly as he walked up to Cas, seeing people avoiding him even more than before. "Hey, I heard some commotion- was that about you? Are you alright?" He asked, glancing up to see Balthazar walking in a different direction.

"I'm okay." Castiel replied, looking at Dean. "Sadly it was about me." he told him and played with his fingers a little. "People were calling me a...a whore. I'm not even sure...not even sure why they would but they did." he said. "But Balthazar stepped in again to make sure I got to you unharmed before leaving." he explained. "I'm okay." he repeated.

Dean's frown deepened, suddenly remembering that people had been accusing Cas of cheating on him with Balthazar. He knew better than to believe it, of course, but apparently that didn't stop anyone else. "I think people are assuming you and Balthazar are a thing now too. I'm sorry they're insulting you though." He apologized lamely, figuring that was all he could do at this point. He wasn't sure what made him feel worse: the fact that Balthazar was being a better protecter to Cas or that Dean could feel bad that Cas was being protected at all.

Castiel could hear the slight guilt in Dean's voice. He looked at him, "Dean, I'm not cheating on you. I promise. I didn't ask him for anything, he just came along." He said. "What's on your mind?" He asked, not making much movement to his cooking class.

"I know, of course you're not, Cas." Dean replied, wishing he could keep a better poker face as he started to head towards Cas's class. "I'm glad Balthazar is helping you, I really am." He said before pausing to make sure Cas was with him and then continuing. "I kinda wish I was the one to be helping you, but as long as you're okay it doesn't matter if it's him or me." He explained with a shrug, keep his voice and expression casual. "Plus, no one has bothered me either. I think your buddy is solving our problem."

Castiel followed after Dean, hearing the bitterness in his voice in the last sentence. He gently caught Dean's arm, "Dean...this is more about protecting me. Something you aren't saying." He said. "What's bothering you Dean?" He asked.

Dean reluctantly turned to look at Cas, deciding that he should be honest. "It's just that I feel like-" he broke off suddenly, glancing around at the people that were passing them both in the halls. "Maybe we should talk about this later. It's not a big deal, honestly." He reassured Cas.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked. "I only care if you're okay." He said. "If you don't want to talk about this now...I won't ask." He told him. "Later then? You'll tell me?" He looked at Dean as they slowly came to a stop at his class. "Promise?" He added.

Dean hesitated only for a moment before he nodded. "I promise." He replied sincerely. He didn't really want to, but now that Cas was worried, he knew that he would need to. Cas would probably reassure him of everything, which was more than Dean deserved.

Castiel gently reached out and touched his hand before looking from his class then to Dean. "Okay...I'll see you after class." He said. He was still worried but he held it off until later. He walked into his class and sat down, knowing the period would go by quickly.

Dean was relieved that Cas let it go for now, although he still wasn't looking forward to the talk. He made his way to his next class, and he knew that they would be out of class soon and that Cas would probably bring it up again as soon as they were alone.

Soon class was over, but it felt longer since Castiel kept looking at the time. He gathered his bag and was out the door first and walking to Dean's class, no one bothered him as he went there and he waited for Dean.

Dean saw Cas and took a deep breath, knowing he was going to have to get this over with. "Hey. No troubles this time?" He asked as he walked over. But of course Cas didn't have any troubles, Balthazar had taken care of that.

"Well...I almost accidentally added too much ingredients into my batter because I was thinking about you." Castiel told him. "I didn't though, luckily. My biscuits turned out well. We can eat them later." he said. He walked with Dean out to the impala and slid into the passenger side and put his bag down but he didn't really ask Dean about what they were talking earlier. He just kind of held off of it, to see if Dean would talk first.

"I'm glad they came out okay." Dean replied, pausing for a moment before realizing that Cas wasn't going to start the conversation. "But you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, really. I just wasn't expecting Balthazar to be so willing to protect you, I guess." He said.

"Is that really it, Dean?" Castiel asked. "I didn't expect it either, but he did. I have told him thank you for doing so already." he told him. "I think there's more on your mind about this situation than you're telling me Dean." he looked over at him. "What are you thinking about?"

A hint of a smile creeped onto Dean's face despite himself. "You know, you're the only person that always knows when I'm not saying everything." He commented, suddenly unsure of just how good that was. "It's just hard because last week I couldn't protect you at all other than bring you home, and this week Balthazar saves both our skins by dislocating a guy's shoulder. You always say I protect you, but I really don't." He finished, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"Stop the car." Castiel told him. "Stop the car Dean. I don't want you driving while we talk about this." he said and that's all he said before he went quiet.

"What? Cas, it's not that big of a deal, I can drive and-" Dean broke off when he glanced over and saw Cas's expression, and he knew this was nonnegotiable. He sighed reluctantly but did as Cas instructed, finding a place where he could pull over and park.

Castiel was sitting straight in his seat, having his hands in his lap. "Dean. When I was still in gym with you and I had to go home early that day because I had an attack, what did I say to you?" he asked. He remembered himself telling Dean specifically not to hurt the guy who bullied him, to talk if he could.

"Uh..." Dean paused to think, not wanting to say the wrong thing when Cas was in a mood he never really seen. "... To try to talk to him instead of hurting him." He suggested, glancing over at Cas to make sure he was right.

Castiel didn't look at Dean, he just continued to his next question. "Yes. That's what I told you. For all the times I have been bullied or you have gotten close to hurting someone, what did I do?" he asked another question.

"You stopped me from hurting them...?" Dean tried, attempting to figure out where Cas was going with all of this and hoping he was answering the questions right. He wasn't entirely certain of how he felt about the way Cas was looking straight ahead and asking these things.

Castiel asked on more question, "And when Balthazar decided to step in, what did you hear he did?" he asked, still not looking at him yet.

"He dislocated a guy's shoulder and then popped it back in." Dean replied, starting to see Cas's point. "And knocked him out, or something." He added, still watching him.

Castiel turned his head to Dean, "Yes. All you said was right." he told him. "The difference between you two is...frankly, I don't give a damn on what Balthazar does. If he wants to use violence then he's free to do so. I don't care. He's not my problem. I told him not to do so but if he does, then I don't care." he started. "I care for only the fact that if you got hurt, you got in trouble, or you resorted to violence right away. I know that sounds stupid since violence gave us our break but people have been so violent to me Dean that I definitely do not want others to suffer it, even if they deserve it." he said. "I am telling you Dean. I could care less about the fact that Balthazar used violence to solve our problem. I am grateful, I am. But for you to say that you don't protect me, you are wrong. More wrong than I could say." he shook his head. "Dean, who do you think soothes my anxiety, attacks, nightmares when I have them? Who helps me with my problems? Who is the one who takes care of my doubts?" he asked. "If you dare tell me Dean that you don't do that for me, if not well, I will walk myself home because obviously I do not need you right? That you don't think you're more than enough for me?" he fumed, looking at Dean directly with a serious face.

The tension in Dean's shoulders eased slightly, and his gaze softened slightly as he looked at Cas. "I know I help you with that- the best I can, anyway- but if Balthazar had... Pulled his little stunt earlier, you might not have had those attacks. We might have been able to go back to school sooner. And if he hadn't helped you with that guy, would you have had an attack? Because who knows how long it would take for me to get to you." He said, trying to make Cas understand.

"And if I wasn't so weak and cowardly I wouldn't have these attacks!" Castiel told him. "Because all I need is help don't I? I can't ever handle myself. The fact that I have to rely on someone else to simply defend me is stupid. If I've been able to defend myself, none of this would have happened!" Castiel snapped. "What happened, happened. I got those attacks and you were there to help me get over it. I could have gone back to school sooner. I could have gone back at any time, but I was too scared to go back. I could have, didn't mean I wanted to." he said.

"I-" Dean opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again, surprised by Cas's vehement reply. "Okay, I see what you mean. It's still not your fault, but I'm sorry. You're right, as always." He said quietly, looking over at him. "Alright, so how about neither of us blames ourselves for any of this?" He said with a slight smile.

Castiel stared at Dean, "Are you really not going to blame yourself for this or are you just saying that because of what I said? If you're just saying that to make me calm down, don't. Tell me what you're thinking, I can't read your mind. How will I know? Don't tell me something like that just because you want this to be over, if you still feel some type of guilt then tell me. Or is it because you won't tell me because you don't think you deserve me telling you that you're more than enough for me?" he asked.

Dean sighed in exasperation, figuring he should have known Cas wouldn't let it go that easily. "Of course I don't think I'm more than enough for you." He snapped, his frustrations finally bubbling over. "Of course I'm going to wonder how I could ever be enough for you when there's charming bastards like Balthazar running around trying to impress you. I'm not exactly a catch, Cas, and I know that. You haven't had other relationship experience, so maybe you don't realize it, but there are so many people that would be better for you. I love you, and I know you love me, but I'm nothing special. I calm you down, I take care of you and all that. But that's what couples are supposed to do. I just-" he broke off with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, exasperation leaving as suddenly as it had come. "I just can't help but think that the reason we work so well is that I just happened to be lucky enough to realize how amazing you are first."

"I say the exact same to you!" Castiel let Dean finish what he said, his frustration building at the fact that Dean thought so little of himself. "I can say the EXACT same thing to you. I don't know how I got you, I don't know how we ended up together, I don't know why you chose me. I'm nothing special either. You think I'm a catch? Dean. I am a walking mess of problems. I'm surprised you would even want me, no one wanted me before. My brothers didn't. My mom only wanted me because of how she raised me. I did everything I could to get her to at least look at me but where is she? So why do you tell me that's what couples do? Not even normal people do that for everyone! There's always problems, there's always doubt, worries, nothing is perfect." he looked away from Dean, wanting to scream from his emotions. "No I haven't had other relationship experiences, I don't care if there are better people for me. I don't care that there are people trying to impress me. I care for the fact that I chose you. To me Dean, to me, you're special. To me you're more than enough. You are everything I missed, I lack, that I am missing, you're everything that I need." his eyes darted around a little before looking at Dean with a sad expression. "Why don't you understand that you do more for me than anyone I have met before? More than Balthazar, more than Gabriel, more than Anna, more than Jo and Ellen. Why don't you understand that...that I was on the brink of everything. This year. This year when I was so close to graduating, I was at the end of my rope and standing on the tip to just fall. I am sick Dean. I am a miserable person, I am sick, mentally, I am more baggage than I am good. Family, myself, everything. I'm barely scraping myself by, so why do you think I hold onto you so tight? Because every time I say that, I think about how that sad darkness I used to sit in all the time and even just a little, you were the ray of hope I needed to keep going." his voice got soft and he started tearing up before he shook his head and rubbed his eye roughly. "So don't tell me. Don't tell me that you're never more than enough for me, because you are the reason I want to live."

Dean sat for a moment, speechless at everything Cas had said. "Cas..." He said softly, starting to reach over to take his hand before he stopped himself. "You don't know how amazing you are. Everything about you is incredible. I've been with other people and I know that you are one in a million. I don't know why you got stuck with such a shitty life up until now, but I'm going to do everything I can to make it right." He said, voice quiet but passionate. "I believe you when you say you think I'm special. I can't understand why you think that, and maybe I never will. But I do believe you, and I don't have to understand it. I can't say that I won't have my own doubts, but I'll let you reassure me, even when I don't think I deserve it." He promised softly, looking solemnly into Cas's eyes.

"Okay." Castiel replied. He nodded slightly, "Okay. That's all I ask..." He said. He was still riled up from his frustrations and his emotions, he just glanced at Dean before turning to look out the window. "You can drive now." He told him.

Dean frowned, knowing that Cas was still upset, but he did as he said. Maybe he should let Cas calm down while he drove home, and then try to make up for getting him so riled up in the first place. "Are you sure you're alright? I wasn't expecting you to get so mad about all of this." He admitted, starting the engine again but not shifting out of park.

"What were you expecting Dean?" Castiel asked, turning slowly to look at him. "For me to tell you that you're right? That I would find someone better and go off with someone? Like Balthazar?" He shook his head before looking back out the window. "I'll calm down." He said.

Dean didn't reply to that, and instead turned his attention back to driving as much as he could. He didn't want Cas to be upset with him, but he had no idea what else to do. Instead, he just drove in silence until they got back home again.

Castiel sat there for a moment before grabbing his bag and shrugging it on his shoulder and opening his door and stepping out. He stood there for a moment before climbing back in the car and looked at Dean, "I am still upset. I'm just so...I get upset when you don't see how amazing you are Dean. I think you're so much more than you know. And you know so /little/. It makes me sad. I struggle with what I know of myself too, but I'm learning. I'm trying. I just..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know..." he sighed before slumping back in his chair and breathing out.

Dean got out and grabbed his bag when Cas did, and he walked around the car so that he could crouch beside where Cas was seated. "Alright. If you think I'm that amazing, then clearly there must be something there. So I'm going to try too. If I'm good enough for you, then I must be pretty awesome." He said, lips quirking in a slight smile at the end. "Is that better? I can at least promise to try." He added, desperately wanting to make amends.

"Don't ask me if that's better. Don't try to make it as it's to make it up to me." Castiel looked at him. "But do you seriously promise? Not for me, but for yourself. Promise?"

Dean took a slow breath and nodded. "I'll try for myself, I promise." He replied seriously, meeting Cas's eyes so that he could see that he was being honest.

Castiel looked at him before nodding slightly, "Okay." He said. He stared at Dean for a bit before he leaned down and kissed him, pulling him closer so he could wrap his arms around him. He kissed his again before sighing. He felt a little better, but he would fully calm down soon.

Dean relaxed slightly with the kisses, glad they had been able to work it out. "Do you want to go inside now?" He offered, standing again. He knew Cas wasn't totally better, but he hoped it would be alright again soon.

Castiel shook his head, "Not at the moment, no." he replied. "I'll come in soon if you want to go in first." he told him. He looked at Dean before leaning back in the passenger seat, he just needed the fresh air right now to calm down.

Dean nodded slightly, but didn't move towards the house yet. He leaned against the side of the car, giving Cas some space but not leaving him completely. He didn't want to go in without him.

"Do you want to sit with me in the backseat?" Castiel asked after a few moments in silence. He wanted to make it better but he also needed to calm himself down too, this was probably a way he could do both.

Dean glanced over at Cas when he spoke. "Yeah, okay." He replied, moving off of the impala to open the back door. He set his backpack on the ground and slid in, leaving plenty of space for Cas.

Castiel follow after him and slid in before leaving the door open for the air. He left his backpack on the seat in front. He leaned on Dean and gently took his hand. He was trying to figure out what to do with the remnants of his feelings so he could calm down. He figured cooking would help but right now he just stayed where he was. "I was really mad you know? I wanted to scream. I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not actually sorry." He told him.

Dean couldn't help but smile slightly and glanced down at Cas. "I think this is one of the first times I've seen you really mad about something, and it's me not thinking enough of myself." He commented, thinking that it would seem strange from anyone but Cas. "Don't apologize if you're not sorry, it's alright." He added.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, "I wasn't planning on apologizing. I just wanted to tell you that." he said. "I wanted to pull you out the car earlier and shake some sense into you, I was so frustrated with how our conversation was. It was like you were telling me to leave you...and that made me scared, /mad/ even, that you don't think you deserve happiness." he told him. "I was just really upset at the whole thing."

"Cas, even if I didn't think I deserved happiness, I would never tell you to leave me. And I'd never leave you." Dean replied seriously, looking at him honestly. "I know a good thing when I have it, and you make happy. I'm sorry I got you so mad and upset, but it won't happen again. I want what makes me happy, you make me happy, and there's no way I'd give you up without a fight to anyone- especially not Balthazar. Besides, knocking a guy out is way too extreme anyway." He added with a small smile.

Castiel finally gave him a slight smile, he laughed a little. "Yeah, it was a bit extreme." his heart warmed at Dean's words so he scooted closer and leaned his head onto Dean's shoulder. He squeezed their hands, "I forgive you." he said. He snuggled in closer and let out a small breath, feeling better now.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Cas, leaning against him as well. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if you stayed mad at me much longer." He replied with a chuckle.

"You can kiss me to make it up to me. Maybe a back rub." Castiel smiled a little. "A bubble bath would be nice too." he said. "Course we only ever take baths after we do anything intimate. Feels like we'd be breaking some sort of sexual tradition if we didn't." he laughed lightly. "Petting my hair is also good." he added. "You know what makes me snuggly and putty in your hands, I'm sure you'll find a way."

"Hmm, so a back rub..." Dean began, stroking his hand across Cas's back a few times before moving up to brush his fingers in his hair. "Hair petting... And a kiss." He added, tilting Cas's chin up gently with his other hand to kiss him softly. "Is it working?" He asked with a smile.

"Mmm...put some more time into it and I'll tell you." Castiel murmured, looking back at Dean. "Come back and kiss me again Dean." he told him, his eyes looking between the two before at Dean's lips then back up.

"I think I can spare some time to it properly." Dean murmured in response, a slight smile curving his lips as he watched Cas's gaze flicker down and back. Dean kept his hand in Cas's hair as he leaned forward for another kiss, taking his time now.

Castiel leaned into the kiss, turning slightly to get more comfortable. He held Dean's hand in one and the other rested on his shoulder. He didn't make any movement to rush it or lead it, he figured Dean would catch on that if he did anything to make it up to him, Cas wouldn't do anything to help him do it faster.

Dean curled one arm around Cas to pull him in closer, and his other hand tangled gently into Cas's hair. His earlier worries and tension melted away as he slowly deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue across Cas's lower lip. He did want to make things better for Cas, and this was the best way he knew how.

Castiel made a soft appreciative sound before shifting slightly and sitting between Dean's legs. He thought about his position before deciding to put his back to Dean's chest and just turning his head to keep the kiss going. He had both of Dean's arms wrapped around him now and he used his free and to lightly touch the side of Dean's cheek as they kissed.

Dean hummed in approval of Cas's positioning, now able to feel Cas completely pressed against his front. He spread his fingers and let his hands roam across the fabric on Cas's chest as he settled behind him and craned his neck slightly to make the kiss easier for them both.

Castiel lightly gasped as he kissed Dean, leaning more into him and back so he wouldn't have to turn his neck so much. He gently sucked on Dean's lower lip before breaking the kiss slightly, "If you continue...would I get my bubble bath?" he asked, laughing a little.

Dean smirked, his eyes tracing across Cas's jaw and lips before meeting his gaze again. "I think I can make that happen, if you want." He replied with a grin before kissing the corner of Cas's jaw and making his way back to his lips.

"Bubble baths are nice...but we're in your car." Castiel told him. He paused for a moment, thinking of the time of Christmas in Dean's car, there was enough room for them but he looked at a Dean, enjoying the kisses on his skin. "If we...if we stay in the car..we're parked in front of the house...someone might see us." He said.

"Do you want to take this upstairs, then?" Dean asked, stopping the kisses only long to suggest it before he continued making his way across Cas's jaw. He really enjoyed how they were positioned, being able to press so close to Cas, but he definitely didn't want to be seen by anyone

Castiel found the choice of going upstairs less and less appealing as Dean continued to kiss him. "No...don't want to move." He said, tilting his face a little for the kisses. "We could just...maybe moving the car? But that means moving apart." He added. He didn't really want to do that, but it would be the smart thing to do.

Dean hummed against Cas's skin, trying to think, before he nodded reluctantly. "Okay, maybe we should move the car at least." He replied, keeping his lips close to Cas's skin without kissing him now. "But that means you have to move." He added, looking up at him.

Castiel glanced at him and gave him a quick kiss before moving to the side. He felt colder now without Dean pressed to his back. He really liked that feeling.

Dean frowned slightly at the loss of Cas against him, but he moved quickly out of the car and around to the driver's seat. He picked up his bag, tossing it into the front and closing the back door. "Don't worry, I know someplace close." He said, hurriedly starting the car and shifting into drive. He drove a short way to the back of the lot where no one would come looking or see them, and immediately cut the engine once he'd parked. He slid back in next to Cas and kissed him again, shifting to let Cas return to their previous position.

Castiel immediately moved back to how he was, sighing contently at the warmth again. He kissed Dean and reached for his hands to wrap around him again.

Dean hummed against Cas's lips again, wrapping his arms tightly around him and pulling him close. Dean deepened the kiss again and tugged at Cas's lip gently as he ran his hand down Cas's chest and stomach.

Castiel made a soft sound, arching slightly as he shivered. He slid a hand into Dean's hair and gently stroked his hair and pushed his head closer to him to deepen the kiss. He shifted his hips back just slightly, feeling Dean's cock press at the back of him.

Dean moaned softly into Cas's mouth, spreading his legs further so that Cas was completely between them. He rocked slightly against Cas as he slid his hands beneath his shirt, feeling more arousal at the contact.

Castiel lightly gasped, still arching into the touch. He rolled his hips against Dean, feeling him become slightly harder behind him and it was making him aroused that /he/ was doing that. He continued to gently rub against Dean as they kissed. He tugged the end of his hair a little before going back to petting it softly.

Dean pulled up on Cas's shirt, tracing the shape of his chest and circling his nipples lightly. He broke off of their kiss so that he could kiss Cas's neck, scraping his teeth against the skin lightly. Dean was starting to feel the heat spreading through his blood, wanting Cas more and more as he moved against him.

Castiel moaned softly, leaning back against Dean and leaning his head onto his shoulder and tilting his head to the side to give Dean more room. He kept a hand in Dean's hair but moved his free hand behind Dean and onto his ass to move him closer as he ground his hips into him.

Dean grunted and met Cas's grinding with his own hips, rutting against him. He fumbled with Cas's fly for a moment before slipping his hand inside of Cas's waistband and cupping his hardening erection. Dean leaned his head against Cas's hand, still kissing and sucking at the skin on his neck but being careful not to leave an obvious mark.

"Mmm...Dean..." Castiel moaned, moving from Dean's hand to his hips, rolling between the two. He gripped Dean's hair, spreading his legs a little. He swallowed thickly, arching up and panting softly.

Dean moaned in response, momentarily letting go of Cas so that he could pull his shirt over his head and kiss along his shoulder. He paused again to pull off his own shirt, wrapping his arm around Cas again to press their now-bare skin against each other. He slipped his hand into Cas's waistband again and stroked him.

Castiel buckled his hips slightly into Dean's hand before rolling his hips back into Dean. He was panting more, closing his eyes to relish in the feeling. He gently touched Dean's head and tilted it so they could kiss. He kissed him languidly and passionately, moaning into his mouth.

Dean was breathless, completely intoxicated by Cas's kiss. He moved to tease Cas's nipple again with his free hand, gasping softly as he rocked against his hips, before he trailed his hand down to tug Cas's pants and underwear together.

Castiel made soft sounds against Dean, lifting his hips up so Dean could remove his clothes. Once he got them off, he started rolling his hips against Dean again, wrapping an arm around Dean's neck and leaning back against him. He held on the back of Dean's hip again to get the most pressure. "Ah...Dean." He panted.

Dean groaned, Cas's rocking giving him little waves of pleasure that just made him want more. He gripped Cas's hip with one hand and used the other to pull down his own pants, not bothering to take them off completely. Once he'd gotten his pants and underwear out of the way, Dean went back to stroking Cas teasingly with one hand as he continued to rock against Cas's motions.

Castiel groaned, glancing down to see Dean stroking him. He moaned at how arousing that was. He panted, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder and spreading his legs out more. "Want you Dean. Love the feeling..." He told him.

"Mm, me too," Dean groaned, aching for the feeling of Cas around him. He moved around Cas so that he could spit onto his hand, not wanting to worry about finding lube. He pressed a finger into Cas, starting to slick him up before pushing another inside as well. "I want you so damn bad, Cas..." He panted softly, breath brushing past his ear.

Castiel whimpered softly at Dean's words. He nodded as he rolled his hips onto Dean's fingers and scooting his butt out a little and spreading his legs to make it easier on them. He had his head resting on Dean's chest now, panting as he clenched down a little on his fingers. "Love your c-cock Dean..." He arched, moaning. He hadn't ever used that word but it was always in what he read so he figured he use it. He would blush but he was too focused on Dean's fingers.

Dean arched slightly against Cas, moaning as Cas's words sent hot spikes of arousal to his already hard erection. It was almost painful to wait any longer, so he slipped his fingers out of Cas and rewet them to lube himself, hissing at the brief contact of his hand. "You- ngh, you drive me crazy," he managed thickly, his fingers gripping Cas's hip as he guided himself into Cas's tight, warm entrance. "And fuck, you feel so good," he half gasped, half moaned at the feeling.

Castiel gasped, his mouth dropping open a little as his breath caught. He panted roughly after, moving one of his hands onto the side of Dean's thigh and the other onto his arm to hold onto something. "M-move please Dean." he asked, rolling his hips onto Dean. He moaned, rocking onto Dean's cock and gasping, moans spilling from him.

Dean grunted and readily responded to Cas's request, holding onto Cas's hip with one hand and his cock with the other. He shifted his hips against Cas's motions to get the most friction possible, pressing his head back against the seat as he savored the sound of Cas's moans.

Castiel swallowed, tipping his head forward and looking down before squeezing his eyes closed. He could see what what happening and it was embarrassing but also arousing. He wanted to move more but he was almost touching the roof already. He shifted forward and grabbed onto the back of the driver's seat and spread his legs over Dean's before rocking onto him. He moaned loudly, "Dean...more. Give me more..." he panted as he tried to move himself more.

Dean shifted in the seat and angled himself slightly so that he could thrust more easily into Cas. His fingers were leaving marks against Cas's hip, but he didn't notice as he bit his lip harshly and bucked his hips up to meet Cas again and again. The only sounds were their mingled gasps and moans, and the sound of their skin as they hit each other.

"Ah! Ah! Deaan.." Castiel whined, he gripped the seat and had his head bowed between them. He felt his orgasm coming soon at the roughness. He felt like he was going crazy, meeting every thrust with desperation. The car rocked a bit at their activities.

"Nn- yes, come on Cas, come on," Dean groaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut as his thrusts became more erratic. He could feel himself getting close, but was doing his best to wait Cas out. Dean moved his hand against him more quickly and tightly, goading Cas closer to cumming.

Castiel came shortly after, digging his fingers into the seat. He arched his back, tipping his head back and moaning Dean's name. He came over Dean's fingers and he panted roughly, rocking his hips into his orgasm and he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a throaty sound.

The feeling of Cas clenching around him mixed with the intoxicating sounds he was making made Dean cum not long after, gasping Cas's name as he arched against the seat. He sat, panting, and leaned his head against Cas's back lightly before he kissed his shoulder gently.

Castiel moaned, feeling Dean fill him. It felt hot. He swallowed as he let up his grip on the seat and there was little dents from his fingers but they were slowly filling again. He leaned back and laid back onto Dean, moaning again at the feeling of Dean shifting in him. He had his legs over Dean and gently reached in between his legs and touched where they met, just gently touching and thinking about how they actually were connected at that point. He moaned again, bowing his head a little and pulled back his fingers and they were wet. He just licked away the cum and laid back against Dean, sated and happy.

Dean wrapped his arm loosely around Cas, and he moved his oen hand to lick away some of Cas's cum from his fingers before he just rested his hand on his leg. His breathing was slowly steadying, and he was enjoying the feel of still being inside Cas. He felt warm and content all over.

Castiel rubbed his face against Dean affectionately, before breathing out softly. He liked the full feeling he had so he sat still to not move Dean too much. His breathing slowly evened out and he was just laying against Dean, he gently turned his head to look at Dean before kissing him softly. He stroked his fingers through Dean's hair as they kissed before he broke the kiss to kiss Dean's cheek and then a little on his neck before he let out a content breath.

Dean smiled at the soft kisses, stroking Cas's arm idly with his thumb. He didn't have any motivation to move, and he was glad Cas didn't seem to either. "Well I guess we can have that bubble bath now without breaking tradition." He commented with a drowsy grin.

"Mmm...a bubble bath sounds nice..." Castiel murmured. He snuggled in closer to Dean, and moving one of his arms to wrap around himself. He put his hand over Dean's and rested the other on his lap. He felt good. He kissed Dean again before resting against him again, "Moving sounds so unappealing.." he commented.

Dean chuckled lightly, his eyes still closed as he leaned back on the seat and held Cas against himself. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's just not move yet- we don't have anywhere to be, anyway." He replied with a half shrug.

Castiel leaned his face into Dean's neck and breathing in. He always found it calming when he did that, "No we don't have anywhere to be...expect maybe together." he smiled slightly. He picked up Dean's jacket and draped it over himself and made a happy sound at how cozy he was. "...Do we have any tissues in the car? How are we going to clean up?" he asked softly.

Dean smiled as Cas used his jacket as a blanket, glad he was comfortable. "Mm... I think I have some tissues in the glove box or some napkins or something." He replied after thinking about it for a moment.

"Mmm...as long as we clean some up...I'm sorry I came in your car...I can clean it later." Castiel told him. "I like being this close to you...close quarters but I don't want to ruin your car." He said, snuggling closer.

"It's alright, if I minded then I would have insisted we go inside." Dean replied with a shrug, leaning his chin on Cas's shoulder. "It won't be hard to clean up, anyway." He added, taking a slow breath.

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "I think you might like the thought of having intercourse in the Impala." He commented. "I actually enjoy the thought that if I asked you to have intercourse with me somewhere that you would probably comply. Which I find very arousing. To have the chance to have you whenever I like." He murmured quietly and nipped at Dean's ear.

"Oh, I would definitely comply." Dean replied, breath catching slightly as Cas bit at his ear. "It's so easy for you to drive me crazy- if you ask, I don't think I'd be able to refuse." He added, glancing over at Cas out of the corner of his eye and watching him.

"/You/ drive me crazy...how much I love the feeling of you inside of me." Castiel hummed softly before licking Dean's ear. He shifted his hips slightly to show what he meant. "If I could...I would bend over for you and just let you take me whenever." He nuzzled into Dean's neck.

Dean made a soft noise at the thought, shifting slightly beneath Cas. "I never thought you'd be so... I don't even know how to phrase it, but I love it." He replied, tilting his head slightly to make it easier for Cas to reach him.

"I hope it's not bad what you can't phrase." Castiel murmured, biting the side of Dean's neck since he openly made access for him. He started leaving marks on Dean's skin, gently sucking and biting before licking his spots. He kissed Dean's collarbone, "Think we should head back yet or would you like to stay here a little longer?" He asked.

"Oh no, definitely not bad." Dean replied, letting out a contented sigh at the feeling. "I guess we should start heading in." He added reluctantly. "But it's definitely up to you, since you're the one who has to move first." He said with a slight smile.

"Don't give me the choice...I might want to keep you here." Castiel teased lightly. "Though that bubble bath does sound really appealing..." He trailed off a bit before he sighed softly. "Okay...I'll move." He said before sliding a hand between his legs to ease Dean out of him and he started leaking a bit so he covered his entrance with his fingers and rolled off the side of Dean and kept his fingers pressed. "You may drive now, or possibly get me tissues." He said, shifting more off the seat so he wouldn't leak on them. He got a little curious as he sat there and pressed one of his fingers in. It was really easy to do so and it was filled with Dean's cum. He could feel it leaking out more but he was just awed by the thought of him being filled by Dean.

Dean groaned slightly as he moved, pulling up his pants again and stepping out of the car. He'd already been planning on giving the impala a good cleaning that was already overdue, so he didn't mind. He went around to the passenger's side to grab the tissues, handing back to Cas and arching a brow slightly at his positioning. "I'll let you clean up a little before I start driving." He offered.

"Ah...I kind of enjoy the feeling of your semen inside of me. I'll just...I'll be careful not to get any on your seats, you may drive if you would like." Castiel took the tissue from Dean and pressed it on his entrance before putting on his shirt and giving Dean his and taking his jacket and draping it over his legs.

Dean nodded and pulled on his shirt as he walked around to the driver's side and slid into the seat. He started the engine and started driving back to the house. When he pulled up to where they had been earlier, he parked and cut the engine again. "You want some help getting inside?" He asked, turning to look back at Cas.

"If you can, please. If not I can just go myself." Castiel replied. He glanced at his pants before moving his hand over to grab his pants so he could get dressed.

"Of course I'll help you." Dean replied with a chuckle. "Up you go." He said, smiling as he came around to pick Cas up with the jacket. He walked up to the house, being careful to avoid Bobby or Sam and any awkwardness that would lead to before he made it upstairs and to the bathroom. "So bubble bath?" He asked.

"Yes please." Castiel nodded. He watched Dean run the water, washing his hand under it as well before he plugged it up so it would slowly fill. Castiel threw away the tissue, hanging onto Dean's jacket and burying his face into it. "Smells like you." He said softly.

Dean looked at Cas and smiled, standing up while the water filled so that he could strip of his shirt and taking off his pants again. "You know what else smells like me? Me." He said with a grin, stepping into the tub once the water had started to warm up. "Which is good, 'cause my jacket isn't coming into the water." He added, chuckling.

"You sounds jealous of your jacket." Castiel lifted his face and looked at him with a smile. He set the jacket aside to take off his shirt before picking it back up and holding it again. He buried his face a little again into it with a small laugh before looking back up again at Dean. He set the jacket aside and got up to go under the sink to get the soap for the bubbles. He poured a little into the running water so it would start bubbling. He then put it away again and looked back at Dean, "Would you like to lay down first or would you like me to?" he asked.

"You wanna lay down first this time?" Dean asked, figuring that Cas hadn't been first yet so they might as well change it this time. He let Cas get down first before sitting down as well and leaning up against him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and snuggled into the junction of his neck and breathing in softly. He lowered himself a little to wait for the water to fill more but he was warm with Dean pressed against him. He gently squeezed Dean as he snuggled more into him.

Dean sighed contentedly, leaning against Cas and resting his hands over his across his stomach. When the tub filled and the bubbles start to rise, Dean leaned across and turned the faucet off. "This was a good idea." He decided as he rested against Cas again, enjoying the feeling of warm water all around him.

"Mhmm... I knew you'd enjoy this." Castiel murmured. He held Dean against him and kissed the side of his head, then his temple and he settled back in again. He lifted one of his hands from Dean's waist and scooped a handful of suds before putting them slowly back in the water. He swirled them around a little to make a clearing of water before the bubbles started closing in again. The bathroom was quiet as it usually was with the sound of light splashing. The bath made the room smell like spring, having a clean crisp smell to it.

Dean watched Cas play with the bubbles, letting the warm water and his comfort relax all of his muscles and tension away. This was exactly how he wanted to unwind at the end of the day, and Cas seemed to have completely forgiven him from earlier.

Castiel started humming softly, playing with the bubbles as he leaned his chin on Dean's shoulder. He sang softly to Dean when he put his hand back in the water to hold his. "You're alone, you're on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?" he sang. "Glass half empty, glass half full. Well either way, you won't be going thirsty. Count your blessings not your flaws." he squeezed Dean's hand before continuing. "You've got it all, you've lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king again." he squeezed Dean.

Dean smiled softly as he listened to the lyrics, his heart swelling. Cas really was the hands that caught him when he doubted, just like he'd promised. He turned slightly to give Cas a gentle, lingering kiss before he pulled back and smiled. "What song is that?" He asked quietly, squeezing his hand slightly.

"It's King by Lauren Aquilina. I heard it somewhere and I enjoy her singing." Castiel told him, looking back at Dean softly. "I think the lyrics are meaningful." he replied. He gently brushed back Dean's hair, "You don't get what all this is, you're too wrapped up in your self doubt. You've got that young blood, set it free." He started singing quietly to Dean as he looked at him. "You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king..." he rested his hand on the side of Dean's head, just keeping his gaze. "There's method in my madness, there's no logic in your sadness. You don't gain a single thing from misery...take it from me." he dragged the note out a little, before repeating the chorus twice. "You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound. There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown. You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head. Put all your faults to bed. You can be king...again." he slowed down until he stopped.

"You're amazing." Dean murmured after a few moments, turning his head slightly to kiss Cas's cheek. I don't know about Lauren, but I definitely enjoy your singing." He added with a smile, letting out a slow, peaceful breath. "I love you." He said quietly after a pause.

"I love you too." Castiel looked at him before kissing his forehead. "I'm glad you enjoy my singing. You're the only one I sing to." he said. He just hugged Dean closer and lowered them a little more into the water so they could be warmer. "I enjoy our baths...they're very relaxing." he said. "But we still have to shower after to clean ourselves." he added. "And I need to clean before we can cuddle." he told him.

Dean nodded, glancing up at him. "Yeah, I guess we should do that. It's always so hard to want to move when you make it so comfortable, though." He replied with a chuckle. "Still, I guess it'll be worth it to go lay in bed." He added thoughtfully, waiting a few more minutes to enjoy the water before it cooled off too much before he sat up and reached for the drain, standing up slowly as the water started to lower.

Castiel ran his hand up Dean's thighs, collecting the bubbles that were on his skin and laughing a little before he pressed his hand on Dean's butt. "Claimed it." he declared. He didn't feel like moving yet but he slowly got up and stood behind Dean and put his forehead on his shoulder blade and ran his hands on Dean's chest.

"Yeah, as if it wasn't yours already." Dean replied with a smirk, glancing over his shoulder at Cas. He caught Cas's hands with his own, holding them against his chest, before he reached over to turn to shower on nice and hot for them.

Castiel smiled, pressing kisses to the back of Dean's neck. He squeezed Dean closely and hugged him close under the water. "Yeah, you're all mine." he laughed softly. He laced his fingers through Dean's and took a happy breath in.

Dean smiled and closed his eyes, leaning slightly against Cas underneath the water. He stayed like that for a moment before laughing suddenly. "See, this is what I mean by you making it so unappealing to move." He told Cas with a grin, opening his eyes again to look at him.

"Good. You belong in my arms." Castiel looked up at him and smiled brightly. He leaned up and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "Are you complaining about being in my arms?" He asked.

"Oh no, the opposite." Dean replied with a grin. "I'm complaining about how, eventually, I'm gonna have to move out of your arms. It's not fair." He claimed, threading their fingers together as he looked at Cas with the same soft smile.

Castiel laughed softly, turning Dean around to kiss him. "I'm sorry to hear that." he squeezed Dean, "We should shower shouldn't we? Maybe you can clean me out?" He asked.

Dean nodded slightly and hummed in agreement. He turned in Cas's arms, reaching over to take a washcloth. He rested on hand lightly on Cas's hip and kissed his lightly as he started to gently clean him out.

Castiel opened his legs for Dean and held onto him. He kissed him softly and pet Dean's hair. "I don't know why...but I...earlier...I felt what it was like for you to fill me...I really loved it." He blushed. "I'm not sure if I should..if that's weird...I just wanted to tell you."

Dean smiled slightly and kissed Cas before replying, supporting him to hold him up. "No, it's not weird." He replied, still moving his fingers carefully. "I like hearing that. Knowing that you like it... And that you want to tell me." He added.

"I'm glad you don't find that weird... I just...love the feeling." Castiel snuggled into Dean's neck and made a soft sound. "I enjoy a lot of things..." He explained. "You just made me really enjoy intercourse. Very, very much."

"Hmm, I like hearing that too." Dean grinned. "Because I love it too, and knowing you like it just makes me enjoy it more. I assumed you did, based on all those addicting noises, but hearing you say it is even better." He continued with a smile, leaning over to kiss him again.

Castiel leaned up to meet his kiss. He kissed Dean again, "You think I make addicting sounds?" He asked. He brushed back Dean's hair to look at him.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I like using the gag because it's just... Well, it's pretty hot, but it's nothing compared to the noises you make." Dean replied honestly, watching Cas's featured with a smirk.

Castiel's blush deepened slightly, "I just thought I was really noisy...loud." he mumbled. "I didn't know you enjoyed them so much." he said. "What...what does the gag look like to you when I wear it?" he asked. He hadn't seen it being used before, it was just him who ever used it so he wanted to know. He was always curious on what Dean meant when he said something about him. It made him question it, like did he really look appealing? Or was Dean just saying that?

"You look so..." Dean paused, trying to think of the words to explain why it was so arousing. "Wanting. Like you're wearing it so I can do anything, and you won't make a noise. And your eyes look so hungry, like they're saying everything you'd want to if you could." He murmured in reply, eyes flicking down to Cas's lips as if to imagine it there now. "Plus there's the way you moan around it anyway, like you just can't control yourself at all, like I'm driving you that crazy." He added, almost with awe.

"That sounds...arousing." Castiel replied, blushing slightly as he glanced up at Dean. "The gag...the gag keeps my mouth from closing...so I can't actually control my moans from the gag...they're just muffled." He explained. "You drive me so crazy...I just lose myself on you...nothing else matters besides you thrusting into me...the feel of you.." He looked down a little before back up.

Dean raised his hand to rest against Cas's neck, stroking his cheek lightly. "I know what you mean, because you're the only thing I can think about. Being inside you, feeling you with every move... I know exactly what you mean." He repeated, watching Cas.

Castiel leaned slightly into the touch before leaning up and kissing Dean softly. He pulled back before reaching for the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hands and ran it through Dean's hair. "...We can talk about this when we aren't wasting water." He laughed slightly. "We always do this." he pointed out. "Stand in the shower and not actually shower."

Dean chuckled and nodded, letting Cas wash his hair and smiling. "Yeah, I've noticed that. We need to get better about that before we have to pay our own water bill." He joked, waiting for Cas to finish with his hair before he took the shampoo bottle and started massaging the soap into Cas's hair as well.

"Mmm...we already conserve water by showering together but...it's not very helpful if we use enough water for two people." Castiel laughed softly. He was enjoying the feeling of Dean's fingers through his hair before stepping under the water to wash it out and he reached past Dean to turn off the water before grabbing their towels and handing one to Dean.

"Good point. And thanks." Dean said as he took the towel from Cas, drying off his hair before the rest of him and securing it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower after Cas, following him into the bedroom.

Castiel didn't feel much for getting dressed so he made sure to thoroughly dry his hair before setting his towel down and crawled into the bed and curled up with the blankets. "Coming?" he asked as he looked up from the blanket to Dean.

"Of course." Dean replied with a grin, dropping his towel with Cas before crawling under the blankets as well. He draped his arm across Cas and scooted closer, pulling the blanket up over himself more.

Castiel scooted closer to Dean until he was pressed against him and slid into where he normally did. He tangled their legs together and held onto Dean. He kissed the side of Dean's neck, "What do you want to talk about Dean?" he asked.

Dean smiled and settled against Cas, already feeling warm and relaxed. "Oh, I dunno. Anything. Everything." He replied with a grin. "As cheesey as I know it sounds, I just like talking to you. I don't care if it's something stupid or important." He said, shrugging a shoulder.

"I enjoy talking to you too. Most of the time when we do talk it's either important or sexual. I have noticed that. Well actually, important, sappy, or sexual." Castiel added. "Dean, are you /really/ opened to sexual ideas or are you just going along since I want to?" he asked. "I was just thinking about our conversation in the shower and I don't know...sometimes I say a lot of sexual things to you, though truthful, I always seem to be pushing intercourse on you." he said.

Dean blinked at the question, part of him wanting to laugh if Cas wasn't being so serious about it. "Cas, trust me, you're not pushing me into doing anything. It was /me/ was pushing /you/ when we first started, but now I know you want it as much as I do." He replied honestly.

"...So you don't really mind me...you know...asking you to have uhm...sex with me?" Castiel asked, looking at him. "I...I didn't know you want me as much as I did you...I just thought you went along with how I felt since I...I mostly always pull you into kissing and that usually leads to us having uh...sex." he said.

"Cas, I usually let you initiate it because if it were up to me, we'd pretty much never get anything else done." Dean replied bluntly, chuckling a little. "You at least have a little more self control, I figure." He explained.

Castiel blushed at that, "I didn't know that...I didn't know that you would want to have sex with me that much." he said softly. "I have a bit more self control for the fact that I'm more embarrassed and aware of others...if I wasn't...I...I'm sure that we wouldn't get much done either..." he told him as he pressed his face more into Dean's neck.

Dean smiled and turned his head slightly to kiss Cas's hair. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, I'd be more than willing to initiate sex more often." He offered with a grin. "Although I'm gonna be honest, I never thought my problem would be seeming like I'm not into it enough." He added with a laugh.

Castiel huffed softly in Dean's neck. He just cuddled Dean closely, thinking about sex now and it was weird. Before he met Dean he didn't put much thought into it but now he thinks about it more often than he would say. "Dean...I uh... One day...can we...have sex in front of a mirror?" He blushed at his request. He just wanted to see what Dean saw, what made Dean say he was so addicting.

Dean arched a brow, surprised at the request coming from Cas. When they'd first started going out, he never would have pegged Cas to be open to so many things. "Yeah, okay, I'd be up for that." He replied easily, thinking of what mirror they might be able to use.

"We don't have to do it right away or anything...I just wanted to tell you...that one day when we can, can we? I don't know where...but just giving you time to think about it...if you want to. I just...I just want to see what you see." Castiel explained, glancing up at him.

"I like that idea, because I don't think I could ever explain just how appealing and sexy you can be. How... Intoxicating." Dean replied, looking down to meet Cas's gaze. "I'll keep it in mind, try to think of a mirror we could use."

Castiel blushed lightly, "I just...I don't know how you can say that...I know you can but I find that hard to believe..." he said softly. He didn't really have a good self esteem and was very humble when it came to anything he was good at, he was okay with accepting compliments though sometimes he didn't believe it. He believed what Dean said but he wondered how. "You think...you think i'm sexy? Intoxicating?" he asked.

"Oh yes. I know you must not be able to see like I do- otherwise you wouldn't even need me." Dean joked with a chuckle before he rolled over slightly to look at Cas more easily. "I can't ever put into words just how intoxicating and sexy you are." He continued more seriously, gaze tracing down along his features. "The way your jaw curves, how you grab onto me, of course the noises you make. And your eyes." He added, glancing back up to look at them with awe. "The way you look at me..." He trailed off, not finding the words.

Castiel stared back at Dean, feeling the soft flutter in his heart. He leaned forward slightly and kissed Dean, his eyes still slightly open to look at Dean. He pulled back after, "I know what you mean when you say the way you look at me." he replied. "I love the way you look at me." he told him.

Dean smiled slightly and leaned forward again to kiss Cas softy, staying close even after he stopped. "Good. Because I don't want to stop looking at you." He replied simply, tracing his thumb across Cas's jaw lightly without breaking eye contact with him.

Castiel smiled lovingly at Dean, he just stared back at Dean. He could see the freckles on his skin, Dean's long eyelashes, the small hairs on the side of his head. He just looked at the vibrant green eyes he loved so much. "I don't want you to either." he said quietly.

"Good." Dean murmured softly in reply before he paused for a moment, eyes scanning slowly over Cas's features to memorize every curve and edge. He closed the gap between them to kiss Cas again, moving his hands up to curl his fingers through Cas's hair.

Castiel kissed Dean softly, enjoying his fingers in his hair. His hands were pressed flatly against his back before he gently trailed fingers up and down Dean's back.

Dean carded his hand through Cas's hair slowly, feeling how soft it was against his fingers. Cas's fingers sent a slight shiver down his spine, leaving trails of warmth where they brushed against his skin.

Castiel made a happy sound against Dean's lips, always loving Dean's hands in his hair. Just on him in general. He leaned in closer to deepen the kiss, still running his fingers on Dean's spine.

Dean shifted to prop himself up on an elbow to get a better angle for the kiss, going along as Cas deepened it. He trailed his other hand down Cas's neck and to his chest, resting there lightly.

Castiel tangled his fingers in Dean's hair and rested his other hand on top of Dean's. He gently sucked on Dean's lower lip before kissing him again.

Dean hummed with satisfaction, loving that he could kiss Cas for no other reason than that they both enjoyed it, the taste and feel of the other. He moved his hand to twine their fingers together, and he broke off of their kiss to trail kisses along Cas's jaw.

Castiel tilted his head up, letting Dean kiss his jaw. He panted softly from the kissing. He squeezed their hands, "I love your kisses..." He breathed out.

"I love kissing you." Dean replied in a murmur against Cas's skin, moving down to Cas's neck as he tilted his head and exposed more of it. "I love hearing your breathing speed up." He added, deciding that he was going to try to make Cas understand just how much he enjoyed him since they didn't have a mirror yet to show him. "I love how your skin looks when I leave a mark." He said, moving down to Cas's collarbone to demonstrate.

Castiel moaned softly, shivering a little at Dean talking to him about what he enjoyed. He tightened his fingers slightly in his hair and the hand in Dean's. "I love carrying your marks...they show others I'm yours..." he told him.

Dean hummed in agreement against Cas's skin, tracing his tongue across the reddened mark. "And I love how willing you are to be mine." He replied, looking back up at Cas's eyes and moving to kiss his lips again, slowly and deeply.

Castiel stroked his fingers through Dean's hair as they kissed, enjoying the attention from Dean. He kissed him back at the same pace, no hurriedness or urgency. He just let Dean do whatever he wanted, happy to take what he can. He loved kissing Dean, it made him happy and feel good. He tangled his fingers a little in Dean's hair and tugged gently before going back to petting.

Dean moaned softly at the tugging of his hair before he broke off from their kiss again, breathing a bit more quickly. "Do you want me to show you just how intoxicating you are?" He asked thickly, his eyes staying focused in Cas's as his tongue snaked across his lips after he offered.

Castiel had caught Dean's eyes on him as he licked his lip. He moaned softly again before nodding. He panted slightly from the kissing, wondering what Dean was thinking.

The corner of Dean's mouth curved up in a smile at Cas's permission, immediately shifting himself over Cas and pressing into another slow, passionate kiss. He broke off when he was panting slightly, moving to slowly kiss Cas's neck, across his collarbone, and down to his chest, making every contact of lip and skin meaningful and savoring. Dean kept his fingers entwined with Cas's, holding his hand tightly.

Castiel arched up at Dean's kisses, panting and making quiet sounds at the soft touches. He squeezed Dean's hand, really loving that connection. He wasn't sure what to do with his other hand so he tangled it onto the sheets. He kept his eyes opened, to see what Dean was doing, his heart rate picking up to see Dean treat him so gently and make the touches so delicately.

Dean glanced up at Cas through his lashes, feeling a stir at the way he was watching him. Dean trailed down slowly, having no other plan other than to have the chance to fully appreciate every piece of Cas and to give him pleasure from it. He kissed, licked, and sucked his way down Cas's chest and stomach, pausing just beneath his navel to trace the marks he had left with his fingertips.

Castiel let out a soft moan, seeing the marks lay across his skin and Dean touching them. He squeezed Dean's hand before gently brushing his hair with the other hand. He just kept his gaze on Dean, watching what he was going to do.

Dean kissed the sloping curve on each side of Cas's hips as he moved to settle between Cas's legs, spreading them slightly so that he could kiss the inside of his thigh. He'd never gone quite so slowly, and he was appreciating every moment that he got with Cas's skin. He shifted again so that he could carefully take Cas in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the head and glancing up to catch Cas's eye again.

Castiel was shivering at the kissing, making soft sounds. He felt his skin heat up with every kiss, enjoying the slow attention. He squeezed Dean hand again, seeing him kiss the inner of his thigh and he moaned quietly at the sensitivity before seeing Dean take him into his mouth and he made a feeble sound in the back of his throat. He gently ran his hand through Dean's hair, feeling another shiver run through him.

Dean smiled slightly around Cas at the noise, taking it as a good sign and continued. He moved his spare hand to rest on Cas's hip, his thumb brushing back and forth across the bone that jutted out very slightly. He slid his tongue down the underside, lapping it back up slowly.

Castiel arched up, whimpering softly. This was the second time Dean had ever done this to him and he wasn't used to it. His fingers dug a little into Dean's hair but he relaxed his hair to not accidentally hurt Dean. He panted slightly as his face flushed, looking down at Dean to watch him. It was really arousing to see Dean actually doing that to him and not just feeling, it put a mental picture in his mind with the feeling.

Dean glanced up to see Cas's face and moaned softly around him, his expression and the tug at his hair sending a wave of want through him. He began taking more of Cas in his mouth slowly, swallowing continuously to move all the way down to the base before pulling back again and repeating the process.

"Ah...ah...Dean.." Castiel moaned, stopping his hips from buckling. He was grateful for Dean's hand on his hip to stop him. He squeezed Dean's hand that was in his, needing something to stop him from moaning too loud. He stroked his hand through Dean's hair, feeling a warm feeling settle in his stomach.

Dean hummed around Cas again, squeezing his hand as he started to move more quickly. He kept moving his tongue as he started to bob down and up, tracing it along the underside and turning around the head before taking him in one go again. Dean's hips rocked against the bed to relieve the ache of the arousal caused by Cas unadulterated taste and the pleasure clear in his expression.

"Nghh! Mmm! Ahh.." Castiel whimpered at how good it felt, trying hard to keep his eyes open to look at Dean, he had to cover his mouth for one of his moans, arching up and his breath hitching slightly. He held onto Dean's hand, squeezing as he got closer to his orgasm. He started breathing heavily and he tensed up slightly.

Dean felt Cas tense and pressed his hand against Cas's hip slightly to keep him steady as he came. He swallowed as he looked up through his lashes to watch Cas orgasm, moaning softly as he did. He paused for a moment after Cas had finished before slowly pulling back and swiping his tongue across his lips.

Castiel laid panting against the bed, slowly easing his grip on Dean's hand. He made a soft sound, looking back at Dean with a sated look. He gently pulled Dean in and started kissing him, running his fingers through his hair. He reached in between them and gently gripped Dean's cock and stroked him. "Want me to take care of that?" he asked against his lips.

Dean moaned softly and nodded, breaking off slightly to breathe a "yes" as he rocked slightly into Cas's hand.

Castiel moved his hand from Dean's and wrapped it around Dean's waist to pull him in before rolling them over. He bit Dean's neck and sucked marks into his skin as he gently stroked Dean before kissing his way down. He stopped at his nipples and kissed them before pressing his tongue on them. He tugged on them between his teeth and rolled it beneath his fingers before continuing on and kissing Dean's ribs. He ran his hands up and down Dean's sides before settling in between his legs like Dean did for him. He hummed softly, before kissing away the precum and swirling his tongue around the head. He pressed his lips to the side and smeared his lips across it and slowly licked up. He teased the underside before glancing at Dean and taking him in one go. He settled at the base, swallowing to adjust. His eyes tears a little from the stretch but he was fine. He hummed softly as he rubbed his hands up Dean's stomach and sides before reaching aimlessly and finding Dean's hand and lacing his fingers through them.

Dean arched up and moaned, squeezing Cas's hand desperately. "Shit, Cas, you're amazing," he gasped, watching him with dark eyes as he moved his other hand to tangle in Cas's hair.

Castiel hummed again, feeling good from Dean's praise and his hand in his hair. He started slowly pulling off and always give attention to the head, teasing the slit with his tongue before taking Dean back down. He started going a lot faster, hollowing out his cheeks when he would suck roughly. He would hum when he nestled at the base. He moved his free hand to Dean's hip, gripping it before he bobbed his head really fast onto Dean's cock and sucked roughly. He looked up to watch what Dean looked like.

Dean moaned again and felt the tension pooling in his stomach from Cas's treatment, his hand tightening in his hair. He met Cas's eyes and squeezed his hand, biting his lip as he came. Dean managed to keep his eyes open and fixed on Cas's, his teeth digging into his lower lip to keep himself quiet.

Castiel moaned as Dean came down his throat, he saw the look on Dean's face as he came and it was so arousing. He wanted that picture imprinted in his mind. He swallowed continuously, enjoying the taste of Dean's cum running down his throat. He stayed nestled at the base until he was completely sure that Dean was done and slowly pulled off, sucking gently to make sure he got everything and kissed the head one last time before pulling off and swallowing again. He licked his lip a little before he crawled over Dean and gently kissed him, coaxing him out of biting his lip as he ran his tongue over the bite. They kissed for a few moments before Castiel pulled away and rested onto Dean's neck and shoulder.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and leaned his head against his lightly, letting his breathing slowly even out. Everything seemed perfect and happy in the afterglow, and Dean smiled as he kissed the top of Cas's head softly.

Castiel made a happy sound at Dean kissing his head, he snuggled in closer and reached for the blanket to cover his legs and settled in again after he pulled it up. "Was that you initiating intercourse with me?" he asked softly. He felt comfy and a warm feeling of happiness settle in him.

"Mhm." Dean hummed in reply, settling against the bed contentedly. "Now that I know that you want me to, I definitely will more often." He added with a chuckle, smoothing out the blanket over them.

"Will we still get things done?" Castiel asked, placing his hand on Dean's heart. He pressed his face into Dean's neck, breathing in. He loved laying where he was, it felt like he fit perfectly in that spot. It was his.

"Probably not." Dean replied with a grin, not sounding particularly concerned about it. "But that's alright, we always manage to keep our hands off of each other when it really matters. For the most part." He added, though they still brushed hands at school and Dean hadn't exactly been able to control himself the night of the banquet they'd gone to for Cas.

"You don't sound bad for saying that." Castiel laughed. "What if I can't walk because of our vigorous activities? Would you take responsibility for that?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll carry you around on my back like a backpack." Dean replied teasingly, laughing at the thought. "I'm sure that would be just great at school." He added sarcastically, not even wanting to imagine what that would be like. "Nah, we won't be that vigorous that often anyway, so it'll be alright I hope."

Castiel laughed a little at the thought before looking up at Dean, "Well not often, can't just be bed ridden all the time, but who says it has to be often for you to give me a problem walking. You are quite rough with me sometimes, not that I mind, I find it very arousing. Though the rougher you are, you said the more gentle you would be with me after it was over. I think that's a fair trade." he smiled.

"That's a fair trade then? I'm glad, because I like getting to be rough with you, but I like taking care of you too. Especially after I've been really rough." Dean replied with a smile, glancing down at Cas. "Still, I don't want to keep you bedridden all the time. Then I'd have to do all the cooking, and no one wants that." He added, laughing.

Castiel laughed with Dean, "You would get better at cooking then, I'd enjoy you cooking." he told him. "You're sweet for saying that you like to take care of me." he smiled. "You know...we have to start dinner eventually or soon, whichever. We can go now or maybe take a short nap before we cook. What do you want?" he asked.

"I dunno, my cooking never got better for the years I made food for Sam, I don't know if it would now either." He said with a chuckle. "Hmm, I'm pretty tired, but I think if we took a nap now I might just sleep through dinner." Dean replied. "But you're pretty good at waking me up, so we can crash for a while if you want." He said with a shrug, not minding either way.

"Maybe a small nap wouldn't be so bad." Castiel hummed. "I can wake you up. Well...hoping that I don't oversleep as well." he laughed a little. "I think your cooking can get better, you have some skills that need a little work but if I helped you, you can probably cook really well." he supplied. "I already like your eggs." he added. He settled back on Dean, shifting to be more comfortable before breathing out contently. "...I'll wake you up..." he said softly as he closed his eyes.

"M'kay, sounds good to me." Dean replied, wrapping his arm easily around Cas and settling down beside him. "Just a little nap..." He added, his eyes slowly lulling closed as he held Cas gently, drifting off quickly into a peaceful sleep.

Castiel stayed pressed against Dean like he always did when they slept. He had his arm draped over Dean and one by his head. He loved sleeping like this, sleeping was always one of the things he enjoyed even when he was sad. It was a place away from reality and it meant another day that he managed to get by. Now he enjoyed it because he would wake up knowing that someone would be there for him. He woke up a while later than they intended but not much, he slowly blinked awake and stretched out slightly in Dean's arms and settled in again. He didn't want to wake Dean up just yet so he started tracing things on his bare back as he laid there happily.

The light feel of Cas's fingertips against his skin slowly woke Dean up, and his eyes fluttered open drowsily after a few moments. "Hey." He greeted with a lazy smile, not making move yet. Everything felt good and calm, and even though he was becoming more aware of being hungry, he didn't want to disrupt the moment yet.

"Hello Dean..." Castiel said back to him quietly. He smiled a bit, enjoying how Dean looked at that moment, so happy and relaxed. It was an expression where there was no doubt or worry in the world, just...happiness and Cas hoped to keep it that way. He traced his fingers on Dean's back for another few moments before slowly resting his hand on Dean's back, "We should go start on dinner...I'm getting hungry." he laughed lightly.

Dean's stomach chose that moment to grumble, and he chuckled lightly. "Yeah, me too." He agreed, reaching over to kiss Cas's cheek before he slowly moved off of him and sat up with a yawn. "The only thing that could possibly make me want to move: food." He said, looking back at Cas and smiling.

"Well and the fact that if you didn't eat you would die from starvation and dehydration, which you'll die quicker of." Castiel pointed out before laughing slightly. "I just ruined your flirtation, I'm sorry." he said before he followed Dean off the bed and started getting dressed. He reached out for Dean's hand after they both were done before leading him downstairs and started making dinner. As always, dinner went by smoothly and everyone was sitting at the table after they were done, eating the dessert that Castiel made earlier.

Sam spoke up after a bit, "So...want to explain the whole rumor thing I've been hearing around in school?" he asked.

"What rumor?" Castiel asked, knowing there was a lot about them.

"The one about a kid named Balthazar." he said.

Bobby looked over at them with expectant curiosity, and Dean glanced over at Cas and then back at Sam. "Well, he used his own methods to protect Cas from some jerk who was giving him a hard time. More violent methods, which you've probably heard, but people seem to be more willing to leave us alone for now." He said to Sam

"So do you guys think that people aren't going to bully you anymore?" Sam asked.

"That's hard to say, they will probably be more discreet and not as often but this should have decrease the bullying by a lot." Castiel replied. "I'm just glad that there could be a possibility that the bullying will finally be over." He added.

"Yeah, anything that means we won't be bothered as much is good news to me." Dean chimed in with a shrug. "I just hope it'll last." He added.

Bobby nodded in agreement. "It's about time they start minding their own business anyway."

Castiel gently laced his fingers through Dean's under the table. "Yes, I hope it stays this way." He said.

Sam smiled a little, "Well I'm glad that Balthazar helped you two out, now you guys can finally go back to school and probably enjoy it." He said.

"Yes, hopefully. That would be really nice." Castiel smiled.

Sam started to get up, "Going to go finish my homework then." He told them. "Thanks for dinner." He added before going.

"And that's my cue to leave too." Bobby said with a chuckle as he stood to follow Sam out. "Thanks, boys."

Dean stroked his thumb across the back of Cas's hand and looked over at him. "I hope we can. I guess we'll find out, but it'd be nice if the rest of our year could suck a little less." He said.

Castiel laughed a little, "Yes it would. I would enjoy finishing my last year on a good note, not having those problems anymore." He replied. "I think we'll be fine, plus your birthday is coming up soon. Without the bullying, we can focus more on that." He smiled.

"Birthdays instead of bullying, that would be a nice change." Dean agreed with a smile. "But I'm still sticking with the plan that we really don't have to do anything major for my birthday." He added, not sure what Cas had in mind but not wanting him to go overboard. He was used to not really celebrating, and while he loved that Cas seemed excited about it, he still didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"I won't. You'll love it Dean, I'm sure." Castiel smiled at Dean, already knowing what he wanted to do for Dean. He had already started planning and did a few things already. "C'mon, let's go to bed. I want to snuggle...again." he added with a laugh before getting up and collecting their plates with one hand and setting it in the sink before leading Dean upstairs. He stripped off his jeans and crawled into bed, leaving the blanket tossed back for Dean to crawl in and hug him.

Dean followed Cas up and pulled off his shirt and pants as well, smiling at Cas waiting for him. He crawled in after and pulled the blankets over the both of them before moving closer to hold Cas in an embrace. "Mmm. Now I'm full, warm, and happy." He commented with a grin, settling in beside Cas.

"Me too." Castiel murmured, snuggling in closely. He breathed out contently, draping his arm over Dean as well. He just held Dean, enjoying how happy he felt. He was warm and comfortable. He slowly became tired again, yawning a little before he buried his head into Dean's neck and shoulder. "Goodnight Dean..." he said softly.

"G'night, Cas." Dean responded with a drowsy smile, eyes already halfway closed. Despite taking a nap earlier, he easily fell asleep again, contented and relaxed.

School, after what happened became a lot more bearable, there was less bullying and name calling, occasionally there would be something but it would easily solve itself before it got bigger. School was becoming enjoyable again for Castiel before he had his disappearance in November. The days would move by, each day would be happy for the couple, enjoying each other's company and their friends. The group became a lot closer and before they knew it, it was the day before Dean's birthday.


	6. Happy Birthday Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been planning this day for a while. The perfect birthday for his boyfriend. Dean said nothing big, but who can't break a few rules?

Castiel was up early that morning, excited for the day. He smiled softly at his sleeping boyfriend before gently hugging him and kissing his eyelid and forehead, rubbing his back lightly until he woke up.

"Mm..." Dean hummed contentedly as he slowly woke up, not opening his eyes just yet to enjoy the feeling. "Morning." He greeted blearily with a smile, taking his time to look over at Cas. His smile widened as he did, before it was interrupted by a yawn.

Castiel laughed at Dean's yawn, pecking a kiss onto his nose after he was done. "Good morning Dean." he greeted. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. He had a lot of things planned but they didn't need to be rushed.

"Of course. I always do with you." Dean replied, reaching up to stroke his hand through Cas's hair. "You seem like you're in a good mood." He added with joking suspicion. "What's up?" He asked.

Castiel leaned into the touch, smiling. "I'm just in a good mood, is that so wrong?" he asked. He pulled Dean toward him and kissed his nose again. "Well we should be up, but cuddling sounds nice for a while longer before breakfast." he said.

"No, nothing wrong with that. And if I can keep you in a good mood by cuddling, I'm more than happy to." Dean replied with a smile, tightening his arm around Cas and leaning against him slightly.

Castiel snuggled back into Dean, holding him close and letting out a content breath. "Cuddling always makes me happy." he told him. "Well...actually just being this close makes me happy, cuddling is a plus." he said. He started running his fingers up and down Dean's back, lazily and lightly drawing.

Dean smiled and hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I never used to be so happy in the mornings, but now I wake up smiling." He replied, letting his eyes close again just to enjoy the feeling. "But I think I've already told you that you're the best alarm clock." He added with a grin.

"That makes me happy you say that." Castiel smiled, leaning forward again and pressing his lips to Dean's eyelid and just moving up slightly to his forehead and kissing it. He let his lips rest there, happily. "I have the best blanket." he laughed lightly. "He keeps me warm all night." he added.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said challengingly, opening his eyes and grinning down at Cas. "Well I've got a pillow that also makes pies." He declared, his triumph melting away into affection as he leaned over to kiss Cas's lips gently. "And I love him." He added with a soft smile.

"I love my knight too." Castiel kissed Dean back, gently brushing his hair aside. He kissed Dean softly again before looking at him, "We should go make breakfast soon." he smiled.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Dean replied, waiting a little while longer to enjoy the atmosphere before propping himself up on an elbow and pulling back the covers to move off of the bed slowly.

Castiel watched Dean slowly move off the bed before following after. He slipped on one of his shirts before a pair of dark jeans that fitted him nicely. He smoothed out his shirt before taking out a sweater and wearing it over his shirt and then went to the bathroom to do his morning routines before Dean and came out soon after and gave the bathroom to Dean.

Dean replaced Cas in the bathroom after he'd gotten dressed as well, noting that Cas looked nicer than normal but not totally sure why. He came back out a few moments later, wondering what Cas was up to. "Well I'm ready. You look nice." He added, looking him over.

Castiel smiled, looking down at his clothes. "Like what you see?" he teased. "I can't always take your clothes, we used more of your clothes lately so I need to do laundry soon so we both can have clothes. Until then, I have to wear my clothes." he rolled his eyes a little in fake exasperation. Castiel took Dean's hand and led him downstairs, "So...what would you like to eat this morning?" he asked. "We can make pancakes, eggs, sandwiches, omelets, or something else." he listed when they came into the kitchen. "Anything you would like?" he asked as he went to the fridge and bending over to see what they had.

Dean watched Cas looking for food, taking a moment to realize he'd said something. "Huh? Oh, uh, how about omelets?" He suggested, trying not to be distracted again but failing pretty quickly. He didn't really think much of Cas's excuse, deciding instead to just enjoy the view he got.

"Okay, we can cook omelets. Can you make some toast please. Also, would you like something to drink?" he asked as he gathered his ingredients. He stood back up and set them aside before grabbing the juice containers they had and turning to Dean, "We have orange juice and apple juice." he said. "And of course water if you would like that this morning." he added.

"I can handle the toast and juice." Dean affirmed, pulling out the toaster and bread to put in once the omelets were almost done before moving around Cas to get out the juice. "What do you want to drink?" He asked, pulling out a couple glasses for them and setting them on the counter.

"I suppose apple juice would be nice." Castiel replied, handing the carton to Dean before setting the other back and starting to cook the omelets. He started cutting up ingredients first before heating up a pan and easily making the two omelets. He hummed softly to himself as he cooked, swaying a little. The omelets took a few minutes but they didn't take that long to make and soon they had breakfast. He handed Dean a fork and sat down with him, and slowly started eating.

Dean brought the toast and drinks over to the table and sat down beside Cas, starting to eat as well. "This is awesome, as always." He complimented with a smile, taking a drink of juice. "So what's the plan for today?" He asked curiously, still thinking that something must be up.

Castiel looked over at Dean and tilted his head slightly, "Did we have plans?" He asked. "I'm sure we have a free day don't we?" He said. He slowly continued to eat, sipping on his drink occasionally.

"I dunno, I was just curious if you had any ideas." Dean replied, starting to think that he might be making something out of nothing. "A free day sounds good to me, anyway, so we don't have to do anything." He added with a shrug as he finished his toast.

"We can go back to cuddling." Castiel supplied, finishing the last of his apple juice. "That is always nice, maybe we can watch a movie. Or...attempt to." He laughed lightly. He gathered Dean's plate and his before setting it into the sink. He reached out a hand for Dean's, "C'mon, let's go upstairs." He smiled.

Dean smiled and took Cas's hand to go upstairs with him. "We can try, we'll see how it goes." He replied with a laugh as they made their way up, not at all mining that they'd probably end up missing most of it as usual.

"I don't think we'll do very well." Castiel laughed too. He pulled Dean onto the bed with him and hugged him tightly, "We'll watch it later, for now. We can cuddle." He smiled. He brushed his fingers through Dean's hair and hummed.

"Whatever you say." Dean replied with a grin, lying against Cas and wrapping his arm around him as well. He leaned his head slightly into Cas's hand and let out a content sigh.

Castiel kissed the top of Dean's head, They stayed like that for a few moments before Castiel got a text, right on time. He took out his phone and read it quickly before looking at Dean, "Do you want to do something today? We just got invited to go the amusement park." He said.

"Amusement park?" Dean repeated with surprise, looking over at Cas. "Yeah, that sounds awesome! With the whole gang?" He asked with a grin. "I haven't been to one of those in forever." He added, already excited at the thought of it.

"Yes, with the whole group." Castiel smiled. "Charlie just texted me about tickets." He said. "Do you want to go now?" He asked, "I can tell them we can meet them now." He added.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome to me." Dean replied with a grin, sitting up on the bed excitedly. "We can always cuddle when we get home again, anyway." He added with a chuckle as he slid off of the bed and offered Cas his hand.

Castiel smiled brightly, taking Dean's hand. "Do you think we might need a jacket for later?" He asked, he grabbed them anyways. "Just in case." He said before following Dean out to the Impala, "I suppose we're going to meet them there. I'll give you directions. Oh! I forgot my wallet, I'll be right back." He said as he let go of Dean's hand and going back in the house quickly he came back after a few minutes and settled in the Impala, "Okay let's go." He smiled.

Dean grinned and nodded when Cas came back in, not thinking too much of him forgetting his wallet. "You know the way? Awesome. Have you been before?" He asked curiously as he started to drive in the direction Cas indicated.

"No I haven't, but the way Charlie described it and the location, I know where it is. I've driven by it a few times." Castiel replied. He glanced out that window humming softly to the music as he gave directions.

Soon they were arriving and Castiel got out with Dean, "Wow, it's huge." He gaped a little. He bounced slightly on his heels, "I haven't been to the amusement park before! Let's go!" He said happily before pulling Dean along.

Charlie, Kevin, and Benny were there, waiting. "Hey guys!" Charlie waved.

Dean grinned broadly at Cas's enthusiasm, more than happy to let him drag him along. "Hey guys." He greeted, looking from them over to the amusement park. "Oh man, this looks amazing. We have to ride everything." He decided, looking back at the others and smiling.

"Oh yeah! That's totally the goal!" Charlie grinned. "All the rollercoasters of course." she added.

Kevin sighed, "Don't you know how long those lines are?" he pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something. Plus a little waiting in line won't kill you Kevin." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Two hours is a long time." Kevin supplied.

Benny let them bicker before looking at Cas and Dean, "Here's ya tickets, we might as well go ahead on it, while these two fight like a couple." he pointed out.

Castiel took their tickets and smiled, "They do bicker quite a lot." he commented.

"Do not!" Kevin and Charlie denied before they looked at each other and lightly bumped shoulders.

"C'mon let's go! Don't want the lines to get too long." Charlie said before leading the way first and going through the gate and they scanned the tickets. They made it inside the amusement park and there was a lot of people walking around and concession.

Castiel's eyes gleamed, "Wow!" he said excitedly. "What should we go on first?" he bounced a little more, holding the hem of Dean's shirt.

"Huh...well, let's go on the first thing we see." Charlie shrugged before walking. The first thing they saw was the rollercoaster that went backwards, "Well I guess this one is first." Charlie grinned.

Kevin looked at the rollercoaster, "Is it too late to back out?" he asked.

"Yes." Charlie replied immediately.

Castiel walked up to the line first and he looked at the waiting time talking to the guard right next to him. He showed him his ticket. The guard stepped aside for the VIP lanes.

Castiel smiled, "I guess we have special tickets for today! C'mon." he said happily.

Charlie grinned, "Oh yeah! No waiting! Dude thank god. Must be some type of bonus today." he said before pulling Kevin along.

"Probably." Castiel nodded, "Good for us." he smiled as he waited for Dean to walk next to.

"Whoa, sweet, I didn't even know they did that!" Dean said with amazement as he followed the others past the line. He walked up next to Cas and entwined their fingers, swinging their arms a little and laughing. "Oh man, I can't wait for this." He said excitedly as they walked up to the coaster and made his way to the front car.

Castiel giggled happily, following after Dean. He felt a nervous stir in him stomach, "I haven't ridden a rollercoaster before." he told him, "But I think I'll enjoy them." he said. Kevin and Charlie sat in the place behind them and Benny shared a car with a young girl. Castiel got in the car with Dean and strapped in. He held onto Dean's hand tightly and grinned at him, "Oh god. I'm so nervous." he said.

Dean grinned and wrapped his arm through Cas's to hold onto tightly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't go flying out." He assured Cas with a chuckle, though his own heart was starting to pick up it's rhythm as the ride jerked into movement when everything was checked and set in. "Oh boy. Here we go." He said anxiously, glancing over at Cas.

Castiel felt his heart beating wildly, in both excitement and nervousness. Charlie was cheering behind them and Kevin gripping the handles for dear life. Castiel held onto Dean tightly, seeing them go up and up and then it stopped and he was confused for a second before it dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut and felt his stomach drop with the ride. Charlie was screaming in the back with everyone else. Castiel opened his eyes in better areas before it looped and he saw the people underneath and he squeezed Dean's hand again. The rush of wind blew their hair in all sorts of directions and when they got off, Charlie had to fix her hair before just tying it up.

Kevin stumbled after her, "Ugh. Rollercoaster." he sighed.

"You had some sort of fun right?" Charlie asked, looking at him worriedly. She was a little bit nervous she pushed Kevin too much for this.

"...They're not bad. Just how I feel after." Kevin replied. Benny waved goodbye to the girl who smiled at him for letting her hold his hand.

Castiel let out a deep breath after they were done before looking over at Dean, "That...that was AMAZING!" he said excitedly before pulling Dean out of the car with him. "Oh, I hated the pause before it dropped and then the feeling of my stomach dropping but seeing everything look so small and the wind, and everything. Wow." He babbled with adrenaline.

Dean hesitated when Cas breathed, afraid that he would have been scared or nauseous, but he grinned once Cas started talking about everything he'd loved about it. He was ecstatic that Cas enjoyed it as much as he did. "Oh I know what you mean, and the wind flying through your hair is amazing." He replied animatedly, "Well come on then, we have a whole park full of other ones to ride!" He said giddily, excitement coursing through his blood from the ride.

"Yeah!" Charlie grinned and continued walking to the next ride. "That felt amazing, I felt like I was flying and the world seemed so small." Castiel told Dean as they walked together. "I can see why people love those, they are such an adrenaline rush." he grinned.

They rode on a few other rollercoasters before taking a break on them and decided to go on a lot easier rides. The first ride they found was teacups. "Oh my god." Charlie pulled Kevin, "We HAVE to ride these." she grinned. "I love spinning these!" she said happily.

Kevin looked back at Benny and mouthed, "Help me..." he said but Benny laughed, waving to him.

Castiel looked at Benny, "Would you like to ride a teacup with us?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to ride with Charlie and Kevin, make sure he doesn't die." he laughed before climbing into the teacups with them.

Castiel pulled Dean to a green and blue teacup. He settled in with Dean before looking at the center, "What's that?" he asked, holding onto it, it was a round dish with handles on it. "A handle bar?" he questioned.

"That's the- wait, you've never ridden in tea cups before." Dean realized, looking at Cas in surprise before smirking mischievously. "We're going to turn this wheel as fast as we possibly can once the ride starts." He informed Cas, clenching his hands around the disk and waiting for it to begin before quickly starting to pull it around as quickly as he could manage.

Castiel squeaked, once the cup started spinning, falling over slightly because he was unprepared for the spinning. He caught on quickly that the disk was what made the teacup spin so he held onto it and made it spin faster with Dean. He laughed happily, watching the world turn but it was still inside the cup.

Charlie's laugh could be heard in the ride, followed by Kevin's, "I'm gonna hurl." comment. After the ride was over, Castiel was panting slightly from laughing and his head was spinning. He bumped into Dean, trying to get his feet straight.

He had a silly smile plastered onto his face, "The room keeps spinning and spinning." he said, stumbling over his feet.

Kevin was holding his head and sitting on a bench, leaning on Charlie's shoulder. "Ugh..." he groaned.

Dean laughed and wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders so that they could balance against each other. "I know right? Isn't it great?" He laughed, trying not to stumble as they walked. "We might need to pause for a sec." He suggested with a chuckle, blinking and trying to get the dizziness to pause.

Castiel stopped, holding onto Dean. His weight shifting back and forth because of the dizzy feeling. Benny shook his head out and rolled his eyes a few times. "Haven't been on one of those in a while." he said, the spinning slowly stopping.

Charlie was brushing Kevin's hair, "Still dizzy?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Kevin asked, still having his eyes closed.

Castiel blinked a few times, slowly seeing the world settle back in it's place and it stopped spinning. He smiled, "That was fun, but I don't think I'll be able to handle another like that." he said.

"Yeah, I think just that one was enough spinning for me." Dean agreed, rubbing his eyes a little until he was satisfied all of the dizziness was gone. "Maybe we can find something more mild, help us all out. Especially Kevin." He offered with a smile, hoping Kevin didn't feel too sick.

Castiel smiled, "Yes that would be really nice." he said. He glanced around before finding a ride, "That one, let's go on that one." he pointed. It was like a giant swing set, that had chairs for everyone and they just swung them around.

Kevin glanced, "Okay...that doesn't seem so bad." he commented.

Charlie slowly stood up with him, "Okay, easy rides now." she said. Benny followed after them and talked to Kevin to stop him from getting sick. They got into the swings ride and sat all next to each other and Castiel hummed softly. It was a nice ride, it just brought them up higher and swung them around slowly and they could see around the park.

"Wow, the view up here is amazing." Dean breathed, glancing over at Cas with a wide grin. He couldn't remember the last time they had gone out and had so much fun altogether, and it was a welcome treat to not have to worry about a thing. Dean couldn't think of a way he'd rather spend a day than hanging out with his friends at an amusement park.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, I love being high up. It makes the world seem so much bigger." he replied. Slowly the ride came to an end and they walked off the ride. Castiel checked his phone for the time then back at the group. "We can get on another ride before going to go eat, it's already past noon." he told them.

The group nodded, "Okay, what ride?" they asked.

Castiel smiled, "I think we should go on the merry go round." he replied.

"Ohh, yeah, okay." Dean replied with a nod, knowing he'd definitely be hungry soon. He glanced around the park and pointed over towards the ride. "It's over there, let's go!" He said with a grin, taking Cas's hand again and heading over towards it.

Castiel laughed lightly, bumping shoulders with Dean before leaning his head on his shoulder as they walked. He swung their hands and hummed softly. Charlie, Kevin, and Benny were walking in front of them and were talking to each other. They all knew what was happening and were just playing along. They got to the merry go round and Castiel looked at Dean, "Are you going to be my knight?" he smiled. He sat on one of the horses, Charlie sat on a tiger, Kevin sat on a giraffe, and Benny rode in a carriage.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Dean replied with a chuckle, swinging up onto the horse next to Cas. He looked over at the others with a grin and glanced back at Cas as the ride started.

Castiel smiled at Dean, looking at him lovingly. The ride began to go and the normal song played before it changed to  _Never Stop by Safetysuit_. It was slow and played softly as they went around the merry go round. Castiel was sitting sideways to look at Dean and he glanced up as the music changed, "Oh... they changed songs." he commented. He listened and closed his eyes, "That's a nice song." he said.

Dean paused, listening to the song for a moment before smiling as he listened. He looked over at Cas. "Yeah, I guess they did." He replied, thinking that Cas surely must have had something to do with it.

Castiel reached out and took Dean's hand and smiled at him as the merry go round still went around. "Did you have fun today?" he asked.

Dean squeezed Cas's hand and grinned. "I did, today has been amazing. It has been so much fun." He replied with complete sincerity, feeling as though he might burst from happiness from it all.

"I'm glad you had fun, I had a lot of fun too." Castiel smiled. "I think we're going back home to eat with everyone but let's escape a little before we go home, I'm sure they won't mind. Do you want to go get ice cream with me?" he asked. "I want to share ice cream with you." he said.

Dean grinned and nodded. "Yeah, some ice cream sounds perfect, and I'm sure the others will let us go off on our own a little." He agreed as the ride stopped, letting go of Cas's hand only long enough for them to get off before threading their fingers together again.

"It's only expected of us." Castiel laughed softly before leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. They met back with the other three off the ride and they were talking before Castiel and Dean walked up to them, "We should be heading back to our home to have lunch." Castiel told them.

"Well alright, so we'll meet you guys there then." Charlie nodded.

Castiel waved bye to them, "See you guys soon." he said as he watched them leave. He looked back at Dean, "Let's go. So they won't be waiting for /too/ long." he laughed.

"Eh, I don't mind keeping them waiting a little." Dean replied with a grin as he walked with Cas over towards an ice cream stand. "What kind do you want?" He asked, looking over at him. "I'm good with anything." He added.

"Uhm..." Castiel looked at the the flavors. "I want to share with you so I suppose we can choose a few things." he said. They waited for their turn before ordering a cup and different scoops, boston creme pie and pralines and cream. He looked at Dean after, "Sound good?" he smiled before taking one spoon and handing the cup to Dean and taking his hand in the other. "Let's go play before we finish the ice cream then we can go back." he smiled, leading him toward the game areas.

"Okay, that sounds good to me." Dean replied, glad to get a little extra time with Cas. He looked around at all the different games as they walked, wondering which they should try first. "Anything look especially fun?" He asked, looking back beside him at Cas.

"Yes." Castiel grinned at him before pulling him to a shooting game area. He looked back at Dean before taking the spoon and scooping out some of the ice cream and eating some. "Do you want to challenge me?" he asked. He glanced at the prizes and already knew which one he wanted, depending if they won or not.

Dean grinned and nodded, stealing the spoon from Cas with a smirk and taking some ice cream as well. "Alright, you're on." He challenged, pulling out some coins to buy tries for both of them. "Start on three?" He suggested once they both were set up.

"On three then." Castiel nodded. They counted down together before starting, the game was them shooting balls at the pop up targets and you tried to get as many as you could to raise the flag first. Castiel tried to keep up with Dean, being almost as good but still failing. He pouted slightly, "I should have cheated." He laughed. He took the ice cream from Dean, "Which prize do you want?" He asked before taking a scoop.

Dean laughed and looked up at the prizes, trying to choose one. "Well, since you didn't cheat, I'll let you help me decide. I'm thinking either that purple duck, or maybe whatever the hell that fluff ball thing is." He said with a chuckle, pointing them out to Cas.

Castiel hummed, glancing at the person running the stand before they stepped aside to the other side of the game stand. "How about that bunny with a box?" He pointed out. He scooped some ice cream out and fed it to Dean before himself. "That one is really cute."

"Yeah, okay." Dean replied, seeing what Cas was pointing to. "I'll take that one." He said to the person running the game, wondering why Cas wanted that one in particular. "I wonder if there's anything in the box." He thought aloud.

"It's a stuffed animal Dean. Why would the box open?" Castiel tilted his head at him before taking the bunny. He scooped out more ice cream and fed it to Dean before eating some himself. "Do you want to play another game?" He asked. "Or should we actually go back and make food?" He laughed. He glanced around at the other games, seeing if Dean would want to play another while he continued to feed both of them.

Dean laughed and glanced around as well at the games. "Well, we probably shouldn't keep the others waiting too long. But on the other hand, I like you giving me ice cream and playing." He replied with a chuckle. "D'you think the others will mind if we hang out a while longer?" He asked.

Castiel hugged Dean's arm and leaned his head on him and smile. "No, of course not. They know the house well enough and I'm sure if they get hungry enough they'll just eat Kevin." he laughed. "Ahh." he offered another spoonful as they walked. As they looked at game something caught his eyes and his eyes gleamed and he pulled Dean toward it. "A photo booth! Let's take pictures!" He said excitedly before pulling Dean in with him. He payed for them and selected a frame before looking back at Dean, "Ready?" he smiled.

Dean laughed as Cas pulled him in, glad to be able to take pictures to remember the day. "Okay, but we have to do at least one with weird faces." He warned with a grin as he slid in snugly beside Cas and looked at the screen that displayed them both, smiling and happy.

"Of course." Castiel agreed, taking picture of them smiling first before leaning close to Dean and putting fingers behind his head and making weird faces together and they laughed, taking a picture of them laughing before Castiel looked up at Dean brushing the side of his face and smiling softly, another picture snapped of them looking at each other with affectionate smiled before the last picture took and they were kissing. Castiel rested his forehead against Dean after before laughing softly, "I think the ice cream is mostly melted by now." he commented.

"Hmm, you're right." Dean replied with a chuckle, looking down at the bowl of liquid ice cream. "Maybe that's a sign from the universe that we shouldn't be leaving our friends hanging." He suggested and laughed, knowing that they wouldn't actually mind. "Wow, these came out great." He added as the machine dispensed their roll of film. Dean smiled softly and looked at them, their happiness so clear even through a photo.

"Let me see." Castiel peered over Dean to look at them before just slipping under Dean's arm to see them too. He smiled, "They look great." he looked up at Dean happily. There was two rows of them so both of them could have a strip. "I'll hold onto them then while you drive us home." he said as he took the strip before throwing away the melted ice cream. "Let's go home. I'm hungry now." he laughed. "I'm sure everyone else is starving." he added before taking Dean's hand, holding the bunny and the pictures in his other arm.

Dean laughed and squeezed Cas's hand as they walked back towards the impala. "Yeah, I'm starving too." He replied, eager to get back and eat something. "But this was awesome, we have to come back again sometime." He added with a glance over at Cas.

"Of course! We still have all the other rides to ride." Castiel grinned. "Maybe we can go when it's warmer too. Then we can go swim. Well...actually we could just go to my house for a normal pool but they have rides here." he added. "So that would be really nice too." he said as they slid into the impala. He took out his phone and quickly sent a text while Dean walked around and glanced at Dean when he got in, "We were gone for almost an hour." he pointed out. He settled the rabbit in his lap and the pictures. "I think they'll be mad." he laughed lightly.

"Eh, they'll get over it." Dean replied, chuckling as he shrugged. "Although I hope they didn't eat all the food without us." He said as he started driving towards home, hoping they hadn't been bored while sitting at home.

"What food?" Castiel asked with a laugh, "All of it is uncooked." he told him.

They were driving home in their happy atmosphere, laughing and smiling a lot. When they got home Castiel got out of the car, glancing over at Charlie's car. "Let's go see their damage." he teased lightly before waiting for Dean to walk first before following him. He felt his heartbeat starting to pick up, a fluttery feeling in his stomach as Dean walked into the house first and everyone jumped out and yelled.

"Surprise!" The house was decorated, there was food all on the counter, there was gifts and everyone grinning. Sam, Charlie, Kevin, Benny, and even Gabriel. "Happy Birthday!" they grinned.

Dean jumped back in surprise before his face morphed from shock into a grin. "Damn, you guys almost gave me a heart attack!" He laughed. "But wow, really, I didn't see this coming at all." He added sincerely, glancing back at Cas and knowing this had to be his doing.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean before leaning up and giving him a small kiss. "Do you want to eat then?" he asked, "It's your favorites." he smiled.

Charlie grinned and popped small confetti poppers. "Dean is old." she laughed.

Benny chuckled, "I'm sure we're all around the same age. Well...except for those two." he pointed to Gabriel and Sam.

"I'm a child at heart." Gabriel shrugged before walking over and clapping Dean on the shoulder and pulling him more into the house. Castiel closed the door before joining everyone. "Miss me Dean-O? Of course you did. Plus I'm sure you have many thanks to tell me for all the things I've done for you guys." he nudged a bit before laughing. "So? Let's get this party started! I brought Alcohol." he added.

Castiel looked over at Gabriel before sighing, "I told you, you couldn't do that." he said.

"C'mon Cassie, lighten up. We're all just going to be hanging here." Gabriel pouted slightly.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just don't go overboard." he said before setting the bunny by the gifts and the picture on its box.

"Can we eat then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, you may eat." Castiel nodded and everyone grabbed for whatever they wanted. There was hamburgers, potato skins, macaroni and cheese, sushi, salads, pastas, bread, cookies, and of course pie.

"Of course, we're always glad to have you around. Well, at least most of the time." Dean amended, still grinning as he looked around and loaded up a plate. "Man, this is amazing. Like really, thanks for doing all of this." He said to Cas as he sat down with everyone and started to eat. "Especially the food." He added.

Castiel laughed lightly, "I thought you would really appreciate the food." he said as he got a plate as well and got everything he could on it before sitting next to Dean and eating. There was music playing in the background as they ate.

Gabriel leaned against the counter, eating some cookies. "So anything new?" he asked. "Haven't seen you guys in a while and all of a sudden you guys add another member to the posse." he laughed.

Charlie shrugged, "Not much, you know that same stuff. Bullying, them being lovey dovey, and school. That's it. Though we fixed the bullying so no more of that." she smiled.

"That's great!" Gabriel cheered, "Less worries." he breathed out.

"Yeah, life's been pretty good on our end. What about you? What's been up?" Dean asked, hoping that Gabriel was really only there to have a good time and not deliver any dire news to Cas or anything like that. Dean liked Gabriel, but it still made him a little nervous.

"Nothing, just working and traveling. Boring stuff and of course eating sweets." Gabriel replied. "Dropped in because Cassie needed help with the decorating, plus I did tell you I would drop in every once in a while to see how things were. Make sure Castiel is still okay. So killed two birds, one stone." He smiled. "Everything is good." He added.

Castiel leaned on Dean slightly, "Well we're doing really well, everyone has been really kind and helping to us." He glanced at everyone in the room. "I really appreciate it." He smiled.

"You know, when you called me, I thought you and Dean got hitched or something. But it's just to decorate." Gabriel laughed.

Dean laughed as well, wrapping his arm around Cas's shoulders. "Well, you never know. Maybe the next time Cas rings you up, that'll be the news." He joked in reply, though he really did believe that it would happen- eventually.

Castiel blushed, going back to eating to hide his embarrassment. "Gross, got you two as brothers?" Gabriel teased. "Is Cassie going to wear a dress?" He laughed.

"Oh my God! That would be so cute!"

Charlie squealed. Kevin and Benny exchanged a look before talking and Sam laughing, "Dean should wear one, /that/ would be hilarious." He commented.

Benny laughed, "This is an interestin' conversation y'all are having." He said.

"Uh, no, I don't see that happening." Dean responded with a grin in between eating. "Look, you're going to scare Benny away with all that." He added, laughing at his comment. "But you're right, I guess 'interesting' is a good way to put it."

"Not gonna scare me that easily chief. I would be the one up front laughin'." Benny laughed.

They were all laughing and joking as they ate, when they were all done, Castiel got up and put away the plates he could before taking out the pie that he asked them to warm up beforehand. He set it in front of Dean, "That one is your pie. We have cake too, but that one is yours alone." he laughed. He put one candle in it before lighting it.

Charlie stood back and started filming it. "Okay, happy birthday singing on three." she said before counting and everyone started. Gabriel added background sounds between the songs as they sang.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean as he sang happy birthday and when it ended he said softly, "Okay, make a wish."

Dean was beaming through the singing, and once they were done he met Cas's eyes with a smile. He leaned forward and blew out the candle easily. "There, wish made." He said with satisfaction, looking back up at the others. "So... I really get this whole pie?" He asked hopefully, laughing.

"Yes it's all yours." Castiel smiled. "We have a small cake in the fridge too for everyone else, would you like to cut that one for us?" He asked as he took out the candle.

Sam went into the fridge and got out the cake and set it on the table, it was a simple cake with writing on it and some decorations. "So cut the cake Dean?" He gestured.

"Sure, if you guys got me a whole pie, the least I can do is cut the cake." Dean replied with a chuckle, taking a knife and cutting it into fairly even pieces for them. "There, that's pretty good." He decided approvingly.

Castiel nodded before going to the cake and splitting up the cake onto plates and giving everyone a fork. He gave Dean a fork for his pie before everyone ate their cake pieces. "I really love that you can cook Cas." Charlie said happily.

"Thank you." Castiel smiled. Gabriel was watching Dean starting to eat his pie before walking over and pushing the back of Dean's head onto the pie to get some on his face before he laughed and fled.

Charlie laughed before taking pictures, "Oh yeah! Forgot to put Dean's face into the cake, well pie." She added.

"Why would you do that?" Castiel asked.

Kevin shrugged, "I'm not sure." He said.

"Because they're dicks." Dean answered, laughing as he reached over to grab a napkin and wipe the pie of their faces. "Nah, I probably should've been expecting that." He admitted good naturedly, making a face as Charlie tried to take a picture. "You're lucky I have a little pie to spare, or else I'd be mad about wasting any of it." He joked to Gabriel.

"Well you didn't have to waste what you wiped away, you could have eaten that." Gabriel told him.

Charlie laughed at the pictures, "You should expect us to play pranks." She supplied.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "That's why we don't all hang out often." He said.

Charlie pushed him lightly, "We're fun!" She stuck her tongue out.

Benny laughed at Dean before giving him another napkin, "Got some in your hair." He pointed.

Castiel walked over to Dean before wiping part of the pie off and kissing his cheek, "I got it." He said before he swiped his finger in the leftover icing he had and wiped it on Dean's nose. "Boop." He smiled.

"Thanks." Dean said to Cas as he rolled his eyes affectionately at the smear of icing now on his nose. He chuckled before wiping it off with his finger as well, thinking about putting it on Caa but not wanting to mess up his clothes. "I should expect it from you guys, you're right."

Castiel smiled before putting away the plates, deciding that he'll use the dishwasher so he loaded it up, leaving it open so everyone can put their dishes in before closing it and starting it up. Castiel cleaned up what he could and bagged the food and put them away before going back to Dean, "Do you want to open your gifts then?" He asked. "Or later?" He added.

"Getting to open your gifts before your actual birthday? Who would pass that up?" Charlie arched a brow.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything, but since did, you're right; I can't pass that up." Dean replied with a laugh, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Okay, let's open some presents. Which one should be first?" He asked, looking at the gifts and back up to Cas to see what he'll say.

"Whichever one you want Dean." Castiel smiled before picking up the bunny and the pictures and held them. "Which one looks the most appealing?" He asked.

Charlie perked up, "Me first!" She handed her gift to Dean and inside was a lot of shirts. "I know you two share so I asked Sam for a size and I kinda took note of what you guys wore so it's a mix of both." She grinned.

Kevin gave his gift next, "Well like her, I got you a new pair of shoes." He told him.

Sam looked at Dean, "I was kind of lost on what to get you but I took your iPod when you were gone today and put all your new music from your Cd's on it and I got you some headphones to go with. They're a lot better than the ones you have now." He added.

Benny gave Dean this charm on a necklace, "It's supposed to be for protection, thought it might go well with the one you have on. Also got you these pocket knives." He grinned before showing Dean.

"Wow, all of this is awesome!" Dean said, looking through all of the things and marveling at the gifts. "I seriously can't believe this, you guys are the best. Thanks for all of this!" He said, looking up at them all with a huge smile across his features. This was so much better than anything he could have hoped for as a birthday party.

Castiel felt a swell of happiness that Dean looked so happy, his plans for everything turned out perfect. "Okay this means group hug, bring it in." Charlie laughed before grabbing anyone near by and hugging Dean.

Castiel squeezed Dean and kissed his cheek. Everyone laughed a bit when everyone was squishing each other and making comments before they let go. "Okay so drinks and games anyone?" Gabriel offered.

They all agreed, and went to the living room. By the end of the night, Gabriel was giggling at everything, having drunk the most. Sam's cheeks were a little flushed but he was mostly okay, just finding everything slightly more amusing and relaxed. Kevin was hugging Charlie closely as she joked with Gabriel. Benny was mostly the same, laughing at the group and occasionally taking pictures for later. Castiel was perfectly fine, he watched over everyone. He made sure everything was comfortable and that they didn't spill anything, giving them water before he cuddled back up against Dean. "Have a good night?" He asked.

Dean grinned and wrapped his arm around Cas when he snuggled in, feeling a warm and happy glow that was aided by the alcohol. "Yes, this whole day has been amazing. Thank you Cas, really. I never knew a birthday party could be so fun." He said with a chuckle, leaning over to kiss Cas's temple.

"I'm so very glad you said that." Castiel smiled softly at the kiss. "I had a lot of fun too." He said. He glanced at the clock before putting both of his hands on either side of Dean's face and kissing him sweetly. He rested his forehead against him after, "Happy birthday Dean." He said quietly. It was twelve, meaning it was really Dean's birthday.

The rest of the group slowly fell asleep, Kevin first as he hugged Charlie. Charlie pulled a blanket over them before falling asleep too. Sam fell asleep next to them and Gabriel just plopped down into Sam's arms and fell asleep on him. Benny fell asleep on the couch, having his arms and legs crossed.

Castiel looked around at the group, before slipping away from Dean and making sure everyone was covered and comfortable before going back into Dean's arms and yawning softly as he snuggled in closely. "Good night Dean..." He murmured.

"G'night, Cas." Dean murmured in response, snuggling into him drowsily. He fell asleep almost instantly, his happiness giving him vague but content dreams.

They woke up later in the day and everyone ate a little bit of the food they had from yesterday before leaving. Gabriel told Dean that he'll pop in and out occasionally so keep an eye open. Everyone was soon gone and Sam went upstairs after helping to clean.

Castiel looked at Dean when it was just them, standing in the living room. He smiled before going over to pick up the bunny that had a small box. "I lied to you yesterday, the box does open...I just wanted you to open it when we were alone." He said before holding the bunny out to Dean so he could open the box.

Inside of the box was two necklaces, dog tags. They were engraved with their names, the day they met and started dating. On the other side of Dean's dogtag was the first promise Castiel told Dean. The other necklace was Castiel's so they had matching ones.

Dean opendd the box carefully and his eyes widened slightly as he gently lifted up the necklaces and held them. "Wow, Cas, these are amazing." He breathed, smiling as he ran his thumb over the engraving. "I love it." He said, sliding the chain over his head and smiling before holding Cas's out to him so that he could help put it on him.

Castiel put his on, looking at Dean after. They matched. He smiled at Dean affectionately, "I'm glad you like them, I thought that they...that you might think it was a little too cheesy or something." He told him, but it was a fantastic feeling to see Dean loving his gift so much, the look he had when he first saw them and now. It was better than Castiel imagined.

"No, I don't think they're cheesy at all. Thank you." Dean replied with a smile, reaching up to brush his fingers against the cool metal again. "Thanks for everything, actually. It was all incredible and I couldn't have imagined a better birthday." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome Dean. That makes me so happy you said that." Castiel smiled again, before reaching out to take Dean's hands. "I had a lot of fun planning everything, waiting to see your expression when we did everything. It was definitely worth it. More than enough." he said before kissing Dean softly. "I have one more surprise but...you can't open your eyes." he told him. "We need to go somewhere, I can drive if you allow me but...if you don't want me to, we just need to stop a place a little farther back so you can't see." he smiled. "Okay?"

"Ooh, another surprise? Okay, I think I can trust you to drive. I know you won't hurt my baby." Dean replied teasingly, excited to see what else Cas could possibly have planned. "Are we going now?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes now would be a good time." Castiel smiled. "Just let me go grab something really quick then we can go." he said, giving him a quick kiss. "Close your eyes though. I don't want you to see what I have to do, everything is supposed to be a surprise. So I hope you trust me enough to tell you throughout the day to close your eyes." he laughed lightly. "So close your eyes okay? No peeking or I will blindfold you." he told him.

Dean grinned and nodded. "Okay, I'll keep my eyes closed." He promised, shutting them as Cas instructed and waiting patiently for Cas to do whatever he needed. "Just make sure I don't hit any walls." He joked with a chuckle, excited.

"Of course not. But no promises." Castiel teased when he came back before taking the keys and going outside first and putting things away before coming back in and taking Dean's hand, "You can open your eyes for a few moments to get in the car but then you got to close them again okay?" He smiled as he led him out.

"Okay, cool. So... What are the chances you'll give me a hint at what we're doing?" Dean asked with a laugh as they walked into the impala and he slid into the passenger seat. "Probably pretty close to zero, I'm guessing." He said, closing his eyes again with a grin.

"You guessed correct." Castiel laughed softly as he slid into the driver's seat. He started the impala and turned the music up slightly so Dean could listen as they drove. He drove for a bit, singing along for Dean to listen to and checking occasionally to make sure he still had his eyes closed. "Almost there." he said.

They drove for another few minutes before the engine cut out, followed by a closed door and a door opening. Castiel gently undid Dean's seatbelt and kissed him softly before pulling him out. "Keep your eyes closed. Just a little longer." he told him as he guided Dean, "Watch your step." he said. He walked them up some stairs, making sure Dean held the railing when they made it there, he smiled softly. "Okay, open your eyes." he instructed.

They were at a planetarium and there was constellations above them. They were just having a show of showing the full sky without the explanations. At that moment it was what the stars looked like at a sunset and it was slowly becoming darker. Castiel looked at Dean to gauge his reaction, hoping this wouldn't be boring to Dean. That he would like these stars too since they couldn't see the stars now.

Dean blinked, taking a moment to figure out where they were before his mouth opened in surprise. "Cas..." He breathed, looking over at him with wide eyes. "This is incredible." He said, looking back at the stars as he smiled. "You took me to see the stars, just like you said you would." He realized, shaking his head in wonder and grinning before leaning over and kissing Cas softly. "You're incredible, and I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel replied, still having his fingers laced through Dean's and led him to the seats. The chairs reclined so they could look up, "I thought this would be a good substitute until the summer. They aren't as romantic as real ones, but I just wanted to show you. I know a lot of constellations but I don't know if they'll be visible here." He explained as the projection rotated around so they could see the whole sky.

"This is really amazing. If you see any you know, point them out. It's perfect." Dean said as he sat down, keeping his hand around Cas. "Except that I don't like the idea of sitting apart from you." He informed Cas with a smile.

"I can fix that." Castiel smiled back at him before getting up from his seat and settling between Dean's legs, leaning his head onto his shoulder. He reached for Dean's other hand and brought it around to wrap around him as he settled in, pressing his back to Dean's chest and looking up with him. "Well there's the constellation Orion." he pointed. "It's named after a hunter from greek mythology, the two brightest stars that are in there, which are there and...there. Are named Betelgeuse and Rigel." he explained. "That over there is Ursa Major and it means Larger bear in Latin. The easiest way to find that is finding what we know is the Big Dipper. It's a part of that constellation." he smiled. "There's also one called the Ursa Minor which is smaller bear which is close to the Ursa Major and looks like a little dipper." he told him. "That right there over to your left a little is Draco. It means Dragon in Latin and it's supposed to be part of the ancient constellations."

Dean smiled and leaned his head against Cas's, following his finger as he pointed out each of the stars and constellations. He knew he wouldn't be able to remember it all, but he paid close attention anyway because it was infinitely more interesting with Cas explaining it.

Castiel continued to explain some every now and again before they were just watching the stars together. He held both of Dean's hand before looking up at him, "Ready to go then?" he asked. He slowly got up and pulled Dean up with him. "One more stop." he smiled. "I think you'll enjoy this one too." he added before walking with Dean out of the planetarium and toward the impala. He waited for Dean to buckle in before looking at him, "Close your eyes please." he instructed.

Dean smiled but did as Cas instructed, closing his eyes and not peeking. He was curious where else they could be going, but after the previous stop was the planetarium, he knew he wouldn't be able to even guess where Cas could possibly be taking him. "Alright, I'm ready and blind." He said with a chuckle.

Castiel laughed softly before driving again. He was excited but also a little nervous. It was already night time from their partying from yesterday, them eating, to the planetarium to now. It was perfect. Castiel pulled up to some area and killed the engine before walking over to Dean. He kissed him softly again before taking his hand to lead him. "We're going up a few stairs okay?" He said as he guided Dean up them. Once they got to where he wanted then to be, he gently let go of Dean's hand and turned him slightly. "Okay...you can open your eyes now." They were on a patio that was connected to a swimming pool. There was a glass window for you to peer into the pool from the place they were. On the patio there was a table with lit candles and trays of were covered. Castiel watched Dean to see what he would say or react, he knew it would probably be happy since he enjoyed the planetarium but he still was unsure.

"Oh wow, this is amazing. Where are we?" Dean asked, looking through the window to the pool as he stood with Cas. He glanced over at the table and trays, wondering if this was where Cas had chosen for them to eat dinner. He still could hardly believe how much time and planning Cas must have put into all of this.

"We're a little on the outskirts of the city. It's a little place that I know about, it's supposed to be for meetings and relaxation." Castiel explained. "They won't bother us. They'll only come when we need them to." He laced his fingers through Dean's and walked him to the table, "I chose food that would be light and simple so...if you would like...we can go swimming after." He offered as he sat down with Dean.

"That sounds perfect." Dean replied with a smile, looking back over at the pool before looking at Cas again. "This is all perfect, actually. I can't get over how amazing all of this is." He said, still holding Cas's hand. He was curious about the trays but waited, wanting to do everything as Cas had planned it.

"I'm glad." Castiel smiled brightly. He lifted the trays up for Dean and there was a pasta dish with a small serving of meat and vegetables, along with bread. There was also a small dish of crackers, chips, and dip. Their drinks was a mixture of lemonade, some soda, and a little bit of cherry sauce. It made the drink pink and had cherries in it. "I think I went a little overboard with how romantic everything is...but I wanted to be really romantic." Castiel blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean smiled and raised Cas's hand up to kiss his knuckles softly. "I love it. I just wish I was as romantic as everything else in here, I feel underdressed." He said with a laugh, though he knew Cas wouldn't mind it at all. "And all of this looks so good, too." He added, taking a chip and scooping a little dip on it before taking a bite and smiling.

"You're very romantic Dean." Castiel smiled. "And I think you look perfect." he added. "We can spend the night here if you would like. I planned for either or. If you want to stay or not." he told him before starting to eat a little. He hooked his legs with Dean so they could always be touching. "We can have the night to ourselves." he said, "Just you and me escaping." he laughed softly.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." Dean replied with a grin as he started eating too, looking forward to being able to spend the night away again with Cas, an even better escape than the hotel.

They ate for a little bit, joking and laughing with each other. They shared food even though they ate the same thing before they were done Castiel had another small tray and had a small slice of cake on it that had a chocolate tag on it that said happy birthday and on the cake piece the words, I love you, were written on it. Castiel placed a candle on it again and lit it. "Happy birthday, Dean." he smiled.

Dean smiled at the candle and looked up at Cas softy. "I don't know if I need another wish- I ready have more than I could have ever hoped for." He said quietly before pausing a moment, watching Cas, before leaning over with a small smile and blowing out the candle.

Castiel smiled back at Dean before taking out the candle and picking up a fork and cutting into it a little and offering it to Dean. "Ah." he said as he held the fork.

Dean grinned and opened his mouth obediently, taking the bite of cake from Cas's fork. "Mmm." He hummed appreciatively, eating the bite and licking off some stray crumbs from his lips. "Everything tastes so much better when you feed it to me." He commented.

"Because all you have to think about it eating it." Castiel laughed softly before feeding Dean another forkful before eating some himself. He picked up the chocolate tag and held it between his lips before offering it to Dean. "Hurry up before it melts." he smiled.

Dean grinned and leaned over to take the tag from Cas's lips, kissing him as he did and letting the chocolate melt a little between them. He pulled back with a chuckle and licked the chocolate off his lips. "Hang on, let me help you with that." He offered with a smirk, sucking the chocolate off of Cas's lip as well.

Castiel smiled softly, kissing Dean back. He licked his lip, tasting the sweet chocolate. He kissed him again before pulling back, "Finish your cake." he swiped his finger on Dean's nose before getting up. "I'm going to test the water then." he said before walking past Dean and inside the door and stripping off his shirt. It was quiet in the pool room, seeing the moonlight lit the pool and the soft sound of the water moving. He put his shirt aside before bending over and undoing his shoes, glancing over at Dean before straightening back up and smiling at him.

Dean watched Cas with a smile, cake forgotten until Cas looked back at him. He took a final bite, licking a bit of chocolate off his thumb, before he stood up and followed Cas over to the water. "Hm... I'm not seeing any swimsuits for either of us." He commented with an arched brow, glancing over at Cas with a suggestive smile.

"Well I brought some...but do you want them?" Castiel asked, looking over at Dean, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down slightly. "That's your choice." he smiled. "We can swim in our underwear if that's what you were saying." he looked around innocently before back at Dean and smiled again.

"Nah, no need to go back now. I don't mind if you don't." Dean replied with a grin, pulling off his own shirt as well. He kicked off his shoes by Cas's and worked on his own pants, shimmying out of them easily.

Castiel smiled before walking over to Dean and sliding his hands onto Dean's hips, "I don't think I brought spare underwear though, so these will have to go." he licked his lips, scanning his up Dean before meeting his eyes.

He stepped aside from Dean and turned away from him before sliding down his underwear and putting it aside, he glanced over his shoulder before sauntering over to the pool and dived into it before re-emerging and brushing his hair back. The pool was heated and a clear color, different from normal pools. He brushed back his wet hair and looked at Dean before beckoning his finger to him before swimming backwards with a small laugh.

Dean grinned, feeling a stir of arousal as he shed his underwear as well and jumped into the pool. It was a perfect temperature, and he smiled as he shook some of the water out of his hair and followed Cas. "I don't know if I would have expected skinny dipping from you, but I like it." He said as he swam closer.

"Mmm, I'm full of surprises don't you know?" Castiel smiled as he continued to swim backwards. "I didn't know there was a name for this but I wouldn't have "skinny dipped" with you in a normal pool, I find that...unsanitary." he explained. "It's a beautiful night to swim though, don't you think?" he commented, swimming around Dean to make sure he followed. "Are you going to catch me or you going to just let me swim?" he laughed softly, looking at Dean as he continued to swim.

"You're full of surprises, and I love them all. And yes, it beautiful." Dean agreed as he swam after Cas. "And I'm definitely going to catch you." He added with a grin, lunging through the water in an attempt to get close enough to make a grab for him.

Castiel squealed as Dean lunged for him. He grinned brightly before swimming back from Dean and laughing. "You have to try harder." He told him as he continued to swim, not wanting to play easy.

Dean grinned and kept after him, swimming more quickly now to keep the distance between them as small as he could. "Oh, you are so on." He said challengingly, splashing at Cas to distract him before making another lunge for him.

Castiel covered his eyes from the splashing, wiping his face before Dean caught him and he looked back at Dean and pouted. "Cheater..." He mumbled.

"You should know by now that I don't play fair when it comes to you." Dean replied, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist and holding him close. "And I'm not gonna lie, I'm not sorry." He added with a grin, kissing Cas's pout lightly.

"I know you don't, you cheater." Castiel smiled softly before kissing Dean and wrapping his arms around him. "You're not sorry if you get me in the end for cheating." He gave Dean a certain look before laughing a little. "So you caught me now, are you going to let me go?" He asked.

"Not a chance." Dean replied simply, smirking as he tightened his arms around Cas. "But did you really expect me to?" He asked his a soft chuckle, reaching up with one hand to tilt Cas's chin up for another kiss.

"Not really...but it's worth a shot." Castiel murmured against Dean's lips. He gently brushed Dean's hair back as they kissed before breaking the kiss to move his lips to Dean's forehead. "Going to swim birthday boy? Or just kiss the planner?" He teased lightly.

Dean chuckled lightly at Cas's teasing. "Hmm, I'm thinking both. Since it's my birthday and all." Dean replied with a smile, leaning back to swim backwards slowly as he pulled Cas along with him, loosening his arms around him but keeping his hands on Cas's waist. Dean kissed him again briefly, just to do both.

Castiel followed Dean, leaning up to kiss him as they swam around a bit. He kissed Dean's chin after before holding his hand and tangling his fingers together. He brought it above the water and kissed Dean's knuckles. The whole pool area was lit by the moon and the stars, having only dim lighting in the room so they could still see. "I love you Dean." Castiel smiled softly.

"I love you too." Dean murmured in response, brushing his hand gently against Cas's cheek. "You're amazing, Cas." He said softly, watching Cas in the dim light with a wonder in his eyes before he kissed Cas's forehead, both cheeks, nose, and finally lips again.

Castiel leaned into the kisses, feeling a flutter in his heart from the affection. He kissed Dean back gently before running his hand through Dean's hair, dampening it again. Their hair had been air drying since they haven't dived back down, leaving a cool feeling on Cas's fingers. He moved his hand to the back of Dean's neck and urged him up slightly so they could deepen the kiss as he licked Dean's lower lip. "Taste sweet..." he murmured.

"Not as sweet as you." Dean responded with a smirk, returning the kiss and coaxing it deeper again as he sucked on Cas's lower lip. The difference from the water to the slightly cooler air plus Cas rewetting Dean's hair made goosebumps rise across his back. Dean moved closer again to Cas, feeling warmer already just by diminishing the distance between them.

Castiel smiled a little before tangling his fingers into Dean's hair. He let Dean take the pace and control of the kiss as he tasted Dean. It was much sweeter from the cake. His other arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders to hold him closer and give him some leverage. He kissed the side of Dean's lip before gently tracing his lips. "You're so sappy." he mumbled with an affectionate smile. He kept his eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against Dean.

Dean chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Cas's nose. "Only for you." He replied, resting his hand in Cas's hip. "You make me sappy." He said and smiled, reaching his other hand up out of the water to brush his thumb against Cas's jaw.

"That's okay...I like you being sappy." Castiel told him, leaning slightly into the touch and opening his eyes slowly. "You look beautiful in dimming light, mostly when it's from the night sky." he commented, looking at Dean's eyes and seeing the dark emerald color. He brushed Dean's hair again before pulling him around to swim again. He swam with Dean to the edge before pressing his back to the side to hold Dean against him easily. He wrapped his legs loosely around him. "Still in the mood for swimming or do you want to go cuddle?" he asked.

"I dunno, I kind of like it in here. The warm water, dark night sky, your legs around me." Dean replied with a grin, holding Cas loosely but close. With the water, it was significantly easier to hold Cas up even without the edge of the pool helping to keep him propped up as well.

"It's your choice birthday boy, I'll be with you with whatever you choose. Mostly if you just want to stay in the pool because my legs are wrapped around you. They could be in the bed too." Castiel looked at Dean, arching a brow before laughing softly. He hugged Dean and tightened his legs slightly to bring him closer. "So...want to tell me your thoughts? About today? Anything?" he asked. "What are you thinking about Dean?"

"Well, I think today was absolutely incredible. Yesterday was more fun than I've had in ages, and this birthday is definitely the best ever." Dean replied with a smile. "But mainly I'm thinking about how incredible you are, and the way the moonlight is reflecting off those beautiful eyes of yours." He said softly.

Castiel's face softened, looking at Dean adoringly. He leaned forward and kissed Dean gently, just pressing his lips to him and just resting his forehead against him after. "You deserved a birthday like this...and many more." he said quietly. "You're just as incredible, I'm glad I could give you something to remember." he smiled.

"Then it's a good thing you'll be around to make sure my birthdays are amazing, and I'll do the same for you." Dean said with a soft smile, kissing Cas again and going back to resting their foreheads together.

Castiel tightened his legs around Dean, "Yeah, see if you can surprise me on my birthday." He commented softly. "Like my legs around you huh? What do you think about when I do that?" He asked.

Dean grinned at the question, chuckling slightly. "I think about that time we had sex against the wall, and what a convenient position it is." He replied in a suggestive murmur, meeting Cas's eyes.

"That I'm pressed against this?" Castiel asked, looking at a Dean and feeling a stir of arousal. "Is that it...? Just thinking?" He asked, running his hands on Dean's back.

"Oh no, definitely not just thinking..." Dean assured Cas with a desiring smile, seeing Cas's eyes already dilated from the dim lighting as well at their intimate positioning. He shifted slightly to submerge them both a little more in the warm water, hardly having to hold Cas up as Dean kissed his neck, just below his jaw.

Castiel tilted his head up slightly and shivered. He tightened his legs around Dean. "More than just thinking...?" He asked quietly. He wrapped his arms around Dean and tangled one in his hair. "What are you going to do?" He breathed out.

"Well, it's my birthday, so anything I want." Dean replied lowly, smiling against Cas's skin. He ran one hand up from Cas's hip, trailing warm water up along his side and chest. The other arm responded to Cas squeezing his legs slightly to hold him closer.

"Am I a gift too?" Castiel arched up slightly. "You can do whatever you want with me Dean..." He said softly before looking at Dean and cupping the side of his face, leaning in and kissing his cheek. He felt his arousal picking up with Dean pressing so close and running his hands on him.

Dean moaned softly at Cas always being so willing to give him anything. He ran his hand across Cas's chest and circled his nipple with his fingertips, teasing him lightly as he shifted his own hips against Cas. The small movement was enough to help stir his lust further, and he moved to kiss Cas's lips again.

Castiel arched into Dean's touch, rolling his hips in response. He moaned softly at Dean teasing him, kissing him back with a tug of hair. He sucked on Dean's lower lip before deepening it. He wasn't all too sure of what Dean wanted to do but he knew he would enjoy it.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth at the hair tugging before he broke off their kiss to lavish at his neck again. His hand dipped beneath the water again, tracing down Cas's side and along his thigh before moving around to hold his ass. Dean pressed against Cas, though not hard enough to make the edge of the pool hurt against Cas's back.

"Ahh.." Castiel shivered again. He tipped his head back, gripping Dean's shoulder and head. "Dean..." He breathed out. He felt aroused, feeling his cock pressed up and grinding against Dean. He wanted more.

Dean could feel Cas harden against him and muffled a moan into his neck as he rocked his hips more against Cas. "Tell me what you want, Cas." He murmured thickly, meeting his eyes as Dean licked his lips again before kissing Cas's jaw. He shifted to slip a single finger inside of Cas, moving it teasingly slow.

"You...I want you..." Castiel panted, shifting his hips onto Dean's finger to make him move more. He tightened his legs slightly, grinding his hips. He wanted a lot of things but it was Dean's choice and he wanted Dean.

"Tell me," Dean breathed, watching Cas's face with dark, wanting eyes. "Tell me how much you want me." He said, pressing in a second finger with agonizing slowness, wanting to taunt Cas further to see his reaction. He was careful not to move his fingers too much, even with Cas trying to rock against them.

Castiel bit his lip, trying to roll his hips more onto Dean's fingers but he kept teasing him by going slowly. He glanced back at Dean, feeling a shot of arousal run through him. He shook his head a little, not wanting to tell Dean just yet. He wanted to drag it out, wanted to let himself go for Dean, for him to drive him crazy. He panted, trying to roll his hips again for some relief.

Dean arched a brow at Cas's refusal but smiled slightly, finding it oddly arousing. "No? So I'm going to have to make you, huh?" He asked, excited for the challenge. "I can do that." He murmured, moving to kiss Cas again and tugged on his lower lip before deepening it almost immediately.

Castiel gasped softly into Dean's mouth, knowing that he just challenged Dean so he won't be playing easy either. He wanted Dean to make him beg. He kissed Dean back roughly, tangling his fingers into his hair and tugging as he tried to roll his hips again to see if he could get anything more.

Dean hummed against Cas's mouth, using the edge of the pool to support him so that he could move his hand around to tease Cas's nipple again, working it between two fingers and circling around it. He made sure to move his fingers with Cas's rocking so that he barely got any extra friction, just enough to keep tantalizing him.

Castiel moaned, huffing against Dean as he tried to stop his hips and going against Dean's fingers but he always followed. He stopped moving his hips to get Dean's fingers moving more in him. He arched slightly into Dean's hand as he tugged on his hair. He dragged his nails down Dean's back before gripping Dean's ass and pushing him closer.

It was becoming more difficult for Dean to be able to tease Cas the way he was as he wished he could get a little relief as well. He broke off their kiss to suck at the soft skin just below Cas's ear, licking the shell of it and tugging at the lobe with his teeth. He started moving his fingers more into Cas, picking up the rhythm a little without providing much relief.

Castiel panted, wanting to have some relief of his painful erection that pressed against Dean, occasionally grinding against him. He whimpered, scratching slightly at Dean, wanting him to give him more. He opened his mouth to start to say something but he didn't want to give in. He rolled his hips into Dean, trying to make Dean give him what he wanted without losing. He pulled back Dean's hair and head before biting his neck and sucking, leaving marks across his collarbone.

Dean bit back another moan and resisted the urge to meet Cas's rocking. This was definitely more difficult than he originally expected, but there was no way he was giving up first. He scissored his fingers inside of Cas slightly as he continually teased at his nipple.

"T-Thought you were going to ah...make me Dean." Castiel licked the outside of Dean's ear, before gently sucking on his earlobe. He ran his free hand up and down Dean's back before to the front to grasp Dean's cock between them. He stroked Dean slightly as he tilted his head back and arched into Dean to urge him on, "Ah...c'mon Dean...can't you just...give it to me?" he panted.

Deans breath caught slightly as Cas stroked him, longing for more relief. "Oh no, not yet," he breathed, rocking against Cas slightly. "I want... To hear you beg." He said, ducking his head down to take Cas's other nipple in his mouth and move his tongue around it.

Castiel took a sharp intake, arching up off the edge of the pool and moaning soundlessly. He whimpered in the back of his throat, knowing Dean teasing him by his fingers and his nipples were a quick way to make him lose it. He was always the most sensitive between those two. He squeezed his eyes shut, tensing up slightly, already feeling the need to give himself relief. He swallowed down his words, he shook his head again at Dean as he tried holding out. He stroked Dean with a firmer grip, twisting his wrist on the way up as he rubbed the slit with his thumb. He gently tugged on Dean's hair at the same time.

Dean moaned against Cas's sensitive skin, unable to stop himself from rocking against Cas's hand. This teasing had become torturous for him as well, mainly because he hadn't been expecting Cas to hold out so long. He kissed and sucked across Cas's chest to his other nipple, tugging on it slightly with his teeth.

Castiel didn't want to hold out anymore, he gasped when Dean teased his other nipple. "Please. Please. No more." He gasped out, arching into Dean. "Please, need you. Now." He demanded.

Dean immediately slipped his fingers out of Cas and released his nipple, too eager to wait any longer. He kissed Cas's lips again before moving his hand to help guide himself inside of Cas gasping as he had to fight down the urge to cum almost immediately at the feeling of Cas around him. He hesitated for only a moment to collect himself before he started thrusting, long and deep.

Castiel bowed his back, moaning out and holding it at the relief of Dean being in him. He held onto Dean's shoulders and had his head back as he moaned and moved his hips with Dean. "Nghh! Ah! Dean!" He gasped. He wanted more friction and being in the water stopped it slightly. "More. Please..more." He panted.

Dean readily complied with Cas's plea, holding Cas tightly against the edge of the pool with one arm as he used it to keep him stable as he thrusted. It made it easier to push harder, his nails digging slightly into Cas's skin as Dean gasped.

Castiel whined, holding onto Dean tightly. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and tangled one in his hair. He crossed his legs behind Dean, hooking them together before going after his thrusts, he tipped his head back and moaned. "Want to feel you more...can we...came move from the water?" He asked through pants. The closest thing to them was the stairs where the water became shallow and lead them out.

Dean nodded slightly, panting as he glanced over to the stairs. "Yeah," he managed, tightening his arm around Cas as he moved away from the wall and started wading to the stairs. Every step moved him slightly within Cas, but it was no where near enough. He finally made it to the steps and started up the first few, holding Cas as he took on his full weight.

Castiel hugged Dean tightly, holding himself up. He still had his legs hooked around him. He sat down on the ledge near the stairs, being leveled with Dean now and out of the water. He pulled Dean into him and rolled his hips, moaning at the sounds it made when he felt Dean move in him. He put one hand behind him and the other on Dean's shoulder as he moved his hips into him.

Dean stopped moving any further out of the water and started pushing in and out of Cas again. A shiver ran up his spine as his heated skin left the water and met the more chilly air, and Cas's hands left hot trails against his back. He moaned and kissed Cas's neck, sucking on the skin.

"Uhnn...Dean...Dean. Ah." Castiel tipped his head back, running his hands up and down Dean's back and into his hair, pulling him closer. He met Dean's thrusts, hearing only their labored breathing, moans, and the sound of their skin meeting. "I'm...ngh...close Dean.." he panted, clenching a little before reaching between his legs and stroking himself with Dean's thrusts. His breathing became a lot heavier and labored, as he rested his head onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean moaned against Cas's neck as he felt him clench, his thrusts becoming quicker and less controlled. "Yes, cum for me Cas," he groaned, tightening his arm around Cas. Dean could feel the tension in himself building as well and he was panting from the exertion.

"Ah! Dean!" Castiel moaned loudly, cumming almost immediately after Dean said for him to. His body just let itself go on his command and he came over their stomach and chests as he tipped his head back and held onto Dean's shoulder, clenching down hard. His mouth hung open as his eyes squeezed close when he moaned.

Of all the things about Cas that drove Dean crazy, his face as he came was always more than enough to stand him over the edge. It only took a few more thrusts for him to finish, filling Cas as the orgasm washed over him.

Castiel moaned again at the feeling of Dean's cum filling him, it made him feel warm as he panted. He hung onto Dean still just loosely as he slowly calmed down. He swallowed a bit before kissing the side of Dean's neck and resting there.

Dean closed his eyes as he tried to calm his heavy breathing, stroking Cas's back softly as well. Part of him wanted to just lay back in the water and float, but he stayed with his arms around Cas instead, feeling warm and happy.

Castiel shivered lightly, pressing his face into Dean's neck and breathing. He felt good now, relaxed. He kissed the side of Dean's face and then his jaw before settling back against him again. "I love you." he said quietly. "Happy birthday Dean." he said again, just wanting him to know how much he loved that today signifies that Dean was born, that this is where they are now because he was born.

"I love you too." Dean murmured in response, resting his head against Cas's with his eyes closed. "And thank you Cas, for everything." He added quietly, wishing he could express how amazing very thing had been and how grateful he was for it all.

"You're more than welcome Dean." Castiel squeezed Dean softly. He had done a lot of planning for Dean's birthday, from the amusement park to now.

Nearly having a month of planning for everything. Those amusement park tickets were everyone but he paid a bit extra so they could have the fast passes, the merry go round was to tell them they were going home, the song was a /random/ surprise but it went along with what they were doing. The ice cream was to stall for time so Charlie, Kevin, and Benny could set up back at the house and the rabbit was already there so he knew they would have to play a game too. The dinner for tonight was easier to plan, he just said that he wanted to take the area and they just let him so having them set up everything beforehand was easy.

He nuzzled into Dean, "I'm glad you had a good night." he said. "We should get out of the pool before we get it dirty and we get wrinklier." he laughed softly.

"Mm, okay." Dean replied, not wanting to leave the warm water but knowing Cas was right anyway. He started to pick Cas up to walk the rest of the way out of the pool before he stopped. "Um... Where am I taking you?" He asked with a laugh, realizing he wasn't sure where anything was other than the area they'd eaten.

Castiel laughed with him, "I can show you, if you would like to put me down." He smiled. "I don't mind either but I was wondering why you picked me up." He commented, looking at Dean affectionately. "Plus we have to pick up our clothes, hopefully I won't leak too much."

"I guess it's just a habit to pick you up." Dean replied with a laugh, setting Cas down carefully before he stepped out of the pool and walked over to their clothes. He grabbed both of theirs, heading back over to Cas to hand him his. "Lead the way, I'll be right by you." He said.

"Okay." Castiel smiled, taking his clothes before leading the way. "There's not anyone around so we don't have to worry about dressing." He told him, lacing his fingers through Dean's. "But I feel weird naked so let's run." He smiled back at Dean before pulling him faster and toward the room become pulling open the door and taking them inside. "...I know it's a bit forward, but I know these rooms have mirrors... But we don't have to do it now...maybe tomorrow since we can spend the weekend here." He said. "I brought us spare clothes."

"No, it's not forward. I'm glad you planned this all out, because I definitely want to put the mirror to good use before we leave." Dean replied with a smirk, glancing over at Cas. "But there's no rush if we're going to be spending the rest of the weekend here." He added as he looked around the room.

Castiel blushed lightly, glancing at Dean. "I would really like to have intercourse with you again, it's a weird feeling for me...I crave you in a way, like it's not enough." He said softly, twisting his fingers a little. He blushed deeper before heading to the bathroom and putting his clothes aside, "Do you want to shower with me?" He asked.

Dean smiled slightly, knowing exactly what Cas meant. Despite being tired from their activities in the pool, he was already looking looking forward to it. "If you ever want to ask that question, just assume the answer is yes." he replied with a chuckle, following Cas into the bathroom.

"Oh? What if you don't want to take a shower with me?" Castiel asked, peering over at him before turning on the shower. He tested the water before stepping in, leaving it open for Dean.

Dean followed Cas in with a smile, wrapping his arms around his waist as he stood behind him. "I don't know if it's possible for me to not want to." Dean replied, turning to kiss his neck softly. He slipped his hands away so that he could grab a wash cloth, letting it soak in the water.

"What if you're mad at me?" Castiel hummed softly, leaning back slightly on Dean as the water washed over them. He smiled a little, brushing his fingers through his own hair, smelling a faint whiff of chlorine from the pool. "Are you going to clean me Dean?" he asked, turning his head slightly over his shoulder to look at Dean.

"I don't think I've ever been mad at you for very long, so hopefully that won't be an issue." Dean answered with a smile and moving his hand around Cas's waist as he started gently cleaning him with the washcloth, being as careful as he always was.

Castiel parted his legs for Dean, making it easier on them both. "We don't normally fight for very long. It's mostly short arguments that blow over soon because we know the other cares." he replied. He relaxed, feeling Dean cleaning him out gently. "Do you ever get tired of cleaning me out?" he asked after a few moments. "Before you didn't have to, but now after every time, which has become more frequent, you have to. Does that bother you?" he glanced at Dean again, having a hand over Dean's that was around him.

"Not at all. I like taking care of you, every aspect of that. And plus it feels... Intimate, I guess. I like that." Dean explained as he finished, letting the water wash over them both for a moment before moving to find the shampoo.

"Intimate because you don't have anything in between us?" Castiel asked, letting out a soft breath once Dean was done. He leaned back against Dean, closing his eyes. "It is very intimate, I just enjoy the connection that when we have intercourse, it's as close as we physically can get. You know the saying becoming one with something or someone? Well...it's like that, we can't ever be completely in the same space because it's impossible but that's the closest that we can get to it." he explained softly.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Exactly. I'm glad you know how to put what I mean into words." He said, squeezing some shampoo into his hands and starting to comb his fingers through Cas's hair. "It's as close as we can get, and it's addicting."

"It is very addicting." Castiel agreed, closing his eyes again and relaxing into Dean's touch. "I enjoy you touching me, it makes my heart swell with affection. That at any moment, I can reach out and touch you, like you can for me." he said. "It's just reassuring, comforting. Just knowing you're there. We don't always have to do anything intimate, but just touching is nice."

"Touching is nice. I don't know if I told you, but once we started sleeping together, I started sleeping really well. Not that I didn't get good sleep before, but now it's just... Better. Like I can relax more because I know when I wake up, you'll be there." Dean said, trying to explain as he carefully tipped Cas's head back slightly to rinse it out without getting any in his eyes.

Castiel let Dean rinse out his hair, breathing softly. "I know what you mean by that, I do sleep much better with you sleeping next to me. I'll know that when I wake up, it's not a dream, that I'm not alone anymore. This is where I am and I'm happy. And that is what makes waking up and sleeping so much better for me...us. We know." he said to him, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Dean.

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss Cas's forehead. "Yeah, we know." He agreed quietly. It was amazing how far they both had come since meeting each other, and Dean loved every change he had made for himself and for Cas. "This is where I'm happy too." He added as he ran his hand through Cas's hair one more time.

"C'mere, I'm going to wash your hair. Then we can cuddle." Castiel smiled, leaning his head into the touch before turning around and grabbing the shampoo this time and rubbed it between his hands before rubbing it through Dean's hair. He scratched his nails gently on Dean's scalp, making sure he got everything and massaged it in. He kissed Dean's chin before looking up at Dean, "Tilt your head back." he said softly before pulling him under the water to let it wash out.

Dean did as Cas instructed until all of the shampoo was rinsed out of his hair, and he straightened and cut off the water. He moved to grab them each a towel, drying off his hair before wrapping it around his hips. "Now, you said something about cuddling, right?" He asked with a smile, knowing that of course Cas had mentioned it.

"Of course I did, you goof." Castiel lightly pushed Dean's shoulder when he dried himself off. He wrapped his towel around himself and stepped out of the shower. He smiled at Dean before walking into the bedroom. "I don't think you mind me not having clothes do you?" he peered over his shoulder and smirking a little before putting his towel aside and crawling into bed.

"Mm, I think I can manage with no clothes." Dean replied with a grin, dropping his towel with Cas's before joining him and pulling the blankets over them both. He settled in beside Cas with a contented sigh, wrapping his arm around him.

Castiel snuggled his face into Dean's neck after he wrapped an arm around him. He came closer to Dean and draped his arm over him as well. He tangled his legs with Dean as he closed his eyes, "I knew you wouldn't mind." he murmured.

"I never do." Dean replied softly, kissing Cas's neck before holding him closer and closing his eyes as well. "G'night, Cas." He murmured, letting himself relax against him.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel mumbled, breathing in slowly as he slowly fell asleep. He fell asleep, completely happy. He had never been so content, sleeping the best whenever he was in Dean's arms.


	7. Sex List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut, day after Dean's birthday and they have the day just for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, these two get it on like crazy and for me to just amuse more kinks. ;)

Castiel slowly stirred awake the next morning, smiling slightly already at the warmth around him. He glanced up to see Dean sleeping away and he snuggled back into Dean, so happy this morning.

Dean awoke a little while later, blinking drowsily and trying to figure out exactly where they were before he remembered the previous evening and smiled, glancing down at Cas. He moved just a little to be able to kiss his head, figuring Cas had probably woken up first as usual but not stirring yet.

Castiel smiled softly, feeling Dean's lips press to his head. He returned the action by squeezing Dean gently, "Good Morning, Dean." he murmured into Dean's neck, not moving from his spot just yet. He was too comfortable.

"Morning." Dean greeted, smiling at the squeeze. "I figured you'd be awake- you usually are by the time I'm up." He commented, letting his eyes close again to enjoy the warmth and comfort of the bed.

"I usually wake up early, now I wake up in the middle of both our times." Castiel laughed. He pressed his face against Dean's neck and blew a light raspberry and kissed the skin after with a bright smile.

"Hey, hey, it's way too early for that!" Dean laughed as he squirmed beneath him. "I'll get out of bed and leave you cold." He threatened with a grin, knowing that he actually wouldn't.

Castiel gasped, "No no. You wouldn't." he squeezed Dean tighter. "No more tickling then. You have to stay." He told him. "You're my blanket."

Dean chuckled and tightened his arms around Cas. "Don't worry, your blanket isn't going anywhere." He assured him with a smile, settling down against the blankets again.

"Good." Castiel snuggled his face back into Dean, sighing contently. "You're my warm blanket." he said. He glanced at Dean before kissing him softly. "Do you want to cuddle a little longer before we go get breakfast?" he asked. "Or are you hungry?"

"I'm hungry, but I'm also really, really comfortable." Dean said with a laugh, cuddling up against Cas and against the bed. "But we can go eat in a little while. Is there food here?" He asked, curious on what they were going to eat.

"Yes of course there is, it should be in the banquet hall. But I requested it to be in the kitchen. So that's where it'll be." Castiel told him. He felt comfortable too, not wanting to move. "Just in a little bit, we'll go." He agreed. "What do you want to do today Dean?" He asked

"Anything is good with me. As long as we're together. And maybe later we can put the mirror to use, if you want." Dean suggested with a smile, glancing down at Cas with an arched brow.

Castiel blushed, glancing up at Dean shyly. "That would be nice...but I'm...I'm having second thoughts." He said softly. "What if...what if I look weird? Then I'll know that I do..."

"Cas." Dean said, tucking his finger under Cas's chin. "You don't look weird, I can promise you that. You look insanely sexy and amazing, seriously. You're going to see all of the things you do that are so addicting to me." He reassured him seriously, trying to ease Cas's insecurities.

Castiel blushed slightly deeper, looking up at Dean. "Really?" He said softly. "That it's not because you love me that you're saying that?" He asked.

"No, that's not the only reason. I mean, when I first met you, I thought I was straight as an arrow and I couldn't stop looking at your eyes, and those lips..." Dean trailed off with a smile, eyes flicking down his features. "And that was when you were fully dressed and shy." He added, looking back up to meet his eyes.

Castiel was staring back at Dean, feeling a fluttery feeling. He blushed still, smiling slightly. "I made you question your sexual preferences?" He asked shyly. He smiled a little bit bigger, feeling better now. "I have a hard time looking away from you then and now."

"More than just question it." Dean replied with a chuckle. "I can't keep my hands or eyes off of you, and I don't even remember the last time I was attracted to a girl. It's been awhile, for sure."

"Maybe you were looking for the right one...and you just happened to be looking at the wrong types." Castiel smiled softly. "That sounded really cocky of me. I'm sorry." He said right after.

"No, no, you're right." Dean replied quickly. "Besides, that hardly sounded cocky. I was looking at the wrong types, and the wrong people in general."

"Wrong types?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean. "What did you mean by that?" he added. "I know I probably changed how you were with everything, being a male and all since you were attracted to females but.. not really much changed because of that. You still...you know...enter me and not vise versa. So it would just be a male instead of a female." he said.

"Except that it's you, not just some guy." Dean replied. "And maybe... Maybe sometime we can try it the other way, if you want. Vice versa." He suggested, glancing up at Cas to see his reaction. He'd thought about it before and was admittedly pretty curious to try it .

Castiel smiled slightly, feeling happy that Dean didn't say he was some guy and offered an idea. "I'd love to try that one day. Whenever you're ready to try. I wouldn't mind." He said. "We can try today if you would like...but any day is fine." He added. "There's no rush."

"Hm, we're starting to get a sex list." Dean commented with a laugh. "Stuff we want to do and try in bed. I'm not complaining, it's actually nice that there's things we both want to try and everything." He said, wondering what they would do first.

"Because I'm not afraid to trust you, also being able to touch you is always welcomed. Maybe a list would be a good thing, but I'm not exactly sure since we could initially lose that list." Castiel replied. "Now...would you like to go eat breakfast now?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty awkward for someone to find that." Dean agreed with a chuckle. "Alright, let's go get some food. I am pretty hungry, and laying here has worked up an appetite." He joked, loosening his arms from around Cas so that they could both sit up.

"Sleeping burns a lot of calories. I believe breakfast is because you fast while your sleep and then you eat so it's a break from fasting." Castiel explained as he slowly sat up, stretching his arms up and hearing it pop. He glanced over at Dean before sliding out of bed and going to go get dressed. He had the bag from yesterday and it had clothes in there.

Castiel wore the jeans from yesterday and a button down. He walked into the bathroom to go first. He came back out after a bit, then it was Dean's turn. When Dean was done, Castiel took Dean's hand and led him out. He pointed out a few things as that walked before going to the kitchen and there was two trays of breakfast food on it. It was omelets, sausages, vegetables, hash browns, and toasts. Castiel gave Dean a fork before moving the plate to him.

"Wow, this all looks awesome. Not as good as your breakfasts of course, but I'm glad you can take a break from cooking for me all the time. I know you like cooking and stuff, but still." Dean added as he loaded up his plate with various foods and started trying different things.

"How kind of you." Castiel smiled. "I don't ever mind cooking for you." he said. He sat down with Dean and eating their food, pouring out drinks for them. He started eating and hooking legs with him. "I don't know what we're going to do today, I for some reason have a feeling we won't be leaving the room much." he commented.

Dean glanced over at Cas with a sly smile. "Oh really? You think we'll be too busy to leave the room?" He asked innocently before breaking into a grin. "I think you're right, actually. We have a whole list of things we can do to keep us busy." He said, excited to spend the day in the room with Cas.

"I knew you were going to say that." Castiel laughed softly. "I think you find having intercourse with me is very appealing that you would like to have the whole day just having it with me." he said. "Not that I wouldn't mind or anything." he look around before back at Dean. "I would really enjoy it too." he added. "Can't really keep our hands off each other, can we?" he smiled slightly.

"No, we can't." Dean replied with a smile as he finished eating and turned more towards Cas. "But if we're being honest, I never really try very hard to keep my hands off of you." He admitted with a grin, clearly not at all ashamed of the fact. "Plus, if it makes us both happy, I don't see why we shouldn't." He added with a half shrug.

"Last time you tried to keep your hands off of me, we ended up having intercourse in the bathroom of that party." Castiel told him. "It was almost painful to keep my hands off of you." he added. He finished eating too so he was looking at Dean. "So would you liked us to have this..."Marathon" of intercourse?" he asked. "I think that sounds...appealing, doesn't it?" he looked up at Dean through his lashes.

Dean's smile widened, feeling a stir of arousal at the offer. "Oh, I think that sounds more than appealing." He replied, his eyes trailing down Cas's body before moving back up to meet his eyes, brow arched. "It's a good thing we had a big breakfast- I think we'll both need the energy." He commented.

Castiel smiled slightly at Dean, seeing his eyes trail up his body. "I'm sure we would need the energy." He agreed. He stood up and gathered their dishes and put them away to clean. He accidentally dropped a fork so he bent over to pick it up. He was wearing his snug jeans from yesterday, giving Dean a little show unknowingly.

Dean shifted in his chair and smiled, eyes following Cas and feeling a rush of arousal at how casually he bent over. He stood up and walked over to Cas, wrapping his hand around his hips and moving the other to his ass as he kissed his neck. "Maybe we should get this show going." He suggested.

Castiel barely jumped when Dean wrapped around him. He shivered lightly at the kisses on the back of his neck, "I was just putting dishes away Dean." He replied to him, smiling slightly. He put them away before turning in Dean's arms. "Not anything else before we go into our room and not leave?" He asked. "When you choose to take me to the room, there's no going back. I'm not going to let you go. So what do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, I definitely want to take you to the bedroom. It's not fair that you can make putting away dishes look so sexy in those jeans." Dean replied, kissing Cas's neck again. "So let's go lock ourselves in and not come out for a while." He suggested with a smirk.

"These jeans?" Castiel murmured, holding onto Dean's shirt. He tilted his head so Dean could kiss his neck. He let out a soft breath, "So you don't want to do anything else...not before we lock ourselves in?"

"Unless you have something else in mind?" Dean asked with an arched brow, pressing against Cas slightly so that he leaned against the counter behind him.

Castiel felt the counter press against his back, looking back at Dean. "No...I just wanted to ask before I don't walk later." He told him, pulling Dean closer to him. "So the bedroom?" He murmured.

"The bedroom." Dean agreed with a grin before leaning over to kiss Cas and moving to take his hand. He started walking backwards to the room with Cas in tow, pausing to kiss him again and pull him closer as they made it in, pushing the door closed with his foot.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, leaning up to kiss him as he moved closer. He brushed his hands through Dean's hair, they kissed against the door, not moving much from their spot. They were both too engrossed in the kiss to move further, but they had time.

Dean deepened the kiss for a moment, wrapping his arm around Cas to hold him close before he broke off again, moving to kiss his jaw. "So... What are we going to cross off our list first?" Dean asked between a few kisses trailing down Cas's neck.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, gripping Dean's shirt. "Well... If you took my role...you would probably feel very weird at first after...it takes a little bit to get used to, but it's not bad. Maybe...maybe we should do that last so you can lay in bed after and I can take care of you." He explained, leaning away from Dean a moment to say everything before holding him close again. "But I don't mind if you want to do that now...it's very...pleasurable." He told him.

"Hmm, maybe we should try the mirror first then. And you can see just how good you look when you find something "pleasurable."" Dean replied, smiling slightly at the word Cas had used.

The mirror was settled in the other room with another bed. They had more than one room to use. It was a wide dressing mirror by the bed and Castiel looked at Dean, blushing slightly. "Are you sure I don't look weird?" He asked one last time.

"I'm absolutely positive." Dean replied easily, giving him another soft, reassuring kiss. "Trust me." He murmured, pulling Cas into a deeper kiss and starting to lead him over to the room with the mirror.

Castiel melted into Dean's kiss, following after him slowly. He felt more at ease that Dean said to trust him because he did fully, and if Dean said to trust him then he must be right. He relaxed, making their way to the room before falling back on the bed with Dean. He tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling him closer.

Dean used one hand to support himself over Cas, kissing him deeply for a moment before glancing out of the corner of his eye at the mirror, making sure they would both have a good view. The image of them kissing, even fully dressed, sent a spike of arousal and anticipation through him as he thought about what they would soon be able to see in the mirror. He used his free hand to start working his way down the buttons of Cas's shirt, pulling it open as he did.

Castiel arched slightly, running a hand up and down Dean's back. He wanted to look but still feeling slightly nervous so he let Dean's touches try to relax him.

Dean ran his hand down along Cas's now exposed chest and stomach, toying with one of his nipples briefly before sitting up more to remove his own shirt and toss it to the ground. He leaned back down to kiss Cas's collarbone, nipping at the skin with his teeth.

Castiel gasped, moaning softly as he arched up again at the touch. He tilted his head to the side, letting Dean bite at his neck. He pulled Dean in closer, dragging his nails lightly on his back. "Dean..." He breathed out.

Dean stole another glance at the mirror and moaned against his skin, watching Cas's nails trace across his back. He hadn't expected it to be so incredibly hot, but now he had absolutely no doubt that Cas would be able to see just arousing he could be. Dean knew he hadn't looked yet, so he decided to give him an extra reason to take a peek. After moving to kiss Cas's lips again deeply, Dean worked at the fly of his pants and kicked them away fairly easily.

"Mm, that's a hot piece of ass." He commented with a smirk, looking in the mirror before back at Cas. "And the guy one top isn't too bad either." He grinned, kissing at Cas's neck again.

Castiel tilted his head up again, panting slightly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dean before his eyes slid over to the mirror and he took a breath in. Dean was pressed on top of him, kissing his neck. He could already see the new marks he would have after. His hands were on Dean's back, legs parted to give Dean room. He blushed slightly before looking up at his face. He saw his messy brown hair sticking everywhere, red and swollen lips from kissing, and a blush from seeing himself. He looked so erotic that he had a hard time looking away, to even /think/ that was him. He turned away from the mirror, blushing deeper.

Dean saw the crimson spreading across Cas's cheek and smiled, moving to kiss the blush. "Can you see how addictingly arousing you are? Even with most of your clothes on?" He asked, kissing along Cas's jaw as he moved to remove the last part. He managed to open Cas's fly, tugging at the hem of his pants. He glanced back at their image again, appreciating being able to see everything.

Castiel couldn't help but steal another glance before holding onto Dean and lifting up his hips to help him. "It...it doesn't look like me." He murmured. He pulled Dean close and kissed him softly. He was aroused by seeing himself but he still felt the embarrassment. He warmed up slightly but he would more if he had other things to concentrate on than just his reflection.

Dean tossed Cas's pants aside with his own as he kissed him, running his hand down Cas's side after. "It looks just like you." He murmured, rocking his hips against Cas's and moving his hand to tangle in Cas's dark hair.

Castiel moaned at the feeling, rolling his hips with Dean. He arched up before pulling Dean down into a kiss. He tangled his fingers into Dean's hair and onto his shoulder. He stole a glance at the mirror and moaned again, rolling his hips more roughly.

Dean met his rocking and ground against him, feeling a reliving pleasure with the movement. "Lube?" He asked gruffly, his voice thick and eyes dark as they met Cas's, fighting the urge to start kissing him again before hearing his answer.

"Ah...it's...it's in my pant pocket." Castiel told him. He panted, rutting against Dean. He felt a rush of arousal, wanting more. He leaned up to Dean's neck, biting and licking it before Dean went to go get the lube.

Dean moaned, hating the thought of putting any space between them for even a moment, though he knew he had to. He pulled away from Cas and quickly leaned over the side of the bed for his pants, scrambling with them before managing to pull out the tube. He immediately moved back over Cas and pressed into a long, deep kiss that left them both breathless.

Castiel panted quickly when Dean pulled away, his eyes were blown wanting to pull him back into a kiss even though he was breathless. He ran his nails down Dean's back before sliding his fingers just beneath the hem of Dean's underwear, touching the dimples of his back. He swallowed, parting his legs to urge him on.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth, a shiver running up his spine after Cas's nails. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of Cas's underwear and tugged them down, and he stroked Cas lightly a few times before stopping to pull off his own. He squeezed lube into his hand and quickly stroked it onto himself before shifting Cas's legs further apart and spread the excess across his entrance.

Castiel moaned, bending his legs and putting them onto the bed to make it easier. He swallowed before looking at Dean. "Can we...can we change our position?" He asked softly. He wanted to be like how they were in the Impala, his back to Dean. He wanted to see what it was like even when he was embarrassed. He wanted to see.

Dean nodded slightly and moved around Cas, adjusting him so that he was on his lap, his back to his chest. "Good, I want you to see." He murmured, running his hands down Cas's sides and glancing up through his lashes at their image. He kissed along Cas's neck, biting down on his shoulder.

Castiel glanced up at the image and saw Dean looking at him but through the mirror. He looked at himself and it looked so obscene. He was so open in front of them. His erection between his legs, red and hard. His skin developed a light sweat, seeing those marks across his skin. He moaned and seeing the reflection moan too, he whimpered at how explicit it was. He wanted to turn his head, tucking it into Dean's neck but Dean held him still.

Dean heard Cas's whimper and pressed against him, knowing that he must see just how obscenely arousing he was. Dean bit at the back of his neck next before sliding his slicked fingers between Cas's legs and circled his rim lightly before pushing two fingers into him.

Castiel moaned, clenching down onto his fingers before relaxing. He bit his finger lightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean kissed the soft part of his ear and nibbling behind it. "Don't look away Cas...look at how arousing you are..moaning for me. Don't hide them." he whispered.

Castiel moaned, he pulled his finger out before turning his head to look at Dean, his eyes dark. He panted softly, "Dean…" he murmured.

"That's it…" Dean's eyes roamed over his face before thrusting his fingers in quickly, crooking them to press onto his prostate.

Castiel's body tensed and clenched down as he moaned. He tried shifting so he could tuck his face more into Dean's neck.

"Spread your legs for me Cas…" Dean intruced quietly, moving a hand up to play with Cas's nipple.

Castiel shivered lightly, panting heavily as he parted his legs over Dean's and opened himself more. Dean just glanced over at the mirror, seeing his fingers slide into his lover. So easily and effortlessly. Dean pushed in a third before he pushed them up and rubbed them against Castiel's prostate.

Castiel jerked in his arms, arching up and making plenty of moans. He wrapped his arms around the back of Dean's head. "Dean-Dean...Ah! Please...please." his cock twitched, so close.

Dean quickly slipped his fingers out, not able to wait anymore either. He lined himself up and pushed himself in, he didn't stop until he was fully in. He moaned, feeling Cas clench down, so good for him. He kissed the back of his neck and shoulder, waiting for an okay.

Castiel gasped, feeling Dean push into him. He clenched down once Dean settled in him. He panted, tipping his head down. He looked between his legs to see his cock but also seeing Dean pressed fully into him. He felt so aroused at being able to see everything. He rolled his hips back before looking up and seeing his reflection mimicking his movements and it just made him do more, to really emphasize his action.

Dean glanced up the mirror and moaned at Cas's motions, his mid completely scattered by all of the raw lust. He kept one hand on Cas's hip as he thrust against his rocking and reached the other around to take his cock, starting to stroke him firmly in time.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Castiel gasped, moaning loudly. His mouth hung open just slightly as he met Dean's thrusts. His feet giving him leverage. He rocked his hips roughly, rolling them before slamming them back quickly to go faster. He looked up at the mirror again, not looking away this time. He moaned Dean's name, seeing how wanton he was. How much he loved Dean pounding into him. He whimpered and whined, seeing his hair stuck to his forehead, flushed skin, tongue hanging out just slightly. He was going crazy from all of it.

"God, Cas... see how fucking hot you are?" Dean groaned and he thrusted roughly against him, eyes glued to their image. He watched Cas rocking with every movement, the pleasure and want clear across his features in the same way they were across his.

Castiel moaned out again, not able to make words when he was like this. His eyes went up from his face to Dean's and he whimpered at how Dean looked. They were the same, lustful and adoration. An odd combination but there was love between the rough lust. He had light sweat on him, seeing his fingers dig into his hips, and Dean's own hips snapping into him. He mewled, digging his fingers into Dean's skin lightly. He was close.

Dean kept his eyes locked on the mirror, fighting the urge to close them as he felt the tense sensation start to build in his groin. He tightened his fingers into Cas's skin before pushing him down. He had Cas on his hands and knees, pulling his hips up and his head down. He held Cas's hip tightly before just fucking into him relentlessly and wrapped his hand around Cas's cock firmly to give him rough strokes.

Castiel quickly got what Dean wanted, holding onto the bed and pushing his hips back. He felt Dean shift and it would slam into his prostate and he saw stars. He bowed his back and choked on Dean's name. He came onto Dean's hand and he forced himself to look at himself and not shut his eyes and seeing it cum over Dean's fingers as he continued to stroke and thrust into him made him clench down. His mouth was open, half lidded eyes, hair everywhere, sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his blush. He still couldn't believe someone who looked that erotic and wanton could be him.

Feeling Cas clench around him along with what Dean saw in the mirror was more than enough to make him cum not long after, watching Cas's reddened and panting face as he half moaned Cas's name. Being able to see all of Cas as he came was completely intoxicating, and it added to the high he got from the orgasm itself.

Castiel panted, falling forward as his face pressed into the bed. His hips were still up high, feeling Dean fill him up with cum. He moaned, holding onto the sheets. He dug his face into the bed, shivering. His thighs shook a little from the orgasm.

Dean stood on his knees behind Cas, still holding his hips though much more gently now. He panted for a moment, catching his breath a little, before he sat back on the bed behind him. Cas's ass was about even with Dean's face, starting to leak cum, and he didn't even attempt to resist the temptation to gently part his cheeks and lick across his entrance.

Castiel panted again, whimpering into the sheets. He had his face buried onto the sheets, parting his legs a little more for Dean. He felt a shiver run up his spine in the aftershocks and sensitivity.

Dean hummed softly at the unadulterated taste of Cas, which was about all his scattered mind could fully process. Everything felt good and warm, and Cas's soft noises as Dean lapped his tongue inside of him made it even better. He cleaned Cas completely out, swirling and moving his tongue until he was finished, and he sat back again with a satisfied noise. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at Cas.

Castiel's thighs were shaking by the time Dean was done. He was a whimpering mess. He collapsed into the bed, clenching and unclenching at nothing now. He was panting softly, twitching occasionally. He drooled onto the sheets. His eyes were half lidded, even more of a mess than he was before.

Dean curled around Cas, eyelids drooping, and stroked his back softly. He felt completely spent, and could tell that Cas was even more so. He leaned forward and kissed Cas's shoulder gently, giving him more time to relax and come down.

Castiel moved his legs to lay flat out. He turned his head to face Dean, smiling lazily at him. He turned his body and scooted into Dean, pressing his face into Dean's neck. He was so sated and sleepy. He kissed Dean's shoulder gently too before closing his eyes.

Dean chuckled softly at how exhausted Cas was, though he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as well. He rested his arm around Cas, kissing his hair softly, before he closed his eyes as well.

They napped for an hour or two before Castiel stirred awake, he was pressed fully against Dean. He shivered lightly before pulling the blankets over them and humming happily before burying his face again and gently squeezing Dean closer.

Dean blinked a little when he felt the warmth of the blanket and Cas's squeeze. He yawned and glanced down at Cas's hair since his face was nuzzled into his neck and smiled. "Hey." He greeted drowsily, playing with the ends of his hair with one finger.

"Hello Dean..." Castiel greeted back. He smiled slightly into Dean's neck, feeling him play with his hair a little. He wanted to meet Dean's eyes but he also wanted to stay pressed where he was. He just stayed where he was, enjoying the warmth around him. They woke up a little later in the afternoon, still time for lunch.

Dean curled Cas's hair around his finger and fiddled with it for a few moments, just enjoying being warm and close. "I don't want to move... But I'm getting kinda hungry." He admitted, looking down at Cas with a sheepish smile.

"Then we'll go eat something." Castiel smiled, looking up at Dean. He leaned up and kissed Dean's nose. "Let's go get something to eat then." he said, moving away from Dean's slightly. "Then we can go back to cuddling...maybe something more later." he added softly.

Dean smiled and nodded, propping himself up on an elbow. "Alright, that sounds like a good plan to me." He agreed before he sat up, stretching his arms up over his head, and swinging his feet over the side of the bed to stand. His movements in the mirror caught his eye, and he glanced at their reflection and back over at Cas. "So... How'd you like the mirror?" He asked with a grin, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"I...It was hard to believe that person was me...I...It was just so..." Castiel glanced at Dean from the bed, unsure of the word he wanted. "Erotic...I don't know. I just couldn't believe that those faces or those actions were mine, but even when thinking they were it just...I liked it. I just don't know how to explain it." he replied. "I got to see what it was like for you when you look at me...it was very enjoyable. I liked that too." he added softly.

Dean smiled, glad Cas had liked it as much as he had. "It was even better than I was expecting. I'm glad you got to see just how erotic you can be, and I got to see it even more. So now you know for sure that you definitely don't look weird, at all." He added, relieved that Cas had enjoyed being able to see himself in such a way.

Castiel blushed lightly and looked at Dean before following him off the bed. "I guess I had nothing to really worry about." He laughed slightly. "Now I see what you see and that's very...I can see why you might enjoy looking at me." He said. He kissed Dean's cheek before picking up clothes and splitting them up between them. "Later, I get to see what you look like." He murmured as he pulled on some clothes.

Dean was pulling on his pants when he head Cas's last comment, and he looked up at him with a small grin. "Well I hope you'll like what you see too." He replied. "But I have a feeling you will." He added with a cocky wink before laughing again.

"I know I will. Just as much as you enjoy looking at me." Castiel told him. He smoothed out his clothes before walking back over to Dean, taking his hand. "I'll get to take care of you after. Well...if you need extra care. I'll be taking care of you anyway." He said. "Let's go get some food shall we?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Dean replied with a smile, walking with Cas back out of the bedroom. "I'm really glad you arranged all this, Cas. It's incredible. I feel like I got a whole birthday weekend to celebrate instead of just a day." He said, amazed at how different everything was from just one year ago.

"I had a lot of fun planning everything, plus I got to enjoy this too. It's no problem." Castiel smiled. "It makes me feel good that you had such a great time, that's all that matters." He added as they walked to the kitchen. "I think there's sandwiches this time." He said as they walked in and like he said there was sub sandwiches on the trays with some pasta. There was a side of fruit and yogurt.

"Wow, it's really nice just having food laying out for us at every meal. I mean, I never had to do a whole lot of cooking anyway, but it's nice." Dean said as he took a piece of fruit and popped it into his mouth. Part of him wondered how much all of this had cost, but he didn't want to ask. He'd probably be happier not knowing anyway.

"Well I asked them to lay it out beforehand." Castiel told him. "It's nice not having to cook but I do enjoy it, so not always." He said. He gave Dean a fork for his pasta and fruit if he needed. He started to eat his sub and hummed happily. "This place is nice, there's a lot of rooms here. If we were actually good at watching television, I would offer to watch on the entertainment system here but we are very bad at it." He laughed.

Dean laughed as well, not at all ashamed of the fact. "True, we are pretty bad at it. But still, I like the way we watch TV- it's way better than normal people." He replied, grinning as he ate some of the pasta. "But we can always find other things to do than watch tv."

"Mmm, we could. I really think I would enjoy us having more intercourse. We could have another swim but...that led to the same thing." Castiel laughed. "Can't keep my hands off of a certain person. Just want him wherever I go." He said as he ate. "I must have an addiction."

"You know, I think I have the same addiction. I can't stay away from a certain person either, and going any amount of time without touching is enough to drive me insane." Dean replied with a smile, glancing over at Cas.

"Wow, you don't say." Castiel looked back at Dean with a smile. "We have a lot in common. I think the same way." He said. "I think we could be help to each other. Maybe we can help each other with our addiction. Get over it." He supplied.

"Oh, I don't know, I kind of like being addicted. But maybe you're right, maybe we can help each other out anyway. Binge so much the addiction that we might be able to resist it for a while." Dean suggested with a grin, though he knew 'resisting' would probably only last while they were at school- as usual.

"Mmm... That's a good idea. I might take you up on that. Maybe we'll get sick of it and take a break for a while before going back to it." Castiel replied. He knew they wouldn't get sick of it, they had it pretty frequently and they have yet to be able to keep their hands off each other in general. He ate his pasta and was making it to his fruit and yogurt. He mixed the two together before starting to eat it. Castiel hummed softly, "Maybe we should cut back. Maybe that would work." He offered with a small smile on his face, waiting for Dean's reply.

"You know, I think that make the problem worse." Dean replied, managing to keep a straight face. "We'd just be pining after each other and stuff- nah, I don't think cutting back would be helpful at all." He said with a slight smile.

"You're probably right. We'd probably go insane and just jump on the other whenever we has the chance." Castiel agreed. "Like back at the ball." He supplied. "So binging?" He glanced at Dean. "I think we should go get started. We're young...we have good refractory periods." He smiled. He put his fork down, pushing aside his empty plate.

Dean grinned and nodded, pushing back his plate as well and standing. "Alright, let's go help each other's addiction." He suggested, offering Cas his hand and starting to quickly drag him back to the bedroom with a laugh, glancing back at him.

Castiel laughed, smiling at Dean when he looked back as he kept up with his pace. He let Dean pull them back to the room, laughing between kisses and smiles. It made them laugh more and smile but they kept kissing, which was awkward since they were clicking teeth but they didn't care. Castiel followed after Dean until Dean's legs hit the side of the bed and he fell back and Castiel fell on him before laughing and kissing him again.

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas to scoot further onto the bed. He pulled Cas into another kiss and moved his hand to tangle into his hair, still smiling along with Cas. "Have I mentioned I love you?" He murmured in a break before another longer, deeper kiss.

"No you haven't...maybe you should say it again." Castiel smiled and mumbled his reply against Dean's lips. He laughed softly before kissing Dean again. He tangled his fingers in Dean's hair and stroke it.

"I love you." Dean replied, kissing Cas again. "I love you, I love you," he repeated, punctuating his words with more kisses and grinning as he did. "Everything about you, everything you are, I love you." He concluded sincerely, meeting Cas's eyes with a soft smile.

Castiel giggled happily, smiling softly. "Pi valempolo." He said in return and kissed him. "Do you know what that means?" He asked. He stroked his fingers on Dean's cheek and looked at him with the same affection.

"I love you?" Dean asked, thinking that must be right. "That's what you say the most often, anyway, so I assume that must be what it means." He explained, watching Cas and tilting his head slightly into his touch.

"Yes, that's what it means. You remembered." Castiel smiled before leaning in and kissing Dean again. He broke off the kiss and kissed the side of his jaw then down his neck, licking and biting marks. "I don't leave enough marks on you...it's not fair." He said against his skin. "I'll change that." He added before pulling the side Dean's shirt slightly to bite his collarbone.

"You're right, it's not fair." Dean agreed softly, tangling his fingers lightly in Cas's hair. He leaned his head to give Cas more access to his neck and collarbone, excited by the prospect of having more marks from Cas across his skin.

Castiel licked Dean's neck and bit it down. He pulled up Dean's shirt over his head before tangling his fingers back in Dean's hair and kissed down his neck. He bit the soft spot behind his ear. "Do you want to cross one more thing of our checklist?" He murmured.

Dean pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and dropped it over the side of the bed. A shiver trailed down his spine at Cas's question, and his tongue snaked across his lips. "I think yes, definitely." He replied breathily.

"Mmm good. I really want to do this." Castiel told him. He rubbed his hands up and down Dean's side before scraping it gently over his nipples and rolled it under his finger. He kissed his way to the other before licking it. He sucked on it before he tugged it between his teeth. He staggered his legs between Dean's pushing a knee to his groin.

Dean arched up at the touches, feeling sharp spikes of pleasure and arousal. He spread his legs further for Cas and ran his hand down over his back. "I want you to, so badly." He murmured with a moan, tugging at the ends of Cas's hair.

Castiel swallowed a bit at Dean's reactions and actions. He pulled off his own shirt before continuing to tease Dean's nipples. He pressed his knee up more, rocking his body slightly up and down so it moved against Dean, his free hand was resting on Dean's hip, rubbing circles. His hand moved from his hip to his pants, opening the fly and pulling down the zipper. His hand slipped inside to cup Dean and rub against him. "Tell me if I'm going too fast when I get there okay?" Castiel pulled off slightly to remind Dean that this was for him. That they'll do what he was comfortable with.

Dean rocked slightly against Cas's hand and looked up at him when he pulled off a little. "Okay." He agreed with a nod, though he couldn't imagine Cas doing anything to make him uncomfortable. Everything was loving and controlled, so he doubted he'd go too quickly.

Castiel smiled slightly before leaning up and kissing Dean, working both his hands as he did so. His fingers danced around Dean's waistband before slipping his fingers in and gently gripping him. He bit the underside of Dean's jaw as he moved his other hand to push down Dean's pants.

Dean's breath caught slightly at the feeling, and he moved slightly to kick off his pants as well. He tilted his head up again for Cas and rocked slightly into his hand, wanting to get more friction against him.

Castiel hummed appreciatively before moving his hand away from Dean's cock and started grinding his hips against him, moaning slightly at the temporary relief. He kissed his way back to Dean's nipples and teased them before sitting back on his legs, "What happened to the lube?" he asked.

Dean moaned as Cas teased at his nipples, and he had to pause for a second to think before replying to Cas's question. "Uh- nightstand." He remembered, releasing his hand on Cas's hair so that he could move to reach it.

Castiel adjusted them slightly, pulling off his own pants before shedding Dean of his underwear. He sat back on his legs, looking at Dean before pressing his hands flat on Dean's stomach and running his hands up and down him. He was looking at every dip and curve on Dean's body, awed. He saw freckles all across his skin and that made him happy. He dragged his fingers lightly on Dean's thighs before pushing them apart slightly and took the bottle from Dean. He uncapped it and squeezed some out, "You still want to do this right?" he asked, making sure before he proceeded.

Dean watched Cas as his eyes skimmed across his body, so full of love and admiration. "Definitely." He replied softly, completely sure that this was what he wanted. At the beginning of their relationship, Dean had never even really considered doing this, but now the thought of being able to feel Cas inside of him sent a wave of excited anticipation through him. He was positive that he wanted this.

Castiel nodded before slipping his fingers between Dean's legs, rubbing his entrance with lube. He laid down between his legs and kissed the inner of his thighs. He bit marks on his thighs before he started licking up Dean's cock, making him relax before gently pushing in one finger. He settled it there as he slide his finger in and out. While he did that, he sucked on the head, rubbing reassuring circles on Dean's thigh.

Dean tensed slightly at Cas's finger before becoming completely distracted by what his mouth was doing. He moaned loudly, tangling his hand once again in Cas's hair, not tugging at it. Everything just felt good with Cas teasing his cock, and Dean wanted more of everything.

Castiel made a soft sound in the back of his throat, taking more of Dean in his mouth. He crooked his finger a bit, searching for Dean's prostate. He took more into his mouth when he found the bundle of nerves. He pressed on it before rubbing his finger back and forth on it.

Dean arched suddenly as Cas pressed and brushed his prostate, gasping at the unfamiliar but amazing feeling. "Ngh- fuck, yes," he moaned, his hand tightening in Cas's hair as the other gripped his shoulder to have something to hold on to. He rocked his hips slightly to get more feeling from Cas's finger and mouth, moaning again at the sensations.

Castiel savored the sound of Dean moaning, he didn't do much when he was on top but now that he was taking his part, he was. Castiel pressed a second finger in, holding it there as he swallowed about half of Dean's cock, bobbing his head. When he slid off to the head, he sucked roughly before moving his fingers. He scissored them before finding his prostate again and teasing it under his fingers.

Dean's breathing came in ragged gasps, completely overwhelmed by the intense bursts of pleasure but still wanting more. He moaned shamelessly, understanding now how difficult it would be to try to stay silent- he could hardly focus on anything other than the sensations Cas was giving him.

Castiel slowly slid off Dean's cock, slick with spit and precum. He added a third finger into Dean, thrusting his fingers a lot quicker now, occasionally teasing his prostate. He leaned up and tugged of Dean's nipple before kissing him. "Do you think you're ready?" he asked. "We can keep going until you're ready." He murmured.

"Yes- yes, I'm ready," Dean managed, glancing down at Cas. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last with so much new pleasure along with everything Cas was doing to make it easier for him. "I want to- ah, I want to feel you." He added desperately, hardly able to form the words.

Castiel kissed Dean deeply, pressing his fingers in again against Dean to make sure he was loose enough so it wouldn't hurt. He pushed down his own underwear, groaning a bit at the relief and rubbing the excess lube on himself. He lined himself up with Dean, holding his hip and rubbing circles as his other hand found Dean's hand to hold. He broke the kiss briefly, "I'll go slow...tell me if it hurts. And try to relax." He said softly as he slowly pushed himself in, biting his lip from the new feeling he was getting.

Dean's breath caught when he first felt Cas inside of him, and he started to tense slightly on reflex before making himself relax again. It hurt just slightly, but it was nothing compared to how amazing it felt to have Cas inside of him, filling him slowly. He moaned Cas's name and gripped his hand tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

Castiel kissed Dean's eyelids and returned the squeeze. He didn't move yet, despite him wanting to. It was an amazing, yet different feeling for him. It was hot all around, tight. It felt so good but he stayed still for Dean. He rubbed Dean's hip, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Dean nodded immediately, opening his eyes again to meet Cas's. "Yes," he breathed, rocking his hips slightly to encourage Cas on. It was completely different from anything he had imagined, but all of the newness and weirdness was so good.

Castiel kissed Dean, nodding slightly. He deepened the kiss before thrusting slowly into Dean. He groaned at the feeling of being inside Dean. He rocked gently into him, making sure to go slow. He kissed Dean as he did that, squeezing his hand.

Dean returned the squeeze and kissed Cas the best he could in return, hardly able to concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Cas moving inside him. He rocked his hips tentatively at first to get more friction, then with a little more confidence to show Cas that he was alright.

Castiel felt Dean rocking against him, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Dean's. He moved his hips a bit more, "You're doing so good Dean..." He told him softly. He gained more reassurance with. Dean rocking against him. He picked up the pace, moaning softly as he kissed Dean's forehead.

Dean wanted to tell Cas how amazing it felt, but the words came out as another moan as Cas started to speed up. He could already start to feel the familiar sensation uncurling in his groin, and he tightened his hold around Cas's hand.

Castiel echoed Dean's moan, holding his hip a bit tighter. He looked at Dean to see him look so engulfed by pleasure. He swallowed thickly at seeing him unravel by his doing. He started thrusting faster, just wanting to see Dean's reactions. He reached between them and started stroking Dean in time. "You look so good Dean...so beautiful." He murmured in awe.

Dean felt completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure Cas was giving him in every way, and he hardly had a chance to process Cas's loving words before he clenched slightly around Cas and came with a gasp into his hand. He arched at the intense feeling, his eyes shut right again.

Castiel gasped at the feeling of Dean clenching around him and his expression. He moaned in the back of his throat, thrusting into Dean a few more times before cumming inside of him. It was such a different feeling, feeling himself cum inside of Dean and filling him up. It made him moan again. He panted slightly, still nestled in Dean. He kissed Dean's face again, wanting to brush back Dean's damp hair but it was dirty. He just settled for kissing Dean some more, just until he calmed down.

Dean let out a soft breath, surprised at how much he enjoyed the feeling of Cas's cum inside of him. He twitched slightly at the aftershocks of the orgasm, still panting slightly. He opened his eyes as he started to regain his breath after a few moments, moving his hand to the back of Cas's head to pull him into a sloppy kiss. "That was amazing." He murmured softly,

Castiel didn't mind the sloppy kiss, he kissed Dean back until they broke off. "Yes it was." He agreed. He looked down between them at the mess they made. "I'll go get us cleaned up okay?" He told him before pulling out of Dean and sighing slightly at the feeling. He looked down at Dean to see his sated expression, his skin glistening with sweat and cum. Castiel stared at Dean, "You're so beautiful..." He said reverently. He leaned down and kissed Dean's stomach, before licking away whatever cum was on his stomach. He took Dean's soft cock into his mouth and sucked up whatever was left before sitting back again. He started cleaning his own hand before looking down at Dean again. "Do you want me to clean you with a towel or do you want to take another shower?" He asked.

Dean hummed softly at the feeling of Cas cleaning his stomach, distracted from the odd emptiness he felt when Cas had pulled out. "A towel would be nice." He replied, watching Cas. It was sort of odd being cared for so tenderly by Cas, but it was definitely nice.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Castiel told him before leaning down and stealing a quick kiss, then getting of the bed. He walked to the bathroom, washing himself a little before returning to bed with a warm towel. He crawled back in bed and wiped Dean down with the damp towel before drying him with his dry towel. He kissed Dean's skin as he cleaned, enjoying to take care of Dean. Castiel slid between his legs and put the dry towel underneath him. He saw his cum dripping slightly out of Dean and he became curious on what it would taste like, doing what Dean did. He parted Dean's legs more before leaning forward and lapping his entrance.

Dean settled against the bed comfortably as Cas cleaned him, enjoying how loved he felt. "Oh," he breathed when he felt Cas's tongue across his sensitive skin, glancing down at him. It felt different than he expected, but still very good.

Castiel glanced up before gently prodding his tongue inside of Dean. He hummed softly, feeling warmth all on his tongue. He pushed it all the way in before moving it around, cleaning away the cum. He sucked on his rim, enjoying the feeling.

Dean moaned softly at the feeling, understanding why Cas would like this. It felt so close and intimate, and he could feel every move his tongue made against his tenderness. "Mm, feels so good..." He murmured, opening his legs further for Cas.

Castiel was holding onto Dean's thighs, rubbing them softly. He pushed his tongue in and out, cleaning out everything. He still kept at what he was doing even after. He pushed his tongue as far as it would go and moved it back and forth. He swallowed a lot, feeling spit run down his jaw but he didn't mind. When he slowly pulled out, he wiped his mouth and looked at Dean happily.

Dean let out a breath as Cas moved his tongue out, glancing down at him and smiling. He pulled Cas up to kiss him, then rested his forehead against his. He felt sated and drowsy, still basking in the good feelings from the orgasm and Cas's care. "Thank you. That was even better than I expected."

"I'm glad...I thought it was amazing." Castiel murmured, rubbing a hand on Dean's cheek. He kissed him softly before pulling Dean into his arms and stroked his back and hair. "You did so good. You're amazing." He told him quietly as he kissed his temple.

Dean smiled warmly at the praise. "You made it easy. And now I know why you like this so much." He added with a grin, running a hand idly through Cas's hair. He felt completely drained, but in the best way possible. "I guess I'll probably be sore later though, huh?"

"Hopefully not, since we have used a toy on you before but you weren't sore. It might feel weird for a bit until you get used to it." Castiel told him. He kissed Dean's temple again as he stroked his back. "It feels good, so we should switch often. If you would like..." He murmured.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Dean replied with a grin. "Now I know why you like it so much- I do too, both ways." He said with a smile, closing his eyes with a smile as Cas kissed his temple. "M'tired though. I didn't think about how much it'd take out of me."

"You're handling it much better than I did when we did it for the first time. Much better than I do in general." Castiel told him. "Let's take a nap okay?" He offered.

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around Cas, pulling him close with a smile. "Okay, that sounds nice." He replied happily, eyes already closing as he settled in against the pillows.

Castiel smiled slightly, pulling Dean closer to him and rested his head on his head. He closed his eyes as well, brushing Dean's hair until he fell asleep. When he woke up, he glanced at the time before at Dean. He stroked Dean's back until he woke up, enjoying their warmth.

Dean yawned lazily as he woke up, opening his eyes to meet Cas's and smiling. "Hm, sex, sleep, and food. I'm liking our pattern." He commented with a grin, reaching over to brush a lock of hair away from Cas's forehead.

Castiel smiled softly at Dean brushing back his hair. "I think intimacy, comfort, and nurture. That sounds better." He laughed quietly. He pulled Dean closer to him, "But that's basically it as well."

"Mm, that does sound better." Dean agreed with a chuckle. "But whatever we call it, I like it." He added, looking at Cas lovingly. Laying with Cas, warm and comfortable, felt like paradise.

Castiel kissed Dean, "Yeah I do too." he said. "Think we should continue this pattern?" He asked. "Dinner and then something to end the night?" He murmured. "Hmm...? Sound good?"

Dean grinned and nodded. "Sounds perfect." He replied, finding himself once again wondering how he could possibly be so lucky to have Cas as he leaned up to kiss him softly. "So what's for dinner?" He asked, sitting up with him.

"Hmm. Go to the kitchen and find out." Castiel looked over at Dean and smiled before getting out of bed. He walked over to the bag he packed and handed Dean new clothes and put on one of Dean's shirts and some shorts. He ran a hand through his hair before to the side of the bed. "Sore? I can carry you." He offered.

Dean pulled on the shirt Cas gave him before slowly sliding to the edge of the bed to pull on the pants. He could probably manage alright to the kitchen and back, but he arched a brow in interest at Cas's offer anyway. "Okay, you don't mind carrying me?" He asked, smiling slightly at how completely their roles were reversed.

Castiel laughed slightly, "On my back only." He turned around for Dean and squatted slightly. "C'mon, let's go." He smiled. "I won't drop you, promise." He added.

"Good, 'cause I'm precious cargo." Dean laughed as he wrapped his arms carefully around Cas's neck so that he wouldn't strangle him, and he scooted fully onto Cas's back. "You good?" Dean asked, wanting to be sure he wasn't too heavy.

Castiel laughed slightly, "No, you're so heavy." He teased before he hefted Dean up higher and adjusted, wrapping his arms under Dean's knees. "You're light." He commented as he walked to the door. He let go of one hand and opened the door before continuing to walk to the kitchen. "I could probably run with you in my back." He said, glancing at Dean and smiling. "Hold on." He told him before starting to run down the hall.

Dean grinned and tightened his arms slightly around Cas's neck as he bounced with each step Cas took. His laughter echoed off of the walls, and he was surprised at how fast Cas was able to go with him weighing him down.

Castiel laughed too as he ran before slowly coming to a stop in front of the kitchen. He panted from the laughing and carrying Dean. He grinned up at Dean, "We have arrived at your destination." he breathed out before walking them in and walking over to a chair to set Dean down. "See, I can carry you." he said.

"Yeah, you're right. You can definitely carry me. Now I wanna try running with you sometime." Dean replied with a chuckle, smiling at Cas's slight flush from running with him. He settled himself in the chair and glanced back at Cas with a grin.

Castiel laughed again, "Maybe some other time." He said. He walked over to the trays that were laid out and set them in front of them. He took off the lids and it was chicken Alfredo, baked potato, and some steamed broccoli. "Look good?" He asked with a smile.

"Delicious." Dean answered with a smile, looking over the food hungrily. He waited for Cas to sit down before he took his fork and swirled some pasta around it and took a bite, not realizing what an appetite he'd worked up until he actually food in front of him.

"Hungry?" Castiel arched a brow when he saw Dean dig into his food eagerly, eating quickly. He started eating his pasta as well, setting napkins between them. He enjoyed watching Dean eat food so enthusiastically. "You should eat slightly slower, it's not going anywhere." He said.

Dean grinned sheepishly, finishing the bite he was chewing before replying. "Right, I think we've had this talk before." He replied with a chuckle, continuing to eat more slowly. "We had a lot of physical activity, of course I'm hungry."

"Yes you did have a much vigorous activity this time than normal. Now you know why you tire me out so much." Castiel smiled. "I don't mind you eating quickly, I just get worried you might choke." He said as he started eating the broccoli.

"Mm, I don't want to choke." Dean replied with a laugh as he moved to the broccoli as well. "That would kinda put a damper on our otherwise awesome weekend." He said.

Castiel laughed again, "Quite." he agreed. He hummed softly as he ate, glancing at Dean occasionally before locking legs with him and continuing. He slowly ate all his food before looking up at Dean, "I had a really good weekend, didn't you?" he smiled. "I made so many memories."

"Honestly, this weekend has been one of the best of my life. No one but you and me, doing whatever we want. I've definitely got some new memories." Dean replied honestly with a smile.

Castiel smiled warmly at that, hearing Dean saying it was one of the best of his life. It was one of his too, probably the best so far. "Me too." he added. He knew he would cherish these memories forever. He was still young but something in his mind told him that he would never forget these. He finished his food before taking Dean's hand across the table. "We're making so many memories, it's amazing." he told him.

"It is amazing." Dean agreed, squeezing Cas's hand. "For all the shit we've been through, we did get lucky on one point- finding each other so early in life. Some poor saps go for a lot longer than us to find anything even close to what we have."

Castiel smiled again, lifting Dean's hand up and kissing his knuckles. "We are lucky and it sometimes still surprises me that we did find each other like this, have what we have. It's just so..." he paused for a moment, not sure of the word he wanted. It was like fate that brought them together, a coincidence that they crossed paths. "We are really lucky. I still can't believe we found each other so early in our lives, I know that sounds weird for me to say that because we don't know what will happen in the future, but I think...I think you'll be in my future, decades from now." he said.

Dean smiled softly at Cas. "I know what you mean. I think you'll still be on my future too." He replied, honestly hoping it was true. He already couldn't imagine a life without Cas, and definitely didn't want to.

Castiel stood up and gathered their plates before putting it away. He looked back at Dean before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. "Let's go back to our room and finish our weekend on a good note." he smiled before walking them back. They spent their weekend just enjoying each other, bursting full of affection and love. When school came back around again, things were quiet. Nothing happened. It was a huge relief to them both and Castiel thanked Balthazar with sweets, he became a little closer to the group after that but not much.

The rest of Janurary went by. Then it was February, it meant Valentine's day. The two had talked about their deal a few times in January, saying they'll have a bet or a deal in a way. To have the week to try to woo the other. Overdo each other and get the other to swoon without physical touching. They could cuddle at night but kissing to a minimum and hand holding. And obviously, no sex.

One week.


	8. Note to Audience

Sorry guys, I've made a disappearing spell but I'm just having a hard time writing again. My writing partner kind of just stopped writing with me so I have to fill in the blanks myself. I'll try my best to get something together but it'll take some time. I'm very sorry :c I really want to continue this, I know where I want it to go and there's a lot more but I just have a hard time writing it out. If you guys are continuing to read this, thanks. It means a lot that there's even an audience still for it. 

Hopefully I'll speak to you guys again soon with a chapter. Thanks!


End file.
